El renacer de los milagros
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Todo inicia en la preparatoria,la vida de "La generación de los Milagros" y las varias vías que estas tomaron junto con algunos de sus compañeros de sus nuevos equipos. Después de varios años,nuevos "milagros" aparecen,nada más y nada menos que sus hijos,los cuales decidirán si quedarse bajo la luz de sus padres o brillar por ellos mismos.
1. El campeonato

-Oye Riko, cuando seamos campeones y le ganemos a Rakuzan, tu… ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?-Preguntó algo tímido el capitán de Seirin mientras barría el cabello que recién acababa de cortar de la castaña.

-Junpei-kun...Claro que si, por eso deben de asegurarse de ganar-Contestó la chica con una sonrisa dulce y a la vez llena de seguridad de la victoria.

Mientras tanto, en una cancha de basketball callejero estaba un pelirrojo practicando sus tiros y sus dunks, al oír un ladrido volteó hacia la entrada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron completamente, estaban ahí de pie el chico del cual estaba perdidamente enamorado y por lástima, su perro.

-Kagami-kun, vamos al partido juntos-Dijo el peliazul con su típica cara sin expresiones.

-Kuro…Tetsuya…-Susurró el pelirrojo mientras botaba el balón con la cabeza baja, muerto de pena por haber nombrado por su nombre al menor-Tu…M-M-Me…Tu me…-

-Yo te… ¿Yo te qué?-Preguntó el de ojos azules acercándose a su compañero de equipo-¿Qué me quieres decir, Taiga?-

-Kuro…Tetsuya-Corrigió rápidamente el pelirrojo, dando un par de botes mas al balón y encestándolo limpiamente-Me gustas…-Susurró aún con la cara baja y los puños apretados por la vergüenza que sufría, al no escuchar contestación alguna, éste solamente agarró el balón, a punto de irse ya, sintió una mano tocando la suya para frenarlo.

-Y tu a mí, Taiga-kun…Me gustas mucho-Contestó el de cabello celeste con un gran sonrojo en su rostro y una suave sonrisa dibujada en aquella pálida piel, el pelirrojo se quedó pasmado, reaccionando algo lento ante lo dicho por su compañero; de antemano sabía que no era una broma ya que su sombra no era de ese estilo de personas, al voltearse, jaló al más bajo de la cintura para plantarle un casto beso en los labios…El primer beso del pelirrojo.

-Entonces…-Dijo sonriendo el de mayor altura sin dejar de abrazar a su compañero, el cual aún tenía al perro en sus brazos-Kuroko Tetsuya, ¿Quieres ser mi novio? Juro ser una potente luz para tu cálida sombra…-El peliceste rió un poco ante lo dicho por su novio, el cual estaba sonrojado y con la mirada desviada.

-Ay Taiga-kun, esas cosas no son tu estilo-Rió un poco más y besó al mayor suavemente-Acepto…-Susurró muy cerca de sus labios después de haberse separado de aquel beso-Ahora vamos al juego para que Alex se encargue de Número dos-

-Ah, aleja a esa bestia de mi-Dijo el mayor mientras ambos iban tomados de la mano hacia la gran final de Seirin vs Rakuzan.

El partido ya estaba a la mitad y la misdirección de Kuroko no había dado resultados, así que uno de primero entró al partido; Furihata Koki, quien logró evitar varios ataques muy fuertes de parte del capitán del equipo de Rakuzan.

-Vaya, vaya, un lindo chihuahua que tiene el descaro de retar a un león-Susurró el pelirrojo con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro-Me gusta eso en alguien, el pequeño chihuahua aún trata de seguirme el ritmo a pesar de que está más que agotado.

-N-N-No m-me diga así, soy Fu-Furihata Koki y haré hasta lo imposible para hacer que mi equipo gane-Contestó agotado el castaño, tosiendo por el agotamiento del partido, el chico heterócrome solamente atinó a sonreír para después driblearlo, quizá el pequeño chihuahua había superado sus expectativas.

El partido siguió con su flujo, después de haber terminado el juego por el segundo y tercer lugar del campeonato, Kise fue corriendo con su amado novio, el as de Touou.

-¡Aominecchi!-Dijo exaltado el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras le abrazaba-No ganamos el partido porque tengo lastimada la pierna pero a la próxima Midorimacchi me las pagará-El as de Kaijou hizo un puchero, logrando su cometido de recibir un beso por parte de su pareja.

-Ya Ryouta, cálmate y cállate que debo ver el partido de Tetsu contra Akashi-El moreno lo acomodó sobre sus piernas mientras veía el partido, correspondiendo de vez en cuando los besos que el rubio le daba, de lo único que no se daba cuenta era de la profunda mirada de tristeza que trataba de ser disimulada lanzada por Sakurai, el ver al objeto de su afecto con su novio modelo y as de un equipo lo hacía sentir fatal ya que, en comparación con él, el pobre castaño no era más que un hongo disculpón.

-Disculpen, paso, disculpen, disculpen, los medallistas de cobre de la Winter cup estamos pasando-Dijo Takao tomando la mano de su novio, nadie más que el jugador estrella de Shutoku, Midorima Shintarou-¡Por fin llegamos, Shin-chan!-Exclamó el pelinegro sentándose junto a la manager de Touou y su novio, Imayoshi.

-Bakao, cállate o te sacarán-El peliverde se sentó junto a su novio, dejando que éste se abrazara a su brazo y recargara su cabeza en su hombro-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo va el partido, Aomine?-Preguntó al pelinegro que sonreía con satisfacción.

-El bastardo de Kagami entrará a la zona de la zona, Akashi entró en la zona, Seirin sigue sin rendirse y les han ganado a los reyes sin corona en un uno a uno-

-Vaya, vaya…El horóscopo dijo que para Akashi deberá ser paciente y elegir bien sus opciones, no dejarse llevar por su ego o perderá todo…Justamente su signo con el que no se llevará hoy, es el de Kagami, nanodayo-El peliverde se acomodó las gafas y siguió viendo el partido.

-Mmmh, Muro-chin, ¿Tú crees que Kuro-chin le gane a Aka-chin?-Preguntó Murasakibara mientras se comía su paleta.

-Yo digo que si, Atsushi; Taiga es muy fuerte y está en la zona, no sé de que sea capaz una vez llegue hasta más allá-Contestó pensativo Himuro, para después besar a su novio y animar a su hermano.

-¡Vamos, Shun! ¡Gánale al capitán de Rakuzan! ¡Tú puedes amor!-Gritó Moriyama mientras aplaudía, provocando un leve sonrojo en el armador de Seirin, el cual se sentía mucho más sereno con aquellas porras.

-Moriyama ¿No te da vergüenza gritar eso?-Preguntó sonrojado Kasamatsu a su compañero de equipo.

-Claro que no, Izuki es mi novio y debo apoyarlo para que ganen…Además si fuera igual de cerrado y enojón que tu, mi novio jamás se hubiera fijado en mi...Quizá deberías ser más sincero con tus sentimientos…Sabías perfectamente que Kise cortaría con Aomine si se lo hubieras pedido…-Susurró el pelinegro mirando de reojo a su amigo y capitán de equipo, el cual solo se calló y bajó la mirada sonrojado.

-Sabes que yo…Que yo no podría hacer eso…-Contestó con pena para desviar la mirada hacia el rubio que besaba a su novio.

-Todo fue tu culpa capitán, fuiste un idiota-Tras estas palabras, solo se escucharon aplausos y gritos para animar a Seirin de parte de Moriyama, dejando a un pensativo y sonrojado Kasamatsu.


	2. El final tan solo es el comienzo

Muchas gracias por sus reviews,me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y mas que hayan tenido el tiempo para darme un bonito review,en serio me anima a escribir.

Trataré de actualizar a diario (excepto los fines de semana) y si no es a diario, cada dos días mas o menos y ya si tardo mucho,una fic también lo subo en Amor Yaoi bajo el pseudónimo de Yuusei Suzuki,si lo ven en otro foro que no sea ese o aquí o con otro pseudónimo me puede decir para ir cordialmente con un cuchillo y una antorcha ahí (?)

Espero les agrade este capítulo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo

¡Gracias por leer!

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la cancha se jugaba una batalla épica, a pesar de ir abajo en el marcador y en el último cuarto, Seirin seguía luchando con uñas y dientes hasta que por fin, su as entró en la zona de la zona ¿La causa? Simple, el "nuevo modelo" de sombra le había hecho una falta a su novio. Eso fue motivo suficiente para que el pelirrojo sacara a su verdadera bestia interna.

Después de que Kuroko había anotado el tiro libre, Kagami se paró frente a Akashi, el cual tenía el balón y también estaba en la zona, hasta ese momento, el emperador por fin conoció esa sensación abrumante llamada miedo.

-¡Vamos Kagami!-Gritó el capitán de Seirin-¡Debo conseguir mi cita, vamos!-Gritó de nuevo haciendo sonreír a todo el equipo y a la entrenadora sonrojar.

-¡Vamos a divertirnos!-Dijo el joven "corazón de hierro" poniéndose bajo la canasta para el rebote con una de su habituales sonrisas.

-Vamos, Taiga-kun-Tras esto, el peliazul le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio para después ir a su puesto con un leve sonrojo, por su parte, el pelirrojo sonrió confiado para ver al capitán de Rakuzan.

-Yo soy absoluto tanto como mi victoria-El pelirrojo botó el balón un par de veces y trató de hacerle una finta al as de Seirin.

-Mal hecho, Akashi-Susurró Kagami mientras le robaba el balón con una rapidez mayor a la que el ojo del emperador podría ver, corrió con él-Ahora… ¡Meteor Jam!-Gritó el pelirrojo encestando el balón con su movimiento especial.

-¡Maldito!-Gritó el emperador furioso mientras corría hacia el balón-¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mis órdenes absolutas?-Aunque estaba en la zona y su poder estaba a su máximo esplendor, el capitán de Rakuzan había sido vencido por el ala pívot de Seirin.

-Vaya-Rió sorprendido Aomine-El bastardo ya entró en lo más profundo de la zona…Hasta a mi me da escalofríos-

-Kagamicchi si que da miedo así, hasta pudo vencer a Akashicchi pero bueno, si Kurokocchi le dio un beso en la mejilla es obvio que iba a estar así-Comentó risueño el rubio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ki-chan?-Preguntó la pelirosada sin dejar de ver el partido.

-¿No lo sabes Momoicchi? Es obvio que Kagamicchi y Kurokocchi ya están saliendo-El rubio rió un poco y luego besó la mejilla del moreno que estaba en shock.

-¿T-Tesu y Kagami?-Preguntó perplejo el moreno.

-¡Sí!-Dijo sonriendo el rubio por las caras de ambos-Me alegra que por fin sea feliz y haya encontrado a alguien-

El moreno siguió pasmado, después de todo, el sexto jugador fantasma había sido su primer novio, su primer beso y su primer amor pero su relación acabó desde que el más alto dejó de asistir a las prácticas y empezó a competir por puntos en los partidos con sus compañeros, a pesar de que ahora estaba con el rubio, el moreno aún seguía queriendo demasiado al pequeño peliazul, suspiró y solamente sonrió levemente ya que su sombra por fin había encontrado una luz resplandeciente que era digno de él.

El reloj marcaba solamente dos minutos restantes para que se acabara el partido y el marcador iba a favor de Rakuzan por tan solo una canasta.

-¡Let's go, Seirin!-Gritó emocionada Alex mientras Tetsuya Dos ladraba igual de emocionado que la rubia.

-Hasta aquí llegaste, Kagami…Nadie vence al emperador-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras fintaba al as y corría imparable a la canasta-Yo soy absoluto-Tras esto, saltó para clavar la pelota pero Kagami se lo impidió.

-Aún tenemos un truco bajo la manga-Susurró el pelirrojo que agarraba el balón en el aire y sonreía.

-Pero qué diablos-El capitán de Rakuzan se sorprendió al ver como su oponente aventaba el balón a la nada pero se quedó perplejo al notar que ahí estaba su ex compañero de equipo.

-Kuroko está en la zona-Sonrió con orgullo el pelirrojo mientras corría al otro lado de la cancha y cachaba el balón que había aparecido de la nada supuestamente, por fin ambos equipos estaban empatados.

Se oían gritos en toda la tribuna y desde la banca de Seirin, un fervor enorme se oía en cada porra que gritaban los chicos, solo quedaba un minuto de aquel partido que por el momento iba empatado, el balón estaba en posesión de Rakuzan, solo esa jugada y ellos habrían ganado el campeonato. Justo cuando Reo lanzó el balón hacia su capitán, éste desapareció y de la nada estaba ya a la mitad de la cancha.

-¡Taiga-kun!-Gritó el peliazul mientras mandaba su pase más poderoso en dirección al pelirrojo, en ese balón estaban las esperanzas de todo el equipo puestas además de el anhelo de ganar de los de grado superior para poder cumplir la promesa de ser los número uno de Japón antes de que Teppei dejara de jugar con ellos.

El balón iba directamente hacía el pelirrojo, el cual al ver que Akashi tenía intenciones de interceptarlo, corrió hacia él, cachándolo y dando una vuelta para quitarse al emperador de encima.

-Akashi Seijuurou… ¡Estás destronado!-Gritó el pelirrojo al momento de clavar el balón en el aro justo cuando timbraba el final del partido y de paso, llevarse el aro consigo. Los nuevos ganadores de la Winter cup y los número uno de todo Japón era el equipo de Seirin.

-¡Ganamos!-Gritaron los de primero en la banca mientras corrían a la cancha para felicitar a sus compañeros, la entrenadora se cayó de rodillas al piso empezando a llorar de felicidad, el título por el que tanto habían peleado por fin les era entregado, tantas tardes llenas de fuertes entrenamientos, los entrenamientos de verano donde la mayoría casi sudaba sangre y el haberse trasnochado tantas veces daba sus frutos.

-Levántate Riko, tenemos una cito-Dijo sonriente el capitán mientras levantaba a la entrenadora y le plantaba un beso en los labios quitándole las lágrimas de su rostro.

Las ovaciones seguían en la tribuna, muchos gritaban, otros sonreían y algunos más miraban sorprendidos el resultado ya que habían puesto todas sus esperanzas en Rakuzan.

-¡Tetsuya, ganamos!-Gritó el pelirrojo saliendo de la zona mientras corría hacia su novio para cargarlo y darle vueltas en el aire terminando en un beso-¡Somos los mejores!-Exclamó lleno de emoción el ala pívot, bajando a su novio por el agotamiento y poniendo su puño frente a él para que lo chocara-Somos los número uno en todo Japón, Tetsuya…Nuestro basketball ganó-Susurró casi sin aliento el más alto, dejándose acariciar la espalda por su pareja y sonriendo al escucharlo llorar de emoción.

-Hey, Teppei-Llamó el capitán yendo hacia su compañero que sonreía emocionado-Hemos cumplido la promesa-Con una sonrisa abrazó a su amigo, el cual correspondió el abrazo fuertemente y lloraba de alegría.

-Todo valió la pena, Hyuuga, ahora me puedo ir sin ningún remordimiento-Contestó el castaño mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al pelinegro que también empezaba a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-¡Seirin ganó!-Gritó Takao parándose y aplaudiendo junto a Kise.

-Creo que se merecen las palmas-Dijo el peliverde parándose de igual manera y aplaudiendo.

-El único que puede ganarme es Kagami…-El moreno sonrió para levantarse y empezar a aplaudir, la pelirosa sonrió al borde del llanto y se levanto aplaudiendo, provocando una reacción en cadena, los espectadores se empezaban a levantar y a aplaudir.

-Good job, Taiga…I'm so proud of you-Comentó sonriendo el pelinegro sin dejar de aplaudir, en un instante todos los fanáticos estaban de pie aplaudiendo y gritando para Seirin, los chicos estaban que no cabían de felicidad, Kuroko se separó de su novio y apoyándolo para que caminara subió su puño frente al público, provocando que todos gritaran aún más fuerte y que vítores aparecieran.

-Yo…Yo perdí-Susurró Akashi mientras estaba en el piso viendo a la canasta-Yo…Soy un perdedor…No soy absoluto…-El pelirrojo vio sus manos y notó que varias gotitas empezaban a mojarlas, se tocó el rostro, sintiendo que eran sus propias lágrimas quienes mojaban sus manos-Yo perdí…-Susurró fuera de sí, llorando más fuerte.

-Akashi-kun…Gracias-Susurró el de cabellos celestes tendiéndole una mano a su ex compañero-Si no fuera por ti, yo no estaría aquí…Levántate, aún tienes los próximos dos años-El pelirrojo como si fuera un niño perdido tomó la mano del peliazul para darle un abrazo y sonreír.

-Has superado más que mis expectativas, Tetsuya, será un honor jugar contra ti el próximo año-Ambos se miraron con una suave sonrisa, en especial el peliazul ya que por fin volvía a ver a su amigo de secundaria, no al autoritario emperador si no al capitán de primer año de Teiko.

-¡Saluden!-Gritó un árbitro mientras que ambos equipos se ponían en dos hileras y saludaban, dándose la mano, los de Seirin animando a los de Rakuzan y prometiendo un nuevo y mejor partido el próximo año.

Una vez ya en los casilleros, todo el equipo de Seirin empezó a felicitarse y abrazarse, las risas abundaban junto con las sinceras sonrisas que cesaron una vez que Kiyoshi habló.

-Chicos, una promesa hoy ha sido cumplida, hemos ganado y somos los número uno de todo Japón pero…Todo lo que sube debe bajar-Dijo con una sonrisa algo desanimada el castaño-Fue un gusto jugar con ustedes…Espero con ansías jugar con ustedes en Universidad y descuiden iré a ver sus partidos los próximos años, siempre estaré ahí, con un buen capitán como Hyuuga y una entrenadora como Riko, seguirán yendo lejos chicos…Fue un placer para mí ser parte de este equipo, sigan divirtiéndose-Susurró el corazón de hierro empezando a llorar.

-Si serás idiota…Tu siempre serás parte de este equipo-El castaño sintió una mano en su espalda y volteó a ver la sonrisa del capitán, notando también la sonrisa con lágrimas de la entrenadora y las sonrisas de los demás a su alrededor, el mayor solamente empezó a llorar con mayor sentimiento al verlos y se dejó abrazar por todos ellos.

-¡Seirin Fight!-Gritaron todos una vez ya unidos para dispersarse y empezar a abrazar al mayor uno a uno, todos estaban satisfechos con su pecho lleno de orgullo, terminaron de cambiarse y salieron todos unidos, haciendo algunas bromas y riendo.

-Hey, Tetsu, vamos todos a celebrar su victoria-El equipo de Seirin sonrió al ver como afuera de las instalaciones estaban esperándolos Aomine, Kise, Kasamatsu, Moriyama-quien fue a abrazar a su novio una vez que lo vio-Imayoshi, Momoi, Alex con Número Dos, Murasakibara, Himuro, Midorima con Takao y sorpresivamente Akashi, quien sonreía cálidamente.

Así, todos fueron rumbo a un restaurante para comer, reír y compartir su alegría con algunas bromas, chistes y recuerdos que todos tenían en común. Takao avergonzado a Midorima, Murasakibara diciendo algunas intimidades con Himuro, quien solamente se ponía rojo de vergüenza, Alex tomando y tratando de besar a las chicas ahí presentes, ganándose un regaño de Kagami, Kise siendo pateado por Kasamatsu, Aomine discutiendo de basketball con Kagami, éste último besando a Kuroko por pedido de todos en la mesa, Imayoshi y Momoi diciendo datos del equipo y sonriendo con los recuerdos, Moriyama felicitando a su novio y por último, Akashi hablando cordialmente con Furihata, después de todo, ese había sido un año lleno de tristezas, alegrías y enojos que sin saber, uniría a todos de por vida.


	3. Un plan para el futuro

Hola,¡Muchas gracias por leer! y también agradezco por los reviews, me alegra mucho leerlos, espero les siga agradando la cierto,antes de que se me olvide,les dejaré hasta abajo mi twitter,ask y facebook por si quieren presionarme (?) o decirme que escribo bien genial (?) o rolear o regañarme por no cumplir las expectativas :'D sin mas,les dejo con el capítulo

¡Gracias por leer!  
.

.

.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente desde aquella victoria para Seirin, los mayores ya estaban en tercero de preparatoria, Izuki seguía saliendo con Moriyama a pesar de que él ya era un universitario; la entrenadora salía con el capitán, Kagami seguía con Kuroko y era su tapadera para cuando él se dormía en clases.

Después de la exitosa operación de Kiyoshi, todos fueron a visitarlo a diario para darle sus tareas además de que el amor surgió entre él y Makoto, quien solía visitarlo y hacerle bromas para animarlo. El Inter-high ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y todos practicaban arduamente a pesar de ser los campeones japoneses.

-Vaya chicos, si que se están esforzando mucho-Al escuchar eso, todos dejaron el balón y fueron a la entrada para recibir a su compañero Teppei que al fin regresaba a la escuela.

-¡Bienvenido, Teppei!-Dijo la entrenadora mientras lo abrazaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Este año nos faltarás para el rebote pero estarás en la banca apoyándonos…Creo que eso será suficiente-Comentó el capitán para después abrazar a su amigo.

-Vamos Hyuuga, todos sabemos que has esperado este día por meses-Izuki solamente rió al ver como Hyuuga le miraba con cara de muerte.

-¿Ya saben a qué carreras irán?-Preguntó Kuroko mientras se dejaba abrazar por Kagami cuando todos estaban en un círculo alrededor del recuperado castaño.

-Hyuuga y yo iremos a medicina del deporte-Dijo la entrenadora sonriendo y tomando la mano del capitán.

-Yo iré a administración para el negocio de mis abuelos y Makoto irá a la misma facultad pero a contaduría-Comentó el castaño rascándose la mejilla apenado.

-Creo que yo iré a fisioterapia-Los de ahora segundo año sonrieron al escucharlos-Así estaremos en la misma facultad Riko, Hyuuga y yo además de que está cerca de la facultad de Moriyama-El ojo de águila solamente se sonrojó al decir eso para volver a practicar.

-Vaya…Yo aún no sé muy bien qué hacer-Dijo el peliazul mientras iba tomado de la mano de su novio rumbo a su restaurante favorito después de la práctica.

-Tú eres muy bueno con los niños, Tetsu; serías un genial profesor de guardería-Comentó el pelirrojo dejando la bandeja llena de hamburguesas y dos malteadas de vainilla en la mesa.

-Mmmh…Creo que sí pero no está cerca de la facultad de derecho…-Susurró Kuroko tomando de su malteada y viendo al pelirrojo comiendo todas las hamburguesas de la bandeja.

-Descuida, yo iré a visitarte a diario, te lo prometo-Contestó sonriendo Kagami y besando aquellos dulces labios que tenían algo de malteada blanca en ellos, provocando que el mayor comenzara a besar con mayor avidez los labios del peliazul-Y-Yo…L-Lo lamento…-Susurró el pelirrojo terminando de comer sus hamburguesas.

-Descuida Taiga-kun, creo que es momento de tener sexo; después de todo, casi ninguno de nuestros amigos es virgen-Tras estas palabras, el pelirrojo casi se ahogó con sus hamburguesas y se puso totalmente rojo viendo al peliazul que seguía con su malteada como si nada.

-¿Q-Qué dices, Tetsu? E-Eso es muy vergonzoso…-Terminó sus hamburguesas y se levantó tomando de la mano a su novio y agarrando la malteada, saliendo del lugar pensativo por las palabras que dijo el de cabello celeste-¿E-En serio? ¿T-Tu…Quieres…Tener t-tu primera vez conmigo?-Susurró nervioso el pelirrojo mientras seguían caminando.

-Claro que si, Taiga-kun; llevamos un tiempo saliendo y es normal que lo hagamos además de que siempre estaré contigo así que creo que es lo correcto-Contestó Kuroko como si nada, terminando de sorber su malteada-Diablos, creo que se me escurrió un poco…-El ala pívot casi se cae muerto en plena acera al contemplar la imagen frente a sus ojos, su pequeño y dulce novio tenía un líquido blanco saliendo por la orilla de sus labios, el pequeño se lamió los labios limpiándose el líquido-¿Eh? ¿Taiga-kun estás bien?-Preguntó algo extrañado el peliazul al verlo sonrojado recargado en el poste de luz tocándose el corazón.

Mientras que la luz y sombra de Seirin caminaban rumbo a sus casas, a unas calles no muy lejanas de donde se encontraban, una limosina se frenaba en una esquina.

-A-A-Akashi-san, cre-creo que es momento de que me vaya-Dijo el castaño mientras trataba de salir de la limosina en donde viajaba.

-¿Porqué pequeño chihuahua? Aún son las ocho de la noche y en tu casa debes estar a las nueve-Comentó el pelirrojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se separaba del castaño-Ya te dije que no me digas "Akashi-san", llevamos más de cinco citas así que dime por mi nombre-

-P-Pero A-A...Seijuuro-san, necesito llegar a hacer tarea y a hablarle a la entrenadora para decirle acerca de los hoteles que me mandó a cotizar-Repuso nuevamente el castaño, tratando de llevarle la contra al mayor-Además aún no sé porque me invita a cenar…Digo, podríamos ir con los demás…-

-Kouki, ya llevamos más de cinco citas juntos…Es obvio que me gustas y quiero que seas mi lindo novio-Comentó el pelirrojo viendo fijamente al castaño que estaba entre anonadado y sonrojado.

-E-Es m-mentira, ¿N-No?-Preguntó atontado el castaño tratando de no perderse en aquellos ojos de distinto color que en aquel momento se veían tan dominantes y a la vez cariñosos.

-Sabes que yo no soy de ese tipo de personas, Kouki, así que… ¿Qué dices?-Preguntó serenamente el capitán de Rakuzan esperando por la respuesta.

-Pues yo…A-Acepto, si quiero ser t-tu novio-Contestó el castaño con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa de emoción, la cual se borró por el beso que le era proporcionado por el pelirrojo, uno cálido y suave que hacía que sus labios se derritieran ante tal contacto.

-Cumpliste con mis expectativas-Dijo sonriendo el mayor mientras se separaba de su ahora pareja-Muy bien, pequeño chihuahua, ahora veamos, un chofer te llevará a la escuela todas las mañanas y te recogerá en las tardes después de tu práctica de basketball, un guardaespaldas te vigilará a diario y si necesitas cualquier cosa pídemelo a mí y en unos minutos lo tendrás, ¿Entendido?-Al escuchar eso el castaño dio un respingo mientras unos fuertes escalofríos lo hacían temblar.

-Aka, digo, Seijuuro-san no creo que eso sea necesario, yo quiero ir caminando a la escuela con mis amigos y de regreso igual a-además de que me sentiré muy incómodo si tengo un guardaespaldas…-Antes de seguir hablando, el pelirrojo habló.

-Solo quiero que mi lindo novio tenga lo mejor además quiero que todos sepan que solo eres mío-Al decir esto, su índice delineó la barbilla del castaño que luchaba mentalmente para no gemir.

-E-En serio, por favor, s-si quiero a-algo yo te digo-Sonrió nerviosamente el chico de Seirin provocando que el pelirrojo suspirara y diera la orden de que el coche avanzara hasta la casa de su pareja.

-Está bien, solamente la limosina irá a tu casa para llevarte ya que en la mañana todo está muy solo y cuando regreses a casa muy noche una limosina irá por ti pero prométeme que para cualquier cosa que quieras o necesites, lo primero que harás será hablarme-El castaño sonrió y asintió más tranquilo ante la propuesta de su novio; cuando llegaron afuera de la casa del menor ambos se besaron una vez más-Por cierto, el sábado no hagas ningún plan ya que te presentaré con mi familia como mi novio-

-Va-Vale-El menor sonrió y salió del lujoso coche después de que el chofer hubiera abierto la puerta-Ha-Hasta el sábado S-Seijuuro-kun-Se despidió de la mano desde afuera del automóvil y entró a su casa rojo de pena pero con un sentimiento de alegría muy intenso, subió a su recámara directamente e inició la tarea con una tonta sonrisa para después mandarle todos los datos de los hoteles a su entrenadora por correo.

.

.

.

Mi twitter es yuusei_her

Mi facebook es Yuusei Arlovskay,tengo una imagen de Yunan de Magi y foto de portada de KnB

Mi ask es ask-fm/andryelric  
Creo que es todo por el momento ¡Nos leemos!


	4. De camino a la escuela

Holi .3. Ya llegué con un nuevo capítulo~ Quiero hacerles una aclaración antes de que lean~

Según tengo entendido por tanto anime visto (?) que en Japón el año escolar inicia en primavera y termina en invierno,por ende,como ya casi es el Inter-High todos ya van en el año siguiente osea que la Kiseki no Sedai está en 2°,los que iban en segundo van en 3° [Lo se,suena potato pero son casi todos los de Seirin y así] y los que iban en tercero como Imayoshi,Moriyama,Kamatsu-mitsundereamor (?) van en carrera.

Para este fic,pondré que Kaijo también tiene universidad

Sin más por el momento,espero les agrade esta parte,a mi me divirtió mucho escribirla.¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Aunque quizá no responda,los leo todos y concuerdo con que Furihata es amor 3 ¡Espero sus reviews con ansías!

Por cierto,en este fic habrá M-Preg para que existan los nuevos "milagritos" (?) y de las parejas...pues...vayan leyendo para que vean como quedan

¡Gracias por leer!

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hija, no te vayas a desve…lar…-El señor se quedó perplejo al ver a su amada Riko besándose en su cama con el capitán de Seirin. En ese momento Hyuuga quería que la tierra se lo tragase y empezaba a evaluar entre morir cayendo de un segundo piso al pavimento o a manos de su ahora suegro; la castaña al escuchar eso por reflejo se aparto de su novio y lo tiró al suelo.

-P-Pa-papá, n-no es lo que piensas-La entrenadora empezó a reír nerviosamente mientras que el pelinegro se ponía de pie rápidamente y trataba de pasar como una lámpara más en la habitación de su novia.

-Vuelvo en cinco minutos y si él sigue aquí, ve planeando su funeral-Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra el mayor cerrando la puerta lentamente.

-Cre-Creo que ya me voy, Riko-El capitán estaba más que pálido y su alma en ese instante prendía de un hilo por el pánico que le tenía al padre de su novia, al voltearla a ver, ella solamente sonrió y empezó a hablar con un tono dulzón.

-Amor, por hacerme pasar esto, mañana tendrás el entrenamiento más pesado al que jamás te hayas sometido-Terminó de decir lo último gritando, provocando que el capitán diera un grito y saliera corriendo muerto de miedo de la casa de los Aida aunque mañana muriera en el gimnasio, había llegado a tercera base, haciéndolo un héroe de guerra.

Ya era un nuevo día en Japón y la hora de entrar a la escuela se aproximaba, por las calles de Tokio se veía a un joven pelinegro conduciendo con muchos esfuerzos una bicicleta que tenía anexada una carreta donde estaba sentado un chico de cabellos verdes con los dedos de la mano izquierda vendados abrazando un panda de peluche ya que para ese día era el objeto de la suerte de los Cáncer.

-Hey, Shin-chan, ya me cansé de ser siempre yo quien maneje la bicicleta-Replicó Takao mientras hacía fuerza en sus piernas para pedalear y poder subir exitosamente la colina.

-Es porque siempre pierdes en Jan Ke Po y hoy Cáncer está en primer lugar de suerte además de que tengo mi lucky ítem-Comentó el peliverde acomodándose las gafas y abrazando mejor al oso de peluche.

-Pero ni siquiera me das un incentivo para no morir a mitad de camino-Jadeó el pelinegro después de subir toda la colina.

-Takao, voltéate-El ojo de halcón al escuchar a su amante se volteó de mala gana pero no dijo nada por el beso que le era dado por el de gafas-Ahora apúrate o llegaremos tarde-Tras aquel acto, Kazunari sonrió bobamente feliz y empezó a pedalear como si alguien lo persiguiera, provocando que Midorima agarrara mejor al panda y se sujetara con fuerza de la carreta para no salir en cualquier momento de ella.

-Oye Shin-chan, ¿No son esos Aomine y Kise?-Preguntó el pelinegro frenando la bicicleta, haciendo que el pobre anotador de tres puntos se aferrara con más fuerza a la carreta para evitar caerse.

-¡Bakao! No estás transportando animales como para ir así de rápido-Reclamó molesto el peliverde pero al escuchar a su compañero vio que en efecto, ahí estaban sus antiguos compañeros de secundaria besándose tomados de las manos-Ya vámonos, si son ellos-Midorima se acomodó nuevamente en el vehículo junto con las mochilas que estuvieron a nada de caerse a la calle y abrazando nuevamente a su peluche aunque justo cuando Takao empezaba a pedalear se escuchó un estruendoso grito proveniente de una voz peculiar-Maldición…¡Bakao, apúrate!-Gritó el de cabello verde al ver que justamente Kise corría jalando a Aomine con él y casi los alcanzaban.

-¡Midorimacchi! ¡Takaocchi! ¡Esperen!~-Canturreó el rubio provocando que el pelinegro se parara y que el peliverde pusiera una cara de pocos amigos-Moo, creí que nos iban a dejar, también vamos a la escuela ¿Nos pueden acercar?-Dijo el as de Kaijo con una de sus infantiles sonrisas.

-No-Contestó fríamente el peliverde-Fue su culpa ir tarde por andar de indecentes, vámonos Takao-

-Pero Shin-chan, Kaijo está muy cerca de Shutoku y Touou está solo más adelante, no estará mal que los acerquemos-Contestó el pelinegro con una sonrisa traviesa, en realidad no quería llevarlos pero era muy divertido ver a su novio perdiendo los estribos-Los llevaremos pero con una condición-

-¿Qué condición, Takaocchi?-Preguntó curioso el rubio mientras tomaba asiento junto al peliverde.

-Que yo no sea el que pedalee y obviamente Shin-chan tampoco así que debe ser alguno de los dos-Aomine lo mandó al diablo comenzando a caminar pero le molestaba demasiado ver a Kise lloriqueando y siendo sacado casi a golpes de la carretilla por Midorima, suspiró y con todo el pesar de su corazón tuvo que subirse y empezar a pedalear.

-Creo que nos convino mucho esto, Shin-chan-Dijo en un tono juguetón Takao recargando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor-Así puedo estar un poco más de tiempo contigo y no pedaleo, dos pájaros de un tiro-El peliverde solo suspiró molesto acomodando nuevamente sus lentes.

-¡Chicos!-Exclamó el rubio que se acomodó frente a Midorima cuando su novio se sentó junto al de lentes-¡Miren! Es Número Dos con Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi-

-Vete al diablo Kise, yo no pedalearé con ellos dos, todos ustedes están muy pesados-Vociferó el moreno jadeando por el cansancio que empezaba a ser presente en él después de haber pedaleado varias cuadras.

-¡Kurokocchi! ¡Kagamicchi!-Gritó el rubio saludando e ignorando al peliazul quien no se frenaba a pesar de que los mencionados estaban ya corriendo tras ellos-¡Vamos, suban!-Aomine al escuchar esto se frenó de golpe y dirigió una mirada de muerte a su novio, quien solo succionaba del popote de su frappe tratando de evadir aquella mirada.

-Gracias Kise-kun aunque Seirin está hacia la derecha pero…Luego nos bajamos y caminamos-Kuroko se subió a la carreta sentándose junto a Kise y justo cuando Kagami se iba a subir, el moreno lo detuvo.

-Yo no voy a pedalear más esta cosa del demonio, bastardo; así que a ti te toca-El pelirrojo molesto empezó a discutir con el chico de Touou hasta que escucharon una ronca voz gritando.

-¡Apúrense o llegaré tarde!-Gritó Midorima bastante desesperado mientras que su novio se carcajeaba de risa junto con el rubio.

-Pero yo no voy a conducir, ustedes me invitaron-Dijo el pelirrojo molesto.

-¡Vete a la mierda! A mí me tocó conducir todo este tiempo ahora te jodes, bastardo-Contestó el moreno molesto, justo cuando Kagami iba a contestar miró a Kuroko, quien con su simple mirada le pedía que fuera él quien manejara.

-Maldición, yo manejo entonces-Le dio su mochila al peliceste y se subió en la bicicleta para empezar a pedalear la carreta donde estaban Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, Midorima y Takao, cinco chicos con el peso suficiente para hacer jadear al pelirrojo con tan solo unas cuadras.

Después de unos veinte minutos pedaleando llegaron a Kaijo; lugar donde el rubio se bajó alegremente de la carreta, besando a Aomine suavemente en los labios y guardando su reproductor de música en su bolsillo.

-¡Senpai!-Gritó el rubio al ver a Kasamatsu entrando al colegio; por lo visto, el modelo no se había dado cuenta de que el ex capitán de basketball lo estaba mirando desde que bajaba de la carreta y por lástima para Kasamatsu, Kise se despedía con un beso suave de su novio; cosa que lo había entristecido y trataba de disimular.

-Idiota, ya te dije que no me grites cuando entre a la escuela-Repuso el pelinegro pateando al pobre rubio-Además ya voy en universidad, ¿Qué tal si alguien nos ve?-El modelo solo rió mientras estaba en el piso sobándose.

-Me alegra que Kasamatsu-senpai se haya quedado en Kaijo para estudiar la carrera-Kise se levantó y abrazó a su superior, quien a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido, un leve sonrojo se teñía en sus mejillas y por dentro se derretía de felicidad.

Mientras que esa escena de amor apache sucedía en aquella prestigiosa escuela privada, Kagami seguía pedaleando para llegar a Shutoku, lugar donde todo el mundo se bajaría ya que los dueños de aquel transporte eran estudiantes de ese colegio.

-¡Fue un gusto haber ido con ustedes, chicos!-Dijo sonriendo el pelinegro mientras se bajaba del vehículo y se estiraba.

-Un gusto mi trasero, me pude haber ido en camión a Seirin y me evitaba el pedalear tanto-El pelirrojo se bajó de la bicicleta jadeando de cansancio y recargándose en su novio que ya estaba en la acera.

-Ustedes sí que están pesados-Aomine bajó de la carreta lentamente, estirándose una vez abajo y comenzando a caminar con rumbo a su escuela-Nos vemos, Tetsu-El moreno agitó su mano sin voltear, Kuroko solamente asintió y besó la mejilla del pelirrojo tratando de que se recuperase después de hacer tal esfuerzo. La verdadera razón por la que el moreno no había volteado era porque aún no había superado del todo a su ex novio y le dolía el pecho cada vez que lo veía junto a su actual luz, a pesar de estar con Kise, su corazón aún se aceleraba al ver al chico fantasma.

-Bueno, vámonos Tetsu, nos queda algo de camino para llegar a la escuela…Lo bueno es que no tenemos la primera clase-Comentó el pelirrojo tomando la mano de su pareja y comenzando a caminar rumbo a su escuela.

-Veo que estás cansado, Kagami-kun-Dijo el peliceleste cruzando la calle con su compañero de equipo quien seguía estirándose y jadeando levemente.

-Pues pedalear una cosa con cinco personas que pesan alrededor de ochenta y cinco kilos no es muy fácil-Contestó el pelirrojo para después bostezar-Ya me dio hambre-

-Entonces me dices gordo-Kagami miró al de menor estatura que seguía con su típica cara sin expresiones.

-N-No Tetsu, tu casi no pesas-Repuso el pelirrojo algo nervioso.

-Entonces soy un flacucho-El pelirrojo se quedó de piedra al escucharlo y comenzó a balbucear tratando de pensar alguna excusa lógica-No era ciero, Taiga-kun-Rió levemente el de ojos azules al notar la reacción de su pareja quien ahora reía y le acariciaba los cabellos dulcemente.

-Oigan chicos, ¿Quieren venir conmigo?-La pareja se vio entre si y luego voltearon a ver de dónde provenía aquella voz, no era nada más y nada menos que Furihata dentro de una limosina que se había frenado frente a ellos quien les hablaba.

-Furihata-kun…Veo que ahora eres pareja de Akashi-kun-El pelirrojo se quedó congelado al escuchar a su novio que decía aquello como si fuera alguna cosa común y entraba a la limosina.

-F-Fu-Fu-Fu-Furihata… ¿Tú estás saliendo con ese tipo?-Preguntó aún con algo de shock el as de Seirin mientras entraba al coche, el castaño solamente rió avergonzado y desvió la mirada, dio la orden de arrancar y habló.

-B-Bueno, S-Si pe-pero ahhmm…Digamos q-que una limosina me lleve a la escuela es pa-parte del trato a cambio de que no tenga guardaespaldas-Kuroko siguió con su típica falta expresión acariciando a su perro, quien ladraba y lamía la cara de Kagami, el cual estaba petrificado y con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese absoluto idiota? ¡Una absoluta limosina y un absoluto guardaespaldas! ¡Es absolutamente estúpido!-Exclamó anonadado el pelirrojo, que después de unos minutos reaccionó y aparto al perro bruscamente de su rostro-¡Quita a ese pedazo de saco con pulgas de mi!-Kuroko solamente sonrió algo divertido por ver el disgusto del mayor y alejó al cachorro de él.

Después de una media hora llegaron a Seirin, todos los alumnos que apenas llegaban se quedaban viendo con morbo la limosina, creyendo que alguien famoso saldría pero no eran más que dos chicos de segundo y un perro, según ellos. Rápidamente se dispersaron al notar que no era gran novedad, así los tres chicos del equipo de basketball entraron a la escuela para llegar a tiempo a su clase y que dos de ellos pudieran dormir, recuperando energía para el entrenamiento de la tarde, después de todo, las eliminatorias del Inter-High estaban a unos días de empezar y debían practicar muy fuerte para aspirar a la copa de aquel verano.


	5. El frasco de pastillas

Holi! ;w; lamento no haber actualizado el viernes pero no pude,en serio disculpen,¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lamento escribir tan lento! ¡Lamento vivir! *Modo Sakurai ON* ok ya, me calmo.

Gracias por sus reviews,¡Son hermosos! Yo aplicaría la misma que Takao para estar con mi lindo Shin-chan además de no manejar,dos pájaros de un tiro 3

Ahora sin más,los dejo con el capítulo,gracias por todo,espero les siga gustando,estoy aceptando a todos en Facebook y en twitter no se si tengo followers nuevos (?)

En este capítulo hay de todo un poco porque es medio elemental esto ya que es un lo que pude para que no se confundieran todos con todos porque es lo menos que de todo,desde jitomatazos hasta felicitaciones.

¡Espero les guste! ¡Gracias por leer! Nanodayo~

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Oi, Muro-chin-Dijo un pelimorado con un frasquito de vidrio que contenían unas pastillas-Tu eres chiquito y algo flaquito… Esto es una vitamina que me dio Momoi-chin para ti, dijo que podrían servirte a ser más fuerte y mejorar aunque tú ya eres genial y lindísimo-El mencionado se sonrojó y tomó el frasco.

-¿Estás seguro Atsushi? No se…No me fio de vitaminas que no las recomiendan doctores-Preguntó algo dudoso mientras examinaba lo que decían.

-Jamás le daría algo que dañara en lo más mínimo a Muro-chin…Lo destruiría sin pensarlo un minuto-Himuro sonrió enternecido y recargó su cabeza en el brazo del más alto, dándole a entender que quería un beso; el cual le fue otorgado sin pensar-Muro-chin sabe a paleta…Me gusta el sabor de Muro-chin-Dijo emocionado Murasakibara para volver a besarlo y quitarle el bolso a su pareja-Deja que yo cargue el bolso de Muro-chin, después de todo, hoy fue una práctica muy intensa-

-Gracias Atsushi-Mencionó sonrojado mientras le daba su bolso de entrenar y también la mochila, comenzando a caminar de la mano hacia casa del pelinegro, quien le ayudaría a su novio a estudiar matemáticas-Pues es que el Inter-High está a la vuelta de la esquina y quiero jugar contra mi hermano de nuevo.

-Ah, Kagami-chin y también con Kuro-chin…Opinó que debemos tomar nuestra venganza-Comentó el de mayor altura mientras abría una bolsita de papas y le metía una papa a la boca de su novio con suavidad, haciendo que este abriera la boca y robarle un beso-Creo que me haré adicto a tus besos, Muro-chin-Tatsuya se sonrojó demasiado sonriendo inocentemente y dándole un caramelo a la boca al defensa de Yosen, quien sonreía como un niño pequeño que ganaba un premio.

Los minutos se convertían en horas y las horas en días, el Inter-High sería en tan solo tres días. La mayoría de los equipos y jugadores daban de todo para aspirar a la copa o mínimo pasar las eliminatorias para tener un lugar asegurado en la Winter Cup.

-Kuroko, Izuki, Hyuuga, Koga y Furihata, quiero que se queden un poco más conmigo al final del entrenamiento-Comentó Riko mientras anotaba algo en una hoja, los mencionados se preguntaron el porqué pero asintieron sin réplica alguna a las órdenes de la entrenadora.

Justo cuando todos ya se habían ido, los cinco chicos se sentaron en las gradas mientras que la castaña caminaba hacia ellos.

-Te espero afuera, Tetsu-Comentó el pelirrojo mientras iba a cambiarse, el peliceleste solo asintió y jugó con su perro, esperando para que la entrenadora llegara.

-Muy bien… Les hablé porque el Inter-High es en tres días y quiero que los cinco tomen esto-La chica mostró un frasquito de vidrio que traía en su mano lleno de pastillas, los cinco se miraron entre sí dudosos y la entrenadora suspiró-No es lo que piensan, son simples vitaminas que se deben de tomar cada doce horas durante tres semanas sin falta, es para que los chicos eviten tanto agotamiento y puedan explotar mejor sus habilidades, es completamente legal y Momoi me las dio…Dijo que se las diera a quienes más se agotaban o necesitaran masa muscular y a Kuroko, así que aquí tienen sus frascos además Makoto ya está tomando de estas pastillas y no le ha pasado nada malo, Teppei se las dio-La castaña le entregó dos frascos a cada jugador-Son los únicos que tomarán y si sienten algo fuera de su lugar, díganme; los efectos secundarios serán mareos, nauseas, escalofríos, fiebre y dolores de cabeza pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Todos se quedaron con una cara pasmada preguntándose acerca del concepto de "Nada fuera de lo normal" que tenía su entrenadora pero asintieron tratando de leer las instrucciones.

-Ahm, entrenadora-Dijo Kuroko mientras leía el frasquito-Los efectos secundarios están en francés y yo no sé…-Todos lo miraron y asintieron ante lo dicho.

-Pues dile a la chica copa C que te lo traduzca, me dio las pastillas porque dijo que quería ganar justamente contra nosotros en el Inter-High y como ella le dio estas pastillas a uno de sus chicos, me dio estos frascos a mi…Aunque creo que Hyuuga no los necesita…-Koga e Izuki miraron divertidos al capitán que estaba más que rojo, le devolvió los frascos a la castaña para luego plantarle un beso e irse a los vestuarios, diciendo que estaba bien con su cuerpo.

-Entrenadora-Esta vez habló Koga-Si el capitán puede devolver las pastillas… ¿Yo también? Mi cuerpo es formidable-El castaño hizo una pose pero la chica le dio un golpe negándole el abandono del tratamiento.

-Si me entero que alguno de ustedes no se toma la pastilla, juro que me la pagarán caro en el entrenamientos-Los chicos asintieron algo atemorizados y sin más, se dirigieron al vestuario; lugar donde Kagami esperaba pacientemente a su novio.

Mientras que todo esto sucedía en el gimnasio de Seirin. En la preparatoria Kaijo un escenario no tan distinto se pintaba en la puerta de entrada.

-¡Kasamatsu-senpai! ¿Usted está en el equipo de basketball de la universidad, no?-Decía Kise mientras se sobaba la costilla que hacía poco había sido pateada por el pelinegro.

-Pero que pregunta idiota, ¿Cómo crees que sigo aquí? Tengo una beca por basketball-Gritó el ex capitán, dándole otro golpe al rubio que apenas se ponía de pie.

-Senpai me matará-El rubio sonrió de nuevo y le estiró un frasquito de vidrio con tabletas-Me las dio Momoicchi, me dijo que se las diera a alguien muy especial que le gusta el basketball, que es para mejorar la condición física y habilidades de la persona…Y yo quiero que senpai sea el mejor-El ojiazul estaba que no cabía de felicidad así que agarró el frasco y volteó su rostro sonrojado.

-No es que q-quiera el frasco porque tú me lo diste o lo necesite pero…Puedo mejorar mi rendimiento…-Respondió el capitán, logrando que el rubio le abrazara entusiasmado y lo jalara del brazo rumbo a la cafetería preferida del menor donde el modelo invitaría un café al ex capitán tal y como lo hacía desde hace un año todos los viernes.

Dos días y contando para el inicio del Inter-High, en Touou estaban terminando de afinar detalles, el entrenamiento había terminado pero Momoi seguía sentada haciendo algunos planes.

-Sakurai-chan, ¿Puedes venir? Tengo que darte una vitamina para que mejores tus habilidades en los partidos-Dijo la pelirosada mientras le entregaba algunos frascos de vidrio al castaño.

-Di-Disculpe pero ¿Pa-Para que son las pastillas?-Preguntó curioso Sakurai mientras veía el frasco y las instrucciones que estaban en algún idioma occidental desconocido para él.

-Ya te dije, es para que mejores tus habilidades y rendimiento en el partido y prácticas además de aumentar la masa muscular, mi padre conoce a alguien que las trajo de Francia, así que son importadas pero para ti son gratis, debes de tomarte una diaria hasta que se acaben, están contadas-El castaño confundido asintió y fue a los vestuarios a cambiarse.

El día del Inter-High ya era y todos los equipos clasificados se iban a formar para la apertura oficial de este magnánimo evento. Ya casi se encontraban en formación perfecta los de Shutoku si no fuera por el base del equipo.

-Shin-chan, ¿En serio debo seguir con las pastillas? No es que sea un erudito en francés pero dice algo de formación de útero y hormonas-Dijo Takao mientras picaba la mejilla del peliverde.

-No se francés, eso te lo aseguro pero Momoi me los dio y dijo que a muchos más les había dado las pastillas y que todo era seguro, no te preocupes-Contestó Midorima mientras le deba un beso en la frente al pelinegro y se formaba-Ahora cállate y fórmate, Bakao-

-Con gusto, Shin-chan-El ojo de halcón se limitó a sonreír tontamente mientras esperaba que la ceremonia terminara para poder lanzarse a besos a su novio.


	6. Instrucciones en francés

Holi,aquí vengo con nuevo capítulo~

Espero les agrade 3 Muchas gracias por sus reviews,son bonitos y hacen que mi cocoro lata (?) no,en serio,me alegra mucho recibirlos además de saber sus opiniones acerca del fic.

Si el fic pasado a la parte introductoria no le entendían,descuiden,yo tampoco le entendí porque escribí pura tontería así que...¡Lo lamento! Obviamente que Takao es hermoso 3 Takao lo es todo 3

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les agrade este capítulo,es absolutamente absoluto (?)

¡Espero les guste! En su Review dejen sus opiniones,comentarios,pensamientos,etc...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado un par de semanas desde el comienzo del Inter-High y Seirin había pasado sin problemas a octavos de final, su próximo rival sería Shutoku; el cual lucía más fuerte que en la Winter Cup pero sería dentro de dos semanas.

El tiempo pasó y el partido sería el domingo, los chicos de Seirin entrenaban duramente aquel viernes, al final de la práctica, la entrenadora decidió darle el sábado libre para que el domingo rindieran durante todo el partido, en especial los chicos de tercero y el dúo de luz y sombra.

Para fortuna de Furihata, el sábado que no tenía entrenamiento era el mismo sábado que iría a conocer a la familia Akashi, el chico estaba demasiado nervioso, tanto que hasta había olvidado como respirar por un instante, al día siguiente conocería a la familia de su un poco aterrador novio, lo único que lo consolaba era que tenía al menos esa noche para prepararse mentalmente y coserle a su camisa hule espuma como precaución por si toda la familia del pelirrojo llevara consigo unas tijeras o algún objeto puntiagudo que pudiera causarle la muerte.

La noche en Tokio era joven y varios lugares dedicados a la diversión nocturna de cualquier ámbito estaban abiertos. Las luces y los sonidos del centro de la ciudad eran arrolladores.

—Vamos, Aominecchi…No me digas que ya te cansaste—Comentó Kise con una ceja levantada mientras terminaba su bebida, el pobre moreno apenas si lograba escuchar lo que decía su pareja por la música tan estridente de aquel club nocturno al que se habían colado por palancas de cortesía del rubio.

—No me he cansado, tarado pero…Creo que podemos divertirnos en un lugar más…Privado…—Susurró Aomine, quien abrazaba de la cadera al rubio y le plantaba un fogoso beso en los labios. El modelo no dudo ni un minuto en aceptar aquella propuesta indecente; sacó de su cartera varios billetes y tomando de la mano al peliazul salió corriendo del lugar para dirigirse al hotel contiguo.

—Sabía que me harías caso, Ryouta—Dijo sonriente el peliazul, quitándole la poca ropa que el rubio aún traía puesta. El ojicafé se limitó a volver a besarle ferozmente, moviendo sus caderas fervientemente contra las del moreno, rozando ambos miembros al compás de una canción demasiado seductora que el rubio traía en su celular.

—Nghh…Daiki…Extrañaba hacer esto… ¿Cuánto llevábamos sin hacerlo? ¿Un mes? —Preguntó el rubio que se dejaba recostar y ser acorralado contra el colchón por el de ojos azules, quien ya había despojado de ambos cuerpos cualquier prenda—Ahh…Amo que me muerdas…—Susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior el rubio, echando su cabeza para atrás y gimiendo con cada mordida que sentía en su cuello acompañada de sentir las manos del más alto tocándolo sin pudor alguno por todo su cuerpo; el modelo estaba en éxtasis pura con cada roce, mordida o lamida que recibía de su amante.

—Ryouta…Eres jodidamente perfecto…Creo que así hasta ganaré el Inter-High…—El ala pívot con una sonrisa ladina besó al rubio con deseo mientras que una de sus manos jugaba con uno de los rosados pezones del rubio que gemía entre besos y su otra mano se abría paso en el trasero del rubio—Gime por más o aquí me detengo—Pronunció dominante el moreno—Gime por más como la puta que eres, Ryota…Pide que te folle hasta que tu garganta no pueda emitir sonido alguno…Quiero escucharte…—El rubio estaba tan ensimismado de placer que su nublada mente no podía procesar nada más que las palabras que le decía el moreno.

—Daiki…Daiki…Más…Cójeme hasta que mi garganta no ahh no ahh—Gimió el rubio sin poder decir más por los tres dedos que se encontraban dentro de sí y las mordidas a su cuello tan excitantes.

— ¿Hasta que no qué?—Pronunció el peliazul que mordía con más fuerza y embestía al rubio con mayor profundidad.

—Ya no puedo, Daiki…Ya…Cójeme hasta que nghhh n-no pueda más…Y-Ya—Balbuceó entrecortadamente el rubio mientras que el líquido preseminal empezaba a escurrir por todo su miembro.

—Hoy vengo complaciente…—Susurró el moreno que sacaba sus dedos del jadeante y prendido rubio que se agarraba a las sábanas—Ahí te va…—Tras esto, la entrada del rubio se vio llena del miembro del as de Touou, provocando un desgarrador grito en el modelo y que abriera más sus piernas.

—Ahh…Ahh…Así…Más…—Gimió Kise mientras sentía que si el moreno entraba un milímetro más dentro de sí lo partiría en dos…Cosa que también lo excitaba de sobremanera.

—Al cliente lo que pida…—Gruñó con voz ronca el dominante que besaba con lujuria desenfrenada los carnosos y rosados labios del as de Kaijo mientras comenzaba con embestidas fuertes pero lentas, entrando en una de ellas completamente en la entrada del rubio.

Kise al sentir toda la hombría de su novio dentro de si no hizo más que gritar y llorar del placer tan grande que sentía; el estar a pan y agua durante un mes definitivamente lo había hecho explotar de placer en ese instante.

—M-me vengo—Gimió el rubio que arañaba la espalda del mayor, quien había mandado al diablo aquellas lentas embestidas y ahora eran tan salvajes al punto de estar moviendo el colchón cada vez que entraba y salía de esa deliciosa entrada que a veces se contraía solo para torturar de placer al mayor.

—Ni mierda—Sonrió lascivamente el peliazul, apretando el rubio del menor y tapando la punta con su dedo pulgar—Tu te corres hasta que yo diga…—El modelo gritó sonrojado con una sonrisa…Definitivamente la abstinencia lo había convertido en un masoquista.

—Ahh…Daiki…N-No puedo—Gimió llorando placenteramente Kise, quien estaba a nada de romper las pobres sábanas de la cama—Ahh…T-Te amo...Daiki…—Dijo entre gemidos el rubio, el peliazul al sentir que se venía, dejó en libertad la palpitante erección del rubio que expulsaba el líquido seminal de su dueño en un potente chorro.

—Ta-También te amo, Tetsu…—Gimió fuera de sus cabales el moreno mientras se venía dentro del rubio. El moreno se recostó en el pecho de su pareja tratando de recuperarse tras el orgasmo que seguía mostrando sus secuelas en él.

— ¿Tetsu?...—Preguntó con un tono triste el rubio, el moreno al escucharlo abrió los ojos y miró al rubio con algo de nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué tiene Tetsu?—

—Nada…Tu acabas de decir el nombre de Kurokocchi…—Susurró profundamente dolido Kise tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos café.

—De seguro te confundiste Ryouta…Yo dije tu nombre porque eres a quien amo…Tetsu es historia—Contestó el moreno con un tono aparentemente despreocupado aunque por dentro se golpeaba y maldecía por ser tan estúpido como para decir el nombre de quien aún quería en vez del de su novio.

—…Seguramente…—Dijo tímidamente el rubio con una sonrisa melancólica aunque ésta fue reemplazada por una mueca de placer al sentir que el moreno salía de él.

—Tranquilo, seguro escuchaste mal Ryouta…Ahora mejor vamos a dormir porque mañana tengo partido—Kise asintió con tristeza y se acurrucó en el pecho de Aomine, quien le acariciaba la espalda levemente, cerrando los ojos para pensar en el enorme error que había cometido hacía tan solo unos minutos.

—Te amo, Daiki…—Susurró el rubio, robándole un beso a su novio y volviéndose a acomodar en su pecho para cerrar los ojos y auto convencerse de que su novio había dicho su nombre y no el de su amigo.

—Yo igual, Ryouta—Susurró el moreno correspondiendo el beso y abrazando al más bajo con cariño sin abrir los ojos, pensando que haría para que el rubio no estuviera molesto.

Por fin era sábado en la tierra del sol naciente y una limosina esperaba afuera de una casa común y corriente de los suburbios de Tokio.

Furihata estaba con una cara de pánico total, al escuchar el claxon y ver la limosina afuera de su casa agarró su saco y salió corriendo hasta esta, casi golpeándose al entrar al automóvil.

—Buenos días, chihuahua ¿Cómo estás?—Preguntó Akashi sin darle tiempo de contestar al castaño porque sus labios ya estaban sobre los del joven.

—B-Buenos dí-días Akashi-san…B-bien ¿Y tú?—Contestó con un marcado sonrojo el de Seirin tratando de serenarse ya que en cuestión de minutos conocería a sus suegros y demás.

—No muy contento, chihuahua…—Al escuchar el castaño éstas palabras se congeló y miró con temor al pelirrojo tratando de encontrar las tijeras que lo aniquilarían.

— ¿Po-Porque?—Balbuceó el castaño con miedo, alejándose lentamente del pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué te estás tomando?—Preguntó seriamente el chico de orbes de distinto color, el chico de Seirin suspiraba aliviado por la pregunta y le explicó todo a su novio, quien le pidió que le mostrara el frasco de pastillas ya que la entrenadora el ver que los dos frascos solo les había rendido dos semanas les dio otros dos frascos para terminar el tratamiento.

—Cla-Claro—Furihata le dio el frasco que traía en su pantalón, el capitán de Rakuzan las agarró y empezó a leer las instrucciones con detenimiento—Unas partes están en francés, Akashi-san—El pelirrojo no dejó de leer las instrucciones para luego fijar su mirada en los orbes del contrario.

—Déjatelas de tomar—Ordenó como siempre el emperador.

—Pero la entrenadora me matará si se entera que…—El castaño no pudo terminar la frase porque el pelirrojo lo interrumpió.

—Aquí dice que estas vitaminas son para mejorar el rendimiento físico en mujeres embarazadas para que durante el parto no tengan problemas, ayudan al crecimiento del útero para comodidad del bebé y contienen grandes cantidades de hormonas, no está recomendado para ningún varón ya que uno de los efectos contraproducentes es la creación de un útero y se deben tomar en dosis de una pastilla al día—El castaño se congeló por segunda vez en el día.

— ¿C-Cómo lo sabes?—Preguntó aún en estado de shock el chico de Seirin.

—Porque sé francés y eso es lo que dice ¿Cuántas semanas llevas tomándotelas?—

—Pues…Hoy las acabo así que…Un mes exacto—Contestó el castaño haciendo cuentas.

—Después de esto iremos inmediatamente al hospital, Kouki—El joven solamente asintió preocupado, viendo a la ventana y pensando en el lío que se había metido. Era cierto que su desempeño había mejorado notoriamente pero tener un útero era mucho para él, suspiró y empezó a preguntarse qué tipo de mal tan grave había causado para que todo eso le sucediera a él.

Al llegar a la mansión el castaño empezó a pensar que quizá en su otra vida fue un rey tirano para que todo eso le pasara pero dejó de lado sus pensamientos por lo impactado que se encontraba, la mansión era enorme y blanca con decorados guindas, el jardín era de un verde obscuro bien podado con un par de fuentes blancas con guinda adornándolas.

—Bienvenido a mi casa, Kouki—Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción y orgullo, cuando el auto llegó hasta la puerta de la mansión, el chofer abrió la puerta para que el "señorito" saliera de ella y justo cuando el castaño iba a salir, el chofer la cerró.

—Ven—Escuchó el castaño al ver que la puerta del otro lado se abría y una mano extendida le era ofrecida.


	7. El absoluto juego de Shogi

Holi,Abbemus actualización (?)

¡Gracias por todo! En especial por leer y si dejan Rw,pues aún más que les esté gustando,si se preguntan que carajo con los "milagritos" y porque no han aparecido...Les digo que se esperen,quiero que todo se entrelace y así, de hecho me saltaré varios "problemas" para economizar tiempo y mejor poner esos con los "milagritos"

Descuiden,ya casi llegamos (?)

Para efectos de este capítulo,ya hay una señora Akashi,se que en realidad sólo es Seijuurou y su padre pero aquí le puse una esposa al señor.

Dejen su Rw,difundan y digan que me aman porque soy absoluta (?) ok ya,le bajo a mis calores...Pero en fin,espero que sea de su agrado y sin más,les dejo este capítulo

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Tu casa es…Enorme…—Comentó el castaño mientras tomaba la mano del pelirrojo y salía de la limosina.

—Gracias, es adecuada para mi familia—El menor solamente volteó a ver a su novio y cerró la boca, justo antes de que llegaran a la puerta, ésta se abrió; dejando ver una enorme escalera con una alfombra guinda en el centro, la cual conectaba con otras dos escaleras, una que venía de la izquierda y otra de la derecha.

—Buenos días, señorito Akashi—El de orbes cafés se exaltó al notar que era un mayordomo quien había abierto la puerta y ahora cerrado después de que ellos habían entrado—Buenos días, joven Furihata—Volvió a decir el mayordomo quien le quitaba el saco al pelirrojo y antes de que pudiera si quiera tocar el saco del castaño, retrocedió por la mirada de muerte dirigida por parte del pelirrojo, quien le quitó el saco al castaño y se lo dio al mayordomo—Por aquí, por favor—Furihata asombrado solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y dejarse jalar por el pelirrojo que lo tomaba de la mano.

—Bienvenido a nuestro hogar, Kouki—El mencionada sintió como su corazón se frenaba por un momento al llegar a la puerta del comedor, no eran nada más y nada menos que sus suegros sentados en sus respectivos asientos, el comedor era largo, de madera y color negro con un mantel guinda que solo tapaba el medio de este, exactamente había tres fruteros en tan largo comedor, en la cabeza del comedor estaba sentado el intimidante señor Akashi y a su lado izquierdo la pelirroja señora Akashi quien parecía de una joven de unos veinticinco años y no una señora de más de cuarenta.

—Bue-buenos días, señores Akashi—Contestó nervioso el castaño, haciendo una reverencia de noventa grados— ¡Mu-Mucho gusto! ¡Mu-Muchas gra-gracias por su hospitalidad!—Los señores solamente asintieron y el castaño sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría en el reluciente piso de madera.

—Padre, madre, él es Furihata Kouki, mi pareja—Dijo seriamente el pelirrojo que tomaba del brazo al castaño que estaba a un paso de hiperventilarse—No busco su aprobación ni mucho menos, solo quería que lo conocieran—Tras estas palabras, el pelrirrojo fue al otro lado del comedor para sentarse en la cabeza libre del mueble de madera; el castaño nervioso se sentó junto a él, agradeciendo con la cabeza al mayordomo que sacaba la silla para que él se sentara.

—Y bien… ¿De qué escuela vienes Kouki?-Preguntó el señor de la casa sin dejar el periódico de lado.

—De-De Seirin, señor. Estoy en se-segundo año y en el equipo de ba-basketball-Contestó el castaño mientras comía con el tenedor que le había indicado su novio el desayuno.

—Ah…Con los que le ganaron a Rakuzan en el campeonato de invierno ¿O me equivoco? —Volvió a decir el señor Akashi tomando de su taza de café.

—S-Si—Titubeó el de ojos marrones viendo si el cuchillo o tenedor de alguno de los tres Akashi se desviaba hacia él.

—En efecto padre, contra ellos perdimos…Pero esta vez por más que adore a Kouki ganaremos—Dijo Seijuurou mientras le untaba mantequilla a sus hot cakes.

—Pues solo tendrás unos meses más de noviazgo con este…Chico…—Al decir estas palabras el señor Akashi miró despectivamente a Furihata—Porque ya estás comprometido con el hijo de la familia Mibuchi—

— ¿Mibuchi Reo? —Ambos padres asintieron sin prestarle demasiada atención a su hijo—Pues me niego, yo amo a Kouki y no me casaré con Reo—Replicó el joven Akashi molesto mientras apretaba el tenedor con fuerza, logrando que el castaño se exaltara y desviara su mirada a su desayuno que de la nada empezaba a darle nauseas por el ambiente tan tenso del lugar.

—Te callas y te casarás con el muchachito Mibuchi—Demandó autoritario la cabeza de la familia Akashi bajando el periódico.

—Pero yo no—Seijuurou no pudo terminar la oración porque su padre le interrumpió, para sus adentros Furihata pensó que eso de interrumpir personas venía de familia.

—Cállate perdedor, cuando perdiste te convertiste en una basura cualquiera, ni siquiera deberías ser merecedor del apellido Akashi, así que harás lo que yo diga—El pelirrojo estaba que no cabía de rabia, el castaño al notar como su novio echaba chispas decidió apartarse un poco y seguir comiendo aunque el bocado se le cayera cada medio minuto.

—Te reto a un juego de Shogi. Si tú ganas, yo acepto el compromiso con Reo pero si yo gano, cancelas el compromiso y me caso con Kouki además de que no me vuelves a contradecir en nada—El castaño al escuchar eso tiró su tenedor al plato viendo al pelirrojo plasmado.

—Trae el tablero—Dijo el señor Akashi mientras el mayordomo traía el tablero de Shogi, ambos se sentaron en las laterales del comedor, uno frente a otro viéndose duramente. Furihata casi volvía el estómago de los nervios y pensaba seriamente en salir corriendo de la casa si la sangre empezara a brotar en pleno tablero, la señora solamente sonrió y siguió con su taza de café.

—Empiezas—El padre de Seijuurou asintió y movió su primera ficha, terminando su turno, el pelirrojo movió en su turno, sabía de sobra que ganaría además de su inteligencia tenía su carta de triunfo bajo la manga: El ojo emperador.

Las fichas empezaban a moverse por el tablero y tras cada movimiento, el ambiente se tensaba más y más hasta que se escuchó el puño del mayor golpeando contra la mesa con rabia.

—Soy absoluto porque gané ahora tendrás que cancelar el compromiso—Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba e iba caminando hacia su novio, justo cuando una ficha iba directamente hacia su cabeza, el chico la esquivó y la agarró volteándose—¿Qué se siente perder ante una "basura perdedora"? Siempre he sido mejor que tu, padre. Regreso en la tarde y más les vale que no se vuelvan a meter entre Kouki y yo o no se los perdonaré—El joven dejó la ficha en el comedor y tomó de la mano al castaño que estaba en shock por la escena que había presenciado.

—Hasta entonces, hijo—Despidió la señora a su hijo y al castaño con una leve reverencia.

—A-A-Akashi-san…—Comentó anonadado el castaño mientras entraba a la limosina—Eso fue genial, jamás dude de que perderías—El pelirrojo sonrió levemente y le robó un beso a su novio para sentarse junto a él y pedir que arrancaran.

—Por ti haría lo que fuera Kouki, jamás dudes de mi amor además de que me digas Seijuurou, después de todo, oficialmente ya eres mi novio—El de ojos cafés asintió sonrojado y se recargó en el hombro de su amante que a pesar de a veces ser temible, frío, calculador, algo inestable mentalmente y posesivo, tenía un lado lindo y tierno que por lo visto, solo él podía ver.

Una vez en el hospital le hicieron a Furihata todos los análisis que al pelirrojo se le venían en mente, después de un par de horas de espera en la sala con un par de besos y platicando los análisis les fueron entregados.

—Joven Akashi, parece que el joven Furihata tiene un útero demasiado fértil por el efecto de tomar doble dosis de esa pastilla en un mes…Si tan solo hubiera venido hace una semana o dos pudiéramos haberlo detenido pero…Ahora no hay nada que hacer más que cuando el joven tenga relaciones sexuales se cuide y si no lo hace, es capaz de dar a luz a pesar de ser un hombre—Furihata no sabía si se ponía rojo de pena o de la noticia tan fuerte que le daban, Akashi preguntó si no había nada que se pudiera hacer pero todas las respuestas eran negativas.

—Oh no…Ahora puedo dar a luz…Soy asqueroso—Dijo el castaño mientras empezaba a romper en llanto en los brazos de su pareja, quien le acariciaba la espalda con ternura y le besaba los cabellos.

—Claro que no…Al contrario Kouki, eres más especial porque podrás dar a luz a mis hijos—El de ojos cafés subió su rostro para verle dudosamente—Yo jamás te dejaré ir Kouki así que…Te casarás conmigo y tendremos nuestra familia…Eso me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo—El aludido solamente se sonrojó dramáticamente y le robó un beso al pelirrojo, quien correspondió sin réplica alguna.

—Oh, se lo tengo que decir a los chicos—El chico iba caminando mientras mandaba un mensaje a su entrenadora diciendo que citara a los chicos en el gimnasio para algo importante mientras que Akashi hablaba por teléfono con Momoi para que citara a todos aquellos que les haya dado las pastillas en el gimnasio y así ambos subieron de nuevo al coche y fueron rápidamente hacia Seirin.

—Muro-chin, Momoi-chin dice que quiere que vayamos a Seirin—Dijo Murasakibara mientras comía una manzana de caramelo que sacaba del cesto donde su novio había guardado toda la comida para su picnic.

— ¿Para qué?—Preguntó el pelinegro mientras terminaba de comer su sándwich.

—No lo sé pero hay que ir o Aka-chin se enojará—Comentó el de cabello morado sin dejar de comer su manzana, el pelinegro solo suspiró y empezó a guardar todo en la canasta.

—Al menos veré a Taiga—El de mayor altura se molestó y abrazó como niño pequeño a su pareja.

—Nada de que verás a Kagami-chin, tú eres mi novio y no quiero que ames más a Kagami-chin que a mí o me veré forzado a aplastarlo—

—Claro que no, Atsushi, tu eres el único para mí y al que adoro por sobre todo, Taiga solo es mi hermano—El de cabellos morados hizo un puchero y lo apegó más a su pecho.

—Más te vale, Muro-chin—El más bajo asintió y ambos se besaron para después tomar la canasta y pedir un taxi rumbo a Seirin.

En las puertas de la escuela ya estaban Kagami y Kuroko junto con Tetsuya Dos, quien disfrutaba de corretear al pelirrojo, quien solamente ponía cara de miedo y corría en círculos para que el perro lo dejara. Por otro lado estaban Kise con Aomine tomados de la mano y Kasamatsu ya que al ser él quien tomó las pastillas, él también se veía implicado aunque en ese momento quería que el pavimento se lo tragara ya que estaba el chico de quien estaba enamorado con su novio tomados de la mano y dándose unos besos que hacían que uno pensara si el rubio ya se había tragado las amígdalas del moreno o si éste estaba a punto de comerse a Kise.

Por otro lado, la lujosa limosina de la familia Akashi ya estaba siendo estacionada y justo estaban frenando tras ellos la bicicleta que pedaleaba el pobre de Takao con Midorima sentado en la carretilla y abrazado a un mono de peluche que era el objeto de la suerte del día.

—Creo que ya estamos todos—Dijo Hyuuga mientras que con la mano que no sujetaba la de Riko estaba contando a todos.

—Faltan Sakurai-kun, Izuki-san, Hanamiya-san, Himuro-kun y Murasakibara-kun— Kagami asintió ante lo dicho por su novio, provocando que unos cuantos se sorprendieran ante lo dicho.

—Teppei me dijo que ellos no podían venir pero ya le mandé las noticias por mensaje—Habló Riko, que aún seguía viendo su celular—Espero que se lo tome bien…—

—Lamentamos llegar tarde—Comentó Himuro mientras jadeaba tras haber corrido por el tráfico que había.

— ¡Disculpen llegar tarde! ¡Disculpen llegar tan atrasado! ¡Disculpen el hacerles perder su tiempo! ¡Disculpen que respire!-Al escuchar esa voz, Imayoshi y Aomine empezaron a reír por lo bajo ya que sabían que se trataba de su compañero de equipo— ¡En serio lo lamento! —Siguió diciendo el castaño sin dejar de hacer reverencias y jadear por haber corrido—Pe-pero les traje limones en miel…E-Espero les agraden…Y a Aomine-kun le traje su bento…—Todos sonrieron y tomaron el frasco agradecidos empezando a comer los limones, el moreno sonrió y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente al castaño que se sonrojaba por el toque pero luego desviaba la mirada al pavimento al sentir la mirada asesina proveniente del rubio.

—Ahora solo falta Izuki-san—Comentó Kuroko comiendo un limón que había traído el castaño.

— ¡Perdonen la demora! Ya llegué—Comentó Izuki que venía corriendo del taxi con la ropa a medio poner y varias marcas en su cuello.

— ¿Eh? Izuki-kun tuvo acción antes de venir, así se te perdona todo—Dijo Koga mientras le daba un codazo a su amigo y lo veía divertido, provocando que se sonrojara y desviara la mirada a algún árbol.

—A lo que venimos—Exclamó la entrenadora abriendo la puerta del colegio para que todos pasaran al gimnasio.


	8. La prueba de embarazo

Hola~ Aquí ya está la bonita actualización de este bonito fic que me gusta escribir boquitaabiertahacialaderecha 3 ok,ya.

Gracias por los reviews,me alegra mucho leerlos n.n además de que me morí de risa al escribir este capítulo.

¡Espero les guste este capítulo!

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los amo! Espero sus reviews~

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Muy bien, los citamos aquí para decirles algo importante—Todos miraron con atención a Akashi, que era quien acababa de hablar, a su lado estaban Furihata, Riko y Momoi, el cual tenía en ella la mirada furiosa de la entrenadora de Seirin.

—Primero, quiero que se sienten hasta adelante los que tomaron las pastillas y los que no, por favor siéntense en las gradas de arriba—Dicho esto, todos obedecieron a la castaña y abajo se encontraban Himuro, Kasamatsu, Takao, Sakurai, Kuroko, Izuki y Koganei. —Ahora de los que están sentados abajo quiero que alcen la mano los que aún son vírgenes—Al escuchar esas palabras, Kagami empezó a toser como desquiciado, Aomine alzó una ceja con una mirada de diversión mientras tocaba el muslo del rubio que estaba sentado a su lado, rojo como un tomate. Los que alzaron la mano de los mencionados fueron Sakurai, Kuroko; quien ponía un rostro algo molesto, provocando que Aomine empezara a soltar carcajadas sonoras y que Kagami estuviera a punto de lanzarlo de las gradas; Koganei y Takao; que por más duro que se pensara, en serio seguía virgen.

— ¿Entonces Tetsu aún es virgen? —Kagami no sabía dónde esconderse mientras asesinaba con la mirada a Aomine que se reía de él.

—Si Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun aún no quiere hacerlo conmigo—Contestó con su típico tono arbitrario Kuroko.

—Entonces Tetsu está esperando a que un hombre de verdad le quite lo virgen—El moreno rió con malicia sin dejar de ver al pelirrojo que no sabía si saltar de las gradas o golpear al peliazul—Descuida Tetsu, yo te enseñaré lo que es tener sexo con un verdadero hombre—Tras estas palabras Kise desvió su mirada tristemente, siendo notado por Kasamatsu. Kagami al escuchar eso, se le fue encima al peliazul y estuvo a nada de darle un puñetazo si no fuera por la entrenadora.

—Ya, ya, no quiero peleas o ambos se salen. Por favor, los vírgenes siéntense más hacia mi izquierda—Los cuatro asintieron y se sentaron del lado izquierdo, dejando a un rojo Kasamatsu que moría de pena junto a un suavemente sonrojado Himuro, que evadía la asesina mirada de su novio ya que ellos aún no habían hecho nada y a un nervioso Izuki que trataba de taparse las marcas de chupetones de su cuello.

—Himuro-chan, Kasamatsu-chan ¿Ustedes han tenido relaciones en éste último mes? —Preguntó Momoi viendo su lista algo nerviosa.

—N-No…No he hecho nada en un año—Contestó muerto de pena Himuro, sintiendo la mirada de su novio y viendo la cara de incredulidad de Tagia.

—Tatsuya…Tu… ¿Con quién? —Preguntó sorprendido Kagami sin dejar su cara de incredulidad.

—With a guy from Los Angeles…Well…It was just one time, not more…—Contestó Himuro sonrojado creyendo que hablando en inglés nadie les entendería.

—Wow…I thought that you were virgin too…—Dijo Kagami aún incrédulo tras semejante declaración de parte de su hermano.

—Are you virgin? —Preguntó el pelinegro con diversión mientras trataba de no soltar una carcajada, Kagami solamente desvió la mirada sonrojado mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

—Y seguirá virgen si no capta las indirectas de "Tengo casa sola" o "Tengo frío" o "Estoy algo desanimado, necesito un abrazo" o "Tengo ganas de un licuado de vainilla y no del restaurante" —Esta vez era Kuroko quien había hablado, las risas empezaron a llenar el gimnasio, primordialmente por las carcajadas de parte de Takao y las de Aomine; el pobre de Kagami solo veía con rabia a su novio que seguía como si nada con un ceño que marcaba algo de molestia pero no por las risas si no por seguir sin nada de acción.

—Kagamicchi, vaya que no captas indirectas—Comentó Kise sin dejar de reír.

—Siempre supe que eras estúpido pero no a ese grado—Fue Aomine quien dijo eso mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo sin dejar las carcajadas.

—Vaya Kagami, no creí que existiera alguien de nuestra edad que no quisiera hacer eso—La voz de Takao salía entrecortada por las risas que seguía dando.

—Cá-Cállate Takao que tu también sigues virgen—El pelirrojo estaba del color de su cabello replicándole con molestia al pelinegro que no dejaba de reír.

—Descuida, dentro de unas semanas a mi Shin-chan le daré su regalo por el Inter-High—Takao le guiñó el ojo al peliverde con una sonrisa coqueta, provocando que Midorima se sonrojara y le aventara con fuerza el mono en la cara.

—Bakao, deja de decir cosas tan indecentes—Regañó Midorima que estaba totalmente rojo y cachaba su mono que Takao le había aventado de vuelta.

—Bueno ya, aquí no estamos para ver quien se acostó con quien en Estados Unidos o quien sigue virgen por idiota—Himuro y Kagami al escuchar esto por parte de la castaña querían hacerse bolita o simplemente desaparecer.

—Regresando al tema, Kasamatsu-chan ¿Lo hiciste con protección? —Preguntó Momoi parando de reír y viendo nerviosamente la tabla de nuevo.

— ¿Pa-Para que quieren saber eso? —Yukio estaba que no cabía de pena mientras cruzaba sus brazos y desviaba su rostro totalmente sonrojado.

—Es para lo que les vamos a decir, por favor responda—

—S-Si…Use condón—Respondió el ex capitán de Kaijo, que miraba a Kise de reojo y este solamente reía levemente al verlo.

—Siempre supe que senpai tenía pegue con muchos chicos—Kasamatsu al escuchar esto por parte del rubio le aventó un balón que estaba cerca de ahí directamente a su rostro, casi tirándolo de la grada si no fuera porque Aomine lo agarró del brazo para no caer.

—Ryouta, cállate—El rubio asintió ante lo dicho por el capitán de Rakuzan y se sobó la mejilla con una sonrisa.

—Izuki-kun—Habló la entrenadora de Seirin—Por lo visto acabas de tener algo de…acción…Así que ¿Usaste protección? —Izuki se quedó pasmado sin saber a dónde escapar y negó con la cabeza.

—Esto será un problema…—Comentó Riko pensativa.

—Yo lo hago—Akashi habló y mandó un mensaje a su chofer de que fuera por unas cinco pruebas de embarazo, dejando a un Izuki nervioso.

—Muy bien, después de esto, les diré el porqué de todo—Todos asintieron ante lo dicho y vieron a la castaña—A los que están hasta el frente se les dieron unas pastillas que debían de tomarse por todo un mes y si los cálculos no me fallan, hoy o mañana fue o será el último día—Los chicos de hasta abajo asintieron—Bien…A los chicos de Seirin les di doble dosis ya que se tomaban dos pastillas al día, a diferencia de los demás que se tomaron una al día—Los jóvenes asintieron dudosos sin dejar de ver a la chica—¿Recuerdan que unas instrucciones estaban en francés? —Todos los chicos ahora asintieron—Bien…Akashi-kun les explicará todo…—

—Lo que decía en las instrucciones en francés era que esas pastillas estaban dirigidas solamente para mujeres embarazadas, las ayuda a aumentar su masa musculara para el parto, hace mas fuerte al útero y mejora sus capacidades ya que contienen una gran cantidad de hormonas además de que el efecto secundario para los varones que tomen esas pastillas es la creación de un útero…Y para los de Seirin, un útero especialmente fértil ya que la dosis administrada en ustedes fue doble—Izuki al escuchar esas palabras, de un momento a otro el color en su piel había desaparecido, los chicos de Seirin vieron con enojo a su entrenadora mientras que los demás mataban con la mirada a Momoi, excepto por Aomine ya que él no tenía vela en el entierro.

—Chicos, antes de que me empiecen a reclamar, no es mi culpa no saber francés además de que la señorita—Riko señaló a la pelirrosada que estaba muerta de miedo—Fue quien me dijo que era totalmente seguro y efectivo ya que su padre las trajo de Francia y que eran muy caras además de que a uno de sus chicos no le había causado ningún mal—Al terminar de decir eso, ahora todas las miradas se fijaban a Momoi.

—Lo lamento, yo tampoco se francés además mi padre me había dicho que eran seguras y que se las diera a mis amigos…Solo quería ayudarlos, lo lamento—Comentó Momoi al borde del llanto, algunas miradas se convirtieron en piadosas pero otras se volvían más agresivas.

—No lo creo—Dijo Koga risueño—De seguro es una broma además de que biológicamente es imposi…—Antes de que pudiera terminar, Akashi tomó la palabra.

—Si no lo crees aquí están los estudios que le acabo de hacer a mi Kouki hace un rato ¿Ves esos ultrasonidos? Ahí está un vientre y uno muy fértil—El pelirrojo pasó los análisis a Koga para que los viera, todos los chicos que habían tomado las pastillas se amontonaron a su alrededor para ver que fuera verdad, excepto Izuki, quien ya se sobaba el vientre temeroso.

—E-Es cierto…—Susurró pasmado Takao mientras veía un ultrasonido.

—Tranquilos, no es tan grave, al contrario, si quieren tener hijos con sus novios ya pueden procrearlos ustedes y no adoptar—Dijo Akashi abrazando de la cintura a Furihata que solamente se sonrojaba por lo dicho por su pareja—A partir de hoy ustedes deben de usar protección al momento de tener relaciones sexuales con sus respectivas parejas o correrán el riesgo de quedar en cinta—Todos asintieron aún en shock, Izuki y Kasamatsu estaban hechos un manojo de nervios ya que por su cabeza empezaba a rondar la idea de convertirse en padres—Shun, Yukio; vengan conmigo—Los mencionados voltearon hacia el pelirrojo que tomaba la bolsa que su chofer le estaba dando en ese mismo instante—Vamos a ver si están embarazados o no—Ambos asintieron y caminaron rumbo al baño en compañía de Akashi.

— ¿Entonces para todo hay que usar condón? —Preguntó Kuroko con su típica cara inexpresiva.

—Sí, para todo a menos de que quieran tener un hijo tú y Kagami—El pelirrojo asintió tragando saliva nervioso por lo dicho por la castaña—Además de que a nadie más le deben de recomendar estas pastillas, a menos que sean mujeres embarazadas—Todos asintieron y volvieron a ver a la pelirosada, ella juraría que si los ojos de los chicos fueran armas, ya la hubieran asesinado vilmente.

—Entonces yo puedo venirme dentro de mi lindo chico las veces que quiera—Dijo Aomine en un tono seductor mientras abrazaba a Kise de la cintura y lo apegaba a él lo más que podía.

—Aominecchi, no seas vulgar—Comentó el rubio sonrojado al ver a todos los chicos viéndolos con rabia, excepto Sakurai ya que él solo los veía con una profunda tristeza mientras un nudo en su garganta se empezaba a formar.

—Muro-chin, significa que serás mi lindo carro de algodón de azúcar y podré sacar los algodones que quiera—Himuro al escuchar eso, volteó hacia su novio sonrojado—Además de que te quitaré toda marca de ese otro que te haya tocado, Muro-chin es solamente mío—

—Shin-chan, seremos padres—Takao decía eso mientras metía un balón debajo de su playera acariciándolo— ¿Me veo sexy así? —El pelinegro se puso una mano en su cadera y otra en su "pancita" viendo a Midorima coquetamente, el peliverde solamente negó con la cabeza sonrojado.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos y aún no había ni rastro de que Kasamatsu o Izuki salieran del baño, hasta que pasó media hora, Akashi con los otros dos salieron del baño.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó la entrenadora de Seirin con ansias.

—No estoy embarazado…—Susurró Izuki sonriendo para luego brincar y empezar a gritar— ¡No estoy embarazado! Las tres pruebas resultaron negativas—Los chicos sonrieron y abrazaron a Izuki felicitándolo pero luego pararon el festejo para ver a Kasamatsu.

—Senpai… ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó Kise con cierto temor de que su amigo estuviera embarazado— ¿Te cuidaste, no? No debes temer—El capitán solo lo abrazó y recargó su rostro en su pecho.

—Yo…Una prueba me dice que sí y otra prueba me dice que no…Akashi ya mandó que trajeran otras tres pruebas…Kise…Tengo miedo…—Susurró el pelinegro a punto de romper en llanto en el pecho del rubio, quien solamente le abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda con ternura, provocando que Aomine se pusiera celoso.

—Tranquilo, senpai; ya verás que no pasa nada—El de ojos cafés seguía consolando al mayor mientras que los demás le daban alguna palabra de aliento al chico y lo trataban de animar.

—Tsk…Seguro es puro teatro para abrazar a Kise—Susurró Aomine mientras agarraba sus cosas—Satsuki, Ryou, ya vámonos tenemos partido—Sakurai, que estaba junto al moreno se percató de todo y asintió tomando su mochila y los envases donde había llevado los limones y la comida del peliazul.

—Aomine-kun… creo que…Yo creo que si Kise-kun se va con su senpai e-e-es un idiota porque t-tu eres genial—Comentó Sakurai mientras caminaba al lado del más alto—S-Si y-yo fuera tu novio ja-jamás e-estaría con nadie que no seas tú—Aomine sonrió por lo que el castaño dijo y le acarició los cabellos con cariño, logrando que el menor se sonrojara y siguiera a su lado con una mínima esperanza de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Los chicos de Touou acompañados de Imayoshi ya se habían ido rumbo al partido pero los demás seguían en el gimnasio jugando con Número Dos esperando a que Kasamatsu saliera del baño, pasó una hora y el chico salió del baño junto a Akashi.

— ¿Qué pasó, senpai? —Preguntó preocupado Kise corriendo hacia su ex capitán.

—Falsa alarma…Todas las pruebas me dieron negativo…—Susurró el pelinegro con una cara de impacto, el rubio al escucharlo sonrió emocionado y lo abrazó cargándolo y dándole vueltas en el aire-No estoy embarazado…—Volvió a decir el chico sonriendo dejándose hacer por el más alto, todos sonrieron y empezaron a felicitar al pelinegro.

— ¡Me alegro mucho por ti, Yukio-senpai! —Exclamó emocionado el rubio sonriendo mientras lo bajaba antes de que el pelinegro le diera de golpes pero para su sorpresa, lo que recibió fue un abrazo y un fugaz beso en los labios por parte del sonriente pelinegro, todos vieron la escena y empezaron a murmurar. El rubio se sorprendió al sentir el beso pero su única reacción fue abrazarle y besarle los cabellos con cariño, los demás empezaron a abandonar el gimnasio, pactando entre ellos el no decirle nada de eso a Aomine para que no saliera un asesinato en los periódicos.

.

.

.

Traducción:

—With a guy from Los Angeles…Well…It was just one time, not more…—Con un chico de Los Ángeles...Bueno...Solo fue una vez,no más...

—Wow…I thought that you were virgin too…—Wow...Yo pensé que eras virgen también...

—Are you virgin? —¿Eres virgen?


	9. Miéntele

¡Hola! No me maten por lo que vayan a leer,por favor

¡Gracias por los reviews! Son hermosos uwú

Nadie puede ser cruel con mi honguito,es hermoso *corazón plz*

Nah,Kuroko se embarazará hasta que Kagami lo toque...Será en varios capítulos después (?) Pobre Kuroko,entiendo lo que es estar a pan y agua (?)

Bueno,después de haber "Contestado" los Rw...¡Espero les guste el capítulo! Me inspiré en una canción mientras lo hacía y pues...Mejor lean.

Dejen Rw para que sea feliz,por cierto,creo que este capítulo es un poquito mas largo que los demás pero en serio vale la pena...¡Antes de que lean! Dejen Rw también en mi otra historia MidoTaka uwú me quedó bien bonito el fic (?)

Ahora si ya.

¡Gracias por leer!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que todo eso sucedía en el gimnasio de Seirin, el partido de Touou seguía sin problemas y con el lujo de tener a su as en la banca junto a Sakurai que descansaba ese tercer cuarto para salir junto a Aomine en el último cuarto.

— ¿Ya hiciste la tarea, Aomine-kun? —Preguntó el castaño mientras se empezaba a quitar la sudadera y el pantalón preparándose para entrar en unos minutos.

—No me digas de la tarea ahorita, Ryou—

—Pero si no sacas arriba de ocho este mes te sacarán del equipo—Replicó el castaño viendo al peliazul estirarse—Si quieres mañana entre los dos hacemos la tarea—El moreno le vio dudoso pero aceptó ya que no recordaba ni que habían dejado el viernes.

El partido estaba llegando a su fin y Aomine seguía sin ver ni rastro de su pareja, gruñó molesto y descargó casi toda su ira aplastando al equipo contrario, sacándoles una diferencia de cincuenta puntos en tan solo medio cuarto, todos los de Touou se sorprendieron pero sonrieron ya que la diferencia solamente se agrandaba con cada minuto que pasaba.

Una vez en el vestidor después de haber aplastado a aquel equipo, solo quedaban Sakurai y Aomine, que terminaban de guardar sus cosas y el último aparte de hacer eso, mensajeandose con su novio, que por lo visto estaba en un café con su "senpai", el moreno se molestó y guardó su celular ignorando las llamadas por parte de Kise.

—A-Aomine-kun… ¿Quieres ir a mi casa para empezar a hacer los deberes? Son demasiados y no hemos hecho nada, no creo que mañana nos alcance para terminar todos—El castaño al notar que el más alto estaba molesto empezó a sacar conclusiones.

—Sí, vayamos, ¿No hay problema con que me quede a dormir a tu casa?—Preguntó aún molesto el peliazul mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

—N-No, mis padres no están así que no hay ninguno…—Sakurai caminó hacia su compañero y salió del vestidor, solo para comprobar su hipótesis, preguntó— ¿Estás bien, Aomine-kun? ¿Te peleaste con Kise-kun? —

— ¿Soy tan obvio? —Contestó en un tono burlón el moreno caminando hacia la salida junto a su compañero—Está con el idiota de su senpai…No se si se hace el tonto o simplemente no se ha dado cuenta de que ese imbécil quiere algo con él…No lo culpo pero que marque sus límites, es muy raro que siempre esté con ese—Dijo Aomine apagando su celular harto de las llamadas que no respondería por parte del rubio.

—Entonces estás celoso…—Susurró Sakurai siguiéndole el paso.

—Jamás pero no me agrada que esté con alguien más que no sea yo…Además eso me hace sentir algo culpable…Después de lo que te conté…—El castaño asintió con la cabeza recordando que el peliazul le había dicho acerca de la confusión de nombres cuando se acostó con Kise, aunque fue algo doloroso para él, se sentía feliz ya que pasaron de compañeros a una relación demasiado íntima aunque no quería llegar al extremo de mejor amigo por sus sentimientos. Confidente era la palabra correcta para describir a Sakurai.

—Pero Aomine-kun, no es culpa de uno enamorarse de alguien que tiene pareja…A veces es bueno tener algo de esperanza…—Sakurai bajó la mirada al decir eso, provocando que el moreno le viera con curiosidad y sonriera con algo de morbo.

— ¿Quién es esa persona que te saca suspiros, Ryou? ¿Amor prohibido? ¿Eres el amante? ¿Te han cachado? —Preguntó con curiosidad y morbo el moreno dándole un par de suaves codazos y sonriendo de manera misteriosa, el castaño solamente se sonrojaba y bajaba el rostro.

—N-No…Él no sabe de mis sentimientos y no quiero decírselos…Se que seré completamente rechazado así que…Además él tiene pareja y alguien más en su vida…No quiero incomodarle—Susurró el más bajo con los ojos llorosos, parando en una casa y abriendo la puerta.

—Pues que idiota si te rechaza, Ryou. Eres un chico que vale mucho, eres tierno, lindo, cocinas de maravilla, das buenos consejos, inteligente, juegas muy bien al basketball, humilde además de que tu otra personalidad tiene un toque sensual que derretiría a cualquiera y por lo que dices, ese chico es un bastardo, tiene a varios en él, que basura—El mencionado sonrió mientras suspiraba derrotadamente ya que por lo visto, el peliazul no había captado la inminente indirecta.

—Mi habitación está subiendo las escaleras, al fondo a la izquierda; sube, voy a preparar algo para cenar, puedes bañarte en el baño de mi habitación—El peliazul asintió y subió a la dirección que el castaño le había dado, pensando en porque le había dado tantos adjetivos tan buenos. Al llegar a su habitación dejó su mochila para sentarse en el sillón que tenía, su habitación era demasiado grande y cómoda, prendió la televisión recostándose en el sillón pero al sentir que aplastaba algo lo sacó, al ver que era una carta la curiosidad empezó a carcomerle la mente, decidiendo el abrirla y leerla, quizá Ryou tenía una admiradora secreta pero grave error ya que lo primero que leyó fue "Para Aomine Daiki" el chico siguió leyendo hasta que llegó al final, era una carta de amor dirigida para él.

—Aomine-kun, traje algo de arroz y me tomé la libertad de hacer sushi, también traje helado y palomitas de refrigerios, aquí tengo algo de beber creo—Dijo el castaño mientras entraba a su habitación cargado de alimentos.

—Ryou… ¿Te gusto? —Preguntó Aomine viendo fijamente la carta que tenía en sus manos, el mencionado al escuchar eso rió levemente hasta que volteó a verlo, ahí tenía entre sus manos esa carta de amor que le daría algún día que se armara de valor.

—A-Aomine-kun…Yo… ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Perdón por eso! ¡Lamento tener esos sentimientos! ¡En serio me disculpo! ¡Perdina por gustarme! —Empezó a decir el chico mientras se inclinaba después de cada oración, comenzando a llorar ya que por un descuido todo se había ido al diablo. Cuando se levantó una vez para volver a inclinarse sintió un abrazo y luego unos labios apresando los suyos, sorprendiéndole de sobremanera.

—Ryou…Tu…—El castaño tenía una cara de sorpresa con un leve sonrojo pintando sus mejillas—Tengo a Kise y aún quiero a Tetsu pero…Pero yo…—

—Entiendo…—Comentó con los ojos llorosos el castaño, desvió la mirada al piso tratando de que sus lágrimas no se derramaran.

—Si no se entera de nosotros…Puede seguir siendo feliz… ¿No crees? —Preguntó Aomine levantándole el rostro a su compañero, robándole un apasionado beso antes de que siquiera el otro hablara pero su contestación fue la correspondencia de ese feroz beso y sus brazos rodeándole el cuello como si evitaran que alguien lo apartara de su cuerpo.

—Aomine-kun…Me gustas…—Susurró el chico contra la pared mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba quitar la playera por el moreno, sintiendo cada lamida o mordida en su torso—Me gustas mucho…—Volvió a decir entre gemidos, dejándose acostar, abriendo las piernas agitadamente para que el otro le quitara el pantalón, explorando hasta el último rincón de su virginal cuerpo.

Entre jadeos y gemidos las ropas de ambos cayeron al piso, dejando a un lujurioso Aomine sobre un tímido Ryou correspondiendo aquellos candentes besos, apartándose solo para tomar aire y mirarse con complicidad. Sakurai sabía de sobra que Aomine tenía un novio que si bien, no amaba pero le tenía un profundo cariño y lo quería además de su ex amor que seguía sin superar pero en esos instantes esa voz dentro de su cabeza fue callada por el abundante placer que sentía tras cada toque y beso.

— ¿Te preparo? —Preguntó roncamente el peliazul que sacaba de su chaqueta un condón, Ryou al ver aquella erótica imagen se estremeció de pies a cabeza, agarrando con fuerza su sábana y abriendo la boca salivando para que ese buen pedazo de carne lo hiciera suyo de una vez por todas.

—No…Entra…Daiki-kun…—Susurró el castaño poniéndose de lado con sus mejillas sonrojados y su cuerpo perlado con unas gotas de sudor a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, logrando su cometido, provocar que Aomine se le lanzara sin dudar a besarlo, entrando suavemente en él.

— ¿Eres virgen, no? —Preguntó el moreno mientras entraba en el castaño que tenía una cara de dolor puro.

—S-Si…—Susurró entre jadeos—Duele…Mucho…Duele mucho…—Susurró el chico al sentir la mitad del miembro del contrario dentro de él, el moreno terminó de entrar en una embestida, provocando que Ryou gritara de dolor y se agarrara a las sábanas—Duele…—Volvió a decir tratando de tomar aire.

—Tranquilo…Se te pasará—El moreno le sonrió y empezó a besarlo con cariño otorgándole a la vez caricias por su cuerpo para que éste se relajara, terminando en su miembro y masturbándolo— ¿Ya está mejor? —El chico asintió sonrojado—Entonces me moveré…Tranquilo, Ryou—El castaño volvió a asentir y gimió al sentir la primera embestida, profunda y salvaje, tal como el hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Ryou ya no sentía ni un ápice de dolor, al contrario, su habitación se llenaba de gemidos y jadeos por parte de ambos, las embestidas ya eran frenéticas, tocando en todas el punto donde el castaño no sabía si era uno de sus mejores sueños húmedos o una de sus fantasías mas eróticas.

—Daiki…Daiki…M-Me corro…-Susurró el castaño sin dejar de arañar la espalda del moreno con cada embestida que le era otorgada.

—Ryou…Te quiero…Yo también… ¿Juntos? —Dijo el moreno mirando fijamente a su compañero, este sonrió en modo de afirmación, besándose justo en el momento en que ambos alcanzaban el éxtasis y se corrían, uno dentro del otro y el otro entre sus pechos.

—Daiki-kun…Te quiero…—Susurró débilmente entre jadeos el ajetreado castaño que hasta hace unas horas era virgen.

—Y yo a ti, Ryou…-Contestó Aomine abrazándole mientras salía del castaño—Lo hiciste bien…—El castaño al escuchar eso solo se sonrojó para después volver a besarse apasionadamente, cayendo profundamente dormidos después de separarse.

—Maldito Aominecchi…Apagó su celular—Dijo Kise mientras colgaba una de las varias llamadas perdidas dirigidas hacia su novio, era cierto que el beso de hace unos minutos con su mayor había sido incorrecto pero guardaría ese pequeño secreto para sí, después de todo, él amaba a Aomine con todo su ser.

—Ya déjalo Ryouta, apagó su celular y su partido acaba de terminar hace una media hora y no te vio, es obvio que se molestaría—Comentó Kasamatsu mientras tomaba su frappucino en la cafetería donde iba todos los viernes con el rubio.

—Está bien, senpai—Susurró el joven algo triste tomando de su frappucino— ¿Crees que esté muy molesto? —Preguntó decaído el chico viendo su celular por si una llamada o un mensaje de su pareja le llegaban.

—No lo sé…Es un idiota, después de lo que te hizo ayer tiene el descaro de molestarse contigo, no te merece—Contestó el pelinegro con un ligero sonrojo sin dejar de tomar de su café frío.

—Seguro no fue su intención decirme como Kurokocchi además quizá yo escuché mal, seguro dijo "Kise" y no "Tetsu" es lo más seguro—El rubio aún tenía esa esperanza pero Kasamatsu lo sacó de su errónea ensoñación.

—Idiota, ¿Qué no ves que aún no supera a Kuroko?...Te está haciendo mucho daño…Mereces a alguien mejor…—Susurró el pelinegro fijando su mirada en el rubio.

— ¿Ah? Claro que no, senpai; él es perfecto para mi además de que escuché mal, estoy muy seguro de eso…Él me ama…—El pelinegro le vio molesto, el ver al chico que quería a nada de llorar por culpa de su novio era horrible—Pero descuida, senpai; no es nada—El rubio sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas que inconscientemente caían de su rostro y sonriendo falsamente.

—Ryouta…Me gustas—Confesó Kasamatsu viendo al muchacho directamente a los ojos—Me gustas desde el año pasado y me molesta demasiado que llores por ese idiota que no te merece…Si tú me correspondieras…Te haría la persona más feliz del mundo…—El rubio se sorprendió al escucharlo y le tomó de la mano.

—Yukio-senpai…Yo…Te quiero mucho senpai pero…Lo lamento…Mi corazón le pertenece a Aominecchi…No quiero lastimarte porque también me gustas pero lo lamento…Amo a Aominecchi locamente…En serio perdona, senpai…—Susurró el rubio mientras desviaba la mirada.

—No te pido ser el único en tu corazón…—Contestó Kasamatsu—No te pido ser tu primera opción…—El ex capitán estaba tieso, aún pensaba como diablos era capaz de decirle eso a Kise pero las palabras le salían solas—Puedo ser tu plato de segunda mesa…—El rubio al escucharlo se molestó y se levantó estruendosamente, llamando la atención de los demás en la cafetería.

— ¡No seas idiota, Yukio! Tú no mereces ser el segundo plato de nadie, vales demasiado como para rebajarte a ser un simple amante, ¡No seas estúpido! —Gritó el chico demasiado exaltado—Además de que no pienso engañar a mi novio con nadie, me sentiría una basura si lo traicionara de esa manera así que mi respuesta es no, me largo…Háblame cuando seas el Yukio de siempre…—El rubio agarró sus cosas molesto y salió del establecimiento, caminando hacia su casa tratando de no llorar por lo mal que se sentía al haber tratado así a su amigo pero eso en realidad le molestaba, jamás engañaría a su novio por nadie ni siquiera por su ex capitán ya que amaba demasiado al moreno como para hacerle algo tan vil y bajo…Desde su perspectiva.


	10. ¿Verdad o reto?

Hola,se que es sábado y dije que no actualizaría en fines de semana pero bueno...Quería actualizar y me di ese pequeño placer (?) Lamento si es algo corto este capítulo pero es un "Especial" hasta el lunes vuelvo con la emisión normal (?)

Ese Kise,me dolió mucho haber escrito el capítulo pasado...Pero así debe seguir la historia aunque,ay...mi pobre Kise *corazón roto* aunque no creo que haya hecho mal,yo hubiera actuado como Kise...Bueno quizá un poco menos brusco xD pero YOLO y con Aomine,se me hizo muy mal plan pero lo entiendo,no supera a su ex y así...En fin.

¡Gracias por sus reviews! Son geniales y como lo he dicho,me animan a seguir escribiendo,en serio los leo y me llenan mi corazoncito escritor de sangre para seguir bombeando (?)

Sin más por el momento,les dejo este capítulo.

¡Gracias por leer!

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Aominecchi… ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo hoy? Hace mucho que no salimos…Después de la práctica, ¿Qué te parece? —Preguntó el rubio mientras caminaban de la mano hacia sus escuelas.

—Ah…Hoy no puedo, Kise, debo de hacer un proyecto con Ryou…Si no saco ocho este mes me pueden sacar del equipo…—Contestó el moreno bostezando y haciendo su cuello de lado para que tronara, dejando ver varias marcas de chupetones que claramente Kise había notado y sabía que no eran de él.

—Vamos Aominechi…Si quieres una película corta o vamos a jugar uno a uno, ¿Te parece? O vamos a comer o algo así—Volvió a decir el rubio con una triste sonrisa en su rostro—O si quieres vamos al partido de Midorimacchi, para ver si juega contra ti, ya son casi las semi finales—

—Lo siento Kise pero en realidad no puedo además últimamente no he dormido bien por tanta tarea que me dejan, mejor lo dejamos para mañana que es sábado además debes de ver a tu senpai después de la práctica como todos los viernes—El rubio le miró tristemente y habló.

—Puedo cancelarlo por ti, Aominecchi…Así que anda...Si quieres solo vamos por un helado—El moreno negó con la cabeza parándose en las rejas de la entrada de Kaijo—Creo que aquí es donde te quedas, me iré en camión—Tras estas palabras, el peliazul soltó la mano de su novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te amo, Aominecchi…Hasta mañana…—

—Yo también te amo, hasta mañana—Contestó Aomine mientras se subía al camión que lo dejaba en su escuela.

— ¿Volvieron a pelear? —Kise al escuchar esa voz, levantó su rostro sorprendido limpiándose las pocas lágrimas que salían de sus orbes dorados que ahora no lucían la misma luz de siempre.

—Ka-Kasamatsu-senpai, me espantaste—Contestó riendo el chico tallándose los ojos con fuerza para que dejara de llorar—N-No…So-Solo que no puede salir hoy por la escuela pero lo entiendo, necesita promedio para seguir jugando y no quiero que lo deje por mi—El rubio soltó una suave risilla dejando sus ojos en paz y fingiendo una triste sonrisa.

—Ambos sabemos que no es cierto pero si no me quieres decir, está bien—Comentó el pelinegro caminando junto al rubio para entrar a la escuela— ¿Quieres ir conmigo hoy a casa de Moriyama? Nos reuniremos Moriyama, Kobori, Nakamura y yo—

— ¿No falta Hayakawa? —Preguntó el modelo riendo por lo bajo.

—Ahh…No lo invitaremos así que calla ¿Vienes o no? —Kise asintió con algo de melancolía—Te veo en las rejas al finalizar tu práctica…Y quita esa cara triste o te golpearé tanto para que puedas usarla—Ryouta rió con esto viendo como su amigo se iba a la parte de facultad de la escuela.

—Moriyama, deja de tontear y vamos a clase—Dijo Kasamatsu mientras lo jalaba del cuello apartándolo de una hermosa chica que reía por esto—Ya estás con Izuki y eso no se hace—

—Vamos…Algo de diversión no hace daño—Contestó el chico sonriendo tratando de zafarse del agarre—Me ahorcas—

—Pues te lo mereces por infiel ¿Qué crees que él pensaría si le contara acerca de las varias aventuras que tiene su novio a sus espaldas? —

—No seas tan cruel, capitán… ¿No quieres ver triste al chico? ¿O sí? —

—Cállate y compórtate o juro que hoy en la noche le cuento todo—Moriyama solamente asintió entrando al aula después de Kasamatsu.

Mientras que todo esto sucedía en Kaijo a primera hora de la mañana, afuera de ella se veía a una bicicleta jalando un carro donde iban sentados un chico de cabellos verdes con una raqueta, un chico muy alto de cabellos morados comiendo una bolsa de papas, a su lado estaba un chico de cabello negro tapándole un ojo de la cara, enfrente iba un pelirrojo que abrazaba protectoramente a un chico de cabellos azules que abrazaba a un perro.

—Chicos…Cambio…Me muero—Los del carrito voltearon a ver al pobre de Takao que estaba jadeando—Por favor—

—Juguemos entonces Jan Ke Po, nanodayo—Comentó el peliverde haciendo que todos asintieran, después de jugar varias veces, salió un perdedor.

—Creo que perdiste, Taiga-kun—Kagami al escuchar esto solamente gruñó por lo bajo, bajando del carrito y subiendo a la bicicleta, relevando a un ajetreado y sonriente Takao que ahora se sentaba en el carrito.

Después de haber pedaleado varias calles, el pelirrojo notó a una figura bastante familiar en un callejón.

—Oigan, ¿Qué no el del callejón era Aomine? —Los chicos al escucharlo le dijeron que retrocediera, éste lo hizo a regañadientes, viendo que efectivamente era Aomine el que apresaba contra la pared a un chico—No quiero ser venenoso pero…Ese no es Kise ¿O sí? —Preguntó Kagami entrecerrando los ojos para ver si no se equivocaba.

—Efectivamente... —Susurró Kuroko viendo al moreno comiéndose a besos a un castaño del mismo equipo de Aomine.

—Es el chico que se disculpa por todo ¿No, Shin-chan? —El peliverde asintió ante lo dicho por su novio.

—Lo que hace Mine-chin está mal—Comentó el pelimorado viendo aquella escena que lentamente subía de tono.

— ¿Deberíamos decírselo a Kise? —Cuestionó el pelirrojo mientras miraba como ambos tiraban sus mochilas y empezaban a quitarse los sacos.

—No es un asunto de nuestra incumbencia, ahora sigue pedaleando o llegaremos tarde—Midorima habló cortando la atmósfera incómoda que se había formado, dejando a un Kuroko bastante pensativo.

—Ah…Daiki-kun… ¿N-No eran esos tus amigos? —Susurró Sakurai entre besos viendo nerviosamente hacia la calle.

—No me importa…Solo quiero tenerte a ti, Ryou…—El castaño se hipnotizó con tales palabras, dejando de lado aquel temor de que los hubieran visto para seguir besando y marcando al moreno como suyo.

—Daiki-kun…Te amo…—Susurró Sakurai mientras abrazaba al moreno de la cintura con sus piernas y con sus brazos rodeaba su cuello, dejando que le penetrara.

—Y yo a ti, Ryou…—Contestó el moreno fundiéndose en un apasionado beso, empezando a embestir al castaño contra el muro.

Después de un arduo día de clases para y entrenamiento para Kise, por fin había llegado la hora de encontrarse con su amigo en las rejas.

—Estoy listo, Yukio-senpai—El aludido asintió quitándose los audífonos empezando a caminar junto al rubio a casa de Moriyama.

—Pues vamos, por cierto, también vendrá Izuki ¿No te molesta, verdad? —El rubio negó sonriendo mientras caminaba.

— ¿Porqué se reúnen, senpai? —El pelinegro sonrió y le dio un suave golpe en el pecho.

—Porque somos un equipo—Kise sonrió con entusiasmo y asintió.

Caminaron varias cuadras hasta llegar a un edificio, tocaron el timbre y entraron, a pesar de haber estado todo el camino en silencio, no fue uno incómodo, si no uno pacífico y relajante.

—Hola chicos, pasen por favor—Dijo Izuki mientras reía y se dejaba besar el cuello por Moriyama.

—Gracias…Veo que llegamos algo tarde porque todos están en ambiente—Comentó Kise riendo al ver a sus compañeros de basketball del año pasado con unas copas encima.

—No Kise, llegaron justo a tiempo para abrir la cuarta botella—Los recién llegados dejaron sus cosas en el sillón y empezaron a festejar con sus compañeros, cantando karaoke para fortuna de Kise, tomando, haciendo concursos de ver quién podía con más copas, haciendo shots, jugando para ver quien perdía y tomaba otro trago.

El reloj marcó la una de la mañana y los chicos seguían en plena fiesta, algunos con poca ropa por el poker de prendas que se ejecutaba en ese momento, Izuki y Moriyama bailando, más bien, teniendo sexo con ropa en la sala mientras que ponían canciones movidas.

—Chicos, chicos, chicos… ¡Es hora de jugar botella! —Dijo Kobori totalmente ebrio y solamente con pantalones—Vamos a hacer el circulito en el piso—Todos fueron al piso de la sala a sentarse como si fueran niños de kínder, incluyendo a la pareja que hasta hace poco bailaba descaradamente.

—Esta botella será de verdad o reto, si les toca boca es regunta, no prejunta, no, pregunta y el otro extremo es respuesta—Nakamura se sintió orgulloso con su explicación poco entendible en una situación normal pero como todos estaban ebrios, asintieron sonriendo.

— ¡Yo quiero iniciar, senpais! —Kise estaba sonrojado por lo ebrio que estaba, alzó la mano con una boba sonrisa diciendo eso, Nakamura le dio la botella y éste la giro en medio del círculo.

— ¿Verdad o reto, Yukio? —Preguntó Kobori con una sonrisa inquisitiva ya que él le preguntaría o le daría el reto al ex capitán.

—Reto—Contestó el pelinegro mientras tomaba de su vaso rojo la rara mezcla de jugo de manzana, jugo de uva, vodka, ron y whisky preparada por Kise.

—Besa a Kise de lengua por veinte segundos—Todos al escuchar eso empezaron con los típicos codazos cómplices, risas tontas y miradas de doble sentido hacia el pelinegro que casi escupe su bebida al oír eso.

— ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! —Comenzaron a corear todos los chicos, el ex capitán gateó hasta donde estaba el rubio, le volteó el rostro y juntó sus labios con los del contrario en un beso, el ojicafé se sorprendió pero no tardó mucho en corresponder y abrazarle del cuello; abriendo su boca para darle paso a la lengua del pelinegro de explorar esa tan ansiada cavidad para él; los chicos empezaron a gritar emocionados cuando se besaron y contaron—Ya, ya, consíganse una habitación—Dijeron entre risa los demás al ver que ya habían pasado más de veinte segundos y ellos en vez de separarse, el beso subía de tono.

—Senpai…—Susurró el rubio cuando se separaron del beso—Me gustas…—Susurró el chico mientras se volvían a besarse.

—Chicos, mejor váyanse a mi cuarto—Dijo Moriyama abrazando por los hombros a su novio que tenía un tonto gorrito de fiesta y le besaba el cuello—Es el de la derecha, hay condones pero no ensupcien mi cama—Terminó de decir riendo, levantándose con Izuki para llevarlo a la habitación de junto.

—Pues bueno… ¿Brindamos por ellos? —Kobori asintió ante lo dicho por Nakamura, alzando sus vasos y cantando al ritmo de canciones en inglés.

—Yukio…—Susurró sensualmente el rubio al oído del pelinegro que lo recostaba en la cama, empezando a besarle el cuello al de ojos café, sacándole varios gemidos y suspiros—Ah…Te amo…—

—Y yo a ti, Ryouta…No sabes cuánto te amo…—Contestó el pelinegro quitándole la camisa al menor mientras sus labios se comían a besos a los contrarios, Yukio se sentía demasiado feliz y daba gracias a la borrachera que se habían puesto todos.

—Senpai…—Volvió a susurrar el castaño—No…No puedo…—El de ojos azules al escuchar esto paró y le miró a los ojos preocupado al notar que el rubio estaba llorando tristemente—Él me engaña…Me engaña con Sakurai, no va a hacer tarea, va a revolcarse con él y todavía cree que yo no sé…—Kasamatsu al escuchar esto se sentó junto a él acariciándole los cabellos tiernamente— ¿Hasta cuándo seguirá creyendo que no se que tiene un amante? ¿Hasta cuando me dirá que sigue amando a Kurokocchi y no a mí? ¿Hasta cuándo seguirá con esta mentira?...Yo solo quería ser feliz con él…—Tras estas palabras el rubio rompió totalmente en llanto en las piernas de su mayor, que solamente le acariciaba el cabello suavemente y le daba palabras de aliento.

—Tú te mereces algo mejor, Ryouta…Alguien que te haga feliz, alguien que merezca tus lágrimas pero que jamás hará que se derramen…Alguien que te ame con todo su ser, alguien que al ver tu sonrisa se contagie de tu alegría, te apoye, te cuide…No ese idiota, así que no llores, no vale la pena—El rubio se sonrojó suavemente ante lo que su amigo dijo y le sonrió.

— ¿En serio lo crees, Yukio? —Preguntó Kise tratando de dejar de sollozar.

—Claro que lo creo, Ryouta, tú eres único y especial—Kise sacó su celular mandándole un mensaje a Aomine de que tenían que hablar.

—Yukio…Mañana que termine con Aomine…Tu… ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?... —Kasamatsu se sorprendió y con un sonrojo inundando sus mejillas asintió—Entonces vamos a dormir, Yukiocchi…Para que mañana no me vea tan mal en nuestra cita—

—Idiota, solo te preocupas por tu apariencia—Dijo el pelinegro acostándose junto al rubio, dándose un par de besos para después quedarse dormidos profundamente.


	11. Rumbo a la final

Perdonen si es algo largo el capi pero es que si lo separaba se iba a hacer más largo esto y pues todavía falta la Winter Cup,el Inter-High del otro año y por ende, la otra Winter Cup.

¡Gracias por sus lindos Reviews además de follows y favoritos! uwú es lindo ver que les guste este fic además es el que más ha tenido éxito de los que he escrito en ff *corazoncito*

Para los bebés,aún tardaremos unos capítulos ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡En serio lo lamento! Es solo que quiero detallar todo,mas o menos...Si hago capítulos poniendo dos temas (Por así decirlo) Tendríamos bebés en unos seis capítulos mas o menos...Pero no se...

En fin,sin más por el momento,les dejo con este capítulo

¡Gracias por leer y espero les guste!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los rayos de luz en la Tierra del Sol naciente empezaban a iluminar la habitación donde Kise y Kasamatsu estaban profundamente dormidos abrazados en la cama de su amigo, con una alarma activada que no era capaz de levantar a ninguno de los dos, las horas pasaron y siendo ya las dos de la tarde, todos en esa casa seguían dormidos profundamente de no ser por el celular de Kise que no dejaba de sonar desde hacía una media hora.

—Ryouta…Tu celular no me deja dormir—Dijo Kasamatsu levantándose perezosamente agarrando el celular del rubio que seguía en el quinto sueño con una sonrisa tonta, el pelinegro miró que nadie abriera la puerta y rápidamente besó las sienes del chico, Yukio no cabía de alegría pero el maldito celular seguía sonando y no quería que nadie despertara, así que contestó con enfado— ¿Bueno? —

— ¿Kise? —Se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono, Yukio gruñó por lo bajo frunciendo el ceño casi al instante, no era posible que la primera voz que escuchó en el día era la del estúpido novio de su amado.

—No, soy Kasamatsu; él sigue dormido pero dime quien eres para decirle que hablaste—Al otro lado de la línea el moreno hizo una mueca de desagrado chasqueando la lengua.

— ¿Quién más? Soy su novio, Aomine, dile que lo esperaré a las cuatro en la cancha de basketball callejero para después irnos a nuestros partidos—Kasamatsu apretó el celular con fuerza y suspiró.

—Está bien, adiós—Tras esto ambos colgaron con molestia, Yukio poniendo la alarma para levantarse en una hora mientras volvía a recostarse junto al rubio y por otro lado, Aomine guardando su celular al ver que Sakurai volvía de la cocina de la casa del peliazul con comida digna de un rey.

Ese día también jugaba Seirin, ya que era el partido decisivo contra Touou para ver quien se disputaría la final contra el ganador del encuentro de Rakuzan contra Kaijo, para sorpresa de este año, Shutoku no pudo llegar hasta allí pero en las tribunas de Seirin ya estaban Midorima con una sombrilla verde, el cual era su objeto de la suerte, junto a Takao que solo comía palomitas y veía a Midorima divertido.

—Shin-chan, son las tres y media de la tarde y el partido inicia a las cuatro y media ¿No crees que es muy temprano? —Preguntó Kazunari divertido comenzando a picar la mejilla de su novio.

—Cállate Takao, es mejor llegar temprano a que toda la gente esté golpeándose por lugares además estamos solos y es más silencioso cuando estás comiendo—Contestó Midorima subiendo sus gafas y robándole una palomita al pelinegro.

—Shin-chan… ¿Me amas? —El peliverde al escuchar la pregunta tan de golpe se volteó a ver a su amante, que comía palomitas algo decaído.

— ¿Porqué lo preguntas? —

—Porque jamás me lo has dicho y llevamos un tiempo saliendo además de que al ver a Kasamatsu besando a Kise tan feliz…Pasó por mi mente una horrible imagen donde tú besabas a alguien más…A Akashi por ejemplo…Y me dio miedo…Por eso te pregunto eso, Shin-chan…Yo en serio, en serio te amo—El chico de lentes se quedó impactado por la declaración de Takao, generalmente era molesto, hablador, bromista, entre otras pero a la hora de ponerse serios, el pelinegro era estricto, Midorima solo le subió el rostro besándolo.

—Te amo, Kazunari, así que deja de pensar cosas tontas—Takao al sentir el beso y escuchar eso rió dulcemente.

—Lo bueno es que tengo en modo de grabación mi celular—Midorima se puso de mil colores y vio como Takao repetía con su celular la frase que éste había dicho momentos antes.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Bakao! —

—Yo también te amo, Shin-chan—

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde de aquel decisivo sábado, Aomine estaba botando su balón jugando un uno a uno con Sakurai, esperando para que su novio llegara.

—Ahmmm…A-Aomine-kun… ¿Te puedo decir algo? —Preguntó el castaño apenado desviando la mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ryou? —

—Pues es que yo…—El castaño estaba sonrojado hasta más no poder pero debía aclarar sus sentimientos y pensamientos—Yo no quiero ser el amante…No me gusta ser el otro…Quiero ser tu pareja oficial…No quie-quiero ser tu juguete…—Susurró el castaño cabizbajo, el moreno solamente le miró con una ceja alzada suspirando.

—…Ryou…No me pidas elegir entre Ryouta y tu, yo no—Aomine no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Sakurai, sorpresivamente, le interrumpió.

— ¿No podrías decidir? Si no pudieras decidir… ¿Por qué prefieres estar conmigo que con Kise-kun? ¿No crees que ya has tomado tu decisión? —Aomine botó el balón un par de veces y lo encestó.

—No, yo amo a Kise—El castaño rió levemente sorprendiendo a Aomine que se le acercaba levemente y lo tomaba del hombro, el que hablaba no era nada más ni nada menos que la otra personalidad de Sakurai que sorpresivamente acababa de salir a pesar de no ser un partido.

—Si amaras a Kise no te hubieras acostado conmigo casi a diario cada medio minuto ¿O sí? Si lo amarás hubieras pronunciado su nombre en vez del mío cada vez que lo hacíamos pero no, siempre fue mi nombre, ni siquiera el de Kuroko-kun...Así que ¿En serio es amor lo que sientes? Yo te amo con todo mi corazón, Daiki…—Aomine lo tomó de las muñecas y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar le plantó un beso profundo pegándolo contra las rejas—Da-Daiki…—Susurró Sakurai volviendo a su personalidad normal.

—Te amo, Ryou…—Ambos se volvieron a besar hasta que escucharon a alguien aclararse la garganta.

—Lamento interrumpir—Esa persona era Kise que estaba cruzado de brazos con una palpable molestia—Lo lamento, ustedes sigan con lo suyo—Ambos al escuchar eso se separaron, dejando a un sonrojado Sakurai al borde de las lágrimas y a un Aomine corriendo tras Kise que empezaba a dejar la cancha.

—Espera un minuto, Ryouta…Yo lo siento…—

— ¿Qué sientes? ¿Sientes el beso? ¿Sientes engañarme? ¿Sientes ser un estúpido? —Gritó el rubio notablemente molesto golpeando el brazo de Aomine que casi le tocaba el rostro-Yo pensaba darte otra oportunidad porque desde el principio supe que tenías una aventura pero ahora no…Eres un verdadero estúpido, Aomine…Los dos sabemos que la final será Rakuzan vs Seirin así que más te vale llevar todo lo que tengas para nuestro encuentro que no te dejaré salir vivo de ahí ¿Entendido? —El chico echaba chispas por los ojos—Y por cierto, terminamos esto que llamábamos "relación" además de que tendré una cita con un hombre de verdad…No con un niño idiota que sigue enamorado de su ex novio…—

— Ryouta…—El moreno se quedó pasmado ahí parado y sonrió suavemente—Más te vale darme lo mejor de ti en el partido…Te amo y…Gracias por todo…—El modelo se quedó sin mover un músculo para comenzar a reír por lo bajo al punto de llegar a carcajadas, el moreno al principio se extraño pero terminó riendo a carcajadas junto a Kise.

—Es divertido ver cómo has cambiado por Ryou, Aominecchi—Comentó Kise entre risas mientras se agarraba del hombro del moreno para no caer.

—Es divertido verte imponiéndote y mandándome al diablo—Respondió Aomine sin dejar de reír, dejando a un expectante Sakurai que veía la escena sin entender nada; después de varios minutos de risas incontrolables ambos fueron disipándolas hasta que fueran simples sonrisas de alegría.

—Yo también te amo Aominecchi y por eso debemos estar con quienes somos realmente felices—

—Más te vale ser feliz y que nadie más te vuelva a lastimar o te pateo el trasero a ti por idiota y a tu senpai por hacerte daño—Kise asintió mientras se sobaba el vientre por el dolor de haber reído tanto.

—Y tu no cometas el mismo error que cometiste conmigo…Kurokocchi ya es historia, levántate y camina para poder estar con Sakurai y si me entero que volviste a confundirte de nombre juro que te golpeo más fuerte que senpai me golpea—Aomine suspiró asintiendo mientras veía a Sakurai que estaba contra las rejas viendo la escena.

— ¿Ryou, puedo besar a Kise por última vez? —Gritó el moreno hacia el castaño que al escucharlo se sonrojó totalmente y asintió tímidamente—Entonces… ¿Un último recuerdo como amantes? —El rubio sonrió ante lo dicho por el moreno, besándolo con dulzura y pasión, cerrando así su relación con broche de oro.

—Nos vemos en un rato—Susurró Kise separándose de aquel beso que duró un par de minutos—No olvides que te amo, Aominecchi…—El modelo agarró su bolso de entrenamiento despidiéndose de su ahora ex novio y agitando la mano hacia Sakurai que seguía sin procesar lo que había ocurrido.

—Ryou…Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo ya que no quiero echar a perder otra relación por estar atado al pasado, Tetsu es el pasado y si tú me dejas, serás mi presente y mi futuro…Así que… ¿Quieres ser mi novio? —Sakurai ni siquiera había visto el momento en el que el moreno había llegado junto a él por ver al rubio que desaparecía a lo lejos con un chico de cabello negro con rumbo a donde serían los partidos.

—Aomine-kun…Y-Yo…Acepto…—Susurró el castaño lanzándosele a los brazos al peliazul que correspondía el abrazo y le besaba el cabello.

—Te amo, Ryou Sakurai—

—Y yo a ti, Daiki Aomine—Ambos rieron con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, viéndose a los ojos y besándose para después ir de la mano caminando rumbo al partido que en no mucho comenzaría.

El reloj ya marcaba las cuatro de la tarde en punto y el equipo de Seirin estaba terminando de hacer la habitual reverencia antes de todos los partidos frente al equipo contrario.

—Tetsu, trata de no perder—Dijo Aomine con una sonrisa que no lucía desde que estaba en secundaria, mostrando su puño para que el peliceleste lo golpeara como antaño.

—Nosotros ganaremos, Aomine-kun—Contestó Kuroko con una suave sonrisa golpeando con su puño el puño contrario.

—Tú también, Bakagami. Tengamos un partido interesante—El moreno le ofreció el puño al pelirrojo, haciendo que éste se confundiera por un instante haciendo que recapacitara y golpeara con su puño el puño del moreno.

—Espero que estés preparado para competir por el tercer lugar, Ahomine—Dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo mirando a los ojos al peliazul.

—Solo hazme un favor, Kagami…Cuida bien de Tetsu, se que eres la luz perfecta para él—El pelirrojo se sorprendió al escuchar eso pero al ver que en los ojos de Aomine no había nada más que sinceridad asintió sonriente—Lo dejo en tus manos…Cuida bien de mi ex sombra…—Al decir esto el moreno se volteó con su misma sonrisa.

—A-Aomine-kun…Vamos a ganar—Aomine besó a Sakurai gustoso mientras iban a sus posiciones en la cancha.

— ¿Qué te dijo Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun? —Preguntó Kuroko acomodándose sus muñequeras.

—Nada…Pero creo que ese bastardo ya no tiene escrúpulos, mira que besando a su compañero aún con novio—Contestó Kagami mientras tronaba su cuello.

—Ya no es su novio, Kise-kun me mandó un mensaje de que ya habían terminado así que está bien que bese a ese chico—Kagami vio a Aomine y rió— ¿Tu eres su ex, Tetsu? —El ojiazul al escuchar esa pregunta miró fijamente al pelirrojo y asintió— ¿Aún lo…quieres? —Preguntó con algo de miedo el más alto.

—Sí, es mi amigo, es obvio que lo quiero—Contestó Kuroko con su típica inexpresión mientras que Kagami suspiraba algo molesto.

—Yo me refería que si aún lo quieres como pareja—

—Ah…No, ya no; es cierto que me devastó mucho que me cortara y que luego anduviera con Kise pero no, yo a quien quiero desde hace meses es a ti, Kagami-kun, te amo—Kagami sonrió y besó al peliceleste con euforia.

— ¡Aplastaremos a Touou! —Gritó el pelirrojo dándole el puño a Kuroko para que lo golpeara— ¡Vamos, Seirin! —Todos los chicos gritaron sonriendo mientras escuchaban el silbatazo que daba inicio al partido.

El partido inició a favor de Touou por los tiros triples de cortesía de Sakurai que ese día estaba especialmente entusiasmado y por ende, anotaba todos los tiros; finalizó el primer cuarto con una puntuación de 15-10 a favor de Touou.

Para el segundo cuarto Seirin intentó hacer la misdirección pero falló por efectos de haber usado el "Exceso de misdirección" en la Winter Cup, así que usaron la nueva arma bajo la manga de Seirin, "El ojo emperador de Kuroko" junto con el "Phantom Shot" haciendo que para mitad del partido el marcador estuviera 33-25 a favor de Seirin.

—Vamos chicos, tranquilos…Aomine y Sakurai están especialmente entusiasmados además de que Momoi logró estuvo a punto de frenar nuestro "Ojo emperador" —Dijo la entrenadora en los vestidores—Kagami, ya puedes entrar en la zona y Kuroko…Inténtalo, todos confiamos en ti—El peliceleste que comía gustosamente su limón con miel asintió decidido, a pesar de haber practicado el entrar en la zona durante los entrenamientos, ya no podía entrar desde el partido que tuvieron contra Rakuzan.

—Cálmate, Tetsu…Solo debes encontrar tu disparador, eso que hace que tu mente se concentre totalmente en el juego…Tu puedes—Kagami le sonrió suavemente y le robó un corto beso mientras salían de los vestidores para seguir con el juego.

El partido estaba en un punto crítico ya que la mayoría de los jugadores tanto de Seirin como de Touou estaban cansados, del lado de los blancos por la ausencia de Teppei y de los negros por los graduados de tercero que en ese instante hacían falta pero para su fortuna, el juego de nuevo se resumía a un uno a uno de sus ases en la zona.

—No te dejaré ganar tan fácil, Kagami—Dijo Aomine robándole el balón a Kagami.

—Ni yo a ti, debo de dejar en claro que soy una luz radiante—Contestó Kagami bloqueando el tiro de Aomine y agarrando el balón para ir corriendo al otro lado, a la mitad de la cancha volteó a ver a Kuroko que los estaba siguiendo pero justo cuando volvió a voltear al frente se chocó contra un chico de Touou.

—Falta por parte del 10 de Seirin, un tiro libre para Touou—Kagami cuando estaba a punto de levantarse sintió como su tobillo trastabillaba, haciéndolo caer nuevamente.

— ¡Kagami-kun! —Gritó Kuroko al ver que su novio caía—Kagami-kun, levántate—El pelirrojo volvió a intentarlo pero era inútil, tuvo que ser ayudado por Hyuuga y Aomine para regresar a su banca.

—Vaya…Te falseaste el tobillo…Ya no puedes jugar—La castaña mandó a Furihata para bajar el nivel del partido mientras pensaba que hacer con su as.

—Pero estoy bien—Replicó Kagami tratando de levantarse pero cayendo a la banca al instante que lo hacía.

—Ni siquiera puedes quedarte de pie así que si quieres jugar la final, te quedarás aquí sentado o yo misma te rompo el pie—El pelirrojo refunfuñó por lo bajo y se cruzó de brazos molesto.

—Entrenadora, ¿Kagami-kun está bien? —Preguntó en el tiempo fuera pedido por su equipo.

—Sí, está bien, solo se falseó el pie pero estará en la banca el resto del partido—Contestó la castaña mientras pensaba la estrategia que usarían ya que Momoi con su recopilación de datos empezaba a rebasarlos.

—Kagami-kun, fue mi culpa, yo…Lo siento…—Susurró Kuroko tomando la mano de su novio.

—Vamos Tetsu, no te sientas mal, fue mi culpa por no fijarme, discúlpame tu a mi—El de menor estatura negó con la cabeza besando al pelirrojo.

—Ganaremos por ti, Taiga—El lastimado sonrió y asintió.

El tiempo fuera terminó así que ambos equipos entraron a la cancha nuevamente, ahora Seirin sin su as y con la información de Momoi, estaban en una clara desventaja, el tercer cuarto estaba finalizando ahora con el marcador 65-50 a favor de Touou, Kuroko estaba cansado y a nada de ser sacado, sus ilusiones de pasar a la final lentamente se desvanecían hasta que vio a Kagami, debían de ganar por él, ellos podían. Kuroko cerró los ojos y abrió una puerta muy pesada.

—Kuroko ha…—Dijo Midorima desde la tribuna viendo el partido—Kuroko ha entrado a la zona…—

—Desde Rakuzan no lo vemos así, será muy interesante—Susurró Takao interesado con una sonrisa de interés.

—Esto será interesante, Tetsu—Aomine volvió a entrar en la zona al ver a su ex compañero en la zona.

—Daiki-kun…Nosotros ganaremos…—Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer completamente a la vista de Aomine.

—Mierda ¿Dónde está Kuroko? —Hyuuga junto con todas las personas que estaban en el lugar se preguntaban a donde había ido hasta que se escuchó como el balón botaba cayendo del aro, anotando para Seirin.

—Kuroko es…—Susurró la entrenadora de Seirin.

—Invisible…—Terminó la frase Kagami tratando de ubicar a su sombra inútilmente.

El balón nuevamente era de Seirin y tan pronto como Izuki se lo pasó a Kuroko, no se volvió a ver ni al balón ni a Kuroko hasta que volvió a encestar, el cuarto cuarto siguió de esta manera, agotando mentalmente a todos hasta que por fin el timbrazo del final del partido sonó junto con el balón cayendo del aro; dejando el marcador 100-80 a favor de Seirin.

—Fue un buen juego, Tetsu—Dijo sonriente el moreno dándole el puño a Kuroko que lo chocaba—Espero que aplastes de nuevo a Akashi—

—Claro, Aomine-kun—Tras esto Kuroko fue a su vestidor con sus compañeros, todos sonrieron al verlo y empezaron a felicitarlo por su "invisibilidad" en la zona.

—Taiga-kun…Ganamos por ti…Así que recupérate para la final porque me moriré si sigo entrando en la zona—Kagami asintió sentando en sus piernas al peliceleste, dándole un beso apasionado.

— ¡Seirin está de nuevo en la final! —Gritó el pelirrojo haciendo que todos volvieran a gritar sonriendo y abrazarse, incluyendo a la entrenadora y a Teppei, que estaba en la banca apoyando a su equipo desde el inicio de la temporada.


	12. Rakuzan vs Seirin

¡LAMENTO QUE EL CAPÍTULO NO SE VIERA! ¡LO LAMENTO! ¡EN SERIO DISCULPEN!

¡Hola! Lamento traerles el episodio tan tarde pero valdrá la pena! Espero les guste porque dsadsa *w* está genial

HAY UN POCO DE SPOILER,ACLARO,HAY UN POCO (NO MUCHO) DE SPOILER Y LO DEMÁS CORRE DE MI CUENTA

Por cierto...¿Les gustaría leer lemon de Imayoshi con Momoi y de Riko con Hyuuga? Es solo una pregunta, depende de las respuestas para ver si lo hago o no,de todas maneras,al final seré yo quiern tome la absoluta decisión (?)

¡Gracias por sus Reviews! Son geniales y lamento si el potato de Aomine lo puse feliz pero...No se,no pude evitarlo ;-; no quería que ambos estuvieran enojados y ni que fueran amigos además de que a mi también me emociona que los milagritos ya vengan pero aún falta...

¡Ya llevamos 61 hojas de fic! /o/ imagínense cuando lleguen los milagritos pff...Fácil este fic será de arriba de 300 hojas (?)

¡Gracias por leer,espero les agrade! Compartan este fic y recuerden que pueden buscarme por facebook,twitter o Ask...Aparte de dejar sus reviews

.

.

.

.

.

.

El entrenamiento en esa semana se hizo brutal para Seirin, la entrenadora no se tentaba el corazón con ninguno, la final era el siguiente día y el contrincante era Rakuzan, en la Winter Cup apenas si ganaron en el último cuarto, éste verano iba a ser más difícil ya que todos tuvieron la oportunidad de mejorar y Seirin se encontraba sin Teppei.

— Muy bien, ya hemos acabado, ahora vayan a sus casas a descansar…Mañana será un día muy ajetreado—Dijo la entrenadora después de haber sonado su silbato.

— Bien hecho chicos—Esa fue la voz de Teppei dándoles ánimo a todos mientras les daba una toalla a cada uno y sus aguas—De seguro mañana ganarán—

— ¿Ganaran? Idiota, tú también eres parte del equipo así que es ganaremos ¿Entiendes? —Kiyoshi solamente sonrió al escuchar esas palabras del capitán del equipo yendo a las duchas.

—Kagami-kun, mañana será un buen día…Hay que ganar porque es el último año que los senpais de tercero estarán—Kagami asintió sin dejar de caminar de la mano de Kuroko hacia la casa del pelirrojo ya que se desvelarían viendo los partidos de ellos, los últimos de Rakuzan y la final de la Winter Cup.

Una vez llegaron al departamento, ambos dejaron sus mochilas en la habitación de Kagami y éste se puso a cocinar mientras que el otro ponía el DVD de la final.

—Fue un buen partido—Comentó Kagami sentándose junto a Kuroko, dejando la cena en la mesilla con algunas botanas para después abrazar a su novio.

—Sí, nadie hubiera pensado que le ganaríamos a Rakuzan pero fue por el esfuerzo de todos que vencimos—Kuroko tomó de su licuado de vainilla que Kagami le había preparado especialmente para él sin dejar de ver el partido.

—Mañana hay que dar lo mejor por ellos, Tetsu—El peliceleste sonrió al ver la sonrisa tan entusiasmada de su compañero, así que le volteó el rostro para besarlo suavemente, Kagami se sorprendió por el beso pero lentamente empezó a corresponderlo, iniciando a subir la intensidad del beso junto con las caricias.

—Nghh…Taiga-kun…—Susurró Kuroko dejándose subir la playera para que el pelirrojo tuviera libre acceso a su torso—Te amo…—

—Y yo a ti, Tetsuya…—Al finalizar la oración, Kagami se separó del peliceleste y regresó la grabación del partido—Y porque te amo no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en un sillón la noche antes de la final, mejor ven a ver el partido—

— ¡Taiga-kun! —Gritó Kuroko molesto mientras se bajaba la playera— ¿Porqué jamás quieres hacerlo? ¡No es justo! —El pelirrojo suspiró, robándole un beso al peliceleste.

—No quiero hacerlo porque quiero que sea algo especial…Es la primera vez de ambos y…Quiero que lo recuerdes como algo muy bonito…Así que te juro que en vacaciones lo haremos ¿Te parece? —Kuroko asintió sonrojándose levemente mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del pelirrojo tomando nuevamente de su malteada.

—Taiga-kun, despierta, ya son las tres de la tarde—El pelirrojo estaba profundamente dormido, soñando que ganaban el Inter-High, besando a Kuroko como en las películas americanas solían hacer y luego recibiendo la copa de las manos de un Himuro vestido con un vestido de gala, Akashi arrodillándose frente a él junto con los demás de la generación de los milagros-exceptuando a Kuroko-Reconociéndolo como el mejor jugador de todo Japón, todo era perfecto en su sueño hasta que el perro de su novio empezaba a lamerle el rostro.

—Puaj, maldito saco de pulgas ¡Quítate! —Gritó Kagami mientras se quitaba de encima al perro que le lamía todo el rostro con una sonrisa—Maldito perro, estaba en la mejor parte de mi sueño y tu llegas a joderme todo—Susurró molesto el chico, aventando al feliz perro al suelo, cayendo de pie para enojo de Kagami. Justo cuando se estiró notó la hora que marcaba el reloj, las tres en punto de la tarde; el partido iniciaba a las ocho de la noche pero debían estar allá a las siete; el pelirrojo se volvió a recostar en el sillón para dormir nuevamente.

Ya eran las cinco en punto y el pelirrojo seguía dormido, terminando aquel sueño. Ahora él cargaba a su novio dándole vueltas en el aire, bajándolo solo para besarlo mientras los demás de la generación de los milagros les cargaban rumbo a su trono con Tatsuya en un vestido aún más provocador, echando flores al camino.

—Kagami-kun…—Kuroko suspiró nuevamente ya que era la vigésima vez que le despertaba inútilmente así que el peliceleste optó por agarrar un balde llenándolo de agua mientras le aventaba a Número Dos al rostro— ¡Despierta! —Gritó el chico echándole agua a la cara a la vez que el perro le ladraba en el oído.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Estúpido pedazo de pulgas mal nacido! —Gritó el pelirrojo despertando de golpe, tomando aire—Ya, ya desperté—

—Pues apúrate Kagami-kun, ya son las cinco y tu ni siquiera te has levantado—Kagami se estiró nuevamente pero esta vez se levantó rumbo al baño para darse una ducha rápida con agua fría, pensando en que ese día ganarían su segundo campeonato además de patearle el absoluto trasero a Akashi.

— ¡Vamos chicos! —Todos los de Seirin gritaron eufóricos ante la porra que su capitán les había dicho, ya habían hecho la reverencia hacia Rakuzan y el juego empezaba.

El juego comenzó con el balón de lado de Rakuzan, los generales sin corona también se habían hecho aún más fuertes que en el invierno pasado, sin contar con que también se había hecho más fuerte Akashi y la sombra de Rakuzan, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

—Wow, esto está muy interesante Shin-chan…Me gustaría saber quién ganará entre Kaijo y Touou, su partido también se ve interesante—Comentó Takao mientras comía de las palomitas que traía su amado peliverde junto con un anillo de jueguete verde que era su objeto de la suerte del día.

—Oh…Este año todo será más interesante, de un lado Mine-chin con Kise-chin y aquí Kuro-chin con Aka-chin—Dijo Murasakibara, quien estaba sentado junto a Midorima, comiendo sus tradicionales dulces tomado de la mano de Himuro.

El primer cuarto para ambos equipos estaba reñido, Rakuzan iba ganando por cinco puntos solamente, los que estaban de titulares jugando del lado de Seirin eran Izuki, Hyuuga, Kuroko, Kagami y para gran sorpresa de todos, Furihata; que no solamente alentaba el partido, después de tanto haber practicado podía acelerarlo y marcar el ritmo que le convenía a su equipo.

—Lo siento, Kouki pero por más que te ame, la victoria será mía—Akashi le sonrió haciéndole una finta perfecta a su parecer hasta que no sintió el balón—Superando mis expectativas como siempre, amor—Susurró divertido el pelirrojo volteando a ver como Furihata le mandaba un pase a Kuroko, quien hacía su pase de "Ignición Kai" hacia Kagami, anotando dos puntos para Seirin en aquella perfecta jugada.

—Junpei-chan, esta vez te ganaré—Canturreó Mibuchi posicionándose para su tiro "Tierra", el capitán reaccionó fácilmente bloqueando el tiro que en realidad iba a hacer "Cielo", ya que se había especializado en leer los puntos de gravedad de las personas, robándole el balón para anotar desde tres cuartos de cancha en un tiro limpio.

La primera mitad del partido por fin había terminado, dejando un 50-45 a favor de Rakuzan, los chicos de Seirin estaban totalmente agotados, en especial los chicos de primero por haberse rotado en el segundo cuarto en la posición de Kuroko tratando de parar a Eikichi en los rebotes, a pesar de que Mitobe también había entrado, les era casi imposible detenerlo.

— ¿Cómo va el marcador, Midorimacchi? —Preguntó un sudoroso Kise que venía de acabar su partido a sentarse junto a Takao que le ofrecía palomitas.

— ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes? —Preguntó Takao interrumpiendo a Midorima que casi contestaba la pregunta del rubio.

—Aominecchi ganó por una canasta a último minuto pero la siguiente vez, nosotros ganaremos—Contestó el modelo acomodando sus cosas en sus piernas tomando de la mano a Kasamatsu, que solamente desviaba la mirada sonrojado.

— ¡Felicidades por tu nuevo novio, Kise-chin! —Dijo Murasakibara comiéndose una paleta que dentro de poco sería reemplazada por una bolsa de papitas.

— ¿Ya me dejan hablar o no les digo nada? —Preguntó Midorima algo molesto por no haberlo dejado contestar la pregunta.

—Gracias Murasakibaracchi y si, habla Midorimacchi—El peliverde solametne suspiró ajustando sus gafas, justo cuando abrió la boca, algo lo interrumpió.

—Rakuzan va ganando 50 a 45 contra Seirin, nanodayo—El rubio al ver la imitación de Takao empezó a reír a carcajadas junto con el pelinegro que empezaba a reír también al ver a Midorima molesto cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿De qué se ríen, idiotas? —La voz era de Aomine que venía de la mano de un sonrojado Sakurai que desvió la mirada al ver a Kise sentado junto a Kasamatsu.

—De la representación que hizo Takaocchi de Midorimacchi—Contestó Kise aún muriendo de risa del semblante molesto de su ex compañero de secundaria.

—Kagami-kun… ¿Estás listo para esto? —Preguntó Kuroko acomodándose sus muñequeras.

—Pero no lo han practicado lo suficiente y solo les durará unos diez minutos... —Replicó la entrenadora mientras elegía quien iba a iniciar el segundo medio.

— ¡Lo haremos, Kuroko! —Dijo el pelirrojo asintiendo seriamente— ¡Vamos Seirin! —Gritó animando a su equipo entrando en la cancha junto con Mitobe, Hyuuga, Izuki y Koganei.

El tercer cuarto inició con una revolcada de parte de Seirin, los de uniforme negro estaban dejando su todo en la cancha ya que a pesar de haber vencido a dos reyes sin corona, aún faltaban Akashi, Eikichi y Mayuzumi por vencer; Akashi se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la canasta pero el balón le fue robado por la "Garra de águila" de Izuki, que se había hecho más potente y efectiva, le pasó el balón a Koga y éste lo encestó sin problemas después de haber burlado a Eikichi efectivamente.

—Último cuarto… ¡Kuroko vas por Koga! —Gritó la entrenadora de Seirin mientras que el peliceleste se quitaba la playera.

—Supera mis expectativas como la última vez, Tetsuya—Dijo Akashi cuando ambos estaban frente a frente, haciendo que el de ojos azules asintiera.

— ¿Estás listo, Tetsu? —El pelirrojo se puso en posición viendo a su pareja, quien solamente asentía sonriendo levemente.

Así dio inició el último cuarto del partido con una diferencia de diez puntos entre Rakuzan y Seirin, ese era el momento para demostrar que Seirin era el ganador de la Winter Cup por algo.

Kuroko usó su poca misdirección combinada con su ahora perfeccionado "Ojo de emperador" con sus compañeros, logrando así vencer a casi todos los de Rakuzan, dejando hasta el final al emperador, que por supuesto ya estaba en la zona. Kuroko miró a Kagami asintiendo en señal de que era hora de su movimiento en equipo, la misdirección especial.

— ¿Qué me tienes preparado Kuroko? —El capitán de Rakuzan sonrió interesado al ver como ambos chicos empezaban a correr en medio, entrando en la zona en el proceso, justo cuando ambos cruzaron al mismo tiempo por detrás del capitán de Seirin, desaparecieron— ¿Pero que diab…—Susurró Akashi hasta que escuchó como el ruido cuando alguien anotaba lo interrumpió, volteó y debajo de la canasta estaba Kagami jadeando.

— Mi imperio sigue vigente…Emperador destronado—Kagami sonrió cuando le dijo eso al anonadado pelirrojo que no se había dado cuenta de nada de lo que había ocurrido.

El balón de nuevo era de Seirin y de nuevo tanto Kagami como Kuroko habían desaparecido a los ojos de todos, Akashi se estaba desesperando lentamente, el no ver a ninguno de los dos hacía que su cerebro se calentara dándole una jaqueca en pleno partido.

— ¡Hayama, ve y quita a Junpei de en medio cuando veas que Taiga y Tetsuya corran hacia el medio! —Gritó Akashi exasperado con una sonrisa triunfante al pensar que había develado el secreto, Hayama cumplió a la perfección las órdenes de su emperador pero justo cuando lo hizo, todos vieron a Kagami corriendo solamente y de la nada el timbre que avisaba una anotación sonaba nuevamente, ahora quien estaba bajo la canasta jadeando era Izuki.

—Misdirección especial combinada—Susurró Kuroko secándose el sudor del cabello con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¿Viste algo, Shin-chan? —Preguntó Takao sorprendido tratando de develar el secreto pero su novio negó con la cabeza igual de sorprendido que él.

El partido por fin llegó a su fin con un Alley oop de Kagami con Kuroko justo cuando el timbre del final sonaba, el marcador final fue 106-90 de parte de Seirin, de nuevo habían ganado una copa, todos empezaron a festejar; los de primero abrazándose entre sí con Kiyoshi en medio, la entrenadora besando al capitán, Izuki con los demás de segundo, Kuroko bajando del cuello a Kagami para plantarle un beso.

—Akashi-kun…Lo hiciste bien—Dijo un sonriente Furihata que abrazaba a su novio, el cual había caído de rodillas y empezaba a llorar amargamente—Fue un muy duro partido, Sei-kun pero descuida, en la Winter Cup volvamos a jugar ¿De acuerdo? —El pelirrojo solamente asintió correspondiendo aquel cálido abrazo, apoyándose en el castaño para levantarse.

Todas las cámaras y micrófonos del evento habían ido hacia los nuevos ganadores del Inter-High, algunos estaban llorando y otros sonreían abrazándose a sus compañeros, todos estaban sorprendidos ya que era su segunda entrevista frente a las cámaras además de que les pidieron posar, después de tanto revoloteo pudieron ir a su vestidor a cambiarse para después salir y ver en primer lugar a Akashi con un ramo de flores enorme para Furihata, Midorima estaba siendo abrazado por Takao, Murasakibara estaba de la mano de Tatsuya, quien solamente sonreía orgulloso hacia su hermano, Kise lanzaba serpentinas junto a un apenado Kasamatsu, Momoi brincando-para deleite de varios en Seirin, Aomine y su novio, Imayoshi- y al final Aomine con unos cupones en mano del restaurante al que todos irían para celebrar.

— ¡Felicidades, Seirin! —Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, siendo incentivados por Kise y Takao.

—Pero no se acostumbren mucho porque a la próxima, la copa será nuestra—Dijeron Midorima y Takao al mismo tiempo.

—Ni lo piensen, idiotas; esa copa será de Touou—Comentó Aomine yendo de la mano de Sakurai rumbo al restaurante.

—Eso si Kaijo lo permite, Aominecchi—Ese era Kise que abrazaba por atrás a su ex capitán sonrojado, echando maldiciones por lo bajo.

—No lo creo, Muro-chin y yo ganaremos esta vez—Los chicos apenas si entendían lo que el pelimorado decía por la gran cantidad de gomitas que tenía en la boca.

—A la próxima nuestra victoria será absoluta—Dijo Akashi pasaba su brazo por los hombros de su novio que cargaba con dificultad el exagerado ramo de rosas.

— ¡Ni lo sueñen! ¡Seirin ganará nuevamente! Justo como esta carrera—Gritó Kagami cargando a Kuroko, empezando a correr rumbo al restaurante, detrás iba Aomine que cargaba a Ryou con una sonrisa, Kise cargaba riendo a su pareja a pesar de los varios golpes que recibía de este, Takao cargó a Midorima ya que en el rápido Jan Ke Po el pelinegro había perdido, Murasakibara cargó a un desprevenido Tatsuya en la espalda, corriendo para alcanzar a Kagami que estaba casi entrando al restaurante, Akashi tomó de la mano a Furihata, empezando a correr ambos rumbo al restaurante, logrando que el emperador sonriera levemente al ver como los demás de Seirin corrían riendo hacia aquel lugar, sintiéndose con una satisfacción total y una alegría incontenible ya que además de haber ganado el Inter-High, habían ganado grandes amigos de distintos equipos que los acompañarían el resto de su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Twitter: yuusei_her

Ask: /andryelric

Facebook: No me carga la dirección así que es Yuusei Arlovskay,tengo una foto de portada de Izuki con Teppei c:


	13. El campamento de verano

Holi,perdonen por no haber actualizado en días pero el primer día tuve que ayudar a hacer algo,el segundo día mi madre me quitó el ordenador y el tercer día...Pues...Pasaron varios asuntos personales que me dejaron sin poder hacerlo y luego mi madre me siguió quitando la compu hasta que hoy por fin la acabé (el capítulo)

¡Gracias por leer! Lamento si en un principio el capítulo pasado no se pudo leer,mis disculpas.

¡Gracias por sus reviews! Y la chica que me dijo que le recomendaron el fic y me hizo una crítica constructiva ¡Gracias! No me lo tomé a mal,al contrario,muchas gracias por hacerme ese tipo de críticas y aclaraciones,así podré mejorar la calidad del escrito y por ende,tanto ustedes como yo disfrutaremos más de éste fic,también por eso me tardé porque quería corregir ese tipo de errores como los saltos de tiempo,cambiar tan brúscamente de un personaje a otro,de una historia a otra,en serio mil disculpas pero a partir de el lunes todo volverá a la normalidad.

Espero que sigan dejando reviews,porque eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo,den follow,favorito y recomienden ¡Muchas gracias!

Sin más por el momento,les dejo este capítulo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de que Seirin hubiera ganado aquel campeonato y de aquella inolvidable celebración donde todos rieron e hicieron bromas, los chicos salieron de vacaciones de verano; tiempo en el que un alumno común se la pasaría vagueando pero para los chicos que jugaban basketball ese receso de verano significaba un campamento de entrenamiento especial.

El día en que la entrenadora los había citado para irse era lunes, los chicos de Seirin ya estaban en la estación esperando a que su entrenadora llegara junto con su padre ya que éste los supervisaría pero lo único que veían llegar era a varios chicos con uniforme negro, entre los que resaltaba Aomine y su novio, Ryou.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí, Ahomine? —Preguntó Kagami molesto al ver que todos ellos venían con maletas iguales a las suyas y se paraban junto al equipo de Seirin.

— ¿Cómo que qué? Estamos aquí para esperar el camión que nos dejará en nuestro lugar de entrenamiento, estúpido—Bramó Aomine con una molestia igual a la de Kagami, cruzando miradas de rivalidad de vez en cuando—Mas bien, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —

—Esperamos a que llegue nuestra entrenadora, Aomine-kun ya que aquí nos citó para irnos al campamento—Respondió un ecuánime Kuroko que tomaba su malteada de vainilla comprada hacía unos veinte minutos por cortesía de su pelirrojo novio.

— ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Aominecchi! ¡Kagamicchi! ¡Hola! —Gritó un eufórico Kise a distancia que corría directo a abrazar a Kuroko— ¿Qué hacen todos los de Seirin y Touou aquí, chicos? —Cuestionó Kise sin dejar de darle mimos a Kuroko, quien solamente se dejaba hacer sin darle importancia alguna.

—Pues nosotros estamos esperando a nuestra entrenadora y estos están esperando su camión—Repuso el pelirrojo con molestia, haciendo mohín de desdén al señalar a los de uniforme negro.

— ¡Qué casualidad! Yo vengo aquí con todos los de Kaijo y Kasamatsucchi para el campamento de verano ya que Kasamatsucchi al ser el ex capitán, nos dará las rutinas— Dijo Kise eufórico apretando contra si al pequeño peliceleste que empezaba a forcejear ya que de color azul su cara también se estaba pintando por la falta de aire.

Después de unos quince minutos de miradas retadoras entre el pelirrojo y Aomine además de los exhaustivos abrazos del rubio hacia Kuroko, la entrenadora de Seirin por fin hacía acto de aparición con su padre bajando del primer autobús que llegaba ya que había otro atrás.

—Muy bien chicos, vámonos; Seirin se va en este autobús con la mitad de Touou y en el autobús de atrás se van Kaijo con la otra parte de Touou—Dijo Riko sonriente con su padre detrás de ella viendo a Hyuuga con cara de muerte—Seirin empiece a subir, les pasaré lista una vez arriba—Sin más, la muchacha seguida de su padre entraron de nuevo al camión dejando a los chicos de los tres equipos anonadados.

Una vez arriba, la chica empezó a pasar lista de todos los chicos de Seirin y Momoi a los miembros de Touou, subiendo y bajando de ambos camiones, después de eso los camiones arrancaron, tardando un lapso de unas dos horas en llegar a su destino, un lujoso onsen que parecía apartado solo para ellos. Los tres equipos bajaron de los autobuses para entrar a ese lujoso lugar.

—Bienvenidos sean, jugadores del equipo Kaijo, Seirin y Touou—Al escuchar esa voz, todos los jóvenes voltearon a la puerta que estaba siendo abierta por un mayordomo.

— ¡Joder! A esto le llamo yo buen servicio—Aomine sonrió al terminar de decir eso mientras entraba al onsen de la mano de su novio pero frenó al ver que Momoi y Riko habían parado.

—Les diremos sus habitaciones—Anunció Momoi sonriendo—Primero Kaijo, es la del fondo a la derecha pero sobran dos, ustedes pónganse de acuerdo para ver quienes dormirán en la habitación sobrante con los demás que sobraron—

—Seirin—Gritó Riko viendo sus hojas—Como solo caben diez en cada habitación y nos sobran tres…Kagami, Kuroko y Furihata dormirán en el cuarto aparte con los sobrantes, su habitación es la de junto a la de Kaijo, tiene un letrero—

—Para que no se pierdan—Comentó burlesco el moreno ganándose una mirada de odio del pelirrojo.

—Con Touou nos sobran dos…Así que…Dai-chan y Sakurai-chan dormirán en el cuarto aparte—Dijo sonriendo la pelirrosa ya que se darían una gran sorpresa al pasar la puerta e ir a los dormitorios—Su dormitorio está junto el de Seirin e igual tiene un letrero, uno grande rojo con negro—

—Creo que los de Touou necesitarán que los lleven de la mano a su habitación—Kagami rió burlonamente al decir esa frase, haciendo que Aomine maldijera por lo bajo y desviara la mirada.

Al abrir la puerta los muchachos se maravillaron aún mas ya que el onsen era hermoso por dentro, paredes de papel pintadas finamente con trazos hermosos además de un ambiente relajado adornado con una cascada artificial justo frente a la derecha.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta mi onsen, chihuahua? —Preguntó Akashi que había aparecido de repente por atrás, espantando a casi todos—Ustedes estarán aquí además de Shutoku, Yosen y Rakuzan. Por lo que me han informado, Taiga, Tetsuya, Ryouta, Yukio, Daiki, Ryou, Shintarou, Kazunari, Atsushi, Tatsuya, Kouki y yo compartiremos la habitación sobrante—Los mencionados presentes solo asintieron exceptuando a un Kagami que tenía la boca abierta de sorpresas.

—No me digan que compartiré habitación con "La generación de los milagros" y sus novios… ¿Es una mala broma, no?... Digo…Estar bajo el mismo techo es algo pero dormir con ellos… ¡Eso es imposible!—Gritó Kagami con un severo tic en el ojo izquierdo mirando de muerte a Aomine y Kise que solamente se reían de él.

—Yo soy parte de "La generación de los milagros" —Contestó Kuroko viendo fijamente a Kagami que se rascaba la mejilla— ¿Significa que es una tortura el estar junto a mi? —Kagami se quedó blanco al escucharlo y negó fervientemente—Entonces no te quejes, Kagami-kun—El pelirrojo aceptó refunfuñando mientras cargaba las cosas suyas y de su novio dirigiéndose a la dichosa habitación, que estaba al fondo a la izquierda, al final de todas las habitaciones. Una vez ahí, Furihata fue a ver los futones pero solamente había matrimoniales.

— ¿So-solo hay fu-futones matrimoniales? —Preguntó Furihata algo nervioso a su novio que le veía con una sonrisa que escondía algo tras de sí.

—En efecto, chihuahua; esta habitación cuenta con seis futones matrimoniales y no se pueden pedir cambios ya que están contados—El castaño se estremeció al escuchar eso tan cerca de su oído y rápidamente dio un paso largo a la derecha, colocándose detrás de Kagami que miraba molesto la habitación.

—Ahora a esperar a que vengan Murasakibara y Midorima…Tetsu, tu dormirás conmigo—

— ¿Eh? Claro que no, Tetsu dormirá conmigo—Dijo Aomine abrazando de la cintura a Kuroko atrayéndolo hacia él con una sonrisa burlona, soltándolo cuando vio a su pareja desviar la mirada—Vamos, Ryou…Hay espacio para tres ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero no? —A Sakurai se le subieron los colores al rostro junto a Kagami y Furihata que seguía detrás de su compañero de equipo, el cual le dio un zape al moreno.

—Aominecchi, no seas vulgar—Kise le dio un suave golpe en el estómago riendo levemente.

—Chicos, tenemos media hora para desempacar e ir a almorzar, luego de eso Furihata-kun, Kagami-kun y yo debemos ir a la playa—Al escuchar a Kuroko todos asintieron excepto Kagami que pensaba donde diablos estaban los "milagros" faltantes ya que solo veía sus cosas pero ni sus luces de ellos.

Después de haber desempacado y haberse cambiado, todos salieron de la habitación, encontrándose en el camino con los demás chicos de sus equipos, tomaron un almuerzo ligero elegido por la entrenadora de Seirin y para su fortuna, ni ella ni Momoi cocinaron, todo se lo dejaron a los trabajadores de la cocina; al terminar el almuerzo los chicos de Seirin se quitaron las playeras dejando que la entrenadora los checara para luego ponerse a jugar baloncesto en la arena y hacer arrancones a orillas del mar, justo cuando el ocaso se ponía la entrenadora dio por terminado el entrenamiento.

—Tetsuya…Tu…—Preguntó Kagami a su novio justo después de que la entrenadora empezaba a regresar al onsen con su novio—Tu…Tu quisieras… ¿Quisieras ver el atardecer conmigo? —El peliceleste asintió y tomó de la mano al mayor comenzando a caminar en la orilla de la playa platicando del basketball y varias cosas más.

—Taiga-kun… ¿Has visto las películas estadounidenses donde la pareja en el atardecer se besa? —La luz de Seirin se quedó pensando pero luego de un rato asintió— Pues… ¿No quieres besarme ahora? —El chico más alto se sonrojó levemente desviando la mirada hacia el ocaso que lentamente se oscurecía, volteó nuevamente hacia el sonrojado peliceleste y le subió para besarlo con lentitud y amor provocando que todo a su alrededor desapareciera por un instante.

— ¿Y bien? —Susurró Kagami lentamente después de haberse separado de aquel beso.

—Te amo, Taiga-kun…—Contestó Kuroko mirando a los ojos a su novio haciendo que sonriera y le robara un corto beso—Vamos a cenar—Y así ambos se tomaron de la mano caminando en silencio hacia el onsen, un silencio en donde cualquier palabra arruinaría esa magnífica atmósfera, un silencio que solo ellos dos podían lograr.

—Shin-chan ¿Porqué debo de hacer esto? —Refunfuñó Takao por lo bajo poniéndose un moño en el cabello a petición del peliverde.

—Porque perdiste en el Jan Ken Po y Oha Asa dijo que el objeto de la suerte de hoy para los Escorpio así que deja de refunfuñar y salgamos a comer para luego darnos un baño—Contestó Midorima subiéndose los lentes y acomodándose un sombrero verde que traía ya que ese era su "Lucky ítem" del día.

— ¿Jugamos Jan Ken Po para ver quien le lava la espalda al otro? —Preguntó Takao con su típica sonrisa tonta, Midorima aceptó ya que no había mal pensado la oración en su totalidad, el ojo de halcón rió divertido al ver que su novio no se había dado cuenta del plan, ganara o perdiera el juego Takao resultaba beneficiado.

—Perdiste, me tendrás que lavar la espalda, nanodayo—Dijo Midorima saliendo de la habitación junto a un inusualmente feliz Takao ya que cada vez que jugaban, el pelinegro jamás se ponía alegre.

Una vez que la luz y sombra de Shutoku entraron en el comedor se sorprendieron al ver no solo a Yosen y Rakuzan, con quienes se habían cruzado en la mañana, sino también a Kaijo, Touou y Seirin que comían animosamente sentados mezclados en las mesas que había.

— ¡Es Midorimacchi! ¡Midorimacchi! ¡Takaocchi! ¡Por aquí! —Gritó Kise desde su lugar junto a un Kasamatsu que lo golpeaba con las hojas donde estaba el entrenamiento hecho cucurucho como si fuera un perro—Senpai, no me golpees como si fuera un perro—El pelinegro lo dejó en paz y empezó a desdoblar las hojas amenazándole con que si volvía a escandalizarse no lo golpearía solo con las hojas.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó Midorima seguido de Takao dirigiéndose exactamente donde estaban todos los milagros y justamente sobraban dos sillas—Este campamento es privado y una invitación por parte de Rakuzan—Kagami rodó los ojos sin dejar de comer su quinto plato de arroz—Contéstenme—Replicó Midorima molesto al ver que nadie le decía.

—A todos nos invitaron aquí, es un onsen de la familia de Akashi-kun y creo que éste es un plan de él—Contestó Kuroko mientras comía de su plato de arroz y le limpiaba la mejilla a su pareja con un beso, haciendo que tanto su rostro como su cabello estuvieran del mismo tono.

La cena pasó con un buen ambiente entre todos, bromas, una pequeña guerra de comida entre los chicos de Seirin, que eran los más animados y varios coqueteos e insinuaciones entre las parejas formadas en aquel lugar, habiendo terminado sus alimentos, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para tomar sus cosas e ir descansar al onsen tras un pesado día de entrenamiento y confusiones.

—El futón de Kouki y mío estará junto a la ventana de color dorado para que no se confundan, el de Tetsuya y Taiga es el rojo que está junto a la puerta, luego sigue el de Daiki y Ryou es el azul, luego va el de Ryouta y Yukio que es amarillo, frente al de Taiga y Tetsuya está el morado de Atsushi y Taiga, finalmente está el futón verde de Shintarou y Kazunari, en medio del de Atsushi y el mío—Explicó el chico de ojos con heterocromía parcial agarrando sus cosas para ir al baño—Son las ocho, la puerta se cierra diez y media; es todo—Tras esto, el pelirrojo se fue con su amante a los baños termales.

—Vaya que tiene todo controlado—Comentó Himuro tomando sus cosas para ir al baño—Atsushi, no lleves chocolates o se derretirán…Lleva cosas que no se derritan como…Paletas—El pelimorado asintió esculcando de su bolsa de dulces todos los que se pudieran derretir—Nos vemos en los baños—

—Taiga-kun, vamos al baño—Dijo Kuroko agarrando a su perro y su gorrita de baño que evitaba que el jabón cayera a su rostro— ¿Taiga-kun me lavará la espalda y el cabello? —Preguntó Kuroko mientras iba saliendo de la habitación, haciendo que Kagami solamente se sonrojara asintiendo cargando las cosas.

—Ah…Shin-chan, parece que nosotros y Kise-kun con Kasamatsu-san somos los únicos que quedamos, mejor vamos rápido—Los tres asintieron y salieron de la habitación casi al instante.

Una vez en los baños, los cuales eran demasiado grandes como para que todos los chicos de los seis equipos estuvieran tranquilos además de contar con un sauna de lujo que los de Touou se habían apoderado.

—Bakao, lávame la espalda—Dijo Midorima mientras se sentaba rectamente en el banquito sin sentir la mirada de lujuria que le mandaba el pelinegro— ¿Qué esperas? Apúrate y se suave conmigo—Volvió a decir el chico agarrando su sombrero de la suerte para que no se mojara, sin el sombrero, lo único que traía el chico era la toalla ya que ni sus lentes se había dejado.

—No se ha dado cuenta de cómo Takao se lo come con la mirada ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Kagami a Kuroko, quien parecía un algodón por como lo tallaba el pelirrojo y su perro no se quedaba atrás ya que parecía un algodón de azúcar que ladraba.

—No, ni se dará cuenta porque no trae sus lentes—Contestó Kuroko viendo hacia donde estaban el aprovechado de Takao que "sin querer" tallaba partes que no debían ser talladas provocando que Midorima se sonrojara y lo reprendiera.

—Hey Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima y Kagami, vengan acá—Dijo Koga que estaba sobre Mitobe—El baño de las chicas está justo a un lado—Moriyama al escuchar eso sonrió y fue hacia donde estaban algunos chicos de segundo y de primero de Seirin y Kaijo amontonados—Carguen a los chicos para turnarnos—Aomine asintió con morbo saliendo de las aguas termales para cargar al primero que viera, Murasakibara vio a su pareja, quien solamente sonrió rendido dándole permiso para ayudar a esas pobres almas en penas que casi hacían una escalera entre ellos solo para ver el otro lado.

—No sean tan inmaduros—Comentó el emperador saliendo del sauna vigilando a su castaño que estaba disfrutando calmadamente de la temperatura del agua—Además ahí viene Satsuki, Riko y la entrenadora de Yosen, llegarán en un minuto, quítense—El chico entró al agua tan tranquilo abrazando a su pareja, que solamente se sonrojaba suavemente y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo sin abrir los ojos; el capitán de Rakuzan sonrió al escuchar los golpes dados por las entrenadoras y el regaño otorgado por la pelirrosa a todos los que estaban cerca de ah.

Al final de cuentas todos los chicos de Seirin quedaron con una marca de mano en sus mejillas exceptuando los que estaban espiando, ellos tenían marcas de pie y flotaban en el agua como cadáveres, los de Yosen estaban con una cachetada en su rostro, incluyendo a Himuro que no tenía nada que ver, Kasamatsu al salir del sauna y escuchar lo que había sucedido no se tentó el corazón con nadie en Kaijo, haciendo que la mitad flotara sobre el agua con varias marcas de golpes mientras que la otra mitad sangraba sobre el piso, los que se salvaron de ese castigo fue la mayoría de Touou que estaba en el sauna-exceptuando a Aomine, que yacía sobre las piernas de su novio siendo acariciado del cabello para que reaccionara de los golpes recibidos por su manager y la entrenadora de Seirin-Shutoku ya que ninguno estaba cerca de la barda, en especial Midorima y Takao ya que el peliverde estaba siendo toqueteado descaradamente por el pelinegro "accidentalmente".


	14. En distintos tamaños

Hola~ Lamento la demora pero es que me enfermé y comprenderán que estaba medio atontada y mi cerebro no daba para mucho...En fin,aquí les dejo este capítulo,ya cada vez falta menos para los milagritos...Unos cuatro capítulos mas o menos.

¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡Gracias por leer! Espero les agrade este capítulo aunque les parezca medio al aire,tiene algunas cosas fundamentales.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de que todos los golpeados habían recuperado la razón y podían levantarse, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones sin voltear la mirada ni por error al baño de las chicas ya que no querían quedar inválidos para el resto del campamento y parte de la Winter Cup.

—Buenas noches, Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun, Kise-kun, Kasamatsu-senpai, Himuro-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun, Sakurai-kun y Kagami-kun—Dijo Kuroko mientras se acostaba en el futón previamente acomodado por el pelirrojo, dejando a su perrito en la cama improvisada hecha por una manta que traía el peliceleste en la mochila.

—Buenas noches a todos—Esta vez fue Akashi el que se recostaba en su futón abrazando posesivamente a un tembloroso y sonrojado Furihata que ni las buenas noches podía dar por lo nervioso que se encontraba, después de que todos se dijeran entre si las buenas noches, trataron de dormir la mayoría pero les era un reto algo difícil ya que estaban durmiendo con sus respectivas parejas, todo estaba oscuro, silencioso, caliente por ser verano y creían falsamente que los demás ya estaban dormidos.

—Shin-chan…—Susurró Takao juguetón en el oído del peliverde que estaba volteado hacia la izquierda, lado opuesto al que estaba su compañero de equipo y amante—Shin-chan ¿No quieres una recompensa después de tan arduo día de trabajo? —Volvió a susurrar el pelinegro mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su amante mientras acariciaba con picardía su miembro por sobre su bata de noche.

—Takao, no seas indecente, ya deberías dormir y hay gente—Replicó Midorima molesto en un susurro volteándose hacia su compañero que no le dio tiempo de seguir hablando ya que lo calló con un beso lento pero exigente.

—Pero que dices Shin-chan…Ponte de acuerdo con tu cuerpo—Volvió a decir por lo bajo Takao con una sonrisa juguetona, relamiéndose los labios al sentir la inminente erección del peliverde reaccionando ante sus maestros toques, ya que el chico sabía donde estimular para que el chico de ojos verdes callera a sus pies—Solo déjate querer…Recuerda que la falta de sexo es lo que hace asesinos, no los trastornos mentales…—Midorima al sentir tan cálida voz cerca de su cuello no pudo más que ceder ante sus bajas pasiones que le eran satisfechas por su pareja—Descuida, tengo el ojo de halcón, nadie nos está viendo—Atinó a decir Takao anticipándose a la pregunta que probablemente su novio le diría, después de unos minutos de besarle el cuello ávidamente y masturbarle, el peliverde se corrió en la mano de Takao, mordiéndose el labio para no gemir.

—Eres un i-indecente…—Dijo entre gemidos Midorima tratando de tomar aire para tranquilizarse, dejando a un divertido Takao que lamía el semen que había en su mano.

—Shin-chan, te amo—Contestó sonriente Takao, recibiendo un beso en sus labios viendo como acto seguido, su novio se acostaba nuevamente del lado opuesto a él con los ojos cerrados y sonrojado hasta más no poder.

La noche siguió su curso hasta que llegó el día por fin, el hermoso amanecer cubriendo aquel relajador lugar y penetrando con sus rayos de luz las habitaciones del onsen, haciendo despertar a varios por la incomodidad de la luz.

—Son tan tiernos—Kise apenas se había despertado para ir al baño pero al ver que era de día, decidió hacer algo de calentamiento además de ver que se ponía, justo al entrar silenciosamente a la habitación se encontró con varias imágenes que lo hicieron sonreír y sacar fotos con su celular.

Kuroko seguía dormido abrazado a Kagami, quien lo abrazaba fuertemente y roncaba un poco además de que el perro en algún momento de la noche se colocó en medio de ellos dos, haciéndoles ver como una familia. Murasakibara tenía medio cuerpo fuera del futón abrazando su bolsa de dulces y hablando en sueños a un lado de un Himuro que tenía una expresión pacífica, Akashi estaba dormido en perfecta postura mientras que Furihata se encontraba en su pecho, Aomine era el más desordenado de todos ya que tenía los pies en la almohada y la cabeza donde deberían ir los pies, babeando como todo buen semental dormido junto a un tierno Sakurai que hasta en sueños sonreía, Midorima decía "nanodayo" apretujando a Takao contra si como si de un muñeco de peluche se tratara y éste, feliz se dejaba hacer y para cerrar con broche de oro, el novio del rubio lucía a sus ojos "lindísimo" tratando de buscar con la mano a Kise, notando su falta casi de inmediato, haciéndolo buscar con mayor desesperación provocando que su ceño se frunciera.

Después de haber tomado como diez fotos, una de ellas la puso de portada en una de sus redes sociales riendo como un niño que había completado una travesura al imaginar el rostro de sus amigos muertos de pena y sobre todo como su pareja lo iba a golpear brutalmente totalmente sonrojado, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la alarma que despertaba al emperador.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Ryouta? —Preguntó Akashi estirándose suavemente mientras despertaba a Furihata.

— ¿Eh? De nada, Akashicchi, mejor levantémonos antes de que nos regañen—

Y de esa manera los "milagros" junto con sus parejas empezaron a despertarse para iniciar un agotador día de entrenamiento. Los chicos de Seirin debían ir al gimnasio después del desayuno ya que la entrenadora les tenía preparado un menú y una sorpresa.

—Muy bien, chicos; como es verano, mi padre ha venido con nosotros y se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos a entrenar lo que queda del campamento además de ser el asistente de entrenador regresando a clases, cuando los de tercero y yo no estemos por estar estudiando, él se hará cargo de la práctica ¿Entendido? — Preguntó la chica poniendo el menú del día en el pizarrón que había en el gimnasio.

Los chicos de Seirin asintieron sin problema alguno exceptuando el capitán ya que su suegro le miraba con un rostro de pocos amigos además de una tétrica sonrisa, pasando su dedo por su cuello, indicándole a Hyuuga que su muerte estaba demasiado cerca.

El entrenamiento comenzó para Seirin, Kuroko y Kagami practicaban para coordinarse perfectamente, si es que se podía más; por otro lado, Furihata, Mitobe, Koganei, Tsuchida, Fukuda, Kawahara junto con los cuatro nuevos de primero, jugaban en tres contra tres, rondándose entre ellos.

Al final estaban en un uno contra uno el "Ojo de águila" contra el capitán, teniendo a Teppei como árbitro además de que les marcaba sus errores y les decía que podían hacer para mejorar.

— ¡Good job, guys! —Kagami al escuchar esa voz sonrió de lado y volteó hacia la entrada, donde estaba de pie Alex, quien al parecer, también fue invitada para la práctica.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo lo estamos haciendo Alex? —Preguntó Kagami encestando con su truco bajo la manga, el "Meteor jam".

—Well, well…Lo están haciendo bien, Taiga pero no sé, necesitaría verlos jugando en conjunto para ver que tanto han mejorado, champions—Todos asintieron y armaron tres equipos de cinco cada uno, rolándose para que los tres se enfrentaran entre sí.

El equipo con playera era conformado por el capitán, Izuki, dos chicos de primero y Mitobe. El segundo equipo, que no usaba playera, estaba formado por la luz y sombra de segundo grado, Fukuda, Koganei y Kawahara y por último, el tercer equipo que usaba bandanas, era conformado por Furihata, Tsuchida, los otros dos nuevos de primero y de sorpresa, Kiyoshi también jugaría un poco; la entrenadora del equipo uno sería Riko, el del segundo equipo, Kagetora y para el tercer equipo, Alex.

Los tres partidos fueron reñidos hasta más no poder, dejando totalmente agotados a los jugadores y a los entrenadores con una tétrica sonrisa y miradas cómplices que se lanzaban entre sí, los chicos estaban sentados tomando agua jadeando por algo de aire después de casi morir en dos partidos seguidos.

—La práctica del día de hoy ha terminado, prepárense porque mañana iremos a la alberca y al mar y tendremos un partido de práctica contra Kaijo, pasado mañana iremos a la montaña para después un partido de práctica contra Touou, al día siguiente tendremos partido contra Rakuzan y Yosen, además de practicar en el mar. Nos vemos en la cena, chicos—Declaró Riko con una sonrisa yendo con su padre y Alex a discutir acerca de los planes, dejando a todos los chicos mirándose entre sí con cara de agotamiento extremo a pesar de que no habían hecho nada aún.

—Creo que moriremos mañana—Dijo Izuki entrando a las regaderas, dejando que el agua quitara su sudor y limpiara su rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo realizado; Hyuuga al notarlo junto a él en la ducha le observó fijamente, no era que no haya visto a Izuki o algún otro de sus compañeros desnudo ya que las regaderas no tenían separaciones como las de las mujeres pero por algún motivo, verlo con los ojos cerrados y la cara hacia arriba, le hacía lucir tan dócil y a la vez erótico, el capitán al darse cuenta de que lo miraba demasiado, desvió la mirada pensando en otras cosas.

—Pero tenemos mejor condición física—Todos los chicos voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz como si olvidaran que había alguien más, no era nada más y nada menos que Kuroko cubierto de burbujas, simulando a una linda oveja, lavándose en la última regadera.

—Es cierto y tu, deja de ser una maldita oveja andante y enjuágate—Replicó Kagami saliendo de bañarse, sacudiendo su cabello con sus manos y peinándolo finalmente hacia atrás, todos los chicos lo miraron anonadados ya que lucía demasiado sensual como para que fuera un simple mortal.

—Kagami-kun ¿Cuánto te mide? —Los chicos de Seirin al oír esa pregunta se despertaron de su ensoñación en la que estaban al contemplar el bien marcado cuerpo de su pelirrrojo compañero, quien solamente se sonrojó y miró a Kuroko molesto.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? Pervertido—Contestó Kagami cruzándose de brazos aún con su tono rojizo en las mejillas pero sin ponerse una toalla en su cadera.

—Solo quiero ver si entrará entero o no—Ante tal declaración del peliceleste, todo Seirin se puso rojo viéndolo tan pacíficamente como si no hubiera dicho nada extraordinario.

—Tengo una buena, te encestaré todas las bolas que tenga—Dijo Izuki sonriendo creyéndose un genio con el juego de palabras, logrando que Koga riera y que Kagami se quedara inmóvil, con el rostro teñido de mil colores.

—N-No me lo he medido desde que iba en secundaria, idiota—Contestó Kagami poniéndose torpemente la toalla en su cintra.

—Saca de mi mochila la cinta métrica y hazlo—Comentó Kuroko terminándose de enjugara, Kagami quiso replicar pero era inútil, así que sin más, tuvo que ir por la cinta métrica para dar el tema por zanjado.

— ¡Tengo una idea! —Gritó eufórico Koga al ver como su as iba a sentarse para medir su miembro, maldiciendo por lo bajo en inglés—Hay que hacer un concurso de quien la tiene más grande—

— ¡Idiotas pervertidos! ¡No haremos ningún concurso! —Exclamó Hyuuga sonrojado poniéndose una toalla en sus caderas yendo a cambiarse directamente.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que la tengas pequeña? —Hyuuga se enojó ante tal declaración por parte de Koganei y volteó.

—Denme la jodida cinta—Los de primero animaron a su capitán y de sus cosas sacaron rápidamente una hoja y una pluma para hacer el registro.

—Entonces Kagami-kun ¿Cuánto? —Preguntó Kuroko al ver a Kagami acercarse a las regaderas nuevamente con la cinta métrica para su capitán.

—…Veinticinco centímetros…—Susurró sonrojado otorgando la cinta métrica a un chico de primero para que se la diera a su capitán.

—Ah…Está muy grande ¿No crees? —Preguntó Kuroko sin dejar de ver como su capitán se medía su miembro.

— ¡Dieciocho centímetros! —Gritó un chico de primero anotando el registro, todos los de Seirin estaban tan ensimismados en su pequeña competencia de "orgullo" que no notaron como Touou iba entrando.

— ¡Hey, idiotas! ¿Qué hacen? Es hora de que Touou ocupe el…vesti…dor…—Aomine dejó de hablar al ver como el base del equipo se medía su virilidad y los demás de Seirin estaban a su alrededor—Ahora todos son una panda de gays monta orgías, joder, vayan a hacer su orgía a otro lado—Comentó Aomine riendo levemente— ¿Qué hacen? —

—Medimos nuestros miembros para ver quién la tiene más grande, Aomine-kun—Contestó Kuroko ya cambiado junto a un Kagami vestido que cargaba ambas mochilas.

—Suena interesante pero dejen sus minorías para otras cosas—Aomine miró a Kagami con una sonrisa sardónica y habló—Apuesto a que Kagami ya se quiere ir porque la tiene más pequeña que la de un niño de kínder—El pelirrojo le miró molesto y bramó.

—Fui el primero en hacerlo y hasta el momento voy ganando, así que vete a decir idioteces a otra parte—

—Pues entonces las de los demás han de ser microscópicas—Aomine rió al decir esto sin darse cuenta que sus demás compañeros habían llegado.

—Vamos a medírnosla para ver quién gana—Aomine paró de reír y asintió con una sonrisa orgullosa sentándose en la banca donde todos se estaban midiendo.

—Para que sea más interesante, apostemos. Si yo gano, tú te pasearás desnudo por la playa, sosteniendo un cartel que diga "Jamás seré igual de grande que Aomine Daiki" —

—Y si yo gano, te pasearás desnudo por la playa y por el onsen, con un cartel igual, cambiando el "Aomine Daiki" por "Kagami Taiga" —

—El único que puede ganarme soy yo mismo—Dijo el moreno confiado al medir veintitrés centímetros—Te toca, "tigre" —Kagami le arrebató la cinta con algo de molestia y empezó a medir con la mayor exactitud posible, su registro anterior era falso ya que le medía veintiséis centímetros— ¿Es joda, no? —Preguntó Aomine molesto al ver el número, haciendo que el pelirrojo midiera otras tres veces más, dando el mismo resultado.

—Alguien aquí debe empezar a hacer su cartel—Kagami se subió sus ropas y se fue con una sonrisa orgullosa del vestidor tomando de la mano a un Kuroko que escondía muy bien la excitación que sentía al saber el tamaño de su novio.


	15. Like a virgin

Holi,perdonen por no haber actualizado pero ya saben...El mundial...Problemas familiares...Enojos...Dentista inepta que me mete ligas entre los dientes y no me deja ir a ver "Como entrenar a tu dragón 2"...Rol...Lo de siempre (?)

¡No me maten! Ya por fin está aquí el capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado,ya casi vienen los milagritos c: ¡Gracias por su reviews! Me gustaron mucho sus reviews y espero que les siga gustando...Por el título del capítulo ya sabrán de que trata ¿No? En fin,se los dejo además de que el siguiente capítulo será una continuación de esto~

Por cierto,este es un capítulo dedicado a Yael,te amo bebé uwú y es de tu pareja favorita plz,espero te guste *insertar corazoncito marica*

Espero sus reviews y sin más por el momento,les dejo el capi~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, en el descanso de todos los equipos, Aomine empezó a correr por la playa totalmente desnudo-Para deleite de Sakurai y otros más-Con un vergonzoso cartel, maldiciendo mil veces por lo bajo tratando de no sonrojarse al escuchar las risas y los chiflidos recibidos de sus compañeros y los demás equipos que hasta tomaban foto y grababan aquel épico momento en el que Aomine era totalmente derrotado.

El campamento pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de pronto ya todos estaban empacando sus cosas, subiendo al autobús, guardando balones, viendo que no se les olvidara nada, entre otras cosas. Los chicos regresaron con un aura relajada a pesar de que ahora venían más camiones ya que las demás escuelas regresaban con Seirin, Kaijo y Touou; en el camión hacían bromas, cantaban y empezaban a hacer sus apuestas acerca de la Winter Cup que estaba más que cercana.

Una vez entrando a la escuela, los chicos de tercero empezaron a estudiar para el examen de ingreso a la universidad además de sus exámenes finales, a veces ni siquiera llegando a los entrenamientos, dejando a cargo al señor Aida con Alex del entrenamiento.

—A partir de esta semana, los lunes y miércoles vendrán a entrenar Izuki, Hyuuga y Mitobe, los martes y jueves vendrán Koga, Kiyoshi y Tsuchida, los viernes yo vendré junto con todos los de tercero a supervisar el entrenamiento y a practicar todos ¿Entendido? —Dijo Riko al final de la práctica del viernes y a tan solo un par de semanas de la Winter Cup, todos asintieron algo agitados después de aquel brutal entrenamiento—Como yo solo vendré los viernes, mi padre y Alex serán sus entrenadores de lunes a jueves, el viernes me dirán sus progresos—Tras esto, la chica fue con su padre y la rubia para empezar a planear las prácticas futuras.

Los chicos fueron a los vestidores para tomar una relajante ducha, hablar un poco acerca de cualquier cosa para quitarse de la cabeza la presión de la Winter Cup y el hecho de que debían defender sus títulos como campeones indiscutibles; cosa difícil ya que los demás equipos se habían fortalecido de una manera enorme, aparte que sería el último año en que jugarían los fundadores del equipo de baloncesto de la preparatoria, cosa que a todos les dejaba un amargo sabor de garganta.

—Vayan a descansar, se lo tienen bien merecido—Comentó el capitán una vez cambiado totalmente—Diviértanse porque desde el lunes, Riko no nos dejará ni respirar y quiten esas caras de tristeza, idiotas; los de tercero vendremos a visitarlos una vez que salgamos, no dejaremos que nuestro equipo se vaya al diablo si no estamos nosotros—De esta manera Hyuuga salió del vestidor despidiéndose con la mano de sus compañeros yendo a donde estaba su novia.

—Kagami-kun, tengamos una cita hoy—Sugirió Kuroko una vez que había terminado de arreglar sus cosas y haber bañado a su perro de paso.

—Está bien ¿A dónde quieres ir? —Preguntó Kagami después de haberse amarrado los tenis, saliendo de la mano de Kuroko hacia la calle.

—Quiero comer de tu comida, Taiga-kun—Kagami asintió ante lo dicho por su novio, dirigiéndose directamente a su casa para preparar la cena— ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir en tu casa?... —El pelirrojo volvió a asentir de lo más normal del mundo ya que generalmente Kuroko solía quedarse en su casa a dormir.

Mientras que el enamorado dúo de luz y sombra de Seirin iban de la mano hacia el departamento del pelirrojo, Furihata subía a la limosina que siempre le recogía después de los entrenamientos; una vez dentro, vio el elegante traje que estaba sobre uno de los asientos y los impecables zapatos negros de su talla; el castaño solamente suspiró con una suave sonrisa ya que ese día tendría una cita con su novio pero a pesar de haberle insistido con que no le compara ropa y que mejor iría a su casa a cambiarse, el emperador se negó rotundamente porque quería una cita "perfecta".

La limosina iba a una velocidad media por las calles de Tokio rumbo a un lujoso restaurante, en el cual el joven Akashi había reservado con anticipación; la limosina negra siguió su camino, dejando atrás a un gracioso transporte que era una bicicleta y un carrito en la parte de atrás.

—Shin-chan, eres cruel; ni en nuestra cita puedes conducir—Replicó Takao mientras seguía manejando hacia su casa ya que habían terminado su cita y acordaron ver la película favorita del peliverde en casa de Takao después de la cita además de que Midorima se quedaría a dormir ahí ya que los padres del ojo de halcón estaban de viaje.

—No soy cruel, Oha Asa dijo que si llevaba conmigo un patito de hule tendría toda la suerte del mundo, nanodayo—Takao solamente suspiró ante tal respuesta de su novio, viendo a unas calles su casa y sonriendo ya que su tortura terminaría dentro de poco.

Después de que Kagami y Kuroko hubieran caminado por unos quince minutos, llegaron al departamento de Kagami. El pelirrojo empezó a sacar cosas del refrigerador para dárselas a su novio y también un par de velas ya que al final de cuentas, esa era una cena romántica.

—Taiga-kun ¿Ya me siento? —Preguntó Kuroko al ver como el pelirrojo terminaba de acomodar comida y manteles en la mesa.

—Sí, ya puedes sentarte—Kagami hizo para atrás la silla, dejando que el peliceleste se sentara y luego la volvió a meter para después sentarse frente a él.

—Veo que le pusiste empeño, Taiga-kun—Comentó el de ojos azules, agradeciendo por la comida e iniciando a degustarla, era carne en su jugo con ensalada y arroz hervido con salmó, un platillo simple pero apetecible a simple vista.

—Si…Quería que fuera especial—El pelirrojo agradeció de igual manera por la comida y con un control que sacó de su chaqueta prendió la música que tenía programada en el estéreo, eran suaves baladas que se mezclaban con jazz sensual y bosanova.

—Taiga-kun… ¿Acaso es un intento por acostarte conmigo? —Kuroko rió levemente al percatarse de todos los detalles previamente preparados por el pelirrojo que ahora no sabía donde desviar la mirada aunque le ayudaba mucho que estaban a oscuras con solo velas alumbrándoles—Porque si lo es…Está dando resultado…—Kagami al escuchar eso vio a los ojos a un sonrojado Kuroko que sonreía sensualmente comiendo de su carne.

—Yo te había prometido que lo haríamos después del Inter High y…Yo siempre cumplo una promesa—El peliceleste sonrió suavemente dejando de lado su comida y poniéndose de pie, incitando a que el pelirrojo hiciera lo mismo, yendo hacia la habitación del mayor, donde la música aún se oía y en un buen volumen.

—Tetsuya…Te amo…—Susurró Kagami acostándose junto a Kuroko mientras lo besaba sensualmente y paseaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo del de cabellos azules.

—Y yo a ti, Taiga…—Contestó Kuroko entre besos, tocando y dejándose tocar. Después de varios minutos la ropa comenzaba a sobrar y el ambiente empezaba a subir la temperatura, de un momento a otro esas inocentes caricias y sensuales besos ahora eran toques inescrupulosos y besos donde los dos reclamaban las amígdalas del otro.

Kagami al fin se separó de aquellos salvajes besos, contemplando la dócil imagen que le daba el peliceleste acostado sobre las sábanas de satín rojas, sonrojado del rostro, jadeando suavemente y con la ropa interior casi totalmente fuera de su cuerpo; los besos volvieron y ahora las manos del pelirrojo jugueteaban con los tiernos pezones del peliazul, sacándole varios gemidos y el sentir como su erección empezaba a ser más notoria.

El peliceleste negándose a quedarse atrás, paseó una de sus manos por la inminente erección del pelirrojo y su otra mano paseaba por ese bien trabajado pecho y abdomen que tanto se derretía por tocar el de menor estatura.

—Tetsuya…—Volvió a susurrar Kagami viendo a los ojos al peliceleste como si le pidiera permiso para poder prepararlo, el chico asintió sonrojado abriendo sus piernas para que el mayor lo preparara.

Kuroko gimió al sentir un dedo frío con un líquido penetrar su entrada; Kagami al notar eso, lo besó dulcemente y le acaricio nuevamente para que el peliceleste se acostumbrara a la intromisión, luego de varios minutos, el pelirrojo metió otro dedo y empezó a embestir al menor, moviendo sus dedos en círculo y en tijeras para que el menor se acostumbrara con mayor rapidez, justo cuando un tercer dedo entraba en el peliceleste, unos gemidos eran arrancados de su garganta lujuriosamente.

—Ta-Taiga…Ha-Hazlo ya…—Susurró Kuroko algo desesperado, mordiéndose el labio y agarrándose de las sábanas, dándole nuevamente al pelirrojo una imagen que difícilmente borraría de su memoria.

Después de que el tigre hubiera sacado sus dedos de la entrada del menor, le puso lubricante a su miembro y penetró a Kuroko lentamente, procurando no infringirle ningún daño, el menor dio un alarido de dolor y se agarró de las sábanas con más fuerza.

—Tetsuya…Yo…Lo lamento…—Susurró Kagami abrazando a Kuroko, repartiendo besos por su cuello para que el dolor cesara, el peliceleste le subió el rostro a su novio y lo besó dulcemente, dándole a entender que prosiguiera, el pelirrojo terminó de entrar en su novio, gimiendo por lo bajo y tomando la mano del más bajo.

—Taiga…M-Muévete—Pidió Kuroko entre gemidos apretando la mano de Kagami y regalándole una sonrisa sincera, el aludido besó al peliceleste y empezó a embestirlo lentamente, logrando que el menor sacara varios excitante sonidos de su garganta.

El tiempo pasaba y ambos seguían en su pequeña burbuja de sensualidad y amor que desbordaban ambos cuerpos con cada profunda embestida que le otorgaba la luz a su sombra, poco a poco las embestidas pasaban a ser más salvajes y rápidas al igual que los gemidos del peliceleste y los gruñidos del pelirrojo.

—Tetsu…Ya…Te amo…—Dijo el pelirrojo entre gemidos justo antes de venirse.

— ¡Taiga! —Gritó Kuroko al sentir el caliente líquido de su amado llenándole, arqueando su espalda y viniéndose mientras se mordía el labio.

— ¿T-te lastimé? —Preguntó Kagami entre suspiros después de dejarse caer con suavidad en el pecho de Kuroko.

—No, e-estuvo perfecto…—Contestó en un susurro el peliceleste mientras acariciaba con dulzura el cabello de su novio—Taiga-kun…Gracias…—Kagami al escuchar esto se extrañó y lo vio a los ojos en busca de una respuesta a su implícita pregunta—Gracias por haberlo hecho tan especial…A pesar de que te presioné un poco para hacerlo…me demostraste que hay varias cosas que te tomas muy en serio, como el hacerlo por primera vez conmigo…Me haces muy feliz, Taiga-kun, no quiero que esto acabe nunca—El pelirrojo le sonrió sinceramente tratando de ocultar un poco su sonrojo que sentía quemarle el rostro y le dio un suave beso antes de salir de él, dejando que el más pequeño se recostara en su pecho.

El pelirrojo acariciaba suavemente a su pareja que estaba a nada de ir con Morfeo, le dio un beso en la frente y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, rememorando todo lo que había sucedido hasta que los abrió de nuevo de golpe y despertó al ya casi dormido Kuroko.

— ¿Qué pasa, Taiga-kun? —Preguntó Kuroko tallándose los ojos.

— ¡Mierda! ¡El condón! —Al escuchar esa oración, Kuroko se puso más pálido que de costumbre y miró a Kagami con algo de nervios—Carajo, carajo, carajo…Ahora esperemos hasta mañana para comprar una prueba de embarazo—Kuroko asintió con su misma expresión aunque esta vez los nervios le carcomían internamente y volvió a recostarse en el pecho de su luz pensando que no podía tener tan mala suerte como para embarazarse en su primera vez… ¿O sí?

-.-.-.-

—Takao, prende la tele que el programa de Oha Asa ya casi inicia—Mandó Midorima mientras acomodaba sus cosas en la sala de su pareja, viendo hacia todos lados en busca de sus suegros y su cuñada— ¿Y tu familia? —

—Ah, no te preocupes Shin-chan, mamá y papá están en un viaje por su aniversario y mi hermana se está quedando con su amiga por mientras así que estamos totalmente solos—Le guiñó el ojo coquetamente a su novio, logrando que una almohada se impactara contra su rostro.

—No seas indecente, Bakao—El peliverde prendió la tele para ver su tan anhelado programa, al llegar a Cáncer, el chico le subió todo lo que podía al volumen, haciendo que Takao se tapara un poco los oídos con los cojines.

—Los horóscopos para Cáncer el día de hoy es que tendrá una noche apasionada y llena de sensualidad con su pareja, el cual es un Escorpio por la cercanía y empatía de ambos signos, para que todo resulte placentero y de buen modo, Cáncer deberá traer su objeto de la suerte además de una foto del mejor portero del mundial pasado y que de el primer paso, sea gentil con su pareja si es su primera vez, esto marcará una buena racha en su relación y una profunda cercanía—Al escuchar eso, Midorima apagó el televisor y se quedó viendo la pantalla pensativo.

— ¿Shin-chan? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Takao algo preocupado por el estado de su novio, dejando de lado su pastelillo y acariciándole la espalda— ¿Acaso tu signo no salió con suerte? —Midorima agarró con fuerza de las muñecas a Takao y lo recostó sobre el sillón.

—Dijo que…Hoy tendremos sexo…—Contestó sonrojado el joven peliverde que se quitaba los lentes y las vendas de los dedos.

— ¿En serio? Como que empiezo a amar a Oha Asa—El pelinegro rió pero luego tragó saliva al ver que su pareja iba de verdad, no es que no le deseara, al contrario, se derretía por él locamente pero aún tenía miedo ya que sería su primera vez—¿E-Es verdad que lo harás? —Midorima asintió mientras se quitaba la playera y Takao se ponía rojo lentamente.

—Tu… ¿Quieres…Hacer el amor conmigo…Kazunari? —El aludido al escuchar eso miró a los ojos a su novio, que quizá no era muy cálido en público pero cuando estaban en privado era la persona más cariñosa con él, se dejó acariciar la mejilla tiernamente y asintió después de sentir el amor y la confianza que le transmitía el de ojos verdes.

—Tus ojos son preciosos, Shin-chan—Susurró el base de Shutoku antes de corresponder aquel dulce beso, sus brazos se abrazaron al cuello del mayor sin dejar de besarle.

Lentamente aquel delicioso contacto comenzaba a subir de tono, las manos de ambos se paseaban por el cuerpo del otro, delineando sus torsos, explorándose mutuamente, en especial el pelinegro ya que se estaba agasajando con el cuerpo de su pareja que yacía ya sin playera alguna.

—Ahh…Shin-chan—Susurró Kazunari dejándose quitar la playera debajo del peliverde—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, Shintarou—El peliverde sonrió levemente y acarició la rosada mejilla de su novio que se dejaba desnudar totalmente.

—Y yo a ti, Kazunari—El ojo de halcón sonrió enternecido por el hecho de que su tsundere novio le había dicho por su nombre, ambos volvieron a besarse, uniendo sus lenguas mientras que el peliverde empezaba a hacer espacio en la virginal entrada de Takao con uno de sus dedos, éste solamente gimió cortando el beso, aferrándose con fuerza a la ancha espalda de Midorima.

Midorima para tratar de mitigar el dolor, besó su cuello y comenzó a masturbar la descuidada erección del pelinegro que se hacía más dura y grande tras cada toque que le era otorgado. Justo cuando escuchó los gemidos del pelinegro, decidió meter un según dedo en él, haciéndolo gritar y morderse el labio, movió sus dedos en círculos y como si fueran tijeras, tratando de buscar desde ese momento el punto más sensible dentro de él.

—Ahh…Shin-chan…M-Me vengó—Dijo entre gemidos comenzando a arañar su espalda por el placer que sentía, Midorima aumentó el ritmo de cómo le masturbaba y metió un tercer y último dedo, provocando que se corriera entre los pechos de ambos, Midorima sacó sus dedos del jadeante pelinegro que trataba de tomar aire con algo de desesperación—El condón—Susurró Takao aún gimiendo.

—Descuida, aquí tengo la imagen del portero de México que fue el mejor del mundial y Oha Asa recomendó, nanodayo—Takao rió al ver como su novio iba en serio con eso poniendo la foto del portero en la mesita donde estaban los aperitivos que se comían previamente—Voy a entrar—Comentó el as de Shutoku que se bajaba el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, subiéndole las piernas a Takao y posicionándose en su entrada, justo antes de penetrarle escuchó la voz del pelinegro.

—Shin-chan…Se gentil, por favor—Susurró Takao con lágrimas en los ojos y una dulce sonrisa, Midorima ante tal reacción de su pareja, le acarició la mejilla para después besarlo a la vez que entraba suavemente en él.

—Kazunari…Te amo—Takao sonrió al escuchar esas simples palabras, dejando de lado por un momento el punzante dolor que sentía en el trasero, después de unos minutos dentro del pelinegro, Midorima decidió comenzar con las embestidas.

Takao al sentir las embestidas gritó por la confusión de dolor y placer que experimentaba ya que su cuello estaba siendo mordido sensualmente por su novio y su miembro estaba siendo atendido adecuadamente; Midorima subió de nuevo a los carnosos labios de su pareja para depositar un suave beso en ellos y seguir con su camino hacia el lóbulo de su oreja, lamiéndolo con sensualidad y aumentando las embestidas que pasaban a ser más rápidas y salvajes con cada minuto que pasaba.

—Shin…Tarou…Me vengo…—Gimoteó Takao arañando la espalda de su novio, el cual estaba ya casi sentía derramarse dentro del menor, hicieron falta solo unas embestidas para que ambos se corrieran, uno en el interior del otro y el ojo de halcón en sus pechos.

—Kazunari…—Susurró Midorima saliendo del menor, dejándose besar dulcemente por su pareja que ahora tenía una sonrisa mas radiante y cálida que de costumbre, provocando que el de ojos verdes también sonriera, abrazándolo fuertemente y pensando que lo que más fortuna le traía desde que entró a Shutoku no eran sus objetos de la suerte diarios si no aquel chico de ojos azules que sonreía tontamente a diario, alegrándole cada uno de sus días y calentando su hasta hace unos años, frío corazón.

—Shin-chan…Te amo—El chico le sonrió sinceramente, besándose cortamente y volviendo sus rostros a la televisión que ahora transmitía la repetición del programa de Oha Asa— ¿Tú crees que me quede embarazado? —Midorima negó confiado a la imagen del portero que estaba junto a las palomitas, dejando a un divertido Takao que pensaba cómo hacer para comprar la prueba de embarazo además de depositar sus esperanzas en la imagen, en Oha Asa y en todo lo que existía para que eso no sucediera.


	16. Like a virgin 2

¡Holi! Por fin he terminado estas dos parejas,espero que les agrade mucho.

¡Sus reviews son absolutamente awesomes! Me gustan mucho y pues San Memo es mágico,no pasará nada (?) o no se...Por cierto,el próximo capi también será lemon~

Espero sus reviews y que les guste,sin más por el momento,se los dejo.

¡Gracias por leer!

.

.

.

.

.

.

La limosina seguía avanzando hacia el restaurante indicado por el señorito Akashi, dándole tiempo a Furihata para que se cambiara totalmente, hasta había ropa interior en el asiento, Furihata se sonrojó totalmente y al ver que el vidrio polarizado estaba entre él y la parte delantera de la limosina, empezó a desvestirse para después ponerse la ropa que su novio amablemente le había comprado, lo que le daba miedo era el pensar acerca de cómo sabía sus medidas exactas si jamás se las había dicho.

Después de alrededor de media hora, el coche finalmente paró frente al restaurante y la puerta se le abría al novio del "Señorito Akashi", Furihata salió agradeciendo al chofer por abrirle la puerta, tomó algo de aire para poder entrar al restaurante y sonrió nerviosamente al ver al emperador sentado en una mesa del fondo, vistiendo un elegante traje negro con corbata roja mientras tomaba apaciblemente de su copa de vino tinto. El chico se quedó embobado por un momento ante tal imagen pero fue traído de nuevo a la realidad al sentir esa penetrante mirada de ese par de ojos de distinto color, incitándolo a ir a sentarse a la mesa cuanto antes.

Furihata ya estaba sentado frente a su novio a la luz de las velas en el elegante restaurante que a esta hora de la noche tenía las luces muy tenues acompañados de música suave interpretada en vivo.

—Hoy te ves muy apuesto, Kouki—Comentó el pelirrojo dejando su copa en la mesa y recargaba sus codos en la mesa, entrelazando sus manos mientras recargaba su rostro en ello— ¿Te quedó bien la ropa y zapatos que compré? Yo mismo los escogí—Dijo el chico orgulloso, agradeciendo por las cartas que les eran llevadas a su mesa, Furihata estaba totalmente embobado ante tal aura que emanaba su pareja, jamás lo había visto así.

—Ah…Si, m-me queda bien to-todo y es bonito pero ¿C-Como sabías mi talla exacta, Seijuurou-san? —Preguntó el castaño algo nervioso tratando de prestarle atención al rimbombante menú que estaba frente a él, todo ahí lucía demasiado exquisito y caro.

—Lo investigué e hice simples cálculos con mi ojo—Sonrió tomando su menú mientras que el mesero les servía vino a ambos— ¿Qué se te apetece pedir, Kouki? —Preguntó Akashi sin quitar la mirada de la carta—Por cierto, no te preocupes por el vino, casi no tiene alcohol y nos lo pueden servir—Furihata tomó de su copa, el vino era seco y con un sabor fuerte pero dulce a la vez, tal como el que lo ordenó.

—Pues…No se…Todo se ve muy caro, Seijuurou ¿No es demasiado? —Akashi negó casi al instante, moviendo el rostro del castaño con su mano hacia él.

—Jamás creas que algo es demasiado caro para ti, Kouki. Te amo—Tras estas palabras, ambos se besaron fugazmente, dejando a un nervioso Furihata que reía porque el mesero ya estaba ahí y no se habían dado cuenta.

—De entrada traigan canapés de caviar para el joven y para mi, por favor—Ordenó Akashi al camarero, el cual asintió rellenando las copas antes de pasar a retirarse, Furihata no sabía que era un canapé, solo caviar pero para él, no sonaba para nada apetitoso el comer huevos de pescado. Akashi al notar el rostro de su pareja solamente rió un poco y tomó algo de agua.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Seijuurou? —Cuestionó el chico algo apenado y sonrojado ya que no sabía si había hecho algo indecente en la mesa.

—De tu cara cuando dije "canapés de caviar" fue realmente divertida—Contestó el pelirrojo dejando la copa donde tenía servida el agua a un lado, limpiándose con la servilleta la boca, tratando de parar de reír.

—Es la primera vez que te veo así—Comentó Furihata riendo levemente ante la actitud tan impropia del emperador.

—Entonces brindemos por mi risa y tu cara—Furihata asintió riendo, chocando la copa de la champaña, tomándoselas casi hasta el fondo ambos para después reír nuevamente hasta que el camarero llegase con la comida.

—Provecho, Kouki—Dijo el pelirrojo agarrando el canapé con su mano y dándole una mordida, el castaño al ver tal acción, la repitió, al principio haciendo una mueca de disgusto pero después de haberla masticado una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Igualmente, Seijuurou—Contestó el chico después de haberse terminado medio canapé, el chico de ojos hterócromes sonrió satisfecho, tomando de su copa de vino tinto.

Al haberse terminado la entrada, el camarero fue a rellenarles las copas además de retirarles los platos y pedirles la orden de la entrada.

—Ahora te toca escoger a ti, amor—El chico de Seirin asintió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas viendo la carta.

—Creo que será…Crema de champiñones—El camarero asintió, retirándose de la mesa mientras que el castaño suspiraba por la presión de la que se había liberado hace solo unos momentos.

—Lo hiciste bien, Kouki—El aludido sonrió levemente ante el halago recibido, tomando sorpresivamente de la mano a Akashi, el cual dio un respingo pero luego sonrió al entrelazar sus dedos y besarse al ritmo de una canción lenta que tocaba la banda, cuando se separaron, la sopa ya estaba servida.

Después de haber terminado la sopa con un cómodo silencio sin soltar sus manos, pasó el platillo fuerte y para rematar, el postre que era moelleux de chocolate y frambuesa adornado con algunos arándanos y frambuesas.

—Wow, es un muffin normal pero muy bonito—Dijo Furihata al contemplar el postre, Akashi soltó una leve risa y partió un pedazo de su postre para que el chico se diera cuenta que por dentro tenía un relleno líquido de chocolate y frambuesa.

—No es un muffin normal, amor—El mencionado se sonrojó por las palabras del otro y desvió la mirada algo apenado, justo cuando iba a comer su moelleux, sintió una opresión en los labios, no era nada más y nada menos que el emperador dándole el trocito que había partido momentos antes, el castaño totalmente sonrojado solo le quedó abrir la boca y comer el pedacito que le era ofrecido; una imagen totalmente erótica a los ojos del capitán de Rakuzan.

Justo cuando el emperador le daba otro pedazo, un poco del líquido se le escurrió a Furihata por la comisura del labio; haciendo que el pelirrojo se relamiera los labios, deleitándose por aquella imagen que le prendía y lo hacía perder sus estribos. Cuando el castaño iba a limpiarse, sintió la lengua del capitán de Rakuzan lamiendo aquel líquido que escurría por sus rosados labios.

—Seijuurou…—Susurró Furihata sonrojado, desviando la mirada de aquellos penetrantes ojos que ardían en deseo puro, comiéndole mentalmente hasta la última parte del menor, se sentía de nuevo un pequeño chihuahua que temblaba ante la imponente mirada del león alfa.

—Kouki…Vamos a mi auto—Antes de que el castaño pudiera decir una palabra, ya era jalado del brazo por el pelirrojo a su auto.

— ¡Seijuurou! ¡No pagaste! —Dijo el chico tratando de zafarse inútilmente de las garras de su amante.

—La cena ya estaba previamente pagada, si falta dinero, me lo harán llegar por correo—Contestó el emperador abriendo la puerta de su lujoso coche, un Audi, simplemente algo que se esperaba de alguien de esa clase social. Furihata apenas asimilaba todo cuando el auto ya estaba arrancando hacia el hotel donde el pelirrojo había hecho la reservación semanas atrás.

Después de unos diez minutos llegaron al hotel, Furihata casi se caía al tapete del auto al ver que era un hotel de cinco estrellas y podía apostar sus dos copas de campeones y su cabellera a que el pelirrojo había pedido alguna suite lujosa y despampanante que costara más o menos lo que su padre gana un mes.

Dicho y hecho; cuando bajaron del coche, Akashi tomó de la mano a su novio mientras iban a la recepción, la amable señorita sonreía al ver como el chico de Seirin estaba de mil colores pero su sonrisa se bajó al ver el rostro del pelirrojo, les dio la tarjeta de su habitación y Akashi llevó corriendo a Furihata rumbo al elevador, donde el chico de orbes heterócromes comenzó a besar salvajemente al castaño que temblaba de la excitación que sentía y se agarraba de su cuello para no caer.

Ambos seguían besándose al salir del elevador, caminando rumbo a la habitación que el pelirrojo había reservado, era una suite de luna de miel. Una espaciosa habitación blanca con luces de velas, canciones que salían de las bocinas del reproductor de Akashi, algo de vino espumoso con casi nada de alcohol, sábanas blancas y rojas que hacían juego perfecto además de un corazón de pétalos de rosas rojas formado en la cama.

Cuando se separaron y Furihata pudo apreciar esto, se quedó boquiabierto, todo esto era un plan para que se acostara con Akashi.

—Kouki…Ya llevamos un tiempo saliendo…Si tu quieres…Podemos hacerlo…No te obligaré a nada, comprendo si no quieres—Furihata se quedó boquiabierto sin saber que decir, su cabeza le decía que aún no estaba listo para dar ese importante paso pero su cuerpo y su corazón decían otra cosa, justo cuando volteó a verle para negarse, se encontró con el rostro de su amante admirando con profundo amor y devoción al chico acompañada de un rostro lleno de ¿Miedo? Si, por más difícil que se escuchara, el rostro de Akashi demostraba un profundo miedo al esperar la respuesta de su pareja, Furihata se enterneció ante la reacción y le besó dulcemente acariciando su mejilla, dejando a un sorprendido Akashi.

—Esa es mi respuesta—Contestó el castaño con una sonrisa dejando que el pelirrojo le acariciara la mejilla sonriendo, volviéndose a besar apasionadamente.

El ambiente creado comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más denso y romántico, la música sonaba marcando el ritmo de aquellos incesantes besos que ambos se daban, Kouki estaba debajo del pelirrojo que le quitaba las ropas con suavidad, a su tiempo, sin acelerarse y tampoco de una manera lenta.

Furihata comenzaba a jadear entre besos, paseando sus manos por el ya desnudo torso de Akashi, que a pesar de ser de complexión delgada, lo trabajaba de una estupenda manera; de pronto sintió como los labios de su pareja descendían por su cuello repartiendo dulces besos mientras que una de sus manos empezaba a masturbar su desnuda erección.

—Sei…Juurou…—Jadeó el castaño agarrándose de la cama con fuerza al sentir como el otro lamía sus pezones y metía un dedo en su virginal entrada sin dejar de masturbarle; después de varios minutos, un segundo dedo penetró su entrada, comenzando a moverlos en tijeras y en constantes círculos, tocando un punto dentro del castaño que le hizo gritar de placer y correrse en la mano del pelirrojo.

—Kouki…Te amo—Comentó Akashi cuando subía las piernas del menor a sus hombros y acercaba su rostro para besarle.

—Seijuurou…Se suave—Contestó Furihata con los ojos llorosos, correspondiendo aquel dulce beso mientras su novio le penetraba con lentitud y suavidad, el castaño solo se limitó a gemir por el dolor latente que sentía en su interior quemándole y palpitándole—Seijuurou, duele—Jadeó el chico rasguñando la espalda del pelirrojo que solo gemía al sentir las laceraciones en su espalda.

—Descuida, amor, tú me avisas cuando me mueva—Akashi volvió a besarle con dulzura los labios para que el dolor pasara con rapidez, después de varios minutos besándose y masturbando el miembro del castaño, Akashi decidió que ya era momento de moverse, de esta manera dio la primera embestida, provocando que su pareja gimiera y enterrara un poco más sus uñas en la espalda del pelirrojo.

Las embestidas comenzaron de manera lenta pero profunda, los besos subieron de tono hasta llegar a una batalla de lenguas donde ambas se entrelazaban en la boca del castaño y jugaban, Furihata abrió un poco más las piernas dejando que Akashi le acariciara su miembro con mayor libertad y jugara con sus pezones con su otra mano.

— ¡Allí! —Gritó el chico de Seirin interrumpiendo un beso al sentir que en una embestida, el pelirrojo tocaba un punto dentro de él que lo hacía perder la poca cordura que aún mantenía, Akashi con una sonrisa lasciva embistió salvajemente aquel lugar que el castaño le había indicado, provocando que se retorciera de placer debajo de él, arañara su espalda al punto de hacerla sangrar y gritara su nombre con toda su voz tras cada embestida recibida.

—Kouki…—Susurró el emperador desbordando placer.

—Sei…Me Ve-Vengo…—El pelirrojo embistió con más fuerza, después de un par de embestidas ambos se vinieron estruendosamente, el castaño manchando ambos pechos y el pelirrojo dentro del castaño.

—Maldi…Ción…—Susurró Akashi saliendo del castaño mientras le abrazaba.

— ¿Q-Qué sucede? —Preguntó agitado Furihata mientras se recostaba en el pecho de su pareja, dejándose tapar y acariciar el cabello.

—El condón…—Contestó Akashi tomando aire, dejando a Furihata de piedra—Descuida…Ahorita pido la pastilla del día siguiente—Furihata miró con algo de miedo al pelirrojo que solo le besó la frente tranquilizándole y diciéndole que todo saldría bien.

-/-

—Senpai, no veas eso, es muy vergonzoso—Comentó Kise tratando de quitarle el álbum de fotografías suyo vestido de chica a su novio.

—Pero si cuando eras niñas te veías muy linda vestida de chica, inclusive en Teiko—Contestó el pelinegro sin dejar de ver las fotos de su lindo rubio vestido de niña con dos colitas cuando era pequeño, luego cuando-Según sus cálculos-Iba en secundaria y vestía con una peluca rubia larga y finalmente llegando a lo último del álbum con fotos recientes donde ya no se veía igual de bien como chica por sus forma más varonil pero seguía pareciendo un elegante e irresistible bombón.

—Osh, senpai es malo conmigo—Dijo Kise lloriqueando y con el rostro todo rojo al notar que su amado ya estaba en las fotos más recientes que fueron tomadas hacía solo un par de meses por la agencia, prometiéndole al chico que serían las últimas ya que no pasaba fácilmente por una chica.

—Si fueras una chica, serías perfecta para mí pero por lástima eres un molesto, idiota y largirucho rubio—El capitán dejó el álbum y tomó de su té seriamente—Te ves muy guapa de chica…—

—Ni loco me vuelvo a vestir de chica, ellos me dijeron que era la última vez que lo hacían, desde que nacía he sufrido el usar vestidos y dejar mi cabello largo para que me lo peinaran en dos colitas mis hermanas, por fin soy libre—El rubio sonrió orgulloso tomando de su té.

—Debo admitir que eres muy apuesto como hombre pero como mujer…Derretirías aún más corazones—

—Pero…Si fuera chica…Senpai sería aún más celoso y posesivo de lo que ya es—Comentó el rubio son una sonrisa traviesa, ganándose un codazo del mayor.

—Ni quien se preocupara por un cabeza hueca como tu—Repuso el de ojos azules sin dejar su té.

—Pues…Puedo marcarle a Aominecchi…Él se ponía celoso hasta de la mosca…Quizá si le digo que me hiciste llorar, ahorita mismo puede venir a darte una paliza—El rubio sacó su celular riendo sin dejar de mirar de reojo a su mayor que solamente se ponía rojo de furia y apretaba con fuerza la taza.

—Vuelve a decir eso de ese maldito estúpido que te rompió el corazón y yo te rompo la cara, Ryouta—Replicó molesto el de ojos azules mientras dejaba su té—Si fueras una chica, no dejaría que nadie se le acercara a mi hermosa princesa…Pero como eres chico…No puedo usar la fuerza con tus molestas fanáticas, así que lo único que puedo hacer es…Es confiar en ti por mas…Por más inseguro que me sienta al ver a tu bola de hermosas admiradoras que te hacen pasteles, cartas y te llenan de besos y mimos…Solo puedo limitarme a confiar plenamente en ti, respirar profundamente para no morir de celos cada que alguien se te declara y tranquilizarme para no desear el ser más alto, apuesto o una linda chica…—Kise se sonrojó ante lo dicho por su novio y le abrazó sollozando al notar que las lágrimas empezaban a fluir de esos duros ojos azules que ahora se veían tan sinceros y frágiles.

— ¡Yukio-senpai! ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás pienses eso! ¡Nunca, nunca jamás lo pienses! Yo te amo con todo mi corazón y no me importan las chicas que me regalan cosas o se me declaran, yo solo te amo a ti y nadie más que a ti, en lo único que pienso cuando hago fotos en pareja con alguien es en que la persona a la quien abrazo o beso es Yukio-senpai ¡A mí también me gustaría ser chica! Así podría ser la orgullosa novia de senpai y no tendrías problemas con tu madre o no te llegarían feos correos insultándote y diciéndote cosas horribles para que me dejes. Yo también muero de miedo cuando eres amable con las chicas porque muchas han de estar locamente enamoradas de ti…—El mencionado se sorprendió un poco al escuchar lo de los correos, él creía que Kise no sabía nada de eso, lo guardó para sí para que el otro no se incomodara y lo de su madre creyó que también lo escondía bien pero recordó de aquella vez que estaba demasiado enfermo y adormilado, cuando se levantó para ir al baño, escuchó que su madre le gritaba a alguien que por su culpa su hijo era "raro" y después solo se escuchó un bofetón seguido del estridente azote de la puerta.

—Ryouta tu… ¿Sabías todo eso? —Preguntó Yukio mientras sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo y alzaba el lloroso y compungido rostro del rubio.

—Sí, yo sé todo lo que tratabas de ocultarme, Yukio-senpai…Hay veces que quisiera terminar contigo para que puedas tener una vida normal y tranquila pero no puedo porque día con día solo espero el llegar a la escuela para verte tan solo unos minutos y luego ansío que sea el final de la práctica para que estemos aunque sea un rato juntos…Lamento ser tan egoísta, senpai—El pelinegro se quedó anonadado ya que él pensó lo mismo varias veces y a diario lo sentía.

—Ryouta…Te amo—El rubio alzó su rostro y correspondió el beso que le era otorgado dulcemente por parte del pelinegro, ambos se acomodaron mejor en la cama y se besaron con ternura, calmando sus miedos latentes, recordándose que ambos estaban ahí, solamente ellos podían amarse de esa manera, sintiendo que por fin habían encontrado a su pareja perfecta.

—Yukio…Yo también te amo—Contestó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, besándose nuevamente con amor y exigencia, sus labios comenzaron a pedir cada vez más, los besos no les bastaban ya, sus caricias comenzaban a ser por debajo de las ropas y de pronto ambos estaban sin camisa besándose demandantemente, pasando ya sus manos a la entrepierna de su contrario, sincronizados como si fueran uno solo.

—Ryouta…—Susurró el mayor jadeando cuando se separaron del beso, haciendo su cabeza para atrás al prever la acción de su novio, quien ya le besaba el cuello con avidez y comenzaba a quitarle las prendas inferiores.

—Yukio…Te amo—El pelinegro miró extrañado al rubio, jamás había escuchado esa grave voz que salía de su garganta, solamente había visto esa penetrante mirada que haría temblar hasta al más valiente humano, una vez, fue contra Touou, donde Kise estaba a nada de entrar en la zona; por más pervertido que sonara, esa mirada le hacía temblar hasta la médula y le excitaba.

—Ryouta, eres solamente mío—Susurró el mayor antes de volverse a besar lascivamente, ahora él le quitaba las únicas prendas que aún traía al rubio y se agasajaba con ese envidiable trasero que tanto había querido tocar en los entrenamientos, era tal y como lo imaginaba.

Ambos siguieron besándose con lujuria y pasión en su máxima expresión, sus hormonas eran las que ahora mandaban en ambos cuerpos, el ex capitán tocaba ese pecho de en sueño mientras abría las piernas dejándose preparar por el rubio, que para sorpresa de Yukio, era quien tenía el mando en la situación, a pesar de que él quería dominar, esa mirada castaña, esos labios carnosos que le hacían gemir y suspirar le impedían el siquiera tener la idea de resistirse e imponer, solo por esa vez, se dejaría mandar.

Tras varios minutos de intensos besos y toques, el rubio sacó del cajón de su buró un condón, apartándose del jadeante y sonrojado pelinegro que solamente dejaba sus piernas abiertas, deleitándose de aquella vista que todo humano desearía tener; un Kise que sacaba fuego casi literalmente, su cuerpo sudado, su boca jadeante y su mano poniéndose el condón en ese pedazo de carne que le hacía de agua la boca al universitario.

—Ryouta, maldito ¿Porqué…Porqué tenías un co-condón? —Preguntó el de ojos azules con la poca cordura que tenía por el momento.

—Por simple precaución, supongo—Contestó el chico con una sonrisa afilada, logrando que el pelinegro se endureciera más y empezara a brotar pre semen de su miembro.

—Es mi primera vez…—El rubio al escuchar eso se quedó sorprendido, Yukio se sonrojó totalmente y desvió la mirada con vergüenza—E-Es mi primera ve-vez desde hace meses…Me prometí que la siguiente vez que tendría sexo sería con a-alguien que amara…—Ryouta sonrió enternecido y acarició la mejilla del mayor como si fuera un tesoro—No seas brusco…—

—Yukio ¿Jamás te he dicho lo hermoso que te ves con un sonrojo en tus mejillas? —El aludido le miró a los ojos con unas lágrimas saliendo de su rostro, besándolo nuevamente y tratando de cohibir el dolor que sentía por el falo que le penetraba.

— ¡Aaahh! ¡Ryouta! —Dijo el universitario abrazándose fuertemente a la ancha y suave espalda de su pareja, que le otorgaba besos en todo su rostro y le masturbaba para que el dolor se fuera.

—Descuida, Yukio, el dolor se irá en unos minutos…—Yukio al escuchar eso sintió su corazón partirse en pedazos ya que olvidaba que su rubio ya tenía marcas de cierto moreno que detestaba con todo su ser—También es mi primera vez así…Con la persona que más amo en todo el universo…Y con quien quiero hacerme viejo—El de ojos azules sintió como su corazón volvía a unirse pero esta vez latía con una fuerza incesante.

—Niño idiota…—Susurró el pelinegro moviendo sus caderas en señal que podía empezar a embestir—Mas te vale que eso sea cierto—Ambos volvieron a besarse con la primera embestida otorgada por el rubio.

Las embestidas eran gentiles y suaves, dejando que el mayor se acostumbrara totalmente pero Kise lentamente aumentaba la velocidad ya que la sensación lo derretía y quería más, quería empezar a hacerlo con fuerza y con mayor profundidad. El universitario abrazó del cuello al otro para poder mirarle a los ojos, expresándole su deseo por que le embistiera con fuerza, que se dejara de contener; orden acatada al instante.

La habitación subió la temperatura a punto que el solo estar cerca de ella emanaba un incesante calor, los gritos del de ojos azules resonaba por las cuatro blancas paredes seguido por los gemidos que emitía el dueño de la habitación. Después de casi una hora ambos eran más que uno solo y sus erecciones comenzaban a palpitar al igual que su corazón.

—Ryouta ¡Me vengo! —Gritó el pelinegro al sentirse ya en el cielo con cada salvaje embestida que le era propiciada sin piedad alguna, el rubio le besó una vez más antes de venirse junto al mayor, dando un suave gritillo, cayendo casi al instante totalmente ajetreado en el pecho de éste.

—Ahh…Yukio…Te amo, te amo, te amo con todo mi ser…—Jadeó el rubio saliendo de su amado para después quitarse el condón, envolverlo en un pañuelo que tenía en el buró y finalmente encestándolo en el bote de basura limpiamente, provocando una suave risa del azabache.

—Y yo a ti, Ryouta—Ambos volvieron a besarse antes de ponerse la ropa interior ya que su enamorada atmósfera post sexual solo les duró unos minutos por el sonido de la puerta del departamento abriéndose, poniéndose la ropa interior casi al instante, tirando la colcha azul al piso y tapándose con las sábanas, abrazándose para simular el hecho de estar dormidos.

—Oh, Ryoutacchi y Yukiocchi están dormidos—Dijo una de las hermanas del rubio mientras abría la habitación y veía a ambos "dormidos" — ¡Kyaaa! Son tan tiernos, debo tomarles una foto para ponerla en el álbum—La hermana mayor sostuvo la puerta sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

—Por esta vez, les guardaré el secreto de ella pero a la otra, avísenme para dejarles la casa un poco más de tiempo—Ambos se sonrojaron totalmente y se vieron avergonzados—En unos minutos "despierten" ya que compramos la cena y Yukiocchi…Bienvenido a la familia, por favor, cuida de nuestro hermanito—

—Ya traje la cámara—Dijo la rubia que enfocaba a ambos y les tomaba una foto desde la puerta, cuando se fue a su habitación para imprimirla, la mayor rió.

—Y pónganle aerosol a la habitación, huele a sexo totalmente—La chica por fin cerró la habitación y Kise rió totalmente sonrojado, el azabache estaba rojo hasta más no poder, estaba a punto de darle un buen golpe a su novio pero al verle riendo tan inocentemente, no pudo hacer nada más que reír y abrazarse aún más al de ojos cafés, sintiendo una plena felicidad a la que empezaría acostumbrarse ya que desde esa tarde, ese sería su día a día el resto de su vida.


	17. Un dulce y amargo sabor

¡Holi! Ya estoy de nuevo aquí dando lata (?) Lamento si no he actualizado pero...ya saben...Se me han juntado unos problemas familiares y emocionales (?) y me quitan la compu y me ponen a hacer quehaceres y uno así no puede,bebés (?)

¡Gracias por sus reviews,favoritos y follows! Es genial despertar y verlo uwú por cierto ¿Qué creen ustedes del fic hasta ahora? Ya saben...Si les va gustando la historia,si debo agregar algo,quitar algo,cambiar en algo,ser mas clara...lamento si no pongo KiyoHana pero es que no se hacer la pareja pero descuiden,más adelante tendrán unos capítulos ellos solos

¡Por cierto!...No se si la próxima semana vaya actualizar porque operaran a mi hermano el viernes y pues...Ya saben...Mi madre estará toda la semana cuidándolo y no me dejará escribir *llora como nena* Pero descuiden,me daré mis escapadas de ella para escribir

Sin más por el momento,les dejo el capítulo

¡Gracias por leer!

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Muro-chin ¿me amas? —Preguntó Murasakibara mientras comía papas y veía a su novio sacar del horno el tercer y último pastel que ambos habían cocinado ese día en casa de Himuro.

—Claro que si, Atsushi—Contestó sonriendo el pelinegro poniendo en la mesa el pastel de chocolate con relleno de zarzamora.

—Muro-chin ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo? —Himuro apretó con fuerza la duna rellena de crema pastelera color lila con la que adornaba el pastel, dejando demasiada crema en una parte del pastel.

— ¿P-Porqué la pregunta, Atsushi? —Cuestionó Himuro con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas volviendo nerviosamente al adorno del pastel.

—Porque Aka-chin me contó que ya tuvo su primera vez con su novio y tú solo has tenido sexo con alguien más—Comentó el pelimorado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo sin dejar su bolsa de papas.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? —Preguntó nervioso, temblando con la duna en la mano.

—Que tú solo te has acostado con alguien más en América y no conmigo además de que ya llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo—Himuro le miró tensamente aún más sonrojado moviendo sus labios sin decir nada.

—… ¿Tu quieres hacerlo conmigo?... —Susurró el chico mientras jugueteaba con su cabello, evitando la mirada de Murasakibara.

—Claro que si, Muro-chin pero creo que no quiere hacerlo tu conmigo ¿Verdad?—Comentó el pelimorado mientras terminaba su bolsa de papas.

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? —Preguntó algo apenado el chico mientras veía los pasteles que previamente habían hecho.

—Pues no sé, Muro-chin, que últimamente estás con Kaga-chin mucho tiempo y Kuro-chin y yo nos molestamos—Contestó Murasakibara comiendo ya las últimas papas de la bolsa—El pastel se ve bonito a pesar de que lo arruinaste con mucho betún ahí—Himuro seguía de piedra al escucharlo, lo del sexo era solo porque estaba celoso de Taiga.

—Atsushi, ¿Estás celoso de Taiga? —El pelimorado le miró pensativo y terminó asintiendo justo cuando tiró su bolsa de papas al bote de basura.

—Muro-chin solo es mío y si Kaga-chin o alguien más trata de separar a Muro-chin de mí… Lo aplasto—El mayor dio énfasis a la última frase golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado, logrando un sonido demasiado estruendoso.

—Mira Atsushi, llevamos ya casi un año y sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón pero no vamos a acostarnos solo porque estás celoso, no quiero cometer de nuevo el error de tener sexo solo porque si—Dijo Himuro cortando una rebanada de pastel y poniéndola en un platito para después ponerle una cereza, sonriendo orgulloso por ese buen trabajo hecho por él y por su novio.

—Lo siento, Muro-chin—Susurró Murasakibara al momento que abrazaba al azabache, que solo sonreía enternecido por su infantil titán—Nee, Muro-chin, creo que serás una bonita mami, ya te imagino en nuestra pastelería haciendo los pasteles y luego entra mini Muro-chin agarrando un pedazo, tu le dices que no pero terminas dándole otro pedazo junto con un beso—Himuro se puso igual de rojo que la cereza que adornaba la rebanada que se había servido, sonriendo enternecidamente al imaginar tal escena.

—Atsushi, si dijiste eso para acostarte conmigo, déjame decirte que funcionó—Himuro se volteó y besó a Murasakibara en el pecho ya que no alcanzaría su rostro ni aunque se pusiera de puntillas.

— ¿En serio, Muro-chin? —Himuro asintió sonrojado y se agarró de la espalda del mayor esperando a que el otro hiciera algún movimiento—Muro-chin…Te amo—El titán quitó todos los pasteles de la mesa rápidamente y subió al azabache sobre la mesa.

—Atsu…—Antes de que el menor pudiera decir algo, sus labios ya estaban siendo besados con dulzura y pasión, teniendo solo la opción de dejarse llevar por aquellos demandantes besos que tenían un sabor muy dulce, un sabor que solo él conocía.

—Muro-chin…No sabes cuánto te amo—Susurró el de mayor altura que recostaba lentamente a Himuro sobre la mesa y le quitaba el mandil junto con las prendas superiores.

—Atsushi—Gimió el chico excitado, agarrándose a la enorme espalda de su novio que ahora le mostraba que no era tan infantil como pensaba. Himuro le quitó el mandil al de cabellos morados junto con su camisa, dejándole ver ese abdomen marcado que no presentaba ni un ápice de estar suave a pesar de que la dieta del pelimorado era fritura tras fritura.

—Muro-chin—El azabache se dejó tocar entero por el mayor, cerrando los ojos, embriagándose por aquellos roces en su desnudo pecho y esos húmedos besos que sentía en el cuello—… ¿Qué significa este anillo de Kaga-chin para ti? —Preguntó Murasakibara alejándose de Himuro para verlo a los ojos directamente.

—Taiga es mi hermano solamente, Atsushi…Éste anillo solo es de hermandad…El que tenga en mi dedo cuando me lo des, será de otra cosa—Murasakibara se sonrojó un poco y volvió a besarlo en los labios con suavidad, pasando sus manos gentilmente por el torso del menor, llegando hasta sus pantalones, donde una marcada erección se podía palpar.

Los besos del pelimorado bajaron lentamente al cuello del azabache, que solo se limitaba a gemir y agarrarse de la mesa con algo de dificultad. Los besos subieron de intensidad y el cuello de Himuro pasó a ser mordido y lamido en su totalidad, causándole espasmos al menor, justo cuando sus prendas inferiores se encontraban tiradas en el piso, Himuro cerró las piernas con fuerzas, dejando a Murasakibara algo desubicado, apartándose nuevamente de su pareja.

—Muro-chi—Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el índice del menor selló sus labios para después ver la intensa escena que el azabache le tenía preparado.

Himuro lamió dos de sus dedos como si fueran alguna deliciosa paleta durante unos minutos, Murasakibara estaba mirándolo con deseo en su estado más puro, le deseaba totalmente; después de tener los dedos demasiado ensalivados, el chico se penetró con ambos de golpe. El más alto soltó un bufido al ver como Himuro se preparaba solo, sin dejar de mirar, Murasakibara se bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, comenzando a masturbarse al ver como el azabache se metía un tercer dedo en su interior y gemía en voz alta, apretando su puño y lamiéndolo sensualmente.

—Atsushi…Estoy listo…—Susurró Himuro sacando sus dedos y abriendo sus piernas, Murasakibara acató la orden casi al instante y sin perder ni un momento, penetró a Himuro de una embestida, provocando que el azabache gritara ya que, tal como el resto de su cuerpo, el miembro de Murasakibara también era de proporciones épicas.

El de cabellos violáceos dejó que Tatsuya se acostumbrara un poco a la intromisión, cuando sintió que el azabache movía sus caderas, comenzó a penetrarlo con un ritmo pausado pero severo, ambos se besaban fervientemente, tratando de que el otro jamás se apartara, tratando de frenar el universo entero, solo por ese rato, ellos dos existían en aquella mesa llena de harina, siendo uno embestida tras embestida.

Las embestidas comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más rápidas y duras, dejando que Himuro gritara con cada vez que el miembro de su novio entraba y salía de él, encajando sus uñas en las espalda de Murasakibara además de besarle y morderele los labios como si su vida dependiera de de ello.

—A-Atsushi…Yo…Ahhh…—Y antes de que Himuro pudiera terminar la oración, su semen bañaba los vientres de ambos, Murasakibara dejándose llevar por el momento, también se vino dentro de Himuro, cayendo en el manchado torso de Himuro casi al instante.

—Muro-chin…El condón…—Susurró Murasakibara mientras salía del pelinegro y le daba un beso en la frente.

—Descuida, me tomo pastillas—Himuro le sonrió y se sentó con esfuerzos en la mesa, besando al de cabellos violetas antes de que preguntara el porqué lo hacía—Te amo, Atsushi—Susurró para después darle otro beso y ponerse la ropa ya que irían a ver una película en el sillón mientras degustaban de sus pasteles.

-/-

— ¿Brother? —Preguntó Kagami mientras veía a Himuro entrando a la farmacia— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás enfermo? —Cuestionó curioso, dejando a un Himuro sonrojado que balbuceaba y se regañaba mentalmente por no haber traído una capucha.

— ¿Kuroko? —Kagami al escuchar eso, volteó a ver al base de Shutoku junto con su pareja, que estaban delante de Kuroko en la fila para pagar de la farmacia, ambos traían ropa negra con verde y Midorima venía totalmente sonrojado abrazándose a su peluche de rana con la cara de Memo Ochoa pegada, ya que era su objeto de la suerte especial del día.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos? —Preguntó Kise después de terminar de pagar, acercándose hacia las sonrojadas y silenciosas luces y sombras de Shutoku y Seirin además de Himuro, que solamente maldecía en inglés detrás de Kagami.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es una reunión de Akashi? —Todos los que estaban ahí parados voltearon hacia la persona que se formaba justo detrás de Himuro, que era Aomine comprando algunas vendas, curitas y una caja de condones.

—No lo creo, Daiki—Se escuchó detrás de Aomine la voz del emperador junto a su sonrojado novio que traía una sudadera con una gorra muy grande.

— ¿Porqué están así, chicos? Díganme—Volvió a decir Kise con un puchero, esperando a que los chicos respondieran pero solo se miraban entre sí, quedándose callados y sonrojados, volteando hacia el piso hasta que llegaron Makoto y Hanamiya, que solamente se miraban sonrojados y Makoto refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

—Teppei-san, Makoto-san ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó Kuroko tratando de mitigar el pesado ambiente que estaba presente.

—Yo…Ah…Pastillas para mis abuelos—Dijo nerviosamente el castaño mientras sentía como su pareja le daba un pisotón todo sonrojado sin dejar de maldecir en algún idioma aterrador.

— ¿La prueba de embarazo es todo? Por treinta y cinco pesos más, les damos una caja de seis condones cien por ciento efectivos—Al escuchar eso, todos voltearon a ver a Takao y Midorima que estaban estupefactos y sonrojados, Takao pagó nerviosamente mientras Midorima abrazaba mas fuerte a la rana.

—Con que todos están comprando pruebas de embarazo—Comentó Kise en un tono risueño y aliviado—Creí que era el único que venía a comprar—Justo después de eso, sintió como su celular comenzaba a vibrar— ¿Bueno? Si, Kasamatsucchi, si, ya tengo todo, si, ya voy, si sale positivo…Amo mucho a los dos… ¿Bueno? ¿Kasamatsucchi? —Preguntó el chico para después colgar.

— ¿Ustedes también quieren condones? Creo que…Serán un regalo—Dijo la chica que cobraba el dinero mientras les daba una caja de condones y una prueba de embarazo a Kagami y Kuroko.

—Creo que…Todos…No usamos medidas ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Akashi algo apenado al momento que pagaba la prueba de embarazo y los condondes.

—Te equivocas, Akashicchi; Yukiocchi y yo si usamos pero solo la compro para estar seguros—Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Oha Asa dijo que Memo Ochoa nos lo evitaría y creo en ella, nanodayo—Esta vez fue el peliverde el que habló mientras abrazaba a un sonrojado Takao que ya no sabía ni donde esconderse.

— ¿Les parece ir a mi casa para que…Si pasa algo…Tengamos apoyo? —Todos se sorprendieron al ver que quien hacía esa recomendación era Kagami, quien abrazaba a Kuroko algo nervioso.

—Aceptamos, todos suban a la limosina—Contestó Akashi al salir de la farmacia.

—Ni mierda, Teppei y yo nos vamos solos—Dijo Makoto sonrojado, sacando de la farmacia a un Teppei que apenas había terminado de pagar la prueba de embarazo.

— ¡Le hablaré a Kasamatsucchi! —Exclamó Kise entusiasmado, hablando por teléfono a su novio, diciendo que lo recogerían en la siguiente calle en unos minutos.

—Ryou, vamos—El castaño asintió muerto de nervios ante lo dicho por Aomine, entrando a la limosina, abrazándose a Aomine, dejándose consolar y besar la cabeza.

Después de que todos hubieran entrado, la limosina comenzó a avanzar.

—Bro ¿Seguro que no quieres que venga Murasakibara? —Preguntó algo preocupado Kagami, por ver a su hermano solo cuando los demás venían con pareja, el chico dio un respingo y negó casi al instante.

—No, no quiero que le digan nada…Por favor—Susurró Himuro nerviosamente, jugando con sus dedos, tratando de no morir de ansiedad.

Después de haber pasado por Kasamatsu, la limosina se dirigió hacia la casa de Kagami, pasaron unos quince minutos de silencio puro por parte de todos, algunos suspiros y hasta se escuchaba como uno que otro tragaba saliva muerto de miedo. Cuando la limosina frenó, todos se quedaron de hielo, como si hubieran llegado al lugar donde sería su ejecución, exceptuando a Kise y Midorima, ya que ambos estaban confiados en que el condón (En el caso de Kise) y la foto del portero de la selección mexicana (En el caso de Midorima) habían sido eficaces.


	18. Sin globito no hay fiesta

¡Holi chicos! Lamento si no he actualizado pero ya saben...Hoy operaron a mi hermano,todo salió muy bien,gracias por su preocupación pero no se,estoy medio afectada por algunas cosas que pasaron~

En fin,equis,me dedico a escribir (?) ¡Gracias por sus Reviews,favoritos y follows! Si ustedes comparten este fic,son las personas mas hermosas y amadas por Oha Asa y por mi,nanodayo~

Gracias por leer y porque les guste y me animen a seguir adelante *corazoncito* Espero este capítulo les agrade,lamento si lo subí tan tarde y no se cuando volverá a haber actualización,si la otra semana o esta semana,no desesperen pero no puedo trabajar (?) cuando me miran o presionan así que,hay probabilidades que no actualice hasta el próximo lunes aunque trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible y hay probabilidades que siga actualizando como de costumbre :3 Perdonen por las molestias causadas con esto T~T y gracias por leer.

Sin mas por el momento...¡Que lo disfruten!

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Pasen, por favor—Dijo Kagami al abrirles la puerta a todos, los cuales entraban y se sentaban en el piso como si fueran niños regañados.

—…La prueba de embarazo…Deben de orinar así que…Opino que…Vayan pasando uno por uno—Comentó Akashi nervioso, Aomine, Kuroko y Kagami ya ni se inmutaban al ver así al emperador ya que el problema que tenían era mayor.

—Yo primero—Todos miraron a Kuroko, el cual se levantaba e iba al baño, todos le vieron como si le dieran el pésame y suspiraron pesadamente al verlo cerrar la puerta del baño. Kagami estaba que no cabía de nervios, totalmente pálido y mirando la puerta como si estuviera en la "zona".

Cuando el peliceleste salió, dejó la prueba en la mesa y dijo que la vería cuando todos hayan hecho sus pruebas, los chichos asintieron unánimente y ahora el que entraba al baño era un sonrojado Sakurai que parecía una gelatina humana.

—C'me on, bro. Dime porque no quieres que Murasakibara lo sepa—Dijo Kagami sin dejar de tomarle la mano a su hermano; Kuroko al notar esta acción fue a sentarse en las piernas de Aomine totalmente molesto.

—Es que…Yo le dije que tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas cuando me dijo lo del condón, esa fue una mentira solo para calmarlo…No quería que se sintiera mal después de su primera vez—Kagami le abrazó cálidamente, logrando que Himuro por fin soltara esas lágrimas que se había guardado para que Atsushi no lo viera.

—Esto es el colmo, abraza a Himuro-kun y a mi ni me viene a decir "Tetsuya ¿Cómo estás?" —Comentó Kuroko mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesto al presenciar tal escena que le crispaba los nervios.

—Tetsu siendo celoso, es hora de que pida un deseo—Contestó Aomine divertido mientras le abrazaba y veía la escena—No le provoques celos innecesarios a Kagami, él te ama mucho y está abrazando a Himuro porque Murasakibara no sabe nada de esto, Kagami no quiere que el chico esté solo cuando es su hermano así que ve con él o Kise me matará por "infiel" y Ryou llorará—Kuroko sonrió levemente mientras veía con ojos de infinito amor a su novio. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla Aomine para después abrazar a Kagami, quien le abrazó dulcemente y lo besó, prometiéndole que pasara lo que pasara él estaría ahí.

Una vez que todos habían dejado sus pruebas en la mesa y hubieran hecho una segunda ronda, esperaron unos cinco minutos para que las pruebas dieran el resultado final, todos eran un manojo de nervios pero a pesar de todo, el ambiente era mas relajado con la música puesta en el estéreo de Kagami y la plática tan amena; si no fuera por las pruebas en la mesa, podría tratarse de una fiesta.

—Ya, no estamos en una fiesta, podremos celebrar después—Dictó Akashi mientras se paraba en la cabeza de la mesa—Iniciemos con Tetsuya—

El peliceleste asintió nervioso después de dejar su vaso rojo con jugo de manzana en la barra desayunadora, dejándose abrazar por su nervioso novio que también dejó su vaso con jugo de manzana.

—Pase lo que pase, estaré contigo además compre otras cuatro pruebas más…—Tetsuya asintió sonrojado y vio la primera prueba de embarazo, quedándose pasmado; con rapidez agarró la otra prueba y siguió con un rostro atónito.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kurokocchi? —Preguntó algo preocupado Kise al ver al chico mas inexpresivo que de costumbre además de palidecer aún más.

—Positivo…—Susurró algo espantado—En uno me da positivo y en otro negativo—Kagami dobló la cuchara que hace poco había agarrado para comer y miró a Kuroko con cara de sorpresa y miedo.

—Tranquilos, ahora mismo te haces una prueba más—Comentó Akashi sin perder la calma—Te toca, Ryou—El aludido tragó saliva muerto de miedo; caminó hacia donde estaban las pruebas, cerrando los ojos al tener entre sus manos una de las pruebas.

—Negativo…—Susurró algo aliviado el castaño aunque todavía faltaba otra—Negativo también—Aomine gritó de alegría y fue a abrazar al chico,cargándolo y besándolo muerto de emoción, no sería padre aún, eso lo mantenía en éxtasis.

—Mi turno—Dijo Kasamatsu tomando algo de aire. Agarró una prueba y sonrió al ver que era negativa, al ver la otra prueba, se alegró aún más al notar que era negativa.

—Te dije que condón no pasa nada, Yukiocchi—Exclamó Kise con una de sus animadas sonrisas.

—…Voy yo…—El turno de Takao llegó por fin; se plantó frente a sus pruebas respirando hondamente sin dejar de rezarle a todas las deidades que conocía, de autoproclamarse ferviente fanático de Oha Asa y admirador número uno de Memo Ochoa, volteó ambas pruebas algo desesperado, viendo la cajita que indicaba las marcas…Para su fortuna, San Memo Ochoa había detenido los futuros goles— ¡No estoy embarazado! —Gritó el azabache mientras se le colgaba del cuello a un confiado Midorima que abrazaba al menor y a su rana con la foto del portero.

—Quiero ver que pasó—Todos guardaron silencio para ver como el chico de Yosen se dirigía frente a sus pruebas, suspiró calmadamente para ver lo que el destino le deparaba—…—Un silencio se apoderó de todo—Nada…—Sonrió emocionado, casi al borde del llanto— ¡No seré padre! —Todos suspiraron aliviados y le fueron a felicitar, exceptuando a la luz y sombra de Seirin, quienes estaban en la sala viendo ambas pruebas como si fueran una mala broma o alguna pesadilla.

—Kouki…Tu turno—El castaño tragó saliva muerto de miedo al escuchar esas palabras de su novio, Akashi vio una prueba y el castaño otra—Esta sale…—

—Negativa…—Susurró Furihata, intercambiando pruebas con el pelirrojo— ¡Ambas salen negativas! —Ambos chicos se abrazaron emocionados, Furihata se soltó a llorar, sintiendo como sus emociones se diluían en aquellas lágrimas que había estado guardando todo un día por el estrés.

—Ahora solo falta Kurokocchi—Interrumpió Kise las felicitaciones, besos y abrazos que las parejas se daban en visto bueno de sus "No embarazos" —Ya salió del baño con la prueba final—Todos bajaron la mirada algo apenados ya que estaban en la casa de la pareja de Kuroko y tenían el descaro de hacer una fiesta por ellos mismos, sin darle apoyo a sus amigos que lo necesitaban aunque para eso era que todos estuvieran bajo el mismo techo.

—No puedo hacerlo, Taiga—Dijo Kuroko en un susurró temeroso al ver que la prueba había vibrado y había emitdo un sonido, anunciando que ya era la hora de ver el resultado.

— ¿Quieres que lo vea por ti? —Preguntó Kagami tratando de mantenerse coherente a pesar de que por dentro era un mar de emociones, por primera vez los papeles se cambiaban.

—Acuario hoy tiene suerte, nanodayo—La pareja se miró algo estupefacta y volteó hacia el resto de la cocina, donde estaban todos los chicos sonriéndoles en gesto de solidaridad, gesto que Kuroko agradeció inclinando la cabeza.

— ¡Seirin fight! —Exlamó Himuro sonriendo, los demás chicos lo exclamaron sonriendo.

—Hazlo, Taiga—El pelirrrojo asintió ante lo dicho por su pareja, volteó a ver la prueba y se quedó aterrorizado por un momento.

— ¿Qué pasó, Kagami? —Cuestionó Aomine nervioso por la respuesta ya que el embarazado era su mejor amigo.

—…—El silencio siguió reinando hasta que Kuroko le quitó la prueba a Kagami.

—…—

— ¿Y bien? —Akashi rompió el silencio tan tenso que se vivía— ¿Tetsuya está embarazado? —Ambos chicos de Seirin se vieron a los ojos y se abrazaron llorando.

—No estoy esperando nada—Dijo Kuroko entre sollozos recargado en el pecho de su luz— ¡No seremos padres! ¡No estoy embarazado! —Gritó Kuroko en el pecho de su pelirrojo novio, llorando de alegría, dejándose abrazar y felicitar.

Al final de cuentas, invitaron a los demás de Seirin para celebrar que nadie sería padre al menos por ahora; de la nada todos los de Seirin estaban en el departamento de Kagami, Moriyama que venía acompañando a su novio, Izuki; el resto de Touou y Murasakibara, que llegó con bolsas de dulces y solo sonrió a pesar de no saber que diablos celebraban.

El alcohol no se hizo esperar por cortesía de los universitarios, las frituras fueron mandadas a traer por el emperador, Kise llamó a sus hermanas, quienes les dejaron jugos, algunos bocadillos y un set de karaoke para que su hermanito se divirtiera…De esta manera, el pequeño apartamento de Kagami se amplió y el lunes, todos iban con lentes oscuros a sus clases aunque la fiesta fue en sábado por la noche…Desde ese día, todos dictaron que sus fiestas fueran en la casa de Kagami aunque necesitarían tomar video ya que ninguno recordaba acerca de lo que había hecho.

Había suaves recuerdos de Kagami riendo y jugando poker de prendas con Aomine por un balón de basketball. Kise, Takao y Ryou cantando hasta quedar afónicos en el karaoke. Midorima, Hyuuga, Himuro y Akashi alocándose con los juegos de Xbox de música que tenía Kagami, Kuroko riendo a carcajadas, jugando con Imayoshi y Murasakibara a "Caras y gestos". Algunos chicos de Seirin y Touou bailando hasta decir basta y por último, Momoi, Riko y Kuroko además de Izuki, bailando el gangman style de una divertida y sensual forma, logrando que la habitación de Kagami tuviera colgada una corbata en la perilla además de la foto de Memo Ochoa del objeto de la suerte especial de Midorima, esta vez, uno de los condones regalados si fue usado.


	19. Oh capitán,mi capitán

¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza,en serio me disculpo pero bueno...Es que me pusieron como criada ya que operaron a mi hermano y luego quien me parió no me dejaba usar la computadora y fue todo un despapaye pero ya está aquí la actualización,el lunes volveré a actualizar normal.

¡Gracias por sus reviews! Son geniales en mil maneras posibles,me alegra que les vaya gustando el fic y perdonen si es lento el fic en cuanto a temas pero no se,quiero desarrollarlo bien,no se desesperen,ya casi vienen los milagritos,lo juro,como en unos cuatro o cinco capítulos y agárrense porque ahí ya vendrá lo bueno aunque aún debo afinar algunos detalles con respecto a ellos.

Sin más por el momento,les dejo el capítulo y mis disculpas por no haberlo subido antes.

¡Gracias por leer!

.

.

.

.

.

.

El lunes no hubo práctica en Seirin ni estudios para los de tercero por la resaca que aún tenían, hasta el martes todos llegaron al gimnasio para poder entrenar, excpeto la entrenadora y los que debían estudiar con ella ya que la Winter cup estaba cerca y el examen para entrar a la carrera también.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y la Winter Cup había iniciado nuevamente además de que el examen de ingreso a la universidad lo habían presentado los de tercero hacía tan solo unos días antes.

—Muy bien chicos, nuestro primer oponente para nuestra última Winter Cup juntos es Shutoku…Midorima y Takao se han hecho demasiado fuertes así que no los subestimen ya que, como recuerdan, Takao tiene el ojo de halcón y Midorima ya puede hacer más rápido el tiro de tres puntos desde el otro lado de la cancha—Todos en el vestidor asintieron tras las palabras dichas por la entrenadora hasta Número Dos ladró en modo de afirmación.

— Let's go Seirin! —Comentó Alex sonriendo para que después todos hicieran un círculo y gritaran su típico "Seirin fight!" dándose ánimos y comenzando a salir rumbo a la cancha.

—Tetsuya—Dijo Kagami mientras le tomaba la mano a su sombra cuando entraban a la cancha—Te amo—El peliceleste se sonrojó parcialmente y le dio un beso en el hombro ya que Kagami se había vuelto más alto ese año; el pelirrojo le cargó y lo besó en los labios—Es mi beso de buena suerte—Ambos sonrieron para después ir a sus posiciones en la cancha.

—Midorima-kun, que sea un buen juego—Midorima asintió ante lo dicho por su ex compañero de secundaria, estrechándole la mano que éste le otorgaba y luego volteándose para ir a su lugar.

—Bakao—Takao al escuchar esa profunda voz que le hipnotizaba, fue hacia Midorima—Debemos ganarles para cobrar venganza contra Rakuzan—El base asintió decidido ante lo dicho por su novio—Toma—Takao vio que del bolsillo del short, Midorima sacaba un llavero en forma de rana—Es el objeto de los cáncer el día de hoy…Es la pareja de éste—El mas alto sacó de su pantalón una llave verde que tenía pintada la misma rana que ahora tenía Takao en sus manos. El ojo de halcón se le abalanzó sonriente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Los títulares del partido de parte de Shutoku eran los de siempre, mientras que Seirin mostraba una alineación distinta, conformada por Furihata Kouki, Hyuuga Junpei, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga y Rinnosuke Mitobe.

—Vaya, me ofende que el ojo de águila no haya iniciado el partido ¿Nos están subestimando?—Dijo Takao a Furihata mientras tomaba posesión del balón.

—N-No pe-pero cuando ellos no estén, yo seré el nuevo base de Seirin y debo comenzar a tomar la responsabilidad—Contestó Furihata con tímidez tratando de robar inútilmente el balón de las garras del halcón.

—Aún te falta mucho, Furihata—Takao fintó al chico y dio un pase exitoso a Midorima, quien anotó un limpio tiro de tres desde tres cuartos de la cancha.

—Inician ganando—Susurró algo fastidiado Kagami mientras corría y ayudaba a defender a Mitobe debajo del aro, tuvo que dejar de lado esta responsabilidad ya que Midorima seguía encestando como si fuera juego de niños.

El primer cuarto terminó con un marcador de 25-6 a favor de Shutoku, Furihata fue cambiado por Izuki y el segundo cuarto dio inicio; Seirin ya con una base más solida gracias al armador, aumentó rápidamente sus puntos con los triples del capitán y las clavadas del as.

—Kuroko, sabes que me agradas mucho pero…En la cancha te detesto—Comentó el ojo de halcón mientras tenía a Kuroko frente a él. Faltaban escasos cuarenta segundos para que el medio tiempo diera inicio y Shutoku ahora estaba abajo por tres puntos, los exactos para que Midorima encestara—Lo siento pero ganaremos—Takao hizo una exitosa finta para luego driblear pero al momento de botar el balón, no lo sintió.

—Nosotros tampoco perderemos, Takao-kun—Tras estas palabras de Kuroko, el azabache volteó para encontrarse con su mayor descuido, el base de Seirin le había hecho su famoso movimiento "Lanza de águila" mientras estaba distraido para después darle un pase a Hyuuga, anotando un perfecto triple justo cuando la chicharra sonaba anunciando el final de la primera mitad del partido con un marcador 30-33 a favor de Seirin.

—Bien hecho chicos, Kuroko te cambiaremos por Koga, necesitamos que tire como Midorima, les daremos un poco de su propia medicina…Maestro de nada, aprendiz de todo, es tu turno—Explicó Riko con entusiasmo, haciendo que todos asintieran emocionados.

—Recuerden que es nuestra última Winter Cup juntos…Hay que dar lo mejor y divertirnos aún más—Los chicos de Seirin afirmaron con energía ante las palabras dichas por Kiyoshi, que los apoyaba desde la banca y los motivaba a seguir adelante además de ser asistente de entrenador.

El medio tiempo finalizó y ambos equipos regresaban a la cancha con el ánimo a flor de piel ya que la última vez que jugaron hubo un empate pero esta vez alguno debía de ceder para que el otro pase a la siguiente ronda.

—Shin-chan, hagamos lo que hicimos con Rakuzan—Midorima asintió ante lo dicho por su novio y comenzó la segunda mitad del partido.

Tal como Takao había dicho antes, Midorima se puso en posición para lanzar, haciendo que Kagami se sorprendiera ante este hecho; justo cuando corría para cubrirlo, el balón ya estaba siendo lanzado por Midorima hacia la canasta.

—Lo que hicieron con Rakuzan…—Susurró Kuroko para sus adentros— ¡Kagami-kun, ven! —Gritó Kuroko al ver como la luz y sombra de Shutoku volvían a efectuar esa jugada, la entrenadora al escuchar el grito alterado de Kuroko, decidió pedir un tiempo fuera—Hacen lo mismo que con Rakuzan ¿Recuerdan el vídeo de su partido contra Rakuzan las semi finales pasadas? Es lo mismo—Kagami jadeaba mientras procesaba la información, al recordar la jugada, sus ojos se abrieron y sonrió con malicia—Bloquea a Midorima-kun para mi—El pelirrojo asintió emocionado y fue hacia donde estaba el peliverde, Kuroko cambió por Koganei y entró a la cancha.

—Dudo que nos pares, Oha Asa pronosticó a Cáncer como el segundo con mejor suerte y a Leo como el quinto, nanodayo—Dijo Midorima a Kagami en su posición de tiro esperando a que Takao le lanzara el balón, justo cuando lo recibió, Kagami saltó, provocando que Midorima no pudiera tirar y pasara el balón a su armador; grave error ya que Kuroko se encontraba justo en medio, desviando el balón hacia Hyuuga, anotando un triple.

—Olvidaste a Acuario—Replicó el pelirrojo sonriendo al ver el triple de su capitán y la cara impactada de Midorima, regañándose mentalmente ya que ese día, Acuario era el signo con más suerte.

El tercer cuarto finalizó con Seirin a la cabeza por cinco puntos, Shutoku comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que los tiros de su as eran bloqueados con mayor precisión que en el juego pasado contra Seirin.

Comenzó el cuarto cuarto con balón de Shutoku, Takao estaba aún más concentrado, haciendo las jugadas con mayor efectividad y hasta tiros que terminaban dentro del aro, logrando empatarle a su contrincante.

—Tu misdirección no sirve conmigo Kuroko—Ahí estaban, frente a frente el ojo de halcón contra la sombra, Takao trató de fintar pero fue marcado por el peliceleste, el ojo de halcón sonrió y con un pase por la espalda, le otorgó el balón a Midorima para que pudiera hacer su tiro.

—No lo harás—Kagami saltó con todas sus fuerzas, entrando en la zona y bloqueando aquel tiro que estaba destinado a la perfección, robó el balón y corrió al otro lado de la cancha.

—Primero tendrás que pasarme a mi—Susurró Takao parándose frente a Kagami justo cuando este iba a anotar.

—No hay necesidad—Cuando saltó para tirar, Takao también saltó pero fue algo lento ya que Kagami ya había aventado el balón para hacer un Alley oop de un solo hombre.

A escazo minuto y medio de que el partido terminara, Shutoku aún no se daba por vencido a pesar de ir abajo por diez puntos, Takao comenzaba a perder la cabeza fría por los constantes bloqueos a su pareja y a sus demás compañeros, cortesía de Kagami; en su último intento de que funcionara algún tiro de Midorima.

La jugada ya estaba efectuándose, Takao envió el balón hacia el as de Shutoku, al sentir el balón en sus manos respiró hondo y pestañeó, justo cuando los tenía cerrados vio como esa puerta que te da paso a la "zona" se abrió, hizo una finta rápida y sin esfuerzo alguno, anotó el perfecto triple desde mas de tres cuartos de cancha.

—Midorima entró en la zona…Esto se pone cada vez más interesante—El pelirrojo sonrió, provocando que la nueva lucha de ases comenzara; tal como fue en el pasado contra Aomine, ambos estaban dando todo de si pero Seirin todavía tenía un as bajo la manga a pesar de que la misdirección de Kuroko ya estaba perdiendo su efecto.

—Veo que con Shin-chan en la zona han perdido—Kuroko frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, Izuki estaba frente a Takao y Kuroko estaba detrás de Izuki, el ojo de águila trató de hacer su "Lanza de águila" pero Takao al haber previsto esto, lo pasó por el otro lado pero lo que no sabía el ojo de halcón es que ese fue plan de Kuroko; Kazunari sonrió al ver que había pasado a Izuki pero se le borró ese gesto de inmediato al ver el "Ojo emperador de Kuroko" arrebatándole el balón y lanzándoselo a Kagami.

Al final, Seirin ganó por dos puntos a último minuto, logrando pasar a la siguiente ronda; todo Shutoku se quedpo destrozado ya que esta vez ni siquiera llegaron a semi finales, solo se quedaron en la primera ronda.

—Shin-chan…Perdimos…—Susurró Takao comenzando a llorar mientras se abrazaba al peliverde, que también lloraba y temblaba de las manos por el esfuerzo que hizo al entrar en la zona.

En los vestidores había un silencio absoluto y total, solo se escuchaban algunos golpes contra los casilleros y los sollozos que varios chicos soltaban, ya que ahora habían perdido en la primera ronda además de que un nuevo rey se alzaba en Tokio, Seirin.

—Ahora diré al nuevo capitán y al nuevo vice capitán—Dijo el entrenador, cesando los ruidos, volviendo al sepucral silencio que había unos minutos antes en el vestidor de Shutoku—El nuevo capitán de Shutoku es Midorima Shintarou y el vice capitán es Takao Kazunari—El entrenador se retiró de los vestidores después de su anuncio, dejando al equipo totalmente pasmado ya que ese año en el Inter-High y ese único partido de la Winter Cup, como los otros tres titulares ya se habían graduado, el capitán fue un chico de segundo grado que estaba en la banca y el vice capitán era otro chico de segundo de la banca cuando el duo de luz y sombra iban en primero pero ahora las cosas cambiaban ya que Takao y Midorima pasaban a tercer grado.

—Felicidades capitán Midorima—Todos los de Shutoku voltearon rápidamente hacia la puerta, viendo a los de Seirin que traían una lata de sopa de frijoles rojos y un toper con Kimchi, el nuevo capitán sonrió acomodándose los lentes y agradeciendo por los presentes—Nos vemos en el próximo Inter High—

—El próximo año Shutoku ganará—Contestó Takao después de limpiarse las lágrimas, agarrando los presentes de los de Seirin.

—Vaya, vaya pero miren a quien veo, al capitán Midorimacchi junto con el vice capitán Takaocchi—Kise entró al vestidor sonriente—Yo pasé a la próxima etapa pero desde ahora soy el capitán Kise Ryouta de Kaijo—

— ¿Podrían salir de nuestro vestidor? Debemos cambiarnos para ir a casa—Exclamó Midorima con una confiada sonrisa en su rostro.

—El capitán Tsunderima habló—Midorima rió al escuchar la voz de Aomine desde afuera de los vestidores—Ahora el capitán Aomine junto con el vice capitán Sakurai les ordenamos que salgan y que los de Shutoku muevan sus traseros para que se cambien rápido ya que queremos que el capitán y el vice capitán vengan con nostros a mi casa…Aunque nosotros también pasamos a la otra ronda—

—En el Inter High más les vale ser cuidadosos porque Shutoku levantará la copa—Contestó Midorima mientras veía con una sonrisa a sus antiguos compañeros de secundaria que se encontraban ahí y al resto de Seirin.

.

.

.

Cuando ganas la Winter Cup,según yo,en el Inter High no debes de jugar los partidos de la primera ronda,solo el partido para clasificar a la siguiente ronda y así está diseñado este capítulo.

Si tienen alguna duda,díganla o halago...O algo c:


	20. Revancha Seirin vs Touou

¡Hola! He llegado con un nuevo capítulo ya que pienso actualizar diario (O casi diario) Nuevamente porque casi entro a Universidad y me mandarán a alzar ropa y los primeros días trataré de esforzarme para después mandar todo al carajo-Como lo hago cada año-Y seguir con el fic.

Espero les agrade,no desesperen,ya casi salen los bebés,ya casi,ya está todo planeado para ellos,nombres,sexo,cuantos,cuando nacen,parejas,problemas,etc...

Por lo tanto,aquí está el fic,me gustó escribirlo mucho,de hecho les iba a adjuntar también la final pero quiero que sea épica.

Gracias por sus reviews,favoritos y follows,me motivan a escribir y a no dejar esto a medias como casi todos mis proyectos (?) Además les agradezco la paciencia que me tienen,perdonen la demora con la que escribo.

Sin más por el momento ¡Que disfruten!

* * *

Al día siguiente eran los cuartos de final, un partido demasiado interesante ya que su rival era Touou y ese equipo venía con ánimos de cobrar venganza por su último encuentro donde perdieron por apenas un punto.

—Tetsu, Kagami, lamento decirles que este año nosotros seremos los campeones—La voz de Aomine era estremecedora y más porque la acompañaba una sonrisa confiada, una que imponía respeto y a la vez, decía que ese partido sería interesante para todos, no solo para los jugadores.

—Quiero ver eso, Aomine—Contestó Kagami con diversión mientras se paraba frente al moreno y alzaba el rostro, haciéndole notar que había crecido aún más, midiendo ahora 1.95 metros.

—Veo que has crecido pero eso no es lo suficiente para ganarnos—El de ojos azules se irguió dándole a notar que solo medía un centímetro menos que él—Esta vez nosotros los venceremos—

El silbato sonó a la vez que el balón estaba en el aire, ambos ases sonrieron y saltaron, iniciando el partido con el balón de Seirin, la alineación de ese día para Seirin eran Koganei, Kagami, Hyuuga, Izuki y Mitobe.

Izuki pasó el balón a su capitán, quien estaba cubierto por Sakurai, disculpándose por cubrirle para que Hyuuga evitara tirar, el capitán hizo su técnica especial "Barrier jump" y anotó el primer tanto del encuentro y de su equipo, poniendo la primera diferencia contra Touou de 3-0.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡En serio lo lamento! —Comenzó a decir Sakurai mientras hacía sus típicas reverencias hacia su pareja— ¡Lamento ser tan inepto! ¡Lamento no parar su tiro! ¡Lo siento! —

—Calma, Ryou, los siguientes los pararás, ahora vete a tu marca—El castaño asintió ante lo dicho por el moreno y fue a cubrir a Hyuuga, interceptando el pase que le era lanzado por Izuki, anotando un limpio triple desde media cancha.

La guerra de triples estaba a flor de piel, ambos escoltas habían sacado ya su otra personalidad a relucir además de sus habilidades dignas de admirar, quizá no del nivel de Midorima pero si uno que muchos no igualarían ni aunque practicaran el resto de sus días.

El medio tiempo llegó con una diferencia de seis puntos, poniendo a la cabeza a Touou ya que la información de Satsuki era precisa y renovada, provocando que Seirin tuviera que idear nuevas estrategías además de tener la desventaja de no poder usar la misdirección de Kuroko ya que había hecho el "Exceso de misdirección" en su último partido contra ellos.

—Koga ha llegado a su límite y Momoi tiene toda nuestra información exacta y precisa, desde el "Barrier jump" hasta el "Ojo de emperador de Kuroko" —Comentó la entrenadora de Seirin en los vestidores, pensando en alguna estrategia para poder vencer a Touou, ahora sin el uso de Kuroko o sus pases que no tenían eficacia ya que Aomine los atrapaba con facilidad.

—Entrenadora, métame—Pidió Kuroko amablemente después de degustar algunos limones con miel que trajeron Mitobe y Kagami—Se que mi misdirección no funciona y que mis pases tampoco pero mi "Ojo emperador" puede servir ya que estuve con Aomine-kun en la secundaria, le conozco perfectamente…Creo que podemos usar eso en su contra—Kagami destrozó el limón que tenía en sus manos muerto de celos y frunció el ceño con dureza.

— ¡Vamos Seirin! Esos malditos no nos ganarán—Exclamó Kagami con un aura intimidante, todos los chicos se contagiaron de esa aura y esas palabras que sonaban con energía— ¡Defendamos nuestro título! —Todos los chicos gritaron en asentimiento y salieron del vestidor motivados, lo que no sabían era que esas palabras salieron por los profundos celos que ahora tenía Kagami al escuchar el plan de su sombra.

—Kagami-kun…Tu eres mi única luz—El pelirrojo salió de sus egoístas pensamientos y vio a su novio que le sonreía suavemente—Aomine-kun es mi pasado, tu eres y serás mi única luz, no seas celoso—El mayor se sonrojó un poco con las palabras del menor.

—Pero no me gusta eso de "Lo conozco muy bien" se que fue tu luz…No quiero que vuelvas a cambiar de luz por una mas fuerte—Susurró el de ojos rojos apenado, desviando su mirar sin dejar de caminar rumbo a la cancha, sintiendo el golpe de su novio en el brazo— ¡Oye! —

—Eso fue para que dejes de ser tan idiota, Kagami-kun. No pienso cambiar de luz nuevamente…Tu eres el único para mi así que da todo en ese juego para que Aomine-kun vea que eres la luz más brillante de todas—Kagami sonrió y le robó un beso a Kuroko.

Ambos equipos volvieron a la cancha y ahora Kuroko suplía a Koga en el juego. El balón nuevamente fue ganado por Kagami para Seirin, el armador indicaba la jugaba que iba a ejecutarse. Izuki lanzó el balón a Hyuuga, éste hizo una finta de "Barrier jump" para lanzarle el balón a Kuroko.

—Tetsu, recuerda que yo cachaba todos tus pases en secundaria—Dijo Aomine al marcar a Kagami.

—Recuerda que yo era tu sombra en secundaria, Aomine-kun—Con estas palabras logró desubicar al moreno un poco, lanzándole el balón a Izuki, anotando con una bandeja un nuevo tanto.

—Tsk—Chasqueó la lengua Aomine, las palabras de su ex le habían llegado y más con la imagen que vio después de que Izuki encestara, Kuroko golpeando su puño contra el de Kagami con una sonrisa en los rostros de ambos; el moreno estaba que echaba chispa por el dolor que volvió del pasado que había enterrado—Haré que veas que yo soy tu única luz, Tetsuya—Justo cuando corría hacia donde estaba Kagami, sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano— ¿Qué quie…res? —

—Da-Daiki-kun—La mano que sonstenía al moreno era nada mas y nada menos que la de su novio—T-Tu…E-Eres ge-genial, s-se que les ganaremos, n-no te desanimes ¿Si? —El castaño sonrió inocentemente hacia su pareja, sin saber lo que el de ojos azules había dicho momentos antes, calmando aquel dolor que le quemaba por tal imagen, recordando que el podría reproducir la misma imagen con su pareja, el cual quizá no era una sombra si no una luz, una tintineante y hermosa luz que le serenaba.

—Gracias Ryou—Aomine sonrió y fue de nuevo a jugar sin perder su rumbo, logrando arrancar de una vez por todas esa pequeña espinita en su corazón que tenía el nombre de su ex amor, Kuroko Tetsuya.

El partido siguió con un ritmo demasiado acelerado para casi todos excepto para los ases de ambos equipos, que estaban a nada de entrar en la zona. Con el marcador de casi diez puntos de diferencia y varios pases de Kuroko interceptados; Seirin comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

—No está sirviendo Kuroko en la cancha—Susurró Riko al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que le era lanzada por Momoi desde el lado contrario de la cancha—Maldita zorra que recopila información… ¿A quien meto? —

—Tranquila Riko—La chica se calmó un poco al escuchar la armoniosa voz de Kiyoshi—Déjalos que hagan su trabajo, ya verás, surtirá efecto el plan de Kuroko—Riko suspiró y asintió, mirando el tablero que cambiaba nuevamente a favor de Touou, iniciando el último cuarto con once puntos de diferencia.

—Es ahora o nunca—Le dijo Kagami a un Kuroko que asentía y se posicionaba tras de él. Kagami estaba ya en la zona, enfrentando a un Aomine en la zona pero ahora a uno más poderoso.

Aomine estaba dribleando frente a Kagami y lo fintó, justo cuando Kagami iba a robarle el balón, lo cambió de lado, lanzándole el balón a Sakurai, un pase que jamás llegó ya que Kuroko lo interceptó e hizo su tiro fantasma.

— ¿Cómo demonios? —Aomine chasqueó la lengua molesto ya que había caído en la trampa de Kagami y Kuroko—Esto no volverá a ocurrir—Aomine volvió a posesionarse con el balón, iniciando nuevamente el duelo de ases, ambos pisándose los talones y robándose el balón a una increíble velocidad, al estar frente al aro, decidió hacer su tiro sin forma, el cual fue sorprendentemente bloqueado por Kagami, quien robó el balón, anotando con su "Meteor jam", al caer al piso vio que detrás de donde Kagami se había parado, estaba Kuroko, él fue quien le dijo el movimiento que efectuaría.

—Mi ojo emperador no solo sirve con mi equipo, Aomine-kun, también con "La generación de los milagros" en especial contigo—Tras estas palabras de Kuroko, Aomine se quedó consternado en el piso, realmente preocupado porque había una nueva posibilidad de perder ante Seirin; se levantó y de nuevo fue por el balón, no importaría que, él lucharía hasta el final, justo como cuando iba en secundaria.

El balón de nuevo era posesión de Touou, Aomine lo lanzó a Wakamatsu para que anotara ya que éste era inmune al "Ojo emperador de Kuroko" pero olvidó por un instante que Kagami estaba en la zona. Kagami recuperó el balón y se lo lanzó a su capitán para que hiciera un triple.

La diferencia se anuló en cuestión de minutos y ahora Seirin iba empatado a Touou con solo cincuenta segundos para que acabara el encuentro, si nadie desempataba, tendrían que irse a tiempos extras y en el peor de los casos, tiros libres.

El balón era de Seirin ahora y Kagami lo tenía en sus manos, Aomine fue tras él para detenerle, una vez que lo había acorralado, iba a quitarle el balón pero Kagami fue más rápido y lo lanzó a Kuroko.

—Lo siento Tetsu pero es mi victoria—Aomine corrió hacia donde estaba Kuroko, justo cuando iba a alcanzarlo, desapareció, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Kagami.

—Kuroko está en la zona—Dijo Kagami con una sonrisa en su rostro, corriendo hacia donde estaba su novio, recibiendo su pase especial y anotando con un "Meteor Jam", cayendo al piso cuando la chicharra sonaba.

Todo el mundo se quedó en shock ya que Kuroko a pesar de ya no tener su típica misdirección en ese partido, había desaparecido a la vista de todos menos a la de Kagami, quien le conocía además de que había practicado con él ese momento en que ambos entraran en la zona, estaban perfectamente coordinados…La luz y sombra perfecta.

—Buen juego, Aomine-kun—Dijo Kuroko mientras le daba el puño al moreno.

—Buen juego, Tetsu—Aomine correspondió el golpe y junto al de Kuroko vio otro puño.

—Kuroko me dijo que lo hiciera o me aventaría a su asqueroso saco de pulgas…Buen juego, Ahomine—El moreno rió y le chocó el puño al pelirrojo.

—Buen juego, Bakagami pero recuerden que nuestra próxima revancha será la certera—Aomine se estiró y fue a donde su novio estaba, llorando inconsolablemente por perder otra vez—Vamos Ryou…Dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, no llores, vice capitán oficial—Sakurai sonrió levemente, dejándose limpiar las lágrimas y correspondiendo aquel beso que le era otorgado por su novio—Ahora vamos a los vestidores o te enfermarás y no te podré dar tu premio de consolación—Sakurai enrojeció con las palabras que le había dicho Aomine y asintió sonriendo mientras agarraba su mochila e iba a los vestidores tomado de la mano del nuevo capitán de Touou, el as Aomine Daiki.

.

.

.

¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! uwú Dejen sus reviews y compartan.

Leo todos los reviews por si tenían la duda xD


	21. Somos absolutamente infinitos

Holi /o/ Ya llegué a actualizar,si,ya estoy actualizando a diario para que esto siga más rápido (?)

Este capítulo en lo particular,amé hacerlo y más la parte final que inspira el título,si,suena muy hipster que sea de "Las ventajas de ser invisible" Pero mientras lo escribía,se me ocurrió y dije "¿Porqué no?" Espero les agrade y me den su opinión o felicitación por ser absoluta (?)

¡Gracias por sus reviews! Y de Aomine...Bueno,mejor luego escribo otro lemon LEL (?)

Sigan dando favorito,review,follow,etc...Me agrada mucho que lo hagan y me da un sentimiento de que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo de entretenerlos al menos unos minutos.

En fin ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Los días pasaron y Seirin le ganó a Yosen en las semi finales, logrando pasar a la gran final, el último partido que jugarían como equipo ya que después de ese día, los de tercero ya no volverían a estar con ellos.

—Bueno chicos…Hemos trabajado, sufrido, llorado, sudado para llegar hasta aquí…Estos tres años de esfuerzo y sacrificio no han sido en vano ya que defenderemos nuestro título de campeones…Así que la alineación para este juego contra Rakuzan nuevamente será…—Antes de que Riko pudiera hablar, al vestidor entró Teppei con una rodillera y su uniforme puesto, seguidos de Alex, Himuro, Murasakibara, Hanamiya y el señor Aida.

— ¡Vamos a divertirnos! —El chico sonrió y sus compañeros se miraron entre si muy confundidos.

—La alineación será Izuki, Hyuuga, Koga, Tsuchida…Y Teppei, hay que terminar tal como comenzamos—Todos sonrieron comprendiendo la emotividad del partido además de la intensidad, los de tercero ya sabían como jugar además de que darían todo de si contra esos fuertes rivales.

— Seirin fight! —Gritó Alex emocionada mientras acariciaba a Número Dos, dándoselo minutos después a Himuro ya que ella estaría en la cancha junto al señor Aida, Makoto y los chicos. Todos gritaron en su típico círculo y se abrazaron, sintiendo esa emoción conjunta por última vez.

— ¡Vamos Izuki! —Se escuchó ese grito desde la tribuna por parte de Moriyama que sonreía y le mandaba un beso a su novio, haciendo que se sonrojara y le guiñara el ojo.

— ¿No te da vergüenza? —Preguntó algo molesto Kasamatsu viendo molesto a su compañero de clases—Todavía que engañas al pobre, te atreves a fingir ser un buen novio—

—Vamos Yukio, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente…No le rompas el corazón al pequeño Izuki—Kasamatsu solamente gruñó algo molesto y desvió la mirada hacia la entrada a esa parte de la tribuna, viendo como su novio traía una botella de agua algo cara, un refresco y palomitas.

— ¡Vamos Seirin! —Exclamó emocionado Takao junto a Midorima con un control de televisión que era el objeto de la suerte del día.

—Vaya que tu novio es un escandaloso, Midorima—Dijo Aomine mientras se setaba junto al peliverde y sentaba a Sakurai a su otro lado, quedando exactamente a un lado de Kise, quien le sonreía y le ofrecía palomitas amablemente, provocando que el castaño temblara como un perrito asustado y comiera torpemente.

—Cállate, el único que puede ofender a Bakao soy yo además tu novio parece una gelatina que con la más mínima ráfaga de viento se hiciera nada—Contestó Midorima señalando con la cabeza al pequeño castaño que comía palomita tras palomita con los ojos llorosos junto a un Kise que hablaba hasta por los codos, logrando que Aomine gruñera y Midorima sonriera con satisfacción.

Rakuzan seguía con los reyes sin corona, Mayuzumi y Akashi en su formación, cuando los de Seirin entraron a la cancha, todos se quedaron asombrados ya que eran los chicos de tercer año además del rey sin corona.

—Ese estúpido…A ver si no se lastima por querer salir a jugar con sus amiguitos—Susurró Hanamiya desde la banca algo preocupado pero con su típico tono sarcástico, tratando de aparentar algo que no sentía.

El balón fue aventado hacia arriba cuando el pitazo inicial se escuchó, esta vez Rakuzan se apoderó del balón, Eikichi se lo pasó a su capitán que ya lucía su heterocromía en vez de ambos ojos rojos, comenzando a usar su "Ojo emperador", dribleando y lanzándoselo a Mibuchi, quien sonreía y hacia rabiar al capitán diciéndole "Junpei-chan" lanzando su tiro "Cielo", encestando un bonito triple, anotando los primeros puntos del partido.

Izuki cubrió de una forma un poco más eficaz que la vez pasada a Akashi, Hyuuga comenzaba una batalla de triples con Mibuchi, que había mejorado impresionantemente ese último año, Koganei trataba de frenar a Hayama y Tsuchida a Mayuzumi, el primer cuarto culminó con todos los chicos agotados además de una diferencia de veinte puntos a favor de Rakuzan.

—Bien hecho chicos, ahora entrarán Furihata, Kagami y Kuroko—Todos asintieron ante lo dicho por Riko y entraron cuando el pequeño descanso acabó, sonriendo un poco por la sensación que tenían de que esto había sucedido previamente.

—Kouki…Bienvenido amor—Comentó Akashi con una sonrisa y un guiño, logrando que Furihata se sonrojara y desviara la mirada—Esta vez nosotros ganaremos, dulzura—Furihata negó decidido y comenzó a botar el balón, cambiando el intenso ritmo que habían sufrido en el primer cuarto por uno más sereno para después cambiarlo radicalmente a uno demasiado rápido, desubicando a Rakuzan por el drástico cambio y logrando que Kagami anotara unos puntos.

—Jun-pei-chan~ Que mal que esta sea la última vez que juguemos pero descuida, el lugar que ocupas en mi corazón jamás se borrará—Canturreó dramáticamente Mibuchi mientras cubría a un molesto Hyuuga.

—Maldito Reo… ¡No me digas por mi nombre! —El chico hizo un engaño de barrier jump, siendo cubierto por Mibuchi.

—No lo harás…—Susurró algo impactado Mibuchi al ver como Hyuuga realizaba el tiro "Vacío", tirando a Reo y anotando.

—Ahora no vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre o en serio me molestaré mucho, Mibuchi—Después de decir eso, sintió un hostigante abrazo por parte de Kiyoshi— ¡Kiyoshi idiota, déjame! —Dijo mientras trataba de tomar algo de aire por el fuerte abrazo.

—Lo siento Hyuuga pero es que me da algo de nostalgia—Contestó el castaño dejando al capitán que estaba a nada de ponerse morado por la falta de aire—Vamos a divertirnos—Hyuuga le sonrió mientras se acomodaba los lentes y asentía.

Hayama hizo su dribleo de tres dedos, pasando a Kagami, anotando un tanto para Rakuzan. Cuando Akashi volvió a tener posesión del balón, le lanzó un pase a Mayuzumi que "desapareció" de la vista de Furihata y trató de encestar pero su intento fue frustrado por Kagami.

—Vamos, mi novio es una sombra, no pasas desapercibido para mi—El pelirrojo le robó el balón a Mayuzumi y lo lanzó a Kuroko, quien trató de encestar un triple pero no pudo.

— ¡Rebote! —Gritaron todos los chicos de la banca de Seirin al ver como el balón golpeaba el aro y salía, ese era el momento que Kiyoshi había estado esperando; saltó y agarró el balón, pasándoselo a Hyuuga, el cual corría para después dar un pase a Kuroko, el cual esta vez en vez de hacer un tiro, se la lanzó a Kagami, logrando que la clavara, terminando la primera mitad del partido en un empate.

—Descuiden, lo estamos haciendo bien, ahora Izuki entrará en vez de Furihata. Kuroko, hora de usar tu "Ojo emperador" —Kuroko asintió ante lo dicho por su entrenadora mientras comía un limón con miel que le era ofrecido por Kagami, Kiyoshi era masajeado por Riko en la pierna, causando que Makoto se encelara y maldijera por lo bajo.

—Chicos—Dijo Kiyoshi después de su masaje para su piernas—No me importa el resultado que tengamos, ganemos o perdamos…Ustedes ya cumplieron mi sueño de ser los número uno de todo Japón…No puedo pedir un equipo mejor que ustedes, con un capitán de doble personalidad que anota triples, un armador que tiene el ojo de halcón y hace chistes de palabras, un dúo de luz y sombra que se complementan perfectamente—Con estas palabras todos se miraban entre si sonriendo—El aprendiz de todo, maestro de nada; un chico que es muy bueno para tapar pero no habla, otro armador que tiembla además de mover el ritmo a su gusto…En fin, todos tienen sus particularidades que aportaron a este equipo, haciéndolo el mejor de todos, no por nuestras técnicas o habilidades por separadas, si no porque más que un equipo…Somos una gran familia…Les agradezco con toda mi alma el dejarme desayunar con ustedes en la azotea a diario, gritar nuestros objetivos a inicio de año—Al escuchar esto todos rieron—Llorar, reír, celebrar, entrenar y jugar todos juntos…Son muy especiales para mi…Así que como es nuestro último juego…Más que ganar, quiero que todos demos nuestro máximo para que mañana nadie esté con un arrepentimiento o algún pesar…Seamos nosotros… ¡Hay que divertirnos! —Seirin sonrió hacia el castaño que comenzaba a soltar lágrimas.

—No llores idiota…Aún no hemos acabado como para que digas tus palabras…—El capitán le sonrió con los ojos llorosos a Kiyoshi, que sonreía también y veía a sus compañeros, los cuales la mayoría estaba desperdigando lágrimas y otros solo se contenían, como Kagami, que se mordía el labio mientras abrazaba a Kuroko que lloraba.

—Ya vamos a salir y dejen de llorar que debemos defender nuestro título—Dijo el capitán limpiando sus pocas lágrimas derramadas, todos sonrieron y gritaron en modo de afirmación, saliendo a la cancha con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Los chicos entraron nuevamente a la cancha, motivados como si les dieran algún premio al terminar el partido.

El balón volvió a estar en el aire después del silbatazo de inicio, ganando ahora el balón Seirin gracias al salto de Kagami, el pelirrojo entró en la zona justo cuando vio como Akashi entraba en la zona, robándole el balón.

Akashi pasó el balón a Mayuzumi, el cual cachó e hizo un tiro, siendo bloqueado por Kiyoshi, el que se lo lanzó a Kagami, justo cuando Akashi le bloqueaba, apareció Kuroko con su "Ojo emperador", bloqueando a Akashi y cachando el balón que Kagami le pasaba. El emperador se aturdió al ver ese movimiento ejecutado con tanta rapidez, cuando iba a bloquear a Kuroko, le fue imposible ya que había desaparecido justo como la última vez que se habían enfrentado.

—Kuroko en la zona…—Susurró Akashi mientras fruncía el ceño. Rakuzan volvía a la cabeza por cinco puntos ya que todos estaban en la zona, Mibuchi seguía con sus triples que Hyuuga apenas si podía parar, los demás hacían un esplendido trabajo, comenzando a agotar a Kagami de sobre manera.

—…No dejaré que Kagami tome toda la carga—Kiyoshi bloqueó el tiro de Hayama en el aire, viendo una puerta abriéndose justo cuando agarraba el balón…Kiyoshi había entrado en la zona.

—Vaya, vaya…El rey sin corona en la zona—Susurró sonriendo Makoto al ver a su pareja en la zona y a Kagami en la zona de la zona.

— ¡A divertirnos! —Gritó Kiyoshi cuando comenzó a driblear, pasando a Eikichi y engañando a Mayuzumi con su "Derecho de aplazamiento" cambiando rápidamente de mano el balón al momento de pasar al chico, cuando estaba a media cancha, la pasó a Kagami, quien encestó con su "Meteor Jam".

El último cuarto estaba comenzando con Seirin abajo por tan solo tres puntos, Akashi estaba jadeando, el cansancio tanto mental como físico comenzaba a pasarle factura, de todas maneras el pelirrojo debía llegar a la victoria con su equipo.

Kuroko comenzaba a usar su "Ojo emperador" con Akashi, robándole el balón en el momento preciso que le pasaba el balón a Reo, evitando que llegara a él.

— ¡Kiyoshi-san! —Gritó Kuroko cuando le pasó el balón, el castaño lo cachó sonriendo, haciendo una finta para encestar con una clavada, casi anulando la diferencia de puntos entre Rakuzan y Seirin.

El balón era de Akashi ahora, comenzó a correr con él pero se paró al ver a Kagami en la zona de la zona frente a él, hizo una finta al lado contrario del que iba Kagami, encontrándose con Kuroko. El de ojos de distinto color rápidamente dio un paso para atrás al ver que el balón casi era robado pero no se dio cuenta de que Izuki le atacaba con su "Lanza de águila" quitándole el balón y pasándoselo a Hyuuga, anotando un triple con el "Barrier jump".

Los últimos segundos del partido eran clave, si Rakuzan metía otro tanto podían empatar e irse a tiempos extras y si en tiempos extra no pasaba nada, irían a una serie de tiros libres.

Mayuzumi uso su "misdirección" y desvió el pase de Akashi hacia Hayama, el cual dribleaba con cinco dedos, pasando a Kuroko e Izuki; después de haberlos pasado, el balón cayó en manos de Mibuchi, que hizo una finta de su tiro "Vacío" dejando a Hyuuga en el piso, pasándole el balón finalmente a Eikichi, quien iba dispuesto a hacer un "Slam dunk" pero al momento que la iba a clavar, sintió como una mano se interponía entre el balón y el aro. Eikichi comenzó a empujar con más fuerza pero la mano de Kiyoshi también se oponía, cuando cayeron de nuevo al piso, lanzó el tiro creyendo que ya nadie podría pararlo pero justo antes de que entrara al aro, Kagami agarró el balón y lo envió a un lugar de la cancha que no era notada por nadie, haciendo que Kuroko cachara el pase y anotara justo cuando se escuchaba el timbre sonar.

Seirin había ganado nuevamente, todo el estadio gritaba eufórico por el increíble juego que habían visto. Kagami sonreía emocionado junto a un Kuroko que se dejaba cargar en los hombros del pelirrojo; los de primero y segundo en la banca gritaban y se abrazaban emocionados mientras que los de tercero solo suspiraban jadeantes y sonreían con los ojos llorosos, incluida la entrenadora.

Seirin ahora se levantaba como un nuevo rey de Tokio, cambiando a "Los cuatro reyes de Tokio" el título, en tan solo unos años, lograron destronar a Rakuzan y defender su título temporada tras temporada.

Akashi estaba derrotado nuevamente pero por algún motivo, esa derrota tenía un agridulce sabor, definitivamente no se había equivocado al descubrir a esa pequeña sombra del tercer equipo hacía unos años. El pelirrojo se levantó de su banca y comenzó a aplaudir con una sonrisa de satisfacción a los chicos de Seirin que celebraban hechos un mar de lágrimas; al ver esa acción de su capitán, los demás miembros de Rakuzan comenzaron a aplaudir, los chicos de "La generación de los milagros" se pusieron también de pie y comenzaron a aplaudir, haciendo que todos en el estadio lo hicieran.

—Mis respetos, campeones…Kuroko…Has superado más que mis expectativas—Dijo Akashi al borde del llanto, sonriéndole a Kuroko y dejándose abrazar por Furihata.

Después de haberles dado el trofeo de campeones a los de Seirin, las medallas y designar al mejor jugador de la temporada-Premio otorgado a Kagami-Los chicos fueron a sus vestidores sonriendo aún con una euforia desbordante.

Ya en los vestidores, los de Seirin siguieron abrazándose y sonriendo hasta que Hyuuga los calmó, dejando a la entrenadora hablar.

—Chicos…Han sido tres magníficas temporadas, gracias a Kiyoshi por insistir tanto en que les ayudara…Gracias por estos maravillosos años de preparatoria y posiblemente de mi vida…Ustedes son mi familia…No pude haber elegido una…Mejor…—Susurró Riko mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir, dejándose abrazar y consolar por el capitán.

—Ya, ya…Tranquila linda…—Susurró Hyuuga mientras calmaba a su novia—Chicos…Ha sido un honor el haber jugado con ustedes…Agradezco a Izuki y a Kiyoshi también por tantos buenos recuerdos, por haber conocido a personas extraordinarias y por tantas memorias que me llevo…Les agradezco por dejarme ser su capitán, gracias por todo—Hyuuga hizo una reverencia llorando, Izuki que estaba parado a su lado le acarició la espalda sollozando junto a un Mitobe que consolaba a Koga que estaba haciendo un río de lágrimas—¡Gracias Seirin! —Todos los de tercero hicieron una reverencia, haciendo llorar a todos en el vestidor hasta a Alex que estaba de pie sin decir nada.

—Ahora ya que oficialmente les dimos nuestra despedida…Les diremos los cambios que habrá en Seirin—Anunció Izuki dejándose abrazar por Hyuuga con un sonrojo que pasaba desapercibido por los sollozos que todos trataban de calmar.

—Les presento a los nuevos entrenadores de Seirin, Kagetora Aida y Alex García cuando esté en Japón—Dijo Riko con una sonrisa en su rostro, los chicos aplaudieron y vitorearon.

—Ahora…El nuevo capitán de Seirin…Kuroko Tetsuya y el vice capitán, Furihata Kouki—Kagami abrazó sonriendo a su pequeña sombra mientras que Furihata era palmeado en la espalda por los demás de segundo—Gritemos por última vez todos juntos como equipo—Todos se reunieron en un círculo y gritaron con todo el fervor de su alma "Seirin fight!" para después sonreír y verse entre si una última vez como equipo ya que saliendo del vestidor solo quedarían los recuerdos y los lazos que hicieron.

—Felicidades, capitán Tetsu—Los de Seirin sonrieron ya que como cada año, al salir de los vestidores en la final, estaban los chicos de "La generación de los milagros" esperándoles con algún presente.

—Te felicito, vice capitán—Furihata suspiró ante lo dicho por Akashi al ver que su regalo de este año eran unas flores aún más grandes y un peluche que era casi del tamaño de Kagami.

— ¡Vamos a celebrar! Esta vez invitamos Akashicchi y yo—Propuso un sonriente Kise que venía agarrado de la mano de Kasamatsu.

—Estoy ansioso por ver cual es el lugar a donde iremos a festejar este año—Comentó Kagami sonriendo mientras cargaba a Kuroko en su espalda como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Bueno…Reservé un antro para nosotros esta noche…Aunque ahora acabó de mandar a cambiar las decoraciones de "Felicidades Rakuzan" a "Felicidades Seirin" pero descuiden, cuando lleguemos todo estará listo—Akashi les abrió la limosina negra en la que venía, justo cuando Kise iba a replicar que no todos entrarían, una limosina blanca que estaba estacionada junto a la negra abrió sus puertas; los chicos entraron emocionados y Kuroko salió con Kagami por el quemacocos justo cuando entraban en un túnel.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te sientes infinito? —Preguntó bromeando Kagami ya que le recordó a una película nueva que estaba basada en un libro que medio mundo leía.

—Algo así…Me siento finalmente parte de un equipo…Ahora se lo que es ser campeón…Se a lo que se refería el libro con eso de "Ser infinito"...Somos absolutamente infinitos—El pelirrojo rió un poco pero le tomó de la mano, Kuroko inhaló profundamente y gritó, haciendo que Kagami también gritara para después besarse al momento que salían del túnel, entrelazando su agarre al contemplar las estrellas del firmamento que brillaban solo para ellos.


	22. We're always been together

¡Holi! Ya está un nuevo capítulo,espero les guste;ahora si,les puedo decir que falta de dos a tres capítulos para que los milagritos vengan,lamento mucho si la espera fue larga pero no me maten o me odien o lloraré T-T espero les agrade.

Por cierto,en este capítulo Kasamatsu está anunciando todos los nombres pero los separe uno por uno para que no fuera tan largo lo que dijera,en fin...Espero les agrade.

¡Gracias por sus reviews,etc...! Me motivan a seguir escribiendo y a perfeccionar mi trabajo.

Sin más por el momento,les dejo el capítulo.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

El tiempo pasó y así "La generación de los milagros" llegaba a su tercer año en la preparatoria, listos para ya casi emprender el vuelo del nido y desplegar sus alas por los aires. El Inter-High de ese año lo ganó Shutoku, dejando como segundo lugar a Seirin y en tercero a Rakuzan, en esa temporada el invierno estaba cerca de irse y la gran final de la Winter Cup ya había sido ganada por Seirin, dejando de segundo a Rakuzan y en tercer lugar a Touou; el año estaba por terminar, todos debían decidir que hacer con su futuro.

—Yukiocchi…—Susurró entre gemidos Kise, dejándose desnudar por el azabache, el cual ya casi le alcanzaba en estatura—S-Se gentil…—Dijo el rubio entre jadeos al abrir sus piernas para recibir por primera vez a Kasamatsu dentro de si.

—Claro que si, idiota—Ambos se besaron al sentir como el miembro del mayor llenaba totalmente a Kise, esa sensación de nuevo aparecía, una sensación que no tenía desde que fue pasivo por última vez con Aomine pero ahora se sentía más cálido y sin demasiado dolor ya que Kasamatsu se había tomado su tiempo preparando a Kise.

Después de unos minutos la primera embestida fue dada, haciendo que Kise gritara de placer y arañara la espalda de su mayor, logrando que éste sacara suaves gruñidos y volviera a penetrarlo. Los gritos de Kise se escuchaban por toda la casa, quizá hasta el otro lado del mundo pero esto era solo un pequeño regalo de parte de Yukio para su querido que pasaba a universidad.

—Nghh…Ryouta…Di mi nombre—Susurró con una ronca y profunda voz el ex capitán de Kaijo, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera de placer por la voz en su oído y las profundas y fuertes embestidas que le eran otorgadas—Di mi nombre—Volvió a decir el chico, tocando ese punto dentro del rubio que le hacía estremecerse.

— ¡Yukio! ¡Yukio! —Excalmó al borde del llanto Kise al sentir casi el orgasmo viniendo—Yukio, me ve-vengo…—El azabache al escuchar esas palabras, embistió con todo lo que tenía al rubio que solo se dejaba hacer además de morderle ese dulce y blanco cuello al que Kasamatsu se había hecho adicto desde hacía unos años. Kise al sentir las mordidas en su cuello, inconscientemente apretó en su interior al mayor y se vino entre sus pechos, dejando que Kasamatsu le embistiera un par de veces para llenarlo.

—No sabes…Cuanto…Te amo—Dijo el azabache cuando salía de su rubio y jadeaba para recuperar el aire.

—Yo a ti…Yukiocchi—Susurró tomando todo el aire que podía, sonriendo por la grata sesión de sexo que acababan de tener después de estar sin un roca por un par de meses.

Cuando ambos por fin habían regulado sus respiraciones, se pusieron de nuevo sus ropas y fueron a la sala de la casa de Kise para poder ver una película que el rubio quisiera ya que seguía siendo el día de "Celebración de que Kise salió de preparatoria" por parte de Kasamatsu.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón y comenzaron a comer las palomitas que habían dejado hace un par de horas por arreglar algunos asuntos más urgentes, después de todo, por fin estaban solos por un par de horas en un tiempo.

— ¡Yukiocchi! Déjale a High School Musical 3—Chilló Kise al ver que estaban pasando la película en la televisión.

—No seas idiota, eso es para niñas alborotadas de secundaria—Contestó el azabache negando y pasando la programación para ver algo menos tonto a su parecer.

—Pero hoy dijiste que verías la película que yo quisiera—Replicó Kise al momento de quitarle el control a su novio, poniéndole nuevamente a la película—Además no se…Se siente emotiva porque ya salí de prepa como ellos…—El azabache no pudo hacer nada mas que suspirar y abrazar al rubio que se recargaba en su pecho para ver aquella película de "Niñas pubertas cursis" Después de un rato, específicamente cuando todos cantaban la "cursi cancioncita" y decían que estudiarían y en donde, escuchó los sollozos de su novio.

—Kise…No me digas que…—Yukio separó al chico de su pecho y vio que en efecto, estaba llorando como si eso le costara la vida al ver como los protagonistas decían sus universidades, el azabache no sabía si reírse o consolar al chico…Así que optó por darle un golpe en la cabeza—No seas tan cursi y deja de llorar, es solo una tonta película—Kise se limpió la nariz para después sonreír como si jamás hubiera llorado.

— ¡Ya se! Hagamos un baile como los estadounidenses con Kurokocchi y los demás—Comentó emocionado el rubio mientras seguía viendo la película.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Kasamatsu estaba impactado, en su cabea comenzaban a plantearse hipótesis como que quizá le había dado tan duro que en su cerebro dejó de circular sangre, oxígeno o ambos.

— ¡Claro que si! Será divertido… ¡Ayúdame a organizarlo! Tú ya acabaste tu semestre y yo ya acabé con el basketball, es más, ahora mismo les mando mensaje a todos, que sea ¿Cuándo? A ver…Nos graduamos la próxima semana…Que sea el viernes, así tendríamos unos días para planear todo—Y así si más, Kise sacó su celular y comenzó a mandar mensajes como poseso además de llamadas. Kasamatsu solamente suspiró y rió por lo bajo, pensando como había caído enamorado de ese rubio idiota.

La semana pasó rápidamente y entre Kasamatsu, Kise y Akashi lograron planear hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquella locura de Ryouta, invitando "La generación de los milagros" con sus respectivas parejas y algunos ex alumnos de Kaijo y Seirin que habían hecho migas con ellos.

Por fin era viernes y Kagami trataba de ponerse la faja roja que había comprado porque Kuroko le obligó a ir o no habría sexo por un buen tiempo además de que tendría que cuidar a su perro por tres días completos, cosa que Kagami no podía permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Mierda ¿Cómo carajo se pone esta cosa infernal? —Preguntó Aomine algo molesto al atorarse con la faja de color azul marino al igual que su traje, Kagami suspiró algo frustrado ya que había sido idea de su novio que Aomine, Murasakibara, Himuto y Midorima fueran a cambiarse a su casa para que fuera más "americano".

—Pues solo la atas por el seguro, idiota—Contestó Kagami mientras se ponía el saco negro acompañado de un pañuelo rojo.

—Vaya, que guapo estás Taiga—Kagami se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras de Himuro, que le terminaba de hacer el nudo de la corbata morada a su pareja—Pero sería mejor si te pusieras la corbata que compraste—Kagami puso cara de asco y negó sutilmente, recordando que debía abrir los primeros botones de su camisa si no quería morir por falta de oxígeno.

— ¿Qué hora es, nanodayo? —Preguntó Midorima después de acomodarse la corbata verde y las mancuernas que eran el objeto de la suerte del día para cáncer.

—Son las ocho, vámonos a recogerlos porque Kise dijo "A las ocho cuarenta y cinco deben llegar a más tardar o no les daré de comer" —Contestó Aomine mientras abría la puerta.

—Muro-chin ¿Por qué Aominecchi puede usar tenis y yo no? —Preguntó Murasakibara mientras agarraba una bolsa de papas y comenzaba a comerla.

—Porque no Atsushi, vamos a un baile formal y no está bien visto que uses tenis, además así te ves guapísimo—Himuro le besó la mejilla y le tomó de la mano—Bueno, nos vemos en el baile chicos—Midorima, Kise y Kagami asintieron mientras salían de la casa.

—Nee…Muro-chin, toma—Himuro se sorprendió al ver que Murasakibara le había comprado un bouquet morada que combinaba con la corbata del más alto y su moño.

—Atsushi…—El chico sonrió y se dejó poner el bouquet sonrojado, tomándole de la mano para ir rumbo al salón donde sería aquel evento planeado por el rubio.

Después de unos minutos de haber salido, Midorima, Kagami y Aomine fueron a la limosina que Takao y Kuroko les habían obligado a rentar para el evento.

—Primero vamos a casa de Bakao, luego a la de Kuroko y al último por Sakurai—Dijo Midorima una vez en la limosina mientras abría un mapa de la zona.

—Ni mierda, mi novio va primero—Replicó Aomine algo molesto.

—No seas idiota, Ahomine, tendríamos que dar vueltas a lo estúpido—Respondió Midorima molesto pero ambos se callaron al escuchar como la limosina arrancaba.

—Primero iremos por Kuroko ya que su casa está a unos minutos, luego por Takao que vive cercano a Kuroko y por último iremos por Sakurai, que es el que vive más retirado ¿Entendido? —Dijo Kagami cruzado de brazos, los otros dos no tuvieron mas remedio que chasquear la lengua y acomodarse en la gran limosina que les había costado a cada uno casi un ojo de la cara.

Cuando la limosina paró, Kagami bajó algo nervioso con un bouquet de flores rojas con azul cielo para Kuroko. Tocó el timbre un par de veces y comenzó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para no morir de nervios.

—Buenas noches, Taiga-kun—Kuroko salió de su casa con un traje negro y una corbata azul cielo, peinando su cabello hacia atrás, haciendo que Kagami riera un poco al verlo de esa manera.

—Hola Tetsuya…Toma—Antes de que el pelirrojo lo echara a perder con sus carcajadas que contenía, le dio el bouquet a Kuroko, que solamente se enterneció y aceptó el regalo— ¿Vamos? Estamos algo retrasados—Dijo Kagami ya sin las carcajadas, extendiéndole la mano a su sombra para que entraran a la limosina.

—Te ves muy guapo, Tetsu—Comentó Aomine al ver a Kuroko entrar a la limosina.

—Gracias, Aomine-kun, eres el único que me lo ha dicho y no se ha reído—Aomine comenzó a carcajearse mientras que Midorima soltaba un par de risas cohibidas.

—Es que no te ves guapo…Te ves realmente hermoso, Tetsuya—Dijo Kagami meintras desviaba la mirada algo sonrojado, dejando a un feliz Kuroko recargado sobre su hombro.

—Es mi turno, nanodayo—Midorima bajó de la limosina y tocó el timbre un par de veces con elegancia, esperando pacientemente a que Takao saliera de su casa.

— ¡Hola Shin-chan! —Sonrió Takao mientras salía de su casa, con un smoking negro y también con una corbata verde y fajín verde, dejando deslumbrado a Midorima.

—To-Toma…—Takao abrió la cajita que eran unas mancuernas iguales a las de Midorima y un bouquet de flores naranjas con adornos verdes.

— ¡Gracis Shin-chan! —El chico se le abalanzó y comenzó a besarle las mejillas, por esta vez Midorima se permitió dejar de lado su "Tsunderismo" y abrazó a Takao de la cintura, comenzando a caminar rumbo a la limosina.

—Se tardan mucho, ya casi son ocho y media, tontos—Reclamó Aomine suspirando de brazos cruzados mientras que Midorima cerraba la puerta y la limosina comenzaba a andar.

—Vamos Aomine, que estés frustrado porque aún no pasamos por tu novio no es nuestra culpa, mejor abre esa champagne y tomemos un poco, después de todo, está incluida en la limosina ¿No? —Aomine solamente refunfuñó y abrió la espumosa limosina, sirviendo cinco copas para sopesar el recorrido a casa de Sakurai.

—Espero que Ryou ya esté listo o lo saco tal y como esté—Aomine bajó algo desesperado de la limosina y tocó con brusquedad la puerta de su pareja, que no tardó más que unos minutos en abrir.

— ¡Da-Daiki-san! —El castaño abrió algo asustado la puerta, dando un leve grito al sentir el jalón que era otorgado por Aomine—De-Desarregla-glarás mi traje—Aomine cerró la puerta azotándola y cargó a su pareja como si fuera un costal de papas.

—Toma, vamos tarde y Kise no me dará de comer si llegamos un minuto tarde—El moreno cerró la puerta fuertemetne y ordenó al chofer que fueran lo más rápido posible al salón. Sakurai cachó el bouquet que su novio le había comprado y se sonrojó ya que era azul marino como el traje del moreno y como su corbata—Por cierto…Te ves muy lindo…—El castaño se sonrojó aún más, poniéndose con torpeza el bouquet para después tomar un poco de la champagne que le era otorgada por el as de Touou.

—Cinco…Cuatro…—Estaba contando Kise en la puerta con un smoking deslumbrante y de una marca cara que le había regalado la agencia de modelaje, acompañado de una corbata amarilla y un pañuelo amarillo, junto a Kasamatsu que traía un smoking negro con corbata azul y un bouquet de flores amarillas con azules.

— ¡Espera! ¡Ya llegamos! —Gritó Aomine desde la limosina, cargando a Sakurai de nuevo como un costal—A tiempo—Jadeó dentro del salón, bajando a su pareja del hombro y sonriendo orgullosamente por llegar a tiempo.

—Siempre supe que llegarían a tiempo~—Canturreó Kise divertido, dándole dinero a un sonriente Kasamatsu que cobraba su apuesta ganada de que llegarían a tiempo—Se ven muy guapos todos, así que es hora de divertirnos—Kagami solo rechinó los dientes, sientiendo el codazo de Kuroko, suspirando y asintiendo mientras se dejaba dirigir a la pista de baile por el más bajo.

—Ya llegaron, Kouki—Comentó Akashi mientras miraba su ostentoso reloj con rubiés incrostados, dejando su vaso de ponche en la mesa. Akashi se notaba con un aura de elegancia y poder que embelasaba aún más a Furihata y que podría hacer envidiar hasta al mismo Aldo Conti por tal porte.

En el lugar ya estaban los chicos de Seirin, todos demasiado elegantes y la entrenadora con un bonito vestido de fiesta azul, que hablaba con Momoi, la cual lucía despampanante ante cualquier mirada por su vestido negro con detalles rosa de fiesta.

La música comenzó a variar de baladas lentas y románticas a canciones con más movimiento como las ochenteras o setenteras, terminando en música electrónica, logrando que todos le sacaran brillo a la pista de baile; a pesar del poco tiempo que habían tenido, Kise, Kasamatsu y Akashi habían hecho un buen trabajo, el ponche estaba delicioso junto con los bocadillos que parecían demasiado elegantes para solo un baile escolar.

Cuando ya era la media noche, la música volvió a ser de fondo, dejando que Kise hablara por el micrófono.

—Ahora quiero que todos los que vamos en tercero de preparatoria se pongan las togas que les dio Kasamatsucchi y suban aquí—De esta manera, todos subieron al escenario con las togas que Kise les había dado, formándose como en Hiigh School Musical 3.

— ¿Por qué putas debo moverme de un lado a otro solo porque al idiota de Kise le dio sentimiento la boba película? —Preguntó Aomine con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos Aomine-kun, será divertido—Aomine solamente suspiró mientras gruñía palabras inentendibles y comenzaba a moverse al escuchar la canción de fondo de la película.

Kasamatsu totalmente sonrojado se subió al estrado que estaba en la esquina del escenario, escuchando las risas de la mayoría y los silbidos de otros, Kasamatsu fulmió a todos con la mirada, logrando un silencio que solo era roto por la música de fondo.

—…Inciciaremos…Aquí están los graduados…Los presentaremos a todos—Dijo Kasamatsu muerto de pena viendo como Kise sonreía realizado, el azabache suspiró y siguió hablanco para que esa sonrisa se mantuviera en el rostro de su novio.

—Akashi Seijuurou. Universidad de Tokio con beca deportiva y académica, negocios—Akashi sonrió cuando dio un paso hacia adelante y todos aplaudieron.

—Aomine Daiki. Academia de policías de Tokio— El moreno se sonrojó y dio un paso hacia adelante al escuchar los aplausos.

—Furihata Kouki. Universidad de Tokio, economía—Furihata sonrió tímidamente y dio un suave paso hacia adelante al escuchar su nombre, volviendo casi al instante a su lugar.

—Himuro Tatsuya. Escuela de repostería de Tokio, Repostería—El chico dio un paso hacia adelante sonriendo y volvió atrás.

—Kasamatsu…Esperen…Yo ya estoy estudiando…—Al ver la mirada suplicante de su novio, refunfuñó y habló—Yo estoy en ciencias de la comunicación con beca deportiva del cien por ciento, capitán del equipo de baloncesto de la universidad—

—Kise Ryouta. Universidad de Kaijo, relaciones internacionales con beca deportiva…Estando de nuevo en el mismo equipo…—Dijo sonrojado el azabache, mirando como Kise lagrimeaba un poco y todos decían un "Awww".

—Midorima Shintarou. Universidad de Tokio con beca académica del cien por ciento, medicina—Todos se asombraron y vitorearon al escuchar el logro, Midorima se sorprendió y miró a Kise, que solamente sonreía ya que él había investigado todo de sus compañeros, hasta más porque la carta de aceptación le llegaría a Midorima la semana próxima.

—Momoi Satsuki. Bunka fashion college, creación en moda y tecnología con beca del cincuenta por ciento—Todos aplaudieron y chiflaron cuando la chica dio un paso hacia adelante, en especial Imayoshi ya que su novia estudiaría en Japón.

—Murasakibara Atsushi. Escuela de repostería de Tokio, Repostería—Murasakibara dio un paso hacia adelante y tomó la mano de Himuro que solamente sonreía con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas ya que estarían en la misma carrera.

—Sakurai Ryou. Universidad de Seishin, beca del setenta y cinco por ciento para gastronomía—El castaño dio un paso sonrojado, volviendo a su lugar rápidamente.

—Takao Kazunari. Universidad de Tokio, biología…Edificio junto al de medicina—Takao sonrió y besó en la mejilla al peliverde que estaba sonrojado, abrazándose y besándose al grito de "Beso, beso" que era coreado por el público.

—Por último…Kagami me pidió que él dijera su universidad—Kasamatsu bajó del estrado para ir por algo de ponche.

—Kagami Taiga. Universidad del Sur de California…Sociología con beca completa deportiva…—Todos se asombraron al escucharlo—Kuroko, tu… ¿Quieres ir conmigo a Estados Unidos?...Si tienen la carrera que quieres y les expliqué la situación…Te darán la beca completa…A cambio de que asistas a esa universidad—Kuroko se sorprendió y le quitó el micrófono a su novio.

—Kuroko Tetsuya. Universidad del Sur de California…Profesorado en Guardería y Preescolar—Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon a la pareja, que solamente se sonreía y se besaba suavemente, aventando los birretes junto con los de sus compañeros, abrazándose entre todos, felicitándose y sonriendo entre si por su futuro que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.


	23. Regreso a Japón

¡Hey! Ya llegué con actualización y...Bueno...Que diga algo sobre los milagritos ya sobra...Mejor lean y descubran por si mismos.

Por cierto,lo lamento por no haber notado que en el capítulo pasado me faltaba Murasakibara pero ya lo arreglé y si encuentran uno que otro error es porque el autocorrector ya me dejó de funcionar bien en Word y me traen a las carreras y luego no me fijo en si escribí bien la palabra (Como música,si no me hubiera fijado hubiera quedado como músiac).

Espero con ansias sus reviews,follows,favoritos,etc...Ojalá les agrade,a mi me emocionó mucho escribiro y aún falta muuucho...Pero bueno,por el momento les traigo la actualización.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

El primer año pasó rápidamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kuroko y Kagami iban a Japón por sus vacaciones de verano para visitar a sus familias y amigos, con quienes tenían contacto por web cam, redes sociales, entre otras.

A ala semana de haber llegado a Japón, Kuroko y Kagami verán primero a los chicos de Seirin y al día siguiente a "La genereación de los milagros" para ponerse al día personalmente aunque los chicos no estén de vacaciones como la pareja por la diferencia de planes de estudio entre Japón y América.

—Makoto ¿Quieres ir conmigo a reunirme con los chicos para ver a Kagami y Kuroko? —Preguntó sonriendo Kiyoshi mientras se ponía sus tenis, acariciando el cuerpo aún desnudo de su amante que estaba postrado en la cama.

—Ni mierda, ni siquiera me agradan tus amiguitos, en especial la tal "Riko" —Contestó el azabache molesto aventándole una almohada a Kiyoshi, que solamente reía y suspiraba.

—Está bien, entonces ya me voy, nos vemos—Makoto rodó los ojos con algo de molestia, haciendo que Kiyoshi le besara la mejilla y se fuera feliz por haber sonrojado al azabache.

Kagami y Kuroko ya estaban en el café de la plaza, esperando porque sus amigos llegaran al lugar acordado, Kuroko tomaba un licuado de vainilla que Kagami le había comprado minutos antes en el maji burger mientras que él tomaba un café frapuccino que le acababan de traer.

— ¿Les decimos? —Preguntó Kagami algo nervioso al notar que sus senpai de Seirin ya estaban entrando al café sonriendo.

—Se darán cuenta solos—Contestó Kuroko con una suave sonrisa, besando la mejilla del pelirrojo que ahora ya medía los dos metros.

—Ya, ya chicos, no se pongan melosos aquí—Dijo Izuki al momento de sentarse frente a la pareja.

— ¡Hola chicos! —Comentó Koga por Mitobe y por él, sentándose junto a Izuki y pidiendo un café para él y para Mitobe un frapuccino de cajeta.

—Ya ves Junpei, te dije que llegaríamos tarde—Los chicos al escuchar esto solamente rieron por ver la cara de Hyuuga al ser regañado por su novia, llegando a sentarse junto a Kagami y Kuroko.

—Pero que es lo que veo allí… ¿Un anillo de compromiso? —Los de Seirin al escuchar la declaración del recién llegado Kiyoshi se miraron los dedos hasta que llegaron con la mano de Kuroko, adornada por un bonito anillo de oro.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Koga emocionado, examinando la mano de su amigo minuciosamente.

—Si…Bueno…Le di el anillo antes de regresar a Japón y aceptó—Confesó Kagami sonrojado, dando un sorbo a su café para evitar volver a hablar.

—Felicidades chicos, veo que su relación va bien—Todos asintieron interesados por lo que dijo Izuki.

—Pero tú también vas bien con Moriyama-san ¿No, Izuki-san? —Preguntó Kuroko dejando que sus amigos vieran con más detalle el anillo que lucía su anular derecho.

—En realidad cortamos hace una semana…—Susurró el ojo de águila decaído, todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio sin saber que decir o hacer—Él me había estado engañando casi desde que comenzamos a salir…—El azabache no pudo terminar la frase ya que un nudo en la garganta le cerró la voz y traicioneras lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Todos seguían inmóviles y en silencio, dejando que Izuki se desahogara.

—Sabes que es un estúpido que no merece tus lágrimas—Hyuuga abrazó a su amigo, acariciándole suavemente la espalda para que se calmara y el llanto parara—Tranquilo, Shun, mejor hablemos de que llevamos el mejor promedio de tu carrera—Izuki rió un poco al sentir los ánimos de su amigo, rompiendo la amarga atmósfera, dando paso a que todos hablaran de que ha sido de sus vidas hasta ahora, rememorando viejos tiempos y haciendo algunas bromas.

-/-

—No puede ser…—Susurró el de cabellos negros al ver la prueba de embarazo—No, esto no es cierto—El chico aventó la prueba con rabia hacia la pared, sacando instantáneamente otra para volver a hacerla. Lo mismo. Positivo. Ya era la cuarta prueba que se hacía y la cuarta que marcaba que estaba embarazado—Joder…—

-/-

— ¿Y tu, Teppei? ¿Cómo te ha ido con Hanamiya? —Preguntó Riko cuando los cafés de todos ya iban por la mitad. El castaño suspiró amargamente y miró su taza.

—Pues…Últimamente solo peleamos y nos reconciliamos con sexo…Cambia demasiado de humor y te tiene celos—El chico soltó una amarga risa—No se…Creo que lo nuestro está prendiendo de un hilo—Izuki alzo su café y habló.

—Por las bonitas relaciones y por los idiotas que rompen nuestro corazón—Todos se miraron entre si pero terminaron chocando la taza que el ex armador tenía en el aire. Hyuuga solamente tomó un sorbo de su café y suspiró al ver a su novia hablando con Kiyoshi, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, su relación con la castaña ya se estaba enfriando, se volvía cada vez más monótona. Izuki al ver a su amigo sorbiendo el café, le dio una palmada en la espalda que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dirigiéndole una sonrisa ya que era el único que sabía acerca de ese sentir de Hyuuga con su relación.

—Bueno, ya que estamos hablando de buenas noticas…Yo les tengo una—Los chicos miraron a Riko y esperaron por que les diera la notica—Me voy de intercambio a Londres la próxima semana—Hyuuga se quedó helado ya que ni él sabía esa noticia tan inesperada.

—Felicidades, Riko-san—Comentó Kuroko sonriendo junto con los demás de Seirin, exceptuando a Hyuuga, que solamente se quedó petrificado ante tal noticia.

Por fin la reunión había terminado y todos se iban a sus casas, exceptuando por Kuroko y Kagami, que se quedaron un poco más de tiempo en la plaza ya que habían quedado con los amigos de secundaria de Kuroko para verse en el bar que estaba junto a la plaza.

—"La generación de los tarados" y sus noviecitos—Dijo Kagami riendo, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su prometido.

—Yo soy parte de esa generación… ¿Soy un tarado entonces? —Kagami negó rápidamente y comenzó a balbucear para sacarse de problemas con Kuroko—Era una broma, Taiga—El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado y se agachó para besar al peliceleste, que a pesar de ya medir uno setenta y cinco, seguía siendo demasiado bajo para alcanzar a su pareja.

-/_

—Vaya, no sabía que te irías, Riko—La castaña asintió sonriendo ante la declaración hecha por Kiyoshi, que caminaba junto a Riko, Hyuuga e Izuki rumbo a sus casas.

—Me lo acaban de confirmar en la mañana—Contestó Riko demasiado alegre, comenzando a entamblar conversación con el castaño, dejando atrás a Izuki con Hyuuga.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Izuki cuando vio que estaban a una considerable distancia de Riko y Kiyoshi.

—Pues…No se…Me impactó la noticia y supongo que mal pero…Me siento en parte algo aliviado ya que con la distancia creo que podré pensar mejor las cosas…—Susurró Hyuuga a su amigo, el cual lucía sonrojado por el calor del día y para su vista, muy hermoso—Estoy confundido por alguien, creo que esto llegó en buen momento—Izuki solamente sonrió ya que se había quedado mudo por las palabras de Hyuuga, aunque le doliese admitirlo, siempre estuvo enamorado del capitán pero esos sentimientos tendrían que callar.

—Bueno, hasta luego chicos—Despide Kiyoshi entrando a su casa algo cansado pero feliz por haber visto a sus amigos al menos un rato. Después de haber limpiado los platos de la mañana, va su habitación para ver si aún seguía ahí su novio. En efecto, Hanamiya ya no estaba en la habitación pero unos sollozos se escuchaban del baño, Kiyoshi fue corriendo al baño y encontró a un Makoto semi desnudo abrazándose a sus piernas, llorando como niño pequeño.

—Teppei…—Susurró Makoto al sentir el cálido abrazo que le era dado por su novio—Quiero cortar contigo…—Kiyoshi se tensó pero solamente atinó a seguir abrazando al inconsolable azabache, derramando lágrimas por la noticia, a pesar de que tenían sus problemas, Kiyoshi seguía amando con todo su ser a Makoto, era verdad que los celos del azabache por Riko eran justificados ya que últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo con ella y sus sentimientos hacia ella cambiaban pero el que aún ocupaba el primer lugar en su corazón era Makoto.

-/-

—Entonces te vas…—Susurró Hyuuga mientras abrazaba a Riko después de tener sexo.

—Si…Te lo iba a decir pero mejor esperé a que todos estuviéramos juntos…—Contestó Riko acomodándose en el pecho de su novio—Descuida, te hablaré en mis ratos libres y te enviaré mensajes además solo es hasta que el año acabe, nueve meses para ser exactos—Hyuuga suspiró y le dio un corto beso a la chica para poder fingir el estar dormido pero sobre todo, pensar en su sentir acerca de Izuki.

-/-

Después de haber estado tonteando por una media hora en la plaza, Kagami y Kuroko decidieron ir al bar de junto ya que era la hora prevista para que se encontraran todos.

—Kurokocchi, creí que no vendrías—Antes de que Kuroko y Kagami pudieran siquiera sentarse en la mesa donde estaban reunidos ya casi todos, sintieron el abrazo de Kise que envolvía a ambos ya que estaban tomados de la mano.

—Tsk. Kise ya cálmate y siéntate, deja que al menos se acomoden para que le dijas a Tetsu cuanto lo extrañaste—Dijo Aomine secamente, tomando de su tarro de cerveza que había pedido hace un poco.

—No comiences a tomar, Ahomine—Replicó Midorima que estaba sentado junto a Aomine; cuando Kise por fin dejó a Kagami y Kuroko, ambos se dieron cuenta que solo estaban "La generación de los milagros" Sin sus parejas.

—Yo seré la ley y si sigues hablándome así, te meto a la cárcel por tsundere creyente de horóscops—Comentó perspicaz el peliazul, dejando a un Midorima con el ceño fruncido, tomando de su tarro despacio a diferencia de su compañero.

—Creí que iban a venir con sus parejas—Todos negaron y Kise sonrió.

—La próxima vez, por ahora solo queremos estar los siete juntos, como en los viejos tiempos y bueno…Aumentando a Kagamicchi—Kuroko rió al escuchar a Kise y al ver la mirada de molestia que Kagami le dirigía al rubio.

— ¿Y qué? ¿No piensas presumir ese anillo de compromiso, Tetsuya? —Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara y Midorima voltearon a ver a Kuroko al escuchar tal cosa dicha por un apacible Akashi que tomaba de su tarro de cerveza.

—Bueno…Taiga-kun me pidió matrimonio antes de venir aquí y dije que si—Kise dio un grito emocionado, acaparando la atención de varios en el bar, Midorima solamente se quedó observando el anillo y Aomine le dio un golpe al rubio para que se callara—Por cierto, dame un autógrafo tuyo, Ryouta…-kun, felicidades por ser un modelo internacional—El rubio firmó la revista que le dio el peliceleste para después abrazarle llorando.

—Felicidades, nanodayo—

—Felicidades Kagami…Te has sacado la lotería…—Aomine le dirigió estas palabras al pelirrojo, acompañadas de una sincera sonrisa; haciendo que el mayor sonriera y chocara su tarro con el de él.

—Por Tetsuya y Taiga. Los futuros señores Kagami—Akashi alzó su tarro para que los demás lo golpearan con los suyos en el aire, brindando por su felicidad.

—Nee, Kuro-chin ¿Porqué le dices por su nombre a Kise-chin? ¿Te crees Aka-chin? —Aomine soltó fuertes carcajadas al escuchar al pelimorado hablar, haciendo que Kuroko se sonrojara.

—Es que en Estados Unidos me acostumbré a llamar a todos por sus nombres y sin honoríficos…Lo siento—Excusó Kuroko tomando un poco más de su tarro.

—No te disculpes, Tetsucchi, si quieres yo también te diré así—Balbuceó Kise entre sollozos sin soltar al pequeño peliceleste que ni se inmutaba por el abrazo.

—Bueno ya, suelta a Tetsuya, Ryouta y deja que nos cuente como le ha ido en América, nanodayo—Kise asintió dramáticamente y comenzó a tomar fotos con su celular al tarro de cerveza, luego a las botanas que le habían traido y a sus compañeros, subiéndolo a las redes sociales.

Kuroko habló acerca de lo difícil que fue para él hablar todo en inglés y estudiar en inglés pero que lo sobrellevó gracias a que Kagami le explicaba las cosas además de que le ayudaba, también contó de sus prácticas con niños de Kínder y de cómo un equipo de la NBA ya había puesto un ojo en Kagami a pesar de ser solamente un novato.

Todos se sorprendieron y sonrieron, contando cada quien lo que pasaba con su vida. Midorima diciendo que le iba bien en sus materias y que ya vivía solo con Takao en un pequeño apartamento cerca de la universidad ya que Takao trabajaba de medio tiempo y con la beca de Midorima, ambos podían sostenerse por si solos.

Aomine estaba en el equipo de basketball de la academia y era el as además de comer como si fuera a un restaurante de cinco estrellas a diario por Sakurai que siempre iba a prepararle la cena a su casa, quedándose a dormir algunas veces con él.

Murasakibara estudiaba lo mismo que Himuro así que lo veía a diario ya que les había tocado el mismo grupo en primer año y ahora en segundo igual, ya sabía cocinar varias cosas junto con Himuro además de tener la idea de poner una pequeña panadería con Himuro.

Kise ya era un reconocido modelo de talle internacional y su relación con Kasamatsu era muy buena ya que ambos vivían en un apartamento solos desde que corrieron a Kasamatsu de su casa por defender a Kise de su madre cuando el rubio anunció su relación al público, ahora ambos eran felices además de que Kasamatsu ya iba en último año de carrera y dentro de poco trabajaría para la agencia donde modela Kise.

Por último, Akashi era el capitán del equipo de basketball y había ganado el Inter High contra la universidad de Kaijo-Haciendo que Kise hiciera un puchero por haberle recordado su derrota-Era el primero de su clase y las cosas con Furihata marchaban muy bien ya que le ayudaba en sus tareas además cuando Akashi entrara a tercero, asumiría la presidencia de las empresas Akashi.

Todos brindaron por los logros de cada uno y comenzaron a recordar viejas hazañas, viejos recuerdos hasta que todos estaban totalmente ebrios-A excepción de Kagami-Kise comenzó a cantar una canción de algún anime con Kuroko, Aomine abrazaba llorando a Kagami, diciéndole que cuidara a Kuroko porque era un afortunado al tenerlo como prometido también recordándole que debían jugar un uno a uno; Midorima reía por las muecas tontas que hacía Akashi, imitando a cada uno de sus amigos de secundaría, dejando a un Murasakibara totalmente ebrio comiendo todo lo que había en la mesa y en un momento, poniendo su boca sobre la cabeza de Akashi ya que le pareció "Un dulce enorme".

* * *

P.D: Kiyoshi,Izuki,Makoto,Hyuuga,etc...Van en tercero de carrera. Kasamatsu va en último año (Cuarto).La generación de los milagros van en segundo mientras que Kagami y Kuroko a penas pasarán a segundo ya que ellos siguen de vacaciones de verano (Están en Agosto).


	24. ¡Sorpresa!

¡Hey! Wazzaaaaaa (?) Ya vengo aquí para actualizar y como ya pueden notar,los milagritos están a casi nada de salir y robarle el protagonismo a sus padres (?)

Espero que les vaya gustando el fic y el rumbo que lleva a pesar de no tener muchos Rw (._\\)U pero no importa /o/ seguiré esforzándome para complacerlos a ustedes y a mi (Soné tan sexosa xD ))

En fin,gracias si han seguido hasta aquí la historia,que a pesar de ser tediosa,corta o muy banal algunas veces,siguen leyendo,en serio se los agradezco con todo mi corazoncito.

Sin más,espero que este capítulo aunque esté chiquito les guste y dejen sus reviews

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

A la semana, Riko ya había partido a Londres y era turno de subir al avión de vuelta a América de Kuroko y Kagami ya que debían inscribirse, comprar sus libros, entre otras cosas.

— ¡Hasta pronto Tetsucchi! —Decía el rubio entre sollozos sin dejar de apretar a Kuroko contra su pecho, comenzando a reñir su piel de azul por la falta de oxígeno.

—Suéltalo, Kise. Me dejarás sin marido si lo sigues asfixiando—Kagami liberó a su prometido del agarre del rubio y lo tomó de la mano para que no se le volviera a perder en el trayecto a la puerta de entrada para abordar el avión.

—Toma Tetsuya…Es…Un amuleto de la suerte que Oha Asa recomendó para la buena relación en pareja…Pero no creas que fue mi idea, me sigues desagradando…Fu-Fue por Bakao, nanodayo—Kuroko agradeció inclinando su cabeza por el presente que le daba Midorima, riendo un poco por el guiño que le lanzaba Takao a Kuroko.

—Vuelo desde Tokio a Los Ángeles, California. Favor de abordar por la puerta siete. Vuelo desde Tokio a Los Ángeles, California. Favor de abordar por la puerta siete—

—Ya vámonos, Tetsu o perderemos el vuelo—Kagami se despidió con un abrazo de Himuro y esperó a que Kuroko terminara de despedirse de sus compañeros de secundaria.

—Listo, vamos—Kagami comenzó sin soltar de la mano a su sombra, jalándolo consigo hacia la puerta que estaba a nada de evitar que los pasajeros entraran, cuando ambos se sentaron en el avión sonrieron al ver la manta que Aomine había traído a último momento diciendo "Buen viaje".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

—Tu corazón solo es visible para otras personas aparte de ti—Susurró Izuki al ver a Hyuuga tan desanimado tomando notas junto a él. Habían pasado unos meses desde que Riko había ido a Londres, ambos seguían hablando pero ahora la frecuencia disminuía, de casi cada dos horas a una vez por semana.

— ¿Otro de tus juegos de palabras, Shun? —Preguntó Hyuuga al escuchar a su amigo, sacándolo de sus profundos pensamientos acerca de sus sentimientos por Riko y por Izuki.

—Es la verdad… ¿Sigues agobiado? —Hyuuga negó con la cabeza justo cuando la clase había terminado— ¿Entonces? —Izuki tomó su mano y le miró profundamente, como si tratara de ver a través de esos profundos ojos negros.

—Me siento mal al saber que por Riko ya solo siento una gran amistad…—El ex capitán desvió la mirada hacia algún punto en la ventana que reflejaba la fría lluvía otoñal—Siento ese amor que le debí dar a Riko por alguien más…—Izuki se mordió el labio al escuchar tal confesión.

—De-Debo irme, te-tengo que hacer algo—El chico agarró su mochila y se fue corriendo del aula. Hyuuga suspiró y comenzó a debatirse mentalmente por el hecho de ir tras él como en una escena cliché o ver por la ventana como su amigo se iba llorando a casa, sin saber que él era el objeto de su afecto.

—No perderé a alguien que amo otra vez—Hyuuga suspiró y comenzó a correr hacia donde iba Izuki, alcanzándolo en la mitad del patio, empapándose por la intensa lluvia que le calaba hasta los huesos.

—Junpei… ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó el ex armador llorando sin alzar la mirada, tratando de verse lo menos patético que podía.

—Siento no poder convertirme en un paraguas para ti—

—Pero si está lloviendo en tu corazón…—

—Te abrazaré más fuerte para que no te mojes—Concluyó Hyuuga la frase que tantas veces le había escuchado decir a su amigo, una frase demasiado cursi para él de un músico admirado por Izuki pero que en ese momento le venía como anillo al dedo—Shun—Susurró Hyuuga al oído del mas bajo, estrechándole contra su cuerpo para sentir aquel embriagador calor que hacía latir su corazón—A quien amo es a ti…—El menor se impactó por tal declaración.

—Y yo a ti, Junpei…—Ambos rostros se encontraron entre las frías gotas de lluvia que caían incesablemente esa tarde de otoño—Te amo—Esas palabras bastaron para que Hyuuga cerrara la distancia entre los rosas y suaves labios que desde hace tiempo había querido probar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

—Aquí están sus análisis de sangre, joven…—

—Hanamiya, Hanamiya Makoto—Completó la frase de la enfermera el azabache que veía los resultados de los análisis de sangre.

—Veo que tiene un embarazo de cuatro meses, aún no se nota mucho pero ya casi ¿Ya se hizo los ultrasonidos? —Preguntó amablemente la enfermera que le atendía.

—Si, hoy me los hice, mañana vendré por los resultados. Con permiso—Hanamiya agarró el sobre pegándolo contra su pecho al momento de salir del hospital; al salir se acarició por reflejo el pequeño bulto que ya se comenzaba a marcar en su vientre…El pequeño bebé suyo y de su amado Kiyoshi, al cual cortó estúpidamente cuatro meses atrás para no complicarle su brillante futuro que comenzaba a erguirse frente a él.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

—Mmh…Junpei—Gimió Izuki al sentir como le eran despojadas sus ropas de si mientras era recostado en la cama de su mejor amigo, una cama que conocía perfectamente al haber dormido en ella tantas veces atrás.

—Shun…Te amo, no sabes cuanto—Susurró el capitán acariciando todo el pecho de su querer, deleitándose de aquella blanquecina y sensible piel a su tacto, estremeciéndose al roce de su palma con los sensibles y rosados pezones que se encontraban fríos por la lluvia.

Los labios de ambos se besaron con necesidad y pasión, dejando a flote esos sentimientos que ambos habían ocultado por tanto tiempo, engañándose por un falso amor que solamente los distraía del verdadero.

Las manos de ambos exploraban hasta el más íntimo detalle del cuerpo del otro, reconociendo sus tactos y gimiendo por cada estremecedora mordida otorgada por el contrario, marcando a su compañero como de su propiedad.

—Junpei…Hazlo—Gruñó Izuki al sentir casi el orgasmo por los tres dedos que el penetraban expertamente—Por favor…—

Hyuuga asintió ante la petición hecha por su compañero, penetrándole suavemente después de haberse puesto el condón, suspirando al sentir las cálidas paredes que apresaban su pene en el cálido interior de Izuki.

—Ahh…Junpei—Jadeó Izuki al sentir al otro en su interior—Mu-Muévete—Y así sin más, Hyuuga comenzó a embestir al azabache con lentitud, dándose su tiempo apra disfrutar cada gemido, sonido o palabra emitida de los dulces labios que le enloquecían al punto de soñar.

—Ngh…No sabes cuanto te amo—Susurró Hyuuga al ir un poco más profundo dentro de Izuki, encontrando finalmente el punto dentro del chico que lo hacía gritar de placer con la voz más sensual que Hyuuga hubiera podido escuchar, aumentando cada vez más el ritmo de las embestidas por las demandas de su insaciable pareja, llegando casi al clímax.

—Ahh, Junpei…Me vengo—Gritó Izuki al borde del llanto por tantas placenteras sensaciones que le eran otorgadas—Me vengo—Gritó por última vez antes de correrse entre los torsos de ambos, dejándose embestir un par de veces más para que Hyuuga se corriera dentro de él.

—Nghh…Shun…te amo—Dijo Hyuuga al salir del menor y quitarse el condón, dejándolo en la mesita de a lado.

—Y yo a ti, Junpei—Ambos se sonrieron con complicidad, besándose casi media hora, quedándose profundamente dormidos en los brazos del otro, ignorando el frío de fuera o los problemas que se avecinarían, por el momento lo único que existía era el calor que ambos sentían.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El tiempo siguió su curso, otoño le dio paso a invierno y éste nuevamente a la primavera, trayendo el mes de marzo consigo un montón de sorpresas por la fiebre de primavera.

—Entonces quedamos en que le dirás a Riko acerca de…Todo—Dijo Izuki viendo con cierto temor a Hyuuga mientras esperaban en la terminal aérea por el avión de la chica.

—Claro que si, descuida—Hyuuga le dio un leve beso a su casi novio, separándose rápidamente al ver como Teppei y "La generación de los milagros" se acercaban.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos? —Preguntó Kiyoshi al ver a los chicos en la terminal.

—Venimos por Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi que vienen de "Spring break" —Contestó un sonriente Kise viendo todas las puertas con ansiedad.

—Ah…Hola chicos—Kiyoshi se desligó rápidamente de la conversación al encontrarse con Izuki y Hyuuga, que estaban sentados frente a una puerta esperando por Riko, de cierta manera se sentía algo mal al ver a Hyuuga ya que él siempre se mensajeaba con Riko y la llamaba con frecuencia, con más de la que quisiera…Llegando a enamorarse de ella tras su ruptura con Makoto hace ya casi nueve meses.

— ¡Hyuuga! ¡Teppei! ¡Izuki! —Los mencionados al escuchar el llamado comenzaron a buscar de donde provenía; tras varios minutos buscando, lograron dar por fin con Riko.

—Riko…Bien…Venida…—Los tres susurraron con un rostro pálido y una voz que lentamente dejaba de salir, dándole escalofríos a Hyuuga y a Kiyoshi al verla.

— ¡Sorpresa! Serás papá, Junpei—Comentó Riko con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro, besando la mejilla de su aún novio, tomándole una de sus manos para que la dirigiera a su abultado vientre—Ya casi nacerá ¿No te emociona? —Hyuuga se paralizó por la noticia, correspondiendo el abrazo que la castaña le daba por reflejo, pensando en que ahora no podría decirle acerca de su relación con Izuki.

—Felicidades Hyuuga y Riko—Los cuatro al escuchar esa voz se asustaron, sacando a Hyuuga de su leve trance que tenía, viendo que esa voz era de Kuroko que venía junto a un bronceado y atlético Kagami que fácilmente ya superaba los dos metros por unos diez centímetros.

—Gracias, Kuroko—Sonrió Riko mientras le despeinaba de los cabellos al peliceleste y saludaba a Kagami además de Midorima, Takao, Murasakibara, Himuro, Aomine, Akashi, Furihata y por último a Kise, que solamente dio un chillido infantil y comenzó a acariciar el vientre de Riko.


	25. El loto se abre

¡Hey! ya vine a entregar otra parte del fic *corazoncito* Espero que les guste porque ya por fin se develará una parte...De ya saben ;) ok no,lean y entérense de que tratará.

¡Gracias por sus rw! Gracias por tomarse la molestia de comentar después de leer,en serio lo aprecio mucho además de los favoritos y follows /o/ *baila como Peter la anguila (?)* Si leo todos sus fics y por eso trato de hacer mejor esto para ustedes,los amo mucho (?) Y ahora más porque me quedé en mi facultad y así uwú A mi también me gusta más el Kiyoshi x Hyuuga pero debía de ser así esto para que el fic tuviera forma

En fin,ahora les dejo el fic para que lo lean

¡Gracias por todo!

* * *

—Taiga…Estoy algo…Desubicado por el vuelo—Comentó Kuroko mientras abrazaba a su pareja por la espalda cuando sus amigos por fin se habían ido del departamento del pelirrojo.

—Entonces toma una pastilla—Contestó Kagami sin captar la indirecta, alzando las cosas que habían ocupado momentos antes.

—No me refiero a eso—El peliceleste suspiró algo decepcionado ya que sabía que Kagami no era la persona más inteligente del mundo…Ni de las que captaban indirectas a la primera…O la sexta—Me refiero a que quiero tener sexo contigo ahora—

— ¿¡Qué!? —Preguntó Kagami sonrojado, dejando de lavar los trastes sucios para mirar a Kuroko que ya estaba sin la playera y poco a poco se quitaba su short.

—Que tengamos sexo ahora—Se terminó de desnudar y se quedó de pie ahí en la cocina, cruzado de brazos esperando a que el pelirrojo fuera por él.

—…No me resistiré—Kagami sonrió con lujuria y cargó a Kuroko para sentarlo sobre el desayunador, abriéndole las piernas mientras comenzaba a besarlo vorazmente—Desde hace una semana que no te toco…—Suspiró cuando se separó de los labios de su pareja, acariciándole las piernas suavemente para que Kuroko se desesperara.

—Ya hazlo Taiga—Gritó Kuroko al sentir los besos en su cuello y las manos que lo tocaban lascivamente—Por favor—Pidió mirando a los ojos al mayor, entreabriendo los labios y acariciando su propio pezón, logrando que Kagami mandara al diablo su pequeño juego de seducción.

—Ya que insistes—Se bajó con rapidez el cierre de su pantalón y sacó su erecto miembro que pedía por atención, clavándoselo a Kuroko de una estocada, suspirando por aliviado al sentir el cálido y hpumedo interior que ya le esperaba.

—Ahhh—Gimió Kuroko al sentir el miembro del otro dentro de si, tensándose un poco y enterrando sus uñas en la marcada espalda de su pareja—Taiga…—Susurró al oído del pelirrojo, lamiendo su lóbulo suavemente—Muévete—Kagami se estremeció con la mordida que le dio su novio en el cuello después de tan lasciva petición.

—Estás jarioso—Contestó Kagami con una juguetona sonrisa, comenzando a embestirle sin cuidado alguno, agarrando sus caderas para que no se resbalara de la barra.

—Cá-Cállate—Jadeó el peliceleste dejándose embestir—Más…Nghh…Por favor—El pelirrojo asintió gruñendo al sentir como Kuroko apretaba sus paredes para sentir al pelirrojo—Ahhh…Nghhh Así—Kuroko le mordió el cuello al otro, haciendo que gimiera y lo embistiera con más fuerza, llegando al orgasmo en cuestión de minutos.

— ¡Ahhh Tetsuya!—Gritó Kagami cuando se vino dentro de Kuroko, que solamente se aferraba jadeando a la espalda del mayor, tratando de tomar aire por el esfuerzo realizado.

—Te amo Taiga—Susurró Kuroko dejándose cargar por su novio hacia la cama, recostándolo para que durmiera después de tan ajetreado viaje y sexo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

—Riko… ¿El hijo es mío? —Preguntó algo desubicado Hyuuga sin apartar su mirada del abultado vientre.

—Claro que si, idiota. Me fui embarazada de cuando tuvimos sexo la última vez pero no me había dado cuenta—Riko sonrió después de dar su respuesta, tomando de su café en la sala del departamento de su pareja.

—…Izuki y yo salimos a los dos meses que partiste—Riko dejó su café al escuchar eso, viendo a los ojos a Hyuuga, tratando de descifrar si era una broma—…Desde antes de que te fueras yo…Ya no sentía lo mismo por ti…Solo siento una gran amistad por ti…No es por ti, es por la—

—Monotonía—Cortó la castaña de tajo el discurso del de lentes—Yo sentía y siento lo mismo, gracias por decirme la verdad—La chica comenzó a llorar mientras tomaba la taza de café en sus manos— ¿Y el bebé? No lo aborté porque creí que así podríamos salvar algo…Yo no quiero criar un bebé—Hyuuga se abrió la boca pero instantáneamente la cerró—…Creo que lo mejor sería darlo en adopción—

— ¡No! —Exclamó Hyuuga algo tenso, dejando su café en la mesa—No quiero no tener nada que ver con mi bebé—

— ¿Entonces que diablos haremos Hyuuga? —Preguntó Riko alterada, dejando la taza y acariciando sus sienes tratando de pensar con claridad.

—Yo lo cuidaré—Riko se quedó pasmada y miró a Hyuuga con confusión—Si tu no lo quieres cuidar y yo no lo quiero dar en adopción, lo más lógico es que yo lo críe con Izuki—

—Pero es una responsabilidad muy grande—

—No me interesa…No quiero que nuestro hijo o hija sea dado en adopción—

—Será niño—Susurró Riko viendo a Hyuuga como cuando era el capitán del equipo, haciendo que su piel se erizara, sintiendo que cualquier cosa que dijera sería lo un momento de silencio hasta que Riko volvió a hablar— ¿Qué le dirás al niño? —

—Le diré que quien lo trajo al mundo fue Izuki a menos que tú quieras otra cosa…—Riko negó con la cabeza aún sollozando levemente.

—Será mejor que solo sepa eso—El ex capitán de Seirin abrazó a su ahora ex novia, acariciándole el cabello para que se calmara.

—Todo estará bien, Riko—El azabache le sonrió a Riko y la llevó a la salida de su departamento, despidiéndole y prometiendo que le hablaría a diario para ver como estaba el bebé.

—Entonces seremos tres—Hyuuga se sorprendió al ver a su novio sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación—Opino que se llame Ren, ya que las flores de loto florecen en ambientes pantanosos pero es la mas hermosa de todas—El de lentes solamente rió y asintió—Ren Hyuuga, suena lindo ¿No? —

—Si, muy lindo pero… ¿No te molesta cuidarlo conmigo? —Preguntó algo temeroso el ex capitán, mirando hacia las tazas de café de la mesa.

—Claro que no, al contrario, ya que vivimos juntos solo eso faltaba además estaremos en nuestro último año de carrera cuando viva aquí, creo que podremos hacerlo—

— ¿Acaso sabes cuanto te amo? —Izuki solo sonrió al escuchar esas palabras de su novio y fue a abrazarlo, suspirando por el futuro que se acercaba en cuestión de días.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y los cerezos florecieron por ser ya plena primavera en Japón. Marzo finalizó dándoles vacaciones a los chicos y otorgándole a Abril el turno de florecer la tierra del Sol naciente.

—Entonces tu hijo es de Teppei-chan—

—Si…Pero por favor no le digas nada, ni siquiera llevará su apellido—Contestó Makoto ante lo dicho por Reo.

—Mmmmh…Está bien pero ¿Puedo ver el nacimiento de Sora-chan? —Replicó el azabache sonriendo con alegría sin dejar de acariciar el vientre de su compañero de clases y ahora algo más que amigo íntimo.

—Supongo que si, no me importa…Está programado para ser…—

—Ahora—Contestó Mibuchi algo alterado al ver como salía líquido de las piernas de Makoto—A menos que te hayas orinado, Sora-chan nacerá ahora—

—Puta madre—Exclamó Makoto al sentir la primera cotracción venir—Reo, llévame al jodido hospital ahora—El azabache asintió y ayudó a bajar las escaleras a su amigo, llevándolo en su auto rápidamente al hospital.

—Tranquilo, Mako-chan, respira hondo y trata de aguantar—Decía el de ojos morados mientras conducía lo más rápido que el tráfico le dejaba—Ya casi llegamos, aguanten—

—Aguantar, mi trasero—Dijo Makoto antes de sentir otra contracción, ahora más fuerte que las anteriores— ¡Muévete Reo! —

Una vez en el hospital llevaron al chico rápidamente a quirófano para hacer cesarea ya que el parto se adelantó y era un varón, no una mujer que daba a luz.

Reo se quedó esperando por el nacimiento del hijo de su amigo, le tenía un cariño especial por el tiempo que habían pasado juntos desde que lo vio llorando en el baño de la facultad después de ver a Kiyoshi tomado de la mano de otra chica. No dejaría que su amigo tuviera que pasar todo eso solo ya que atrás de esa máscara de chico rudo y maldito estaba un joven cálido, culto e interesante.

Varias horas pasaron hasta que escuchó de una doctora el llamado de "¿Familiares de Hanamiya Makoto?" El azabache se levantó sonriendo y fue hacia donde estaba la doctora sonriendo.

—Soy un amigo suyo—

—Ah, le quería decir que el joven Hanamiya ya salió de quirófano y fue a planta mientras que su bebé está en cuneros. Felicidades es un niño muy fuerte y sano ¿Sabe su nombre? —Reo se quedó pensativo entre si decirle el nombre o esperar a que Hanamiya despertara.

—Sora, Hanamiya Sora—Contestó el de orbes violetas con una sonrisa.

—Puede pasar a ver al pequeño Sora—Reo asintió sonriendo y fue hacia donde estaban los cuneros, contemplando al pequeño bebé de expresivos ojos café y una pelusa de cabello negro que lucía en su cabeza, viendo hacia el azabache para después solamente sonreír. Mibuchi se quedó pensativo acerca de la reacción que tendría Makoto con su hijo ya que era casi igual a Kiyoshi.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

— ¿Bueno? —Contestó Hyuuga a su celular sin preocupaciones, pensando que Riko le diría algo acerca de la consulta o de cuando nacería el bebé.

— ¿Junpei? —El azabache se extrañó al escuchar a Kiyoshi hablando por el celular de Riko pero le restó importancia.

—Si, soy yo ¿Qué pasa Teppei? —

—Es Riko, ya estamos en el hospital, exactamente estoy a punto de entrar al quirófano, apúrate que ya dará a luz—Hyuuga escuchó el tono que le decía que la llamada ya había sido cortada por el otro lado de la línea; tomó tan solo unos segundos en reaccionar y correr por sus llaves de su automóvil para ir al hospital.

— ¡Shun! ¡Ren ya va a nacer! —Gritó el de lentes agarrando dinero y una chaqueta por el frío que aún se sentía en las mañanas, Izuki dejó su té y agarró rápidamente unos pantalones para ir junto a su pareja a ver el nacimiento de su hijo.

Pasó alrededor de media hora para que la pareja llegara al hospital lo más rápido que el tráfico y sus cuerpos les permitían, preguntando algo apurados en recepción por la habitación de la señorita Aida Riko; después de que se las dieran fueron corriendo hacia allá para esperar a que la castaña saliera del quirófano, una media hora más pasó para que la castaña llegara junto a Kiyoshi y su padre, siendo éste último que veía de muerte a la pareja que ya estaba ahí.

— ¿Estás bien, Riko? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Y el bebé? —Preguntó Hyuuga preocupado al ver tan agotada a la chica.

—Si, descuida…Muy bien—Contestó en un susurro la castaña, sonriendo suavemente al sentir como Kiyoshi le acariciaba la mano.

—El bebé salió muy bien, es un niño fuerte y sano—Completó Kiyoshi al ver que Riko no podía hablar con fluidez por el agotamiento de traer al mundo a un bebé.

—Vayan a verlo, está en los cuneros—Hyuuga asintió algo incómodo al presenciar el beso que Kiyoshi le daba amorosamente en los labios a Riko.

—Gracias Riko…Por todo… ¿Tú quieres verlo? —Riko negó con lágrimas en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa—Entonces en un rato venimos—La castaña asintió y tras esta breve despedida, Izuki y Hyuuga fueron corriendo hacia los cuneros, preguntando por el bebé Aida.

— ¿Usted es su padre? —Preguntó la enfermera mientras terminaba de envolver en la cobija al bebé. Hyuuga asintió rápidamente, poniendo sus brazos para recibir al pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta amarilla—Felicidades ¿Cuál es su nombre? —

—Ren, Hyuuga Ren—Contestó esta vez Izuki al ver al pequeño con una pelusa castaña como cabello, abriendo la boca y cerrándola al sentir que la enfermera le ponía una pulsera con su nombre.

—Vamos nene, abre los ojos, abre los ojos para papá—Dijo orgulloso Hyuuga sin dejar de arrullar a su pequeño, el cual abrió los ojos suavemente para mirar al par que estaban con unas sonrisas en sus rostros, viéndole como si fuera el tesoro más precioso del mundo—Son verdes como los míos…Es un bebé perfecto—Izuki sonrió asintiendo y salió antes de que Hyuuga le diera a la enfermera a su hijo para que lo pusiera en los cuneros, al salir notó que estaba alguien de Rakuzan viendo hacia los cuneros; al voltear para ver a que bebé veía, alcanzó a leer el "Hanamiya Sora" impactándose por el parecido tan grande que tenía el pequeño azabache que dormía plácidamente con Kiyoshi—¿Pasa algo? —Izuki negó rápidamente y fue junto a Hyuuga hacia el cuerto de Riko, tratando de convencerse que el bebé de Makoto no era de Kiyoshi.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

—Taiga, no era necesario que me trajeras al hospital—Replicó Kuroko saliendo de la sala donde le sacaban sangre a las personas para después analizarla.

— ¿Cómo que no, Tetsuyacchi? —Exclamó Kise de brazos cruzados después de escuchar a su amigo—Si estás enfermo es normal preocuparnos—

—Vamos Tetsu…Desde que llegamos a Japón llevas vomitando todo lo que comes y teniendo hambre de cosas raras…No es normal que lleves una semana así, será mejor saber que cosa en mal estado comiste para que te cures—Contestó Kagami abrazándolo por la cintura, plantándole un beso en los labios—Además ya que estos ineptos están de vacaciones, seguro quieren ir a hacer algo—

— ¡Si! —Exclamó sonriendo Kise—De hecho ahorita iremos al karaoke donde ya están todos, Kasamatsucchi y Takaocchi me acaban de decir que solo nos están esperando—Kuroko suspiró y agarró el comprobante que le otrogaba la enfermera para que fueran al día siguiente por los resultados.

Los tres fueron al auto de Kagami para dirigirse al karaoke preferido de kise y al que frecuentaban desde que iban en secundaria, ahora por ser clientes frecuentes les daban un considerable descuento y les prestaban las ropas gratis a cambio de unas fotos con el afamado modelo.

— ¡Ya llegamos! —Exclamó Kise al abrir la puerta donde ya estaban casi todos sus amigos de secundaria junto con sus parejas— ¿Eh? ¿Y Shintaroucchi? —Preguntó extrañado al ver solamente a Takao hablando con Kasamatsu.

—Ah, lo siento, Shin-chan hoy tiene práctica en el hospital, nos alcanzará en un par de horas—Contestó Takao sonriendo al ver al trío en la puerta—Pero ya pasen o Aomine comenzará a hablar parsel de lo enojado que está—

— ¡Oye! Me citaron antes para nada, lo único bueno es que el estúpido de Kise será el que pague—Resongó el moreno molesto, dejando a Sakurai temblando como un perrito abandonado bajo la fría lluvia con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Tranquilízate Daiki, ya llegamos—Kuroko se acomodó junto a su novio y a un lado de Akashi, el cual ordenaba algunas cosas con su celular para después bloquearlo.

— ¿Qué les parece si los Kaga-chin y Tetsu-chin hacen un dueto primero? —Sugirió Murasakibara sin dejar su bolsita de papas, haciendo que para todos fuera algo difícil de entender pero asintieron.

—Cantemos "Shout" —Kagami asintió ante lo dicho por su novio y seleccionó la canción para poder comenzar a cantar, ambos cantaron perfectamente la canción que parecía hecha para ellos dos además de tener un buen ritmo que provocaba en Kagami el efecto de hacer movimientos, provocando los gritos de los demás chicos y las risas.

— ¿Qué tal si hacemos un concurso? —Exclamó Kise sonriendo al ver como Kagami y Kuroko sonreían por su canción ejecutada perfectamente, sentándose nuevamente en sus lugares.

—Suena divertido, Kise pero ¿En que consistiría? —Kise se quedó pensando ante lo dicho por Himuro y resolvió el problema en cuestión de instantes—El que pierda…Deberá hacer algo incómodo para su pareja frente a todos—Himuto asintió sonriente junto a Sakurai, Furihata y Takao, Aomine, Kasamatsu y Akashi rodaron los ojos como si fuera la cosa más estúpida que hayan escuchado en todas sus vidas y Kagami y Kuroko solamente subieron los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

— ¡Me toca! Quiero cantar Ace-Sama ni Banzai—Takao seleccionó la canción y comenzó a cantarla a todo pulmón, haciendo que Kagami riera al recordar el campamento de verano donde lo encontró cantando solo cargando una bolsa con cosas que había comprado.

—Ahora voy yo, ven Ryou—El moreno seleccionó "The Other Self" para poder cantarla a dueto con su compañero, el cual tenía una bonita voz y armonizaba perfectamente con el mayor.

— ¡Nuestro turno, Yukiocchi! —El rubio jaló de la muñeca al pobre azabache que estaba más dormido que nada, dándole un micrófono para comenzar a cantar "Sharara, Goes on" haciendo reír a varios por las caras que hacía Kise al interpretarla, dejando totalmente rojo al capitán de Kaijo por tales movimientos.

—Sigue ahora Himurocchi y Atsucchi—Ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a cantar "Zero Game" una canción que les acoplaba perfecta a ambos, recibiendo aplausos de todos al terminar de cantar.

—Y por último nuestro Seijuuroucchi y Furihatacchi—Ambos se levantaron para cantar "Shiver" de The GazettE, sorprendiendo a todos en la sala.

— ¿Qué? Es mi canción favorita y creo que Kouki y yo la cantaremos bien—Le puso play a la canción, comenzando a cantar después de que la batería tocara, armonizando a la perfección y para sorpresa de todos, Akashi moviéndose como si fuera una estrella de rock, impactando a todos en la sala por la actuación, llegando al extremo de subir a la mesa junto al apenado castaño que apenas si tarareaba la canción.

—Muy bien, creo que el ganador por mucho es Seicchi con Furihatacchi y Tetsucchi con Kagamicchi así que nosotros debemos cumplir el castigo—Antes de que Takao dijera que no podría cumplir el castigo por no tener al peliverde, se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un ajetreado Midorima con su bata.

—Nada de castigos, vamos a cantar y les ganaremos, nanodayo—El futuro doctor agarró un micrófono junto a su pareja eligiendo "Ashita e tsurete", salvando así sus pellejos por cantar de una manera tan suave y dulce, sincronizados perfectamente.

—Muy bien…Ahora a cumplir los castigos…—Kise besó a Kasamatsu frente a todos, haciendo que el azabache se sonrojara y molestara. Kasamatsu por su parte golpeó al rubio en el estómago, sacándole el aire.

—Vamos nosotros…—Himuro le quitó las papitas a su novio y las tiró al piso, Murasakibara le descubrió el ojo a su novio, sonrojándolo al instante.

—Creo que Sakurai la tendrá fácil con Daiki—Comentó Midorima sonriendo ganándose la mala mirada del mencionado.

—Cállate Tsunderima—Midorima chasqueó la lengua mientras se acomodaba las gafas para ver como Sakurai se le acercaba a Kise y se recargaba en su pecho, provocando los celos extremos de Kasamatsu y Aomine; el moreno en venganza acarició suavemente la mejilla de Kuroko depositando un beso en ella, haciendo que Sakurai frunciera el ceño, terminando de esta manera todos los castigos y de paso la sesión de Karaoke del día.

* * *

P.D: Casi todas las canciones cantadas son character song's de los personajes,exceptuando Shiver que es mi canción favorita con mi amado Akashi y Can do y The other self,que son los OP de KnB

Si se preguntan porqué se hablan ya de sus nombres es porque pues ya llevan desde la secundaria siendo amiguitos y Kuroko ya no pone los honoríficos por EUA.


	26. Kiseki

¡Hey! Ya vine con una actualización /o/ Espero sea de su agrado aunque lo hice medio de a rápido,mañana habrá más,lo juro y como ven,los milagritos ya casi están con nosotros,en fin,también lean mi otro fic "Black paper moon" Está bonito,les gustará (?)

¡Gracias por sus rw! A mi no me agrada mucho Hanamiya pero pobre...Me dio penita el chico en el fic (?) Perdonen por hacerlos gritar pero es que hay capis en donde toda la inspiración del mundo esta con uno y a darle (?) y con lo de que Kiyoshi se entere de su hijito con Makoto...Eso lo verán después,por mientras,disfruten.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Al día siguiente de la sesión de karaoke, Kuroko y Kagami fueron al hospital para recoger los análisis del día anterior de Kuroko.

—Ya verás que solamente será algún bicho o algo así—Dijo Kagami para tranquilizar a su pálido novio que había vomitado hace un rato el desayuno y parte de la cena del día anterior, el pelirrojo tomó el sobre donde decían los resultados y pasaron al consultorio.

—Bien…Joven Kuroko y joven…—Dijo el doctor mientras leía los análisis que Kagami le daba.

—Kagami—Completó el pelirrojo sin dejar de abrazar al peliceleste que estaba más palido que nada, haciéndole honor a su apodo de "Jugador fantasma".

—Bien…Dígame los males que tiene, joven—El doctor no despegó la vista de los análisis y esperó a que Kuroko hablara.

—Pues desde que llegamos a Japón que fue hace como una semana tengo vomito, antojos, cansancio excesivo y si como algo no puedo retenerlo… ¿Será la comida del avión? —El doctor dejó los papeles en la mesa y suspiró acomodándose las gafas.

—…Creo que hay una confusión con sus papeles ya que dice que está embarazado…Hay muy pocos casos de este estilo, de hecho un chico acaba de dar a luz hace unos días…Aunque por sus ultrasonidos puedo ver un útero…Sus exámenes de sangre dice que tiene justamente una semana de embarazo, recomiendo que se los vuelva a aplicar ya que casi nunca sucede este tipo de cosas, pida los exámenes urgentes para que se los entreguen en media hora, cuando los tengan por favor vengan—El duo se quedó helado ante tal cosa que habían escuchado, así que con una leve esperanza de que el resultado fuera erróneo, realizaron nuevamente los estudios para ver si era verdad.

—Joven Kuroko y joven Kagami, pasen por favor al consultorio del doctor—Ambos pasaron tomados de la mano para tratar de sopesar los nervios que sentían.

—Bien, denme los análisis—Kagami le extendió el sobre al doctor, quedando expectante ante la situación, esperando por el resultado.

— ¿Qué pasa doctor? —Preguntó Kuroko con temor al ver el serio rostro del doctor checando sus análisis.

—En efecto…Felicidades, chicos. Serán padres—El galeno sonrió mientras comenzaba a hacer una receta para Kuroko y le ponía las fechas en que debía hacerse un ultrasonido y una ecografía; por su parte, Kagami y Kuroko tenían una cara de póquer que nadie superaría—Tomen, Kuroko, debes tomar estas vitaminas para fortalecer a tu bebé y a ti, también te anexé unas pastillas para evitar que vuelvas todo lo que comas y les puse las fechas en las que deben hacerse las primeras ecografías y ultrasonidos, puedes viajar en avión hasta los siete meses pero ya después no—Kagami agarró robóticamente la receta, agradeciendo al doctor y saliendo junto a Kuroko de aquel lugar.

Ambos tenían un rostro que parecía que habían presenciado la mismísima muerte o que los habían condenado a algún tipo de castigo medieval, subieron al auto de Kagami y fueron en un absoluto silencio al restaurante en el que se verían con "La generación de los milagros".

— ¿Por qué traen una cara de muerte? —Preguntó Akashi al ver al par sentarse en la mesa donde ya todos les estaban esperando.

— ¿Es grave lo que tienes, Kuroko? —Cuestinó Midorima mientras ponía en sus piernas a su osito con una bata, que era el objeto de la suerte del día.

—Mooo…No nos asustes, Tetsucchi, ya dinos que pasa—Dijo Kise con un puchero, picando la mejilla del pequeño peliceleste que parecía como si su alma hubiera sido extraída en el médico.

—Tetsuya…—Susurró Kagami inaudiblemente.

— ¿Qué? Habla bien, mierda—Exclamó algo desesperado por la situación Aomine.

—Está embarazado…—Terminó de decir Kagami sin dejar de ver la canasta de pan como si estuviera ausente.

— ¿En serio? —Murasakibara preguntó algo curioso por la situación de sus amigos.

—Vamos, deja de bromear Kagami y dinos que tiene Tetsu, que sea tu prometido no significa que nosotros no tenemos derecho a—Aomine cayó al escuchar el grito de Kuroko.

— ¡No es ninguna broma! —Gritó Kuroko, sorprendiendo a todos en la mesa y a los comenzales cercanos; se levantó y fue al baño corriendo.

—Ahora vengo—Kagami corrió tras Kuroko para alcanzarlo en el baño. Aomine y los demás se veían entre si como tratando de entender la noticia, Midorima abría la boca y luego la cerraba evitando hablar.

— ¡Tetsuya! ¡Espera! —Gritó Kagami al alcanzar a su novio por el brazo, atrayéndolo contra su pecho para abrazarlo—Tranquilo…Yo estoy aquí…Tendremos a ese bebé y lo cuidaremos—Kuroko siguió llorando en el pecho de su novio—Además…Es un milagro que podamos tener a nuestro bebé, mucaha gente intenta y jamás lo tienen ¿No crees? —Kuroko subió el rostro aún sollozando, viendo la sincera sonrisa que Kagami le ofrecía.

—Has madurado mucho, Taiga—Kagami se sonrojó y desvió la mirada—Vamos a la mesa, creo que ya se el nombre del bebé—

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Kagami tomándole la mano con una sonrisa.

—Si…Kiseki, es un milagro ¿No? —Kagami se quedó pensando un momento el nombre, terminando por apretar un poco la mano del otro.

—Es perfecto—Ambos se sentaron nuevamente en la mesa y comenzaron a comer de la canasta de pan, ganándose la mirada confundida de los otros cinco en la mesa— ¿Qué? ¿Nunca han visto comer a un universitario? —

—No pero…Yo creí que tú y…—Susurró Kise mirándolos perplejo.

—Pero Tetsu y tú estaban con…Cara…Miedo—Balbuceó Aomine igual de perplejo que sus otros compañeros.

—Ah, ya lo resolvimos hasta sabemos el nombre del bebé—Los cinco volvieron a mirarse entre si y voltearon casi al instante hacia el par que seguía con la canasta de pan, dejando que las camareras les dieran la carta.

— ¿Y cual será el nombre? —Cuestionó Akashi subiendo una ceja sin dejar de ver a sus amigos.

—Kiseki, se llamará Kagami Kiseki—Contestó Kuroko con una sonrisa acariciando su vientre—Taiga hablará con los de la Universidad y nos darán el plan de apoyo familiar, todo estará bien—

—Por cierto, como Kiseki nacerá en nueve meses y en Estados Unidos, están invitados a la boda ya que nos casaremos antes de que nazca…En vacaciones de verano, nosotros les avisaremos—Kagami ordenó por su pareja y por él a la camarera, siguiendo con la casi inexistente canasta de pan, dejando a todos observándoles algo aturdidos.

—Creo que el baño es milagroso…—Susurró Midorima después de haber hecho su orden a la camarera.

Después de su reunión en el restaurante, los chicos fueron a sus casas, despidiéndose y prometiéndoles a los prometidos el estar el día siguiente en la terminal de aviones para despedirles.

El peliverde después de subir al camión y leer su libro de anatomía, llegó a su casa en cuestión de minutos, entró algo cansado por las desveladas que últimamente hacia ya que le pedían hacer varias guardias a pesar de estar en verano.

— ¡Bienvenido, Shin-chan! —Escuchó justo después de quitarse los zapatos— ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Qué pasó con Kuroko? —Preguntó el azabache sonriendo, parándose frente al peliverde mientras se ponía de puntas para besarle dulcemente.

—Kuroko está embarazado—Contestó Midorima después de corresponder aquel beso, Takao se quedó impactado, mirando al de lentes con cierta malicia, instándole a que le contara detalles—Tiene una semana de embarazo, nacerá en América y su nombre será Kiseki, estamos formalmente invitados a su boda que será en un par de meses ¿Feliz? —Takao asintió sonriendo, volviendo a besar al futuro médico mientras que éste se quitaba la chaqueta.

—Shin-chan…Ya ha pasado como mes y medio…—Susurró el azabache cuando el beso terminó—Algo rápido para que luego duermas—Midorima estaba en la encrucijada entre darle una reprimenda por ser tan osado pero su cuerpo reclamaba el cuerpo de Takao en ese instante.

—…Solo por esta vez…—Takao sonrió victorioso y se le lanzó al peliverde, besándolo apasionadamente caminando rumbo al sillón, Midorima se quitó los lentes y la camisa con rapidez, evitando perder tiempo en las estúpidas prendas que lo separaban de su amante.

—Shin-chan…Te amo—Susurró el azabache después de haberse bajado de un tirón sus prendas inferiores, quitándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos también la playera, resultado de años en los que estuvo en casa de Midorima para algo rápido literalmente hablando.

—Y yo a ti…Kazunari—Ambos volvieron a besarse con fiereza, reclamando los labios del otro como suyo, sus manos se paseaban descaradamente en el cuerpo del otro, palpando lo que con urgencia necesitaban desde hace meses.

Midorima bajó su mano al miembro del menor y comenzó a acariciarlo, sorprendiéndose por ver que ya estaba erecto con unos cuantos roces; sin perder mucho tiempo ahí, descendió su mano a la entrada del menor la cual se encontraba dilatada.

—Kazunari ¿Por qué?... —El de ojos azules se sonrojó de golpe al escuchar la pregunta del mayor y señaló con pena la mesilla que estaba frente al sillón con un lubricante abierto y un vibrador algo sucio.

—…Lo siento, Shin-chan—Susurró algo culposo el azabache, Midorima solamente vio al menor con ¿Tristeza? Si, tristeza, en ese momento el ojo de halcón se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

—Lo lamento, Kazu…Juro no dejarte desatendido por más tiempo—Takao se exaltó y miró sorprendido al peliverde—…Eres un goloso…No podía vivir sin esto ¿Verdad? —El de ojos azules se sonrojó y gritó de placer al sentir el duro miembro de su pareja llenarle.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Shin-chan! —Gritó Takao con los ojos llorosos, estremeciéndose por la intromisión de golpe de Midorima en él— Nghh…Ahh…Muévete—Midorima le subió las piernas y comenzó a besarlo con toda la lujuria que le poseía, embistiéndole con fuerza, moviendo el sillón y haciendo gemir a Takao por lo alto.

—Estás tan…Estrecho—El mayor gruñó por el placer que sentía al estar dentro del otro—Ahh…Kazunari—Le acarició la mejilla al contrario, bajando sus besos al cuello del menor, moviéndose intensamente dentro de Takao para poder escuchar los sonidos de su garganta, algo que lo enloquecía pero que jamás admitiría—Gime…Nghh…Mi nombre—El otro asintió apretando el miembro del otro dentro de él.

— ¡Shintarou! Nghh…No pue-do más… ¡Me vengo! ¡Shintarou! —Gritó el de ojos azules arañando el sillón, babeando por el placer que sentía con las embestidas— ¡Más! ¡Me vengo! —Volvió a gritar extasiado, sintiendo el aumento de profundidad de las embestidas del otro, gritando y finalmente corriéndose entre ambos—Shin-chan—Susurró entre jadeos sintiendo como el mayor se venía dentro de él.

—Kazunari…—Midorima se dejó caer en el pecho de Takao, recuperando el aire y de paso inhalando el delicioso aroma de su pareja—Te amo—

—Y yo a ti, Shin-chan—Ambos se sonrieron y se besaron suavemente, dejando complacidos a sus cuerpos y almas.

—Ahora me voy a estudiar, dime cuando la cena esté lista—El peliverde salió de su novio, parándose unos minutos después, cambiándose para ir a su habitación a seguir estudiando.

—Claro, Shin-chan—Canturreó Takao con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.


	27. Si te mueres sería mi culpa

¡Wazzza! Ya llegué con otro bonito capi de este bonito fic (?) Por poco creí que ya no actualizaba pero justo a tiempo porque #Absoluta.

En fin...¡Gracias por sus Rw,follows y demás! Morí de risa con el pronóstico de cáncer y me di la libertad de ponerlo,no se si te moleste **Shia 1624**,si te molesta lo puedo quitar de inmediato D:

Y pues si...El segundo milagrito que viene es el pequeño de Shin-chan y Bakao! Será tan lindo *se pone a babear inmersa en su mpreg de OTP* Bueno,ya,me calmo.

¡Gracias por mandarme amor y besos y buenos rw! Es como Ki que me ayuda a hacer esto (?) Yo les mando lo mismo *Reparte amor gay*

Ahora,sin más,les dejo con la actualización.

* * *

Riko el mismo día que entró, salió del hospital ya que estaba en excelentes condiciones y sin ninguna complicación en el parto, Izuki y Hyuuga se ofrecieron para llevarla a su casa pero el señor Aida se negó tajantemente, de igual manera le ofrecieron ver al bebé pero Riko se negó al instante, argumentando que no quería encariñarse con el bebé, quedaron de acuerdo para que Hyuuga pasara por las mamilas de Ren con leche de Riko y se despidieron.

—Hiciste lo mejor, amor—Hyuuga sonrió un poco al escuchar las tranquilizadoras palabras de su novio, tomándole la mano para tratar de sentirse un poco mejor después de lo que había sucedido—De lo que se pierde porque Ren es hermoso—El de lentes rió al escuchar a Izuki, robándole un suave beso al cortar su risa.

— ¿Señor…Hyuuga? —El mencionado rápidamente se levantó y asintió—Su hijo, Ren Hyuuga está completamente sano ¿Gusta que hoy salga del hospital? —Hyuuga titubeo pero asintió casi al instante, el doctor sonrió y se dio la media vuelta, diciéndoles que una enfermera les iba a traer a su bebé.

—Entonces ahorita iremos por la cuna y ropa y todo de improviso, supongo—Hyuuga volvió a asentir— ¡Será lindísimo! Ya somos una familia—Izuki y Hyuuga se sonrieron viendo como la enfermera ya traía un pequeño bulto de mantas amarillas en sus brazos.

—Hola, Ren. Aquí estamos papi y yo, ahora mismo iremos a nuestro hogar—El bebé se les quedó mirando con curiosidad al par que le sonreía gentilmente, sonriéndoles de igual manera—Es muy bonito el pequeño, muy bien, primero iremos por una cuna y cosas de bebé para dormir—Izuki asintió cargando al pequeño castaño en sus brazos, yendo hacia el auto y una vez ahí, sentándose en la parte trasera del automóvil para no correr riesgo alguno además de quedarse esperando dentro de éste mientras que su novio iba por las cosas para Ren.

— ¿Sabes? Eres un bonito botoncito de loto que apenas se está abriendo—Izuki jugó con el pequeño cachete del bebé que solo balbuceaba—Amo que seas mi hijo—

—Ya vine Shun, lamento la tardanza pero no sabía que elegir además tuve que esperar a que me explicaran como armar la cuna pero ya quedó—Hyuuga puso todas las cosas en el asiento vacio del copiloto, emprendiendo nuevamente el rumbo a su casa.

—Bienvenido a casa, Ren. Llegaste sin previo aviso así que lamentamos el desorden—Comentó Izuki mientras entraba a la casa con el bebé en brazos—Hoy dormirás con tu papi y conmigo en tu cunita en nuestra habitació, dulzura—Ren miró a ambos penetrantemente, pasando a examinar el lugar después de verles.

— ¡Ya está lista la cuna! —Exclamó Hyuuga desde su habitación, Izuki fue con el bebé a la habitación y lo puso en su cuna—Ahora a dormir, Ren—El de lentes le sonrió dulcemente comenzando a cantarle una canción de cuna junto a Izuki, logrando que el pequeño Ren durmiera casi al instante.

— ¿Haremos un buen trabajo? —Preguntó algo temeroso el capitán al contemplar a su pequeño bebé dormir apasiblemente.

—Claro que si, tranquilo Junpei—Izuki le besó la mejilla a su pareja y fue a la sala para comenzar a alzar el desastre que tenían.

—Eso espero…—Susurró Hyuuga sonriendo, apagando la luz al salir de su habitación, yendo rumbo a la cocina para lavar los trastes.

El año escolar ya había comenzado nuevamente y hacía una semana que Kuroko y Kagami habían regresado a Estados Unidos para terminar su año escolar.

—Shin-chan, buen día, ya te tengo el desayuno, este año no tengo clases los lunes y los demás días inicio a las nueve, podré hacerte el desayuno a diario—Comentó Takao sirviéndole el desayuno a su novio—Ahorita me cambio para que te lleve a la escuela en el carro—El azabache se quitó el mandil rápidamente y fue a ponerse lo primero que vio, saliendo de la habitación en cuestión de minutos.

—Gracias, Kazunari—Midorima comenzó a comer el arroz junto con los rollitos de huevo que su pareja le había cocinado sin despegar su cansada mirada del libro—Este tercer año las prácticas serán mas duras y seguidas, no me esperes a dormir muchas veces—Takao suspiró y besó el cabello de su novio.

—No seas tonto, Shin-chan, te prepararé tus cosas y trataré de esperarte, ahora es cuando más apoyo necesitas—Midorima se sonrojó totalmente así que se metió más en el libro, tratando de ignorar esos ojos azules que lo miraban con imneso amor—En fin, ya vámonos o se te hará tarde—El peliverde agarró el collar que estaba en la mesa en forma de oso ya que era el objeto de la suerte del día.

—Ya sabes que te toca—Dijo Midorima sentándose en la carreta de su transporte que aún conservaban y usaban a diario.

—Odio que ganes el Jan Ken Po—Takao se sentó en la bicicleta suspirando con una sonrisa—Que raro…—Susurró Takao para si mismo al ver todo borroso.

—Apúrate Bakao o no llegaré a mi primera clase—Takao negó con su cabeza y comenzó a pedalear a pesar de sentirse mareado y con la vista nublada, después de pedalear un par de veces, se desvaneció sobre el manubrio de la bicicleta—Oye, Bakao, así nunca llega…ré… ¡Kazunari! ¡Kazunari, despierta! —Gritó Midorima al ver a su amor desvanecido sobre la bicicleta. Lo cargó y fue corriendo a su casa para darle a oler alcohol y despertarle.

— ¿Eh? ¿Shin-chan? —Luego de un par de minutos, el chico por fin despertó, aliviando a Shintarou al instante— ¡Tu clase! Vámonos rápido, quizá si llegas—Midorima le calmó y negó con la cabeza.

—Nos vamos al hospital, Bakao—Salió de su casa con el azabache tomados de la mano por si llegara a pasar algo de nuevo, cogiendo un taxi casi al instante para llevarlos al hospital.

—Vamos, Shin-chan…No era necesario, solo es por agotamiento o algo así—Replicó Takao en el taxi.

—Si te mueres sería mi culpa y no quiero cargos, nanodayo…Además Oha Asa dijo que para el día de hoy ve sorpresas para cáncer por parte de Scorpio y creo que se cumplió—Midorima ajustó sus lentes y ayudó a bajar a Takao del taxi, llevándolo a urgencias.

— ¿Pero y tu escuela? —Preguntó algo preocupado Takao siguiendo a Midorima hacia donde se hacían las pruebas de sangre.

—…Tu eres…Más importante—Susurró algo sonrojado el mayor, provocando que Takao también se sonrojara y sonriera dulcemente, embobándose tanto que ni siquiera sintió el piquete de cuando le sacaron sangre.

—Joven Midorima y joven Takao, pasen por aquí por favor—Ambos pasaron al consultorio que les habían dicho viendo como el doctor leía las pruebas de sangre del azabache.

—Ah, veo que también eres un colega—Señaló el doctor al ver a Midorima con una bata.

—No, solo soy un estudiante de tercero de carrera, nanodayo—Contestó el peliverde algo sonrojado.

—Bueno, bueno, no te menosprecies, ya falta menos para que estés de este lado del escritorio…En fin—El amable doctor les sonrió dejando de lado los análisis—Veo que la primavera ha llegado—La pareja se miró entre sí tratando de pensar con lo que quiso decir el hombre.

—Bueno, este es el tercer caso de este tipo que veo—Midorima tomó fuertemetne la mano de su chico de orbes azules, preparándose para la pero enfermedad que podría haber—No me queda decir nada mas que…Felicidades—Los chicos alzaron sus cejas en señal de no saber de que hablaba el galeno—Serán padres, llevan un par de semanas esperando a su hijo, ahora ordenaré ecografías y ultrasonidos para el bebé—

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo al doctor sorprendidos para pasar a un rostro que denotaba pavor puro a sorpresa nuevamente, tratando de asimilar los resultados.

— ¿Me permite ver? —El doctor asintió ante la petición del de lentes y le dio los análisis mientras él transcribía los estudios y recetas. Midorima se quedó pasmado al notar que era cierto que su novio estaba esperando un bebé.

—Shin-chan…—Susurró Takao claramente nervioso por la situación—Un bebé…—Midorima miró a su pareja que soltaba lágrimas.

—Si no quieres tenerlo podemos…—Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Takao le dio un fuerte golpe en la pierna a Midorima.

—No digas estupideces…Es lo más lindo que me ha pasado, por fin tendremos un mini Shin-chan que diga "nanodayo" —El peliverde se sorprendió por lo que dijo Takao pero terminó por sonreír al ver la alegría que emanaban los ojos de su novio.

— ¿Cómo que "nanodayo"? Espero que se parezca a mi porque si no, pobre niño o niña, será una tremenda molestia para el mundo, dos Takaos…Oha Asa me libre—Takao rió al escucharlo y tomó la receta que el doctor le extendía, agradeciendo por todo.

—Bueno… ¿Cómo le diremos a tus padres? —Preguntó Takao mientras salían del consultorio.

—…Pues…Ciertamente no lo se pero no creo que se exalten mucho, quizá mi madre pero mi padre lo entenderá—Contestó Midorima pensando en las reacciones de sus progenitores.

—Tu padre me sigue dando miedo…—Susurró Takao con un rostro de pánico al recordar a su suegro, estremeciéndose casi al instante.

—Tranquilo, no te comerá…Le darías una tremenda indigestión—Takao solamente rió y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del peliverde, pensando en que comerían ese día y en como le harían para el momento de dar a luz.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

— ¡Sei-chan! —Canturreó Reo al ver a su ex capitán de la preparatoria en el pasto estudiando para un examen— ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veo ¿Ya estás en tercer año, no? Felicidades, mi Sei-chan—El ex capitán le miró seriamente pero suspiró dejándose abrazar por el de orbes violáceos.

—Hola Reo, estoy absolutamente excelente ¿Y tú? —Mibuchi se separó del pelirrojo sonriendo.

—Muy bien, ya tenía tiempo sin verte, te extrañaba mucho, mi lindo Sei-chan—Akashi solamente rió antes de cerrar el libro del cual estudiaba—Felicidades por ya ser el presidente del imperio Akashi, se que lo harás muy bien—

—Claro que si, eso es obvio Reo—Contestó el pelirrojo con su típica y altanera sonrisa— ¿Y de ti? Ya vas a acabar la carrera, supongo yo—

—Supones bien Sei-chan además de que ya soy como…Un tipo padrastro—Akashi le miró con duda, a lo cual Reo siguió—Si, el bebé de Mako-chan, Sora-chan, nació hace unas semanas, es una lindura el pequeño bodoque ¿Quieres verlo? —El de ojos rojos asintió y vio las varias fotos que reo tenía del pequeño azabache con ojos cafés.

—Es muy lindo pero… ¿Cómo que padrastro? —Reo sonrió y guardó su celular.

—Es que Mako-chan aún tiene el corazón roto por Teppei-chan y no acepta el salir conmigo—El azabache hizo un puchero, haciendo que el pelirrojo riera—Pero dentro de poco será mi novio—

—Ahhh…Espero que sea pronto Reo—Akashi miró la hora y se levantó—Espero verte pronto más a menudo, ya me debo ir, fue un gusto—

—Igualmente, Sei-chan, por cierto, los chicos te mandan saludos, en especial Kota-chan y salúdame al pequeño chihuahua de mi parte—Akashi asintió mientras caminaba rumbo al salón de su pareja para recojerle e ir a su casa.

—Con que el pequeño Sora es hijo de Makoto y Teppei…Muy interesante—Susurró Akashi con una sonrisa intrigada por saber más acerca del asunto, sacando su celular para ver si aún tenía el teléfono de Mibuchi en su agenda.

* * *

Por cierto /o/ Pasen a leer mi otro fic,el de "Black paper moon" Es un sonfic que me está quedando muy genial

P.D: Sora Hanamiya nació el 28 de marzo,es azabache de ojo café y el pequeño Ren Hyuuga nació el 30 de marzo,es castaño con ojo verdoso como su padre (?)


	28. Bollo en el horno

¡Hey! Ya está otro capi,lamento si es medio corto pero ya me están correidno de la compu.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

— ¡Hey Ryou! —Exclamó Aomine con una sonrisa en su rostro quitándose la camisa mientras entraba a la cocina donde su novio se encontraba cocinando la cena para el moreno.

— ¡Da-Daiki-san! —Gritó el castaño algo nervioso al escuchar la voz de su novio—Lo-Lo lamento, a-aún no he terminado tu cena ¡Perdona! —Aomine rió y le robó un beso al chico, callándolo de la manera mas dulce que existe—Bienvenido a casa, Daiki-san—Susurró Sakurai con un sonrojo en su rostro, siguiendo con la comida una vez que ambos se habían separado.

— ¿Sabes? Tienes algo en tu trasero—El chico se sorprendió y comenzó a darse un par de nalgadas por si era algo de harina por su clase de ese día.

— ¿Qué tengo? —Aomine rió al ver la reacción de su novio, apagando la estufa cuando había terminado la comida.

—Mis ojos—Sakurai se puso totalmente rojo al escuchar la respuesta del moreno acompañado de un abrazo por la espalda—Amo que uses este mandil de conejitos…Te ves tan…Comestible—El castaño gimió al sentir los besos en su cuello, apoyando sus manos en el lavatrastes.

—Ngh…Da-Daiki-san…—Susurró el menor entre jadeos, sitiendo como Aomine paseaba sus manos libremente por debajo de su playera, acariciándole los pezones—Ahh…Aquí no—

— ¿Porqué no? Mira como como reaccionas—Aomine apretó uno de los pezones del chico, haciéndole gemir fuertemente, bajando una de sus manos a su entrepierna, acariciándola por afuera y finalmente metiendo su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Sakurai.

—Ahh…Daiki…Ahh—Sakurai se agarró mas fuerte del lavabo, moviendo sus caderas inconscientemente contra la pelvis del mayor.

—Y tú que dices que aquí no—Rió Aomine al ver las reacciones de Sakurai, le bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, acariciándole su trasero con suavidad, masajeándolo como si tratara de amasar algo.

—Nghh…Daiki…Me encanta—Gimió Sakurai dejando de luchar con su subconsciente que le decía que no lo hicieran en la cocina.

—Lo se…Ahora veamos que tan preparado estas—El moreno bajó el cierre de su pantalón y parte de su ropa interior para liberar su palpitante erección—Poco a poco—Sakurai gritó al sentir el miembro del otro entrar lentamente dentro de si, abriéndose paso sin preparación alguna, haciendo estremecer al castaño que se aferraba con toda su fuerza al lavabo.

—Ahhh…Daiki…Ngh…M-Me due-duele mucho—Sakurai comenzó a llorar por el dolor en el trasero que sentía en ese instante.

—Tranquilo Ryou…Déjate querer—Aomine comenzó a embestirle suavemente metiendo dos de sus dedos en la boca de su pareja, masturbándole con su mano libre para que el dolor se fuera.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Sakurai comenzó a transformar esos gemidos de dolor por gritos placenteros, mordiendo suavemente los dedos que Aomine tenía dentro de su boca, moviendo sus caderas para poder profundizar el contacto.

—Nghh Ryou…Te amo…—Aomine sacó sus dedos de la boca del castaño y dejó su erección, para concentrarse solamente en las caderas del menor, agarrándolo de ellas y moviéndose al ritmo de su erección que ya tocaba ese punto dentro del castaño que lo hacía temblar completamente, aferrándose con más fuerza al lavabo.

—Daiki…Daiki…Yo…Ahhh—Gritó Sakurai por última vez antes de venirse , desvaneciéndose sobre el lavabo, disfrutando el post orgasmo al sentir la semilla del moreno dentro de si.

—Esto…Es una bienvenida, Ryou—Aomine salió del menor, subiéndose la ropa interior y el cierre—Ahora a comer que tengo hambre y huele delicioso tu comida, como de costumbre—Sakurai se quedó tomando aire hasta que pudo pararse sin ayuda del fregadero, subiéndose sus prendas inferiores y lavándose las manos para servir la comida.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

—Oh, veo que Kazunari y Shintarou van a tener un bebé—Comentó Kuroko frente a la computadora viendo un estado que había publicado Takao en una famosa red social.

—Tienen una semana menos que nosotros…Vaya, creo que hemos desatado una epidemia de bebés—Ambos rieron minetras que Kuroko le ponía like al estado de Takao, preguntando por su nombre—Mira, ya respondió…"Seitarou Midorima por perder el Jan Ken Po contra Shin-chan…Y era ese o "Oha Asa" o "Memo Ochoa""—Kagami volvió a reír al leer la contestación del azabache.

—Lo bueno es que yo tengo buenos nombres—Kagami asintió ante lo dicho por su novio, besándole suavemente para volver a ver que sorpresas tenían sus amigos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

—Kouki, tengo que preguntarte una cosa—Furihata miró a Akashi con curiosidad.

— ¿Después de tener sexo? Por favor, que no sea embarazoso—Akashi rió al oír a su novio que se recostaba en su pecho, haciéndole figuras raras en el pecho con su dedo.

—No es embarazoso, solo quiero…Recopilar información de los hechos—Furihata le miró instándolo a continuar— ¿Tu sabes si Teppei Kiyoshi y Makoto Hanamiya son pareja? —El castaño negó al oírlo.

—Cortaron hace mucho, como nueve o diez meses—Akashi analizó la respuesta acariciando el cabello de su pareja.

—Y dime… ¿Kiyoshi Teppei es padre del hijo de Hanamiya Makoto? —El de ojos castaños miró sorprendido al otro.

—No…Kiyoshi-san no es padre de nadie…Ni siquiera del hijo de Hyuuga-san y Riko-san—Akashi sonrió con malicia en su rostro, haciendo que Furihata se apartara analizándole— ¿Qué pasa, Sei-kun? —

—Nada, nada, chihuahua…Solo…Quería comprobar algo pero ya está—Akashi rió al ver la expresión de su novio, robándole un beso—Mejor vuelve a acostarte en mi pecho—El castaño cedió recostándose en el pecho del pelirrojo—No sabes cuanto te amo, Kouki—El emperador besó los cabellos de su novio para quedarse dormidos totalmente minutos después.

El día siguiente sería sábado, día en el que Himuro por fin podría dormir hasta tarde ya que últimamente se cansaba demasiado además de que se alteraba por cualquier cosa, llegando al punto de romper un plato de cerámica solo porque la fresa no quedó en el lugar que él quería.

—Nee…Muro-chin, vamos al doctor, quizá estés enfermo—Himuro se levantó con pesadez al escuchar las palabras de su novio—Me preocupas mucho, Muro-chin—

—Aww, Atsushi, amor…Estoy bien, descuida ¿Si? —Himuro le sonrió pero Murasakibara se negó fervientemente.

—Si no vienes te llevaré cargando como un costal de papas—El azabache le sonrió dulcemente y asintió—Entonces cambiate—Himuro asintió poniéndose lo primero que vio para ir rápido al hospital para evitar que su pareja se preocupara más.

—Nee, Muro-chin ¿No te sientes solo al vivir aquí por tu cuenta? —Himuro negó al escuchar al menor mientras ambos caminaban al hospital.

—No, Atsushi pero sería lindo que vivieras conmigo—Atsushi le tomó la mano al menor sonriendo, entrando al consultorio del doctor para que revisaran al azabache.

—Buenos días, ¿Cómo están? —Preguntó el doctor sonriendo viendo a la pareja sentada frente a él.

—No diga estupideces, si estuviéramos bien no estaríamos aquí—Murasakibara se sorprendió al escuchar al azabache.

—Se siente cansado últimamente y como ve…Cambia de humor por cualquier cosa, por favor chéquelo—Murasakibara agarró una paleta al ver como Himuro iba de mala gana a la cama donde a los pacientes se les revisaban.

—Ya veo…Entonces, por favor hágase unos exámenes de sangre y regresan—El doctor les dio una receta para que Himuro fuera a hacerse los análisis.

Después de una media hora por pedir los análisis con urgencia, volvieron al consultorio del médico.

—Así que ya están aquí…—Murasakibara le dio los análisis al doctor, el cual solo suspiró con una sonrisa—Felicidades…Son los quintos en estar embarazados—Himuro se quedó pasmado junto a un Murasakibara que tiraba su paleta.

—Estoy…Embarazado—Susurró Himuro viendo hacia su plano vientre— ¿Cuántas semanas llevo así? —

—Pues…Aquí dice que ya llevas unas tres semanas—El doctor siguió llenando la receta con los estudios y vitaminas para el azabache.

—Oh…Un mini Muro-chin está creciendo en Muro-chin...Nee ¿Me oyes mini Muro-chin? Te amo—Himuro salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su pareja hablándole a su vientre, sonriendo al instante y borrando cualquier mal pensamiento que tenía en su cabeza.

—Gracias doctor—Los chicos hicieron una reverencia al doctor pensando en la pastelería que abrirían al terminar la carrera gracias a un préstamo que Akashi les daría.


	29. Consejo a Kise

¡Hey! Ya tengo un nuevo capi,lamento por no actualizar ayer pero me cortaron el cabello y me deprimí mucho pero ya estoy mucho mejor.

¡Gracias por los Rw! Me emociona leerlos~ y con Akashi ewé ustedes ya verán que tiene planeado aunque no en éste capítulo,si no en los siguientes además ya falta poco para tener en cuerpo a los milagritos,por el momento solo hay dos bebés.

Sin más por el momento,les dejo el capi.

* * *

—Buenas noches Ryou ¿Por qué estás sentado con cara de muerte? —El castaño comenzó a llorar incesablemente al oírlo— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te quemó algo en tu clase o un profesor te dijo algo de tus platillos? Mira, si es así déjame decirte que tu comida es la más deliciosa que he probado además dime quien fue el bastardo que te puso mala calificación para que el próximo año vaya a la cárcel—Ryou solo atinó a llorar más fuerte mientras le extendía unos papeles al moreno.

—Mira—Balbuceó el castaño sin dejar de llorar.

—Ryou…No soy doctor así que no se que carajos dice pero… ¿Es algo grave? —Sakurai solamente se quedó callado, parando por un momento sus sollozos.

—Estoy…Embarazado…—Aomine se quedó en silencio no sabiendo que hacer—Llevo unas semanas…—

—Yo…Debo…Olvidé algo, luego regreso, puedes dejar la comida hecha e irte a tu casa—El moreno salió de su casa con solamente sus llaves y una chaqueta pensando que hacer o a quien decirle ya que Momoi le diría algo cursi, Tetsuya vivía en el extranjero, Midorima lo sermonearía con horóscopos, Akashi lo regañaría y quizá le clavaría sus tijeras en lugares donde el sol no calienta y Murasakibara le daría dulces así que por más raro que sonara, debía ir con Kise por consejos.

Así Aomine caminó sintiendo poco el calor de la primavera, siendo observado con rareza al traer su chaqueta además de llevar la vista al pavimento tratando de recordar como había sido tan descuidado, unos minutos solo le bastaron para recordar la "Bienvenida" en la cocina, se golpeó con su mano y pesarosamente tocó el timbre del apartamento de su rubio y estúpido amigo.

— ¿Quién es? —Una voz medio chillante pero llena de entusiasmo contestaba al otro lado del interfón.

—Soy Aomine, ahora baja y ábreme—Aomine tuvo que alejarse un poco del interfón por el grito que escuchó.

— ¡Aominecchi! ¡Qué emoción! Ya bajo—El moreno suspiró algo fastidiado y sonrojado por creerse que estaba ahí para pedirle consejos a Kise…La última persona en el mundo a quien alguien en pleno juicio le pediría consejos para algo que no fuera ropa, de pronto el ir por su amiga de la infancia ya no le sonaba tan mal pero era tarde ya que la puerta del edificio se abría.

—Hola Ryuta, yo…—Antes de que Aomine pudiera seguir hablando sintió el abrazo del rubio.

— ¡Daikicchi! Bienvenido, vamos rápido a mi casa, es una sorpresa ya que casi no me visitas—El rubio hizo un puchero soltando al pobre ojiazul que casi se quedaba sin oxígeno—Pero no importa además veniste en buen momento porque Atsushicchi nos envió un pastel de queso a Yukiocchi y a mi diciéndonos de su bebé, estábamos a punto de comerlo—Aomine se exaltó al escuchar la noticia del bebé del ex centro de Teiko, entró al elevador junto al rubio para dirigirse a su casa.

—Descuida, no me des del pastel si quieres, vine rápido por—El moreno calló al escuchar el "Ding" del elevador anunciándoles que habían llegado a su piso.

—Nada de rápido, se ve delicioso y eres visita—Kise lo jaló del brazo sonriendo, jalándolo hacia su hogar, acogedor y muy grande, digno de un supermodelo además de estar con una moderna decoración— ¡Yukiocchi! La visita es Daikicchi—Kasamatsu puso una cara de menos que pocos amigos, viendo intensamente al moreno, amenazándole con la mirada.

—Ah, buenas tardes—Aomine inclinó su cabeza algo incómodo al sentir aquella penetrante mirada que le advertía que si hacía un movimiento en falso, él era hombre muerto.

—Buenas tardes, lamento llegar de sorpresa pero tengo que hablar con Ryouta de algo personal—Daiki pudo jurar que si las miradas fueran dagas, Kasamatsu ya le hubiera clavado mil en todo su cuerpo con lujo de violencia.

—Entonces pasa, Daikicchi, vamos al comedor para que hablemos ¿No te incomoda que esté Yukiocchi o sí? —Aomine quiso negar pero al sentir la mirada solo pudo hacer un gesto despreocupado, tragando saliva al pasar al comedor, dejando al par de enamorados atrás para que Kise pudiera tranquilizar a su capitán.

—Gracias, Ryouta—El rubio solo negó con una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras de su amigo. Una vez que había servido el café para los tres y una rebanada de pastel, se dignó a sentarse viendo atentamente al peliazul.

—Entonces… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —El moreno suspiró hondamente dejando el pastel para ver al rubio a los ojos.

—Yo…Seré papá…Ryou está embarazado de unas semanas…No se que hacer así que vine a pedirte consejos—Kise dejó también su pastel, mirando algo confundido a su amigo.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir, Daikicchi? ¿Tú quieres tener al bebé? Digo, ya lo hicieron y debes de afrontar las consecuencias—Susurró Kise sin dejar de ver al moreno que estaba perdido en el pastel.

—Ryouta… ¿Seré un buen padre? ¿Buena pareja? Yo…No quiero alejarme de Ryou o verlo sufrir pero quiero que sea feliz quizá…No se…—Kise le dio un suave puñetazo al moreno cuando dijo esto.

—No seas estúpido, Daiki. Sakurai es muy feliz contigo así que dejar de decir idioteces además aún tienes nueve meses para aprender a ser un buen padre—Aomine se sorprendió por el golpe y las palabras de Kise, jamás hubiera pensado que el rubio fuera tan elocuente.

—Gracias, Ryouta—Aomine sonrió con su imaginación poniendo al pequeño castaño con una sonrisa en sus labios cargando a un bebé suyo—Entonces me voy, me llevo tu plato y te lo regreso luego—Kise asintió sonriendo al ver como su amigo iba saliendo mientras comía su pastel.

El peliazul fue comiendo en el camino el pastel de Murasakibara, comenzando a correr una vez que lo había terminado, rezando a todos los dioses que existían y Oha Asa para que su castaño no se hubiera ido de su casa, justo cuando llegaba al recinto, econtró a Sakurai saliendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Ryou! —Sakurai se extrañó al oír al chico que iba lanzándose a sus brazos, apegándolo contra su pecho para calmar su llanto—Te amo…A ti y al bebé que estás esperando, se que no soy muy buen novio pero trataré de ser lo mejor que pueda para ti y el pequeño—Sakurai se sonrojó completamente, correspondiendo aquel abrazo con la seguridad de que su bebé tendría una familia.

—Yo también te amo, Daiki—Aomine se separó del castaño, pasando a acariciar su mejilla, culminando en un beso su promesa de hace tan solo unos segundos.

—Ahora entremos de nuevo que quiero que me hagas uno de tus deliciosos pasteles de queso—Sakurai rió dejándose hacer por el moreno, asintiendo al escuchar su petición.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La primavera pasó volando, dando paso al verano, específicamente Julio, mes donde se realizaría la boda de Taiga Kagami y Tetsuya Kuroko ya que su pequeño "milagrito" tenía cuatro meses de gestación al igual que el bebé de Midorima y Takao. Ahora la pareja esperaba en la terminal de aviones a sus amigos que fueron invitados a la boda.

— ¡Kurokocchi! Te ves lindísimo con tu pancita—Gritó Kise al ver a su embarazado amigo tomado de la mano de Kagami esperando por ellos.

—Compórtate, estúpido—Kasamatsu pateó al pobre rubio que iba corriendo a abrazar al peliceleste—Gracias por recogernos—Kagami sonrió negando en respuesta.

—Pero que linda la pareja es la que veo, te ves hermoso con tu pancita, Tetsu—Dijo Aomine de la mano de Sakurai que tenía el vientre plano por ser de solo dos meses su embarazo—Lástima que el padre sea Bakagami—

—Lo siento por el bebé de Sakurai, tener un padre tan estúpido será una enorme cara, Ahomine—Así el pelirrojo y el peliazul se quedaron mirando intensamente para chocar los puños después.

—Kagami-kun y Kuroko-kun, felicidades—Exclamó Takao al acercarse con Midorima hacia la pareja— ¿Eh? Que bonita pancita—Kuroko sonrió suavemente ante el cumplido del azabache.

—Igualmente, Kazunari; están del mismo tamaño a pesar de llevarte una semana—Takao sonrió al escuchar lo que dijo de Kuroko.

—Bueno, es que Shin-chan sabe como hacer un bebé de buen tamaño—Midorima se sonrojó al escuchar la irreverencia de su pareja y desvió la mirada casi al instante.

—Tetsuya ¿Tienes una bolsa para vomitar? Kouki está mareado—Kuroko ngó ante la pregunta hecha por Akashi.

—Tomen, creo que la necesitan más que nosotros—De esa manera Hyuuga les ofreció la bolsita que en teoría sería para Ren.

—Oh, Shun, Junpei, gracias por venir—Ambos asintieron ante el agradecimiento de Kuroko.

— ¿Pu-Puedo? —Izuki sonrió dándole al bebé al sonrojado Kagami que había preguntado lo último con pena— ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos meses tiene? —

—Es Ren Hyuuga y cumplirá apenas tres meses—Contestó Hyuuga con una sonrisa orgullos al ver a su retoño riendo por el llavero de Kagami en forma de balón de basketball.

— ¿Y Riko y Teppei? —El ex capitán de Seirin desvió la mirada algo incomodo.

—No pudieron venir por trabajo—Izuki respondió antes de que Hyuuga dijera algo ya que Riko estaba embarazada nuevamente pero esta vez de Kiyoshi.

—Taiga, creo que ya debemos irnos antes de seguir estorbando—Kagami dejó al bebé en brazos de Izuki asintiendo ante lo dicho por Himuro.

—Suban, los embarazados en la parte de en medio y Aomine corriendo—Aomine miró a Kagami con una expresión de muerte.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es porque soy negro? —Kagami rió aún más al escuchar decir eso a Aomine, haciendo que éste también riera.

—Esperen, Kouki sigue vomitando todo…Tetsuya ¿Podemos ir al médico? —Todos se quedaron viendo como Furihata vomitaba todo lo que su estómago contenía en una coladera, asqueando a algunos transeúntes.

—Claro pero primero debemos irnos, Seijuurou—Akashi asintió, yendo a calmar a su novio para que entraran a la camioneta de Kagami y que se pudieran ir a su departamento ya que al día siguiente sería la boda.

* * *

Pasen a leer "Black paper moon"

Este mensaje se autodestruirá en

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

Nah,no escierto pero si lean


	30. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

¡Hey!~ Perdonen por tardar ;A; pero hay algo infernal llamado "Universidad" y algo aún más feo llamado "Llegar temprano" Espero que me perdonen...Por favor,discúlpenme pero trataré de actualizar cada dos días éste y "Black Paper Moon" o cada semana,en serio perdonen.

¡Gracias por los rw! Espero les agrade este capi porque ya casi vienen los bebé además hoy fue mas largo el capi porque lo escribí entre antier y hoy ya que los otros días ni pude prender mi compu :c

En fin...Deséenme suerte en la universidad para que pueda seguir con KnB y HQ que dentro de poco sacaré fic u yo se que podré,sigan con sus rw también para que me den fuerza (?)

En fin,es todo por el momento,espero que les agrade,lo hice con amorcito.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de la joven pareja todos se quedaron ddeslumbrados por tan bonito departamento que era relativamente grande además de la habitación del bebé que estaba siendo pintada y ya tenía varios adornos.

—Pasen por favor a nuestra casa—Todos entraron asombrándose por el recinto y agradeciendo a Kuroko por su hospitalidad—Por cierto, ¿Ya estás mejor Kuoki? —El castaño asintió sonriendo mientras iba tomado de la mano de Akashi que le miraba con preocupación.

Los chicos se instalaron en las dos habitaciones de huéspedes con las que contaba la vivienda, dividiéndose en seis y seis además de que a una habitación Kagami llevó la futura cuna de su bebé para que sus mayores y ex compañeros de equipo pudieran acomodar al bebé, que por lo visto, dormiría hasta su próxima hora de comida pasivamente.

—Ahora que nos instalamos hay que hacerles las despedidas de soltero a Tetsu y a Bakagami—Todos voltearon a ver al sonriente moreno que se acostaba en una cama.

— ¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo Daikicchi! —Exclamó Kise después de dejar su maleta—Pues vamos todos a la cocina para decírselo a Taigacchi y Tetsucchi—El otro asintió sonriendo para salir tras el rubio, hablando de sus planes para esa tarde noche, dejando muy impresionados a sus parejas además de Murasakibara y Himuro ya que la risa de Aomine por una fiesta era algo digno de pedir un deseo.

Pasaron unos minutos para que todos se encontraran en el comedor tratando de reparar las energías por el agobiante viaje que acababan de sufrir casi todos, Takao comía todo lo que había en su plato; Himuro comía algunas peculiares combinaciones culinarias como papas con mermelada y algo de salsa chipotle; Kuroko aparte de comer, tomaba de su batido de vainilla extra grande que solo vendían en esa parte del mundo, Sakurai comenzaba ya a quitarle comida del plato a su novio y por último Furihata, que apenas había visto la comida fue al baño para vomitar todo su estómago y más, terminando por ingerir solamente un te de manzanilla, prometiéndole a Akashi que irían al hospital una vez regresaran a Japón.

—Entonces… ¿Ya tienen una idea para sus despedidas de soltero? —Los prometidos se vieron interrgantes, volteando hacia el moreno que trataba de comer lo poco que su castaño le dejaba.

—No habíamos planeado una ciertamente…—Susurró Kagami viendo su casi extinto plato que contenía varias hamburguesas y papas fritas con una ensalada.

—Pues les haremos una a cada uno pero hay que dividirnos—Contestó el rubio sonriendo con emoción e ilusión ya que siempre había querido ser parte de una—Nos dividiremos para que ambos tengamos el mismo número de divertidos y el mismo número de…No tan divertidos—Al terminar esa frase, el chico sintió como un tenedor le era enterrado en su pierna por cortesía de su amoroso novio que lo veía con un rostro de crueldad—Senpai, eso duele—

—No era un cariño, pedazo de estúpido—Contestó el azabache dejando la pierna del de ojos avellanos que lloriqueaba—A la otra te entierro el tenedor en las bolas ¿Entendido? Divertidos y no tan divertidos pero que estú…—

— ¡Qué buena idea, Ryouta-chan! —Kasamatsu dejó su hamburguesa suspendida en el aire, volteando hacia el emisor de aquella voz. Un feliz azabache que había terminado su enorme porción de comida—No hay que poner a las parejas juntas para que sea más divertido—Kise dio un mini chillido emocionado en modo de afirmación para las premisas dichas por Takao.

Cuando ya el comedor se encontraba abandonado y limpio, cambiado ahora por la sala de estar junto con varias tazas de café, té y pan dulce, Kise y Takao comenzaron a reír cómplicemente, dejando a Midorima sobándose las sienes por sus "estupideces".

—Entonces iniciemos los equipos, yo voy con Tetsucchi—Kuroko se dejó abrazar por el rubio, dejando su taza de café— ¿Tu con quien Taigacchi? —Kagami dejó su dona para mirar a su "hermano".

—Con Himuro—Himuro fue a sentarse junto al pelirrojo, platicando un poco de su embarazo de tres meses y sus antojos, los tan temidos antojos para las parejas de los embarazados.

—Entonces ambos equipos tienen un divertido y un no tan divertido—Afirmo el ojo de halcón haciendo sus cálculos—Ahora toca un divertido…Daiki irás con Taiga y yo iré con Tetsuya—El azabache agarró sonrió ya que no se movió de su lugar.

— ¡¿Por qué me dices por mi nombre?! —Preguntaron los mencionados simultáneamente con cierto enfado por estar juntos.

—Todos lo hacían, yo solo quería ser popular—Midorima estaba a nada de perforar sus sienes con sus dedos por lo fuerte que sobaba estas al escuchar tal respuesta.

—Ahora va Shintaroucchi con Taigacchi y…Atsushicchi con nosotros—El peliverde solo chasqueó la lengua, intercambiando lugares con el de cabellos morados que tenía una oreja de dulce en su boca.

—Después va…Izuki con…Nosotros y…Furihata es divertido… ¡Con Kagami! —Izuki aplaudió sonriente ya que no debía moverse de lugar pero Furihata solo suspiró ya que le costó algo de trabajo separarse de los brazos de su novio.

—Ahora Yukiocchi con Taigacchi y Ryoucchi con nosotros—El castaño se quedó en su lugar con un leve sonrojo pero el azabache le dio una mortal patada a su novio en la espalda.

— ¿Cómo que aburrido? Ya verás, nos divertiremos más que ustedes, pedazo de mierda amarilla—Kise solamente rió ante las amenazas de sus superior que se iba a sentar junto a Murasakibara, el cual le ofrecía de su bolsa de orejitas dulces.

—Y por último…Hyuuga con…Kagami ya que su novio está con nosotros y Akashi viene también con nosotros…Ahora, nos veremos hasta mañana en la mañana excepto los novios, ellos ya no se verán hasta la boda así que despídanse para verse mañana—Los prometidos se levantaron para tomarse de las manos y besarse con dulzura, despidiéndose y deseándose las buenas noches.

—Ahora si, ¡Iniciemos! —Kise ayudó a levantar a Kuroko por su embarazo, llevando a todos los de su "equipo" al karaoke que había investigado previamente en uno de sus viajes a América para modelar.

Mientras que ellos iban rumbo al karaoke para pasar una noche memorable para Kuroko, los que estaban en la casa estaban cruzados de brazos rechinando los dientes o diciendo algunas maldiciones en sánscrito, orco, élfico, parsel y cualquier otro idioma macabro.

—"Shin-chan es aburrido" Bakao es un pedazo de idiota, espero que mi hijo tenga mas genes míos que de ese pedazo de estúpido, nanodayo—

—"Daikicchi yo quiero estar con Tetsucchi, por favor dame ese honor y te compro todas las revistas de basketball y de mujeres desnudas con mucho pecho que existan" Maldito pedazo de idiota teñido…—

—Invítalos a tu boda, dijeron…Será divertido, dijeron…No estarás toda tu noche anterior a la boda con varios idiotas de la "Generación de los milagros", dijeron…Maldito Kuroko, me debe varias…Para colmo la maldita de Alex no ha llegado…—

—"Yukiocchi con Taigacchi" Cuando lo vea no querrá si quiera haber nacido ese pedazo de mal parido modelo—

Aquellos eran solo unos cuantos de los insultos, quejas e ideas que susurraban la mayoría de los chicos ahí sentados en el sillón, dejando a Furihata y Hyuuga con una horrible incomodidad.

—Y…Y si… ¿Jugamos un tres contra tres? Digo…Himuro-san puede ser el arbitro además Kagami-kun, tu tienes en el jardín trasero una cancha de basketball—Como por arte de magia esas palabras dispersaron el pesado ambiente existente, haciendo que todos salieran a la cancha, decidiendo sus equipos en Jan Ken Po.

—Iniciamos, Taiga, Kasamatsu-san y Aomine contra Hyuuga-san, Midorima y Furihata—El equipo de Kasamatsu no traía playera mientras que los contrarios si para poder diferenciarse.

— ¿Estás seguro que no estás embarazado? —Preguntó Midorima en un murmullo a Furihata antes de acomodarse para jugar.

—… ¿P-Porqué? Solo fue dolor de estómago—Contestó algo nervioso el castaño, tratando de sonreír y borrar las escenas de sexo sin protección que venían a su mente.

—Este año he oído muchos "Solo fue un dolor de estómago"…En mi caso fue "Solo es agotamiento" —El peliverde soltó el hombro del mas bajo para ir a su marca, dejando a Furihata helado por los pensamientos que le inundaban.

— ¡Buena suerte! —Himuro aventó el balón hacia arriba, dejando a Midorima y Kagami enfrentándose para alcanzar la pelota, obviamente, el pelirrojo la agarró primero ya que sus saltos aparte de ser mas altos ahora eran más rápidos, dejando al equipo contrario con una sonrisa por el partido que tendrían.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

—Don't you wante me, baby? Don't you want me now? Don't you want me, baby?—Con estas frases Takao y Kise habían finalizado su canción a dueto, riendo por la diversión tan grande que pasaban ya que había batidos de vainilla extra grandes para Kuroko y bebidas exóticas para los demás, carcajeándose al ver las ropas que cada uno se ponía, hasta Murasakibara se puso una minifalda para cantar una canción de Britney Spears, provocando la risa de todos en el salón que Kise había rentado para toda la noche.

—Bien hecho pero yo no quiero cantar algo de los ochentas…Me gustaría jugar con la consola—Todos miraron hacia Akashi que se ponía el chaleco sin mangas con ningún playera debajo y una corbata en la cabeza—Ryouta, pon algo de punk—El rubio asintió ante la petición de su amigo, poniendo el juego de música punk después de haber cambiado la señal para la consola.

—Listo Seicchi—Canturreó el de ojos avellanos, sentándose en la barra para deleitar del concierto que estaban a punto de presenciar ya que en ese tipo de música y juegos el pelirrojo perdía la cordura, llegando al punto de poder ser la estrella de rock más grande del mundo.

—Con ustedes, la estrella más absoluta del rock llega con ustedes para deleitarles con un concierto de cinco canciones… Ya viene… ¡_Aka no oni_! —Akashi rió un poco ante su presentación y comenzó a marcar perfectamente los botones en modo experto, cantando también con todo su corazón la letra de las canciones, llegando a hacer bailes exóticos para provocar el asombro y diversión en sus amigos—Cinco dólares a que se quita el chaleco…—El rubio rió ante la apuesta que le pronponía Takao.

—Hecho—Susurró Kise viendo como su ex capitán gritaba y saltaba eufóricamente, llegando al momento en que no tenía más que cantar, quitándose el chaleco y aventándolo como todo un stripper profesional hacia Kuroko.

—Mi dinero—Murmulló Takao muerto de risa con tales escenas que debía subir a internet pero por su bien, mejor las dejaría en su celular y recuerdos, recibió gustoso el dinero para deleitarse con el final del "Mini concierto" de la mejor estrella del rock.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Al día siguiente los que estaban con Kuroko ya comenzaban a ayudar al novio a alistarse además de cerrar la puerta con seguro para que nadie entrara, en especial Kagami. Por otra parte, en la habitación de Kagami y Kuroko todos-Exceptuando a Himuro y Furihata-Estaban con una impresionante resaca ya que después de haber ganado el equipo de Aomine, Taiga y Kasamatsu, fueron a tomar a un bar, pagando a una bailarina para un streaptease que no llegó a mayores, terminando en la casa hacía tan solo un par de horas.

—Maldición, no vuelvo a tomar así…—El moreno se despertó cubriéndose los ojos por el infernal sol que colaba su luz por las ventanas del pelirrojo— ¿Qué hora es? —

—Son las…Doce—Contestó Midorima estirándose, tratando de pensar en algo para cortar el efecto de la cruda realidad.

— ¿Las…Doce? —Susurró Kagami con los ojos cerrados, abriéndolos de golpe al pensar en la cifra— ¡Me caso en media hora! —Gritó alterado el pelirrojo, entrando a su baño para tomar una ducha y remover el olor a alcohol que emanaba, despertando al capitán de Kaijo y Furihata.

—Mierda…Yo soy su padrino de bodas, carajo—Exclamó Aomine comenzando a correr hacia el otro baño.

— ¡Oye, Ahomine!...Maldición, tengo que meterme al mismo baño—Midorima aún con la resaca agarró su toalla para ser el primero en entrar a bañarse después de Aomine—Con tocino se me quitará la resaca, nanodayo—Y de esta manera, el peliverde comenzó a cocinar tocino para todos los que pasaron la noche anterior con Kagami.

—Veré a Ren, ahora vuelvo—Furihata y Himuro, que ya estaban listos, junto a un Kasamatsu crudo y adormilado asintieron ante lo dicho por el ex capitán de Seirin, el cual no tenía resaca ya que solo tomó unas cuatro copas—Toc, toc ¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó el capitán al abrir levemente la puerta, viendo a su pareja cambiando a su pequeño bebé.

—Ah, buen día Junpei ¿Cómo amaneciste? —Comentó riendo el ojo de águila al ver a su pareja con unas ojeras muy marcadas— ¿Se la pasaron bien? —El azabache asintió mientras se acercaba a su pequeña familia.

—Pero mira que bonito has vestido a Ren…Se ve tan apuesto como tu—Izuki se sonrojó ante las palabras de su novio, besándose fugazmente con ternura, provocando solamente que el bebé les viera con curiosidad y se riera tratando de aplaudir torpemente.

Por fin eran las doce y media de la tarde, el juez ya estaba en la lona del jardín de la pareja acomodando los appeles y la pluma para que se firmaran las actas. También de pie ya estaban casi todos los de "La generación de los milagros" exceptuando a Aomine y Kuroko ya que ellos estaban en la puerta que daba al jardín.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres que sea yo quien te lleve al altar? —Preguntó algo nervioso el moreno mientras sentía como su brazo era abrazado por Kuroko.

—Claro que si, eres mi mejor amigo, Daiki-kun…Te quiero mucho—Aomine sonrió conmovido por las palabras de su antigua sombra, acariciándole con dulzura la mano que estaba agarrándole del saco.

— ¡Tetsu-chan! ¡Llegué! —Gritó Momoi cuando entraba por la puerta trasera del jardín junto a Imayoshi—Llegamos, Tetsu-chan—Imayoshi fue a sentarse en las sillas donde estaban los demás invitados que no eran los "Padrinos de honor".

—Taiga, I'm here—Justo cuando Kagami iba a cerrar la puerta de su casa, sonrió al escuchar a Alex llegar arreglada con un bonito vestido rojo—Gracias por el honor de ser tu dama de honor—El pelirrojo negó sonriendo para cerrar por fin la casa, casi corriendo al jardín junto a la rubia para llegar a donde estaba el juez.

—Es la hora—Susurró Kuroko al ver a su prometido de pie frente a la mesa donde estaba el juez al otro lado—Vamos, Daiki-kun—Aomine sonrió y comenzó a caminar al escuchar la marcha nupcial que sonaba de las bocinas del pelirrojo junto a kuroko que traía un traje negro y corbata roja además de una flor que Kise le había puesto en la cabeza forzadamente ya que la otra flor la traía Kagami también en la cabeza. De parte de Kagami, los padrinos eran Himuro y Alex mientras que de Kuroko eran toda "La generación de los milagros" Incluyendo a Momoi.

—Estamos aquí para que yo haga legal la boda entre el señor Kagami Taiga y el señor Kuroko Tetsuya—Comenzó a decir el juez cuando vio que Aomine ya se había ido a su lugar junto a sus amigos de secundaria, así pasó la boda, en un discurso sobre la ética y el amor—Ahora, señor Kagami necesito que firme aquí—Kagami agarró la pluma y firmó donde le correspondía aunque era un raro garabato ya que su mano no dejaba de temblar—Su turno, señor Kuroko—Kuroko asintió con un rubor en sus mejillas, firmando donde le señalaba el juez, pasándole la pluma a Aomine y a Himuro como testigos de la boda—Por el poder que me otorgan los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica y el estado de California, yo los declaro esposos, señor Kagami…Puede besar a su marido, el señor Kuroko Kagami—Kagami ni corto ni perezoso abrazó de la cintura al menor acatando la orden al instante, sonriendo porque por fin su amor era legal ante todo el mundo.

—Señor juez, ahora—Todos voltearon a ver a Kise que había dicho eso con un divertido guiño en el ojo, cosa a lo que el juez le sonrió—Yukiocchi…Tu…Te amo…Te amo tanto que…No puedo imaginar una vida sin ti…Ni soportaría si quiera pensarlo así que… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —Kasamatsu se quedó con la boca abierta al ver como el rubio se arrodillaba frente a él con un bonito anillo, sonrojándose y no sabiendo que hacer.

—Y-Yo…Y-Yo…Y-Yo…Kise estúpido…—El azabache le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza—Eres idiota al pensar que no aceptaría—El rubio se levantó de inmediato y le plantó un beso al de ojos azules, quien al separarse firmó donde estaba su nombre, dándole después la pluma a su pareja, teniendo como testigos a Kuroko y Aomine.

—Los declaró los señores…—El juez miró a ambos para que le dijeran cual sería el apellido de ambos.

—Kise…Ryouta y Yukio Kise—Contestó el capitán de Kaijo teñido de color rojo tomate.

—Pueden besarse...O bueno, ya lo hacen—Todos rieron al ver como Kise se comía a besos a su ahora esposo, el cual le golpeaba por besarlo tan descaradamente aunque en el fondo su alegría no cabía en su pecho.

— ¡Ahora la fiesta! —Todos dieron un grito de euforia al escuchar la exclamación de Kise, trayendo las mesas y acomodando las sillas, trayendo la consola de videojuegos con los juegos de música y baile además tener de Dj a Kise, el cual hacía un magnífico trabajo por su "Copia perfecta".

—Sabes…Quiero tener una boda así de linda un día contigo, Shin-chan—Midorima se sonrojó al escuchar el comentario de su pareja que recargaba su cabeza en su pecho.

—Pero que estupideces dices, Bakao—El azabache bajó la mirada decepcionado tratando de contener las lágrimas—La nuestra será la más elegante de toda América…Esta fiesta no será nada comparada a la boda de los señores Midorima—El de ojos azules se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras de su novio, que seguía bailando con un sonrojo tiñéndole las mejillas—Pe-pero so-solo te quiero como lucky ítem, nanodayo…N-No por o-otra cosa o—Antes de que el peliverde pudiera seguir balbuceando, sintió los labios de Takao callarle, diciéndole que comprendía a la perfección lo que había dicho—Te amo, nanodayo—Ambos se sonrieron terminando de bailar la canción.

—Venga conmigo, joven Kagami—Kuroko tomó riendo la mano de su esposo dejándose llevar a la pista de baile que iba al ritmo de un vals lento.

—Es un honor bailar así con usted, señor Kagami—El pelirrojo rió al escuchar a su pareja.

— ¿Porqué yo soy señor Kagami? —

—Porque tu tienes finta de señor—Kagami rió junto a su esposo, dando vueltas en el pasto lo mas juntos que podían ya que el abultado vientre de Kuroko se los impedía un poco—Soy tan feliz a tu lado, Taiga…—Kagami solamente sonrió, plantándole un dulce beso a su esposo.

—Yo lo soy más, amor…No sabes cuanto—Ambos volvieron a besarse hasta que todos comenzaron con chiflidos y gritos, riendo por la divertida fiesta, comieron un buffet de hamburguesas al carbón en el atardecer del sur de California, rematando con un hermoso pastel de bodas tanto para ellos como para la otra feliz pareja recién casada.

—Yukiocchi…Te amo—Kasamatsu se sonrojó ya que estaban en medio de la "pista" bailando una de sus canciones favoritas.

—Yo a ti…Ry-Ry-Ry-Ryouta…Ry-Ryoutacchi—Kise dejó de bailar animadamente con los demás al escuchar como su esposo le decía, con la mirada desviada y la cara totalmente roja.

— ¡Kyaa! ¡Yukiocchi! Definitivamente eres el amor de mi vida—El de ojos azules trató de soltarse inultimente del agarre de su pareja pero terminó por ceder al abrazo y al beso ya que había sucedido al final de la canción.

Ya estaba saliendo nuevamente el alba, deslumbrando a los chicos que estaban sentados en el patio de la casa de los recién casados viendo hacia el cielo que se teñía de amarillo, naranja, rosa, rojo, blanco y azul.

—Si pienso en ti mientras miro las estrellas…—Susurró Kuroko con una sonrisa mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

—La noche se ilumina…—

—Y un calido fuego se enciende en mí…—

—Interios…Ha sido lo mejor de mi vida…—Kagami apretó más la mano de su esposo al decir esa frase, sonriéndose y volviendo su vista nuevamente al despejado cielo azul que se veía junto a la persona que mas adoraba en el mundo y sus amigos además de que futuramente tendrían a su pequeño bebé.


	31. Un milagro ha nacido

¡Hey! He llegado con un nuevo capi de este bonito fic,lamento haberme tardado tanto pero la universidad me agobia demasiado :( es horrible ya que ni quería estudiar eso pero no hay de otra...Hay que seguir adelante además de que pienso sacarme la carrera que tenía cuando termine ésta.

En fin, gracias por sus reviews,favoritos,follows,etc...Son bonitos y me hacen sentir como si en verdad escribiera bien además de que pienso que les gusta y me motiva más.

¿Qué les parece? Ya están llegando los milagritos con todo y aún hay mucho para que esta historia siquiera vea la recta final, quiero meterle varias cosas para que sea interesante,ya tengo varios amoríos planeados,entre otras sorpresas que espero les agrade.

Sin más por el momento les dejo la actualización,nanodayo~

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Después de un par días, los chicos regresaron a Japón para seguir con sus vidas diarias, prometiendo a los Kagami que regresarían para que todos pudieran casarse. Como todo buen novio que se preocupaba…En exceso…Por su pareja, Akashi obligó a Furihata a ir a hacer un análisis de urgencia al hospital una vez que apenas tocaron Japón, así que ahí estaba la pareja en la sala de espera, aguantando pacientemente el tiempo para que le dieran los resultados a Furihata aunque las palabras de Midorima resonaban en su cabeza.

—Señor Furihata, sus estudios ya están, por favor pasen al consultorio, el día de hoy está un doctor con un aprendiz de tercer año de Medicina—Akashi agarró los papeles que le ofrecía la enfermera mientras caminaba junto al castaño al consultorio.

— ¿Seijuurou? —Preguntó Midorima algo sorprendido al ver ahí a su amigo junto con su pareja.

— ¿Shintarou?...Ah, con que tu eras el aprendiz—Midorima asintió y los instó a sentarse en lo que llegaba el doctor.

—A ver, dame esos análisis—El pelirrojo le tendió el folder a su amigo para que lo viera, esperando pacientemente por la respuesta, todo lo contrario a Furihata, que temblaba como si estuvieran a cincuentra grados bajo cero—Seijuurou…Furihata…Furihata está embarazado de una semana—Furihata agarró el bote de basura para vomitar al escuchar tal noticia, Akashi le acarició la espalda con un rostro inexplicable.

—…Un bebé…—Susurró el de heterocromía perdido en sus pensamientos, dejando a un castaño que era un hielo en su estado más puro además de tener una palidez peor que la de un fantasma—Será…Absolutamente hermoso—Kouki miró extrañado a su pareja, el cual sonreía como si hubiera obtenido el triunfo más grande de todos—Mi familia…Muy bien, Shintarou, dime que debo comprar para mi bebé y mi prometido—Midorima arqueó una ceja para suspirar con una leve sonrisa, anotando una prescripción.

— ¿Eh? —Para Furihata todo eso había sido demasiado rápido y bizarro— ¿Qué dices Sei?... ¿En serio quieres al bebé? —El emperador alzó una ceja tratando de comprender la pregunta.

—Pero que estúpido, obviamente no lo quiero…Lo amo tanto como a ti, chihuahua—El capitán del equipo de la Universidad de Tokio le besó la mano y tomó con entusiasmo la receta que Midorima le extendía, felicitándolos por su futuro bebé.

—Muy bien…Ahora solo faltas tu, Ryouta, nanodayo—El doctor entró preguntando por los pacientes, a lo que Midorima rápidamente le contestó, ganándose una felicitación por su buena elección además de permiso para irse ya del hospital.

—Kouki, el chofer te llevará a tu casa…Yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos—El castaño asintió al subirse en la limosina a la que estaba tan acostumbrado, dejando a su amado pelirrojo en el estacionamento del hospital, entrando a su Audi en el que habían llegado él y su amado.

Unos diez minutos pasaron para que el candente auto rojo del presidente del enorme imperio Akashi se estacionara frente a un complejo de departamentos de clase media, sonriendo por cumplir su cometido. Entró al edificio, diciendo que iría a ver a Hanamiya Makoto en el octavo piso, la recepcionista se sonrojó al ver la sensual y autoritaria pose que el joven tenía, dejándolo pasar sin problema alguno. Akashi subió hasta su objetivo, llegando en cuestión de minutos al departamento indicado.

—Reo ¿Puedes abrir? Estoy haciendo que Sora eructe para que se duerma…Además sabes que es sensible a los sonidos estrepitosos—Comentó un ojeroso y pálido azabache que arrullaba con devoción a su bebé, el cual había nacido estable pero al paso del tiempo se fue debilitando al ser hijo de un hombre ya que sus pulmones no habían logrado desarrollarse exitosamente a pesar de nacer a los nueve meses.

—Ya voy, Mako-chan—Canturreó Mibuchi sonriendo aunque en realidad estaba preocupado por su pareja, por así decirlo ya que su relación no estaba definida del todo, y su pequeño bebé, el cual era muy lindo y tierno— ¡Oh, que sorpresa! ¡Sei-chan, veniste a visitarme! —El pelirrojo sonrió de lado al recibir el aparatoso abrazo por parte de su amigo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Akashi? Si es para decirme que me una a tu empresa de nuevo, te puedes ir a la mierda, ya te dije que no, enano obseso del control—Exclamó Makoto, el cual apenas había dejado en su cuna a su bebé, teniendo consigo el radio de bebés además de una mascarilla de oxígeno por si en cualquier momento el bebé lo requería.

—No, claro que no, solo quiero tener una conversación de intereses contigo, casi contador Makoto—Makoto le enseñó su dedo anular en respuesta, volteándose realmente molesto hacia la habitación de su pequeño.

—Esperaba esa respuesta… ¿Qué modales le enseñarás a…Kiyoshi Sora? —El pelirrojo pronunció con énfasis las últimas palabras, helando el cuerpo de Makoto, el cual no sabía como reaccionar.

— ¿Cómo lo…Como lo sabes? —Susurró conmocionado el azabache mientras iba a la sala, donde ya se encontraban sentados su "pareja" y Akashi, el cual no dejaba de sonreír.

—Tengo ojos y un cerebro, Sora es idéntico a su padre…Además Shun se percató cuando fue a ver al bebé de Riko y Junpei, el cual ahora ellos dos crían—Makoto se quedó mudo ante tales palabras, sentándose robóticamente, tratando de no caer en pánico por su bebé—Descuida, nadie lo sabe más que yo…Shun deshechó la idea al momento y el padre no se ha enterado de nada, ya que según él, solo tendrá una hija de Riko en unos meses…Sora no existe para él—El de ojos grisáceos sintió un nudo en la garganta que se estaba volviendo difícil de tragar por tantos sentimientos encontrados; alivio, dolor, tristeza, furia; todo eso se juntaba en el corazón de Hanamiya Makoto.

— ¿Con Riko? —Akashi asintió con seriedad como de costumbre, viendo a su amigo abrazando al de ojos grises que veía a la nada pensando en su hijo primordialmente, recostándose en el cálido pecho que era ofrecido por Mibuchi— ¿Cuántos meses tiene? —

—No se, unos tres me parece pero no vine a ponerte al tanto de los demás…Sabes bien a lo que vine…Aunque ahora dirás que si inevitablemente, debes de pagar las cuotas del hospital de Sora y mantenerte, yo te ofrezco un jugoso sueldo cuando acabes la carrera además…La información mueve al mundo, no tienes nada que perder—Reo iba a reclamarle a su amigo pero calló al escuchar la respuesta de su amado.

—Acepto…Cuando me reciba, tendrás a un nuevo empleado en tu empresa pero no digas nada de Sora…A nadie—Akashi sonrió complacido asintiendo, levantándose y extendiéndole la mano a su nuevo trabajador, el cual le haría ver días brillantes a la corporación, antes de retirarse, volteó a ver a la pareja.

—Recuerda que todo sale a la luz…En algún momento todos sabrán de Sora—

—Pero será en el momento en que yo quiera, no creo que puedan salir de esta telaraña…—Akashi rió ante tal respuesta que llenaba sus expectativas de él, su futuro empleado.

Así rápidamente meses pasaron, Aomine y Ryou fueron un día a casarse a Las Vegas sin invitar a nadie ya que al moreno le entusiasmó mucho esa idea desde que vio una película americana, Murasakibara se casó con Himuro al mes de la boda doble, nuevamente la casa de los Kagami era la sede de la boda, con toda la "Generación de los milagros" siendo invitada. Midorima y Takao se casaron a la semana de la boda de los Murasakibara, en un elegante hotel californiano de la cadena Akashi, siendo gratis para ellos por una noche, por su parte, Furihata y Akashi ya estaban comprometidos pero decidieron casarse hasta que su bebé naciera.

Por fin diciembre llegó y con él, no era exactamente un árbol de Navidad o el pavo de año nuevo, si no los últimos días de gestación de los Kagami y los Midorima, en California Kagami había cesado entrenamientos por ser diciembre veinticinco y al otro lado del mundo, los Midorima ya estaban en el día veintiseis del mes de diciembre, comprando regalos para sus amigos y para su pequeño Seitarou.

—Taiga…Me duele un poco mi vientre—Susurró el peliceleste algo adolorido, acariciándose el vientre con suavidad.

—Deja a Kiseki, se está moviendo porque sabe que sus padres pasarán una muy entretenida noche—El de ojos azules suspiró tratando de calmarse, comiendo un poco del recalentado de la noche anterior, el cual era pescado al horno con papas y verduras además de jugo de manzana.

—Si, una entretenida noche viendo anime—El pelirrojo suspiró divertido mientras veían anime en la televisión por las serires que Kise le trajo cuando tuvieron sus bodas, después de un par de horas ambos cayeron dormidos en el sillón, dejando los capítulos pasar—Taiga…—Susurró el de ojos azules gimiendo—Despierta, Taiga—El aludido se despertó apurado al sentir como el pelirrojo lo movía con fuerza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó algo atontado ya que no lograba despertarse del todo bien.

—Se rompió la fuente…—Susurró Tetsuya con gran dolor, mordiéndose el labio adolorido por las contracciones tan fuertes que recibía—Kiseki ya viene…—Suspiró con un nudo en la garganta, haciendo una mueca de dolor, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos rápidamente, cargando al chico mientras iba corriendo al auto.

—Calma, calma, ya llegaremos en unos minutos, Tetsuya—El de cabellos azules apretó fuertemente la mano de su esposo, el cual estaba mas nervioso que en cualquier examen o partido que haya presentado, después de haber viajado varios minutos, llegaron por fin al hospital, donde Taiga cargó a su esposo hasta llegar a una silla de ruedas— ¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera! Por favor, haga algo,mi esposo está dando a luz—Gritó el pelirrojo como desesperado en la recepción, viendo como su pareja se retorcía de dolor en la silla de ruedas; por un momento las enfermeras pensaron que lo mejor sería llamar a seguridad pero al ver tan "real" lo "fingido" por el peliazul, decidieron examinarlo para ver que le sucedía ya que había pocos casos de embarazos masculinos en el mundo.

Un enfermero llevó rápido a una habitación al esposo del pelirrojo, el cual parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría en la silla de ruedas por la fuerza con la que apretaba la mano de Taiga al sentir alguna contracción que lo dejaba sudando frío. Una vez en la habitación, dos enfermeras le hicieron los análisis correspondientes, llegando a la conclusión de que el peliceleste no fingía nada, en realidad el bebé nacía, así que con urgencia llamaron a un doctor para que atendiera el caso.

—Muy bien, joven…—Susurró el doctor cuando examinaba los análisis de Tetsuya con rigor, viendo que intervención sería mejor, si una cesarea o parto natural.

—Kagami, Tetsuya Kagami—Respondió Taiga rápidamente, acariciando la mano de su pareja con nerviosismo y cariño, tratando por todos los medios posibles de tranquilizarlo.

—Está bien, joven Kagami…Su bebé nacerá por parto natural ya que las condiciones son buenas y está totalmente dilatado, lo llevaremos a quirófano donde yo operaré y su…Esposo, supongo—El pelirrojo asintió ante la suposición del doctor—Le acompañará ¿Les parece bien? —Tetsuya solamente asintió con cansancio ya que debía recuperarse para la próxima contracción, sonriéndole levemente al pelirrojo que le veía intensamente.

De este modo, varias enfermeras y enfermeros llevaron a un quirófano a los Kagami, donde antes de dejar entrar al de ojos rojizos, le obligaron a esterilizarse y vestir algunas prendas especiales junto con guantes, el pelirrojo se las puso volando, entrando en cuestión de un par de minutos al quirófano, corriendo hacia su esposo que tenía una cara de dolor insufrible.

—Ahora, joven Tetsuya por favor, póngame atención—El nombrado asintió tratando de concentrarse más en las palabras del doctor que en el dolor—Deberá pujar después de que su esposo le cuente hasta mil tres—Kagami empalideció al escuchar eso ya que se imaginó que tendría que contar de uno en uno—Señor Kagami, usted contará "Mil uno", "Mil dos" y "Mil tres" cuando mi enfermera le diga ¿Entendido? —El de ojos rojos suspiró con alivio asintiendo—Aquí viene… ¡Ahora! —El peliceleste pujó con todas sus fuerzas, sacando gemidos de dolor y jadeos.

—Vas muy bien, Tetsu…Mil uno, mil dos, mil tres—El peliceleste volvió a apretar la mano de su esposo, que parecía igual de nervioso y agitado como el que daba a luz, tras varios minutos de pujar y recuperarse, la habitación se inundó en un llanto—Kiseki…—Susurró el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, acariciándole el cabello a su pequeño esposo que jadeaba con una sonrisa al oír el llanto de su bebé.

— ¿Cómo se llamará su hijo? —Preguntó una enfermera mientras envolvió al bebé en una manta.

—Kiseki, Kagami Kiseki—La enfermera al quedarse con cara de sorpresa al no saber escribir el nombre,le pasó todo a Taiga,quien lo escribió en los papeles y en la pulsera para el bebé.

—Hola Kiseki…Soy tu padre—Dijo el peliceleste al ver a su pequeño bebé haciendo muecas mientras trataba de abrir sus pequeños ojos—Eres hermoso…—Kiseki abrió lentamente sus ojos, dejando ver que eran de color celeste mientras que la pelusa de cabello que tenía en la cabeza era roja intensa.

—Kiseki, eres perfecto—Taiga acarició a su pequeño bebé con delicadeza, pensando que en cualquier momento lo rompería pero solo recibió a cambio una sonrisa muy parecida a la suya; las enfermeras se llevaron al bebé para lavarlo y llevarlo al área de cuneros—En realidad es nuestro milagro—

—Los amo…Son mis luces—Taiga sonrió al escuchar eso, arrebatándole un dulce beso al amor de su vida para después dejarlo descansar por su duro esfuerzo de traer al mundo a su hijo. El pelirrojo dalió del quirófano para que bajaran a su esposo a su habitación y fue rápidamente a los cuneros, donde su hijo yacía en uno cubierto con una manta roja con estrellas, Kagami sacó su celular como el padre orgulloso que era y lo subió a toda red social existente para que se murieran de envidia por su hermoso milagro.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Por otro lado, en la tierra del sol naciente ya era veintisiete de diciembre, día en el que Kazunari Midorima, el cual adoptó el nombre de su espos en América, veía sus redes sociales mientras que su peliverde tomaba sopa de frijoles rojos viendo la televisión en el kotatsu.

—Nee, Shin-chan, ya nació el hijo de Taiga y Tetsuya—El peliverde le quitó el celular a su esposo para ver la foto—Moo, Shin-chan no seas malo—

—Si, leí el horóscopo de acuario, decía que hoy tendría una enorme sopresa y felicidad junto a Leo, nanodayo—El azabache solo suspiró deivertido al ver al peliverde admirar la imagen del bebé, así que se levantó para ir a la cocina por mas sopa de frijol rojo para el peliverde y un poco de jugo para él.

—Diablos, se me cayó un poco—Susurró Takao al sentir como un poco de jugo se derramó entre sus piernas ya que seintió gotear sus piernas—…Esto no es jugo…—El pelinegro fue hacia el kotatsu con cierta rapidez—Shin-chan… ¿De que color es el líquido que escurre de mis piernas? —

— ¿Qué diablos, Bakao? —El peliverde dejó su lata de sopa de frijol rojo en el kotatsu para ver las piernas del otro—Kazunari… Es un líquido blanco—

—Ya te dije que soy Midorima Kazunari desde que nos casamos y…Creo que es hora del parto—Midorima se levantó rápidamente para agarrar a su esposo, llevándolo afuera para que pidiera un taxi mientras el agarraba la maleta, papeles, dinero y llaves.

Kazunari le gritó a su esposo cuando ya había subido el taxi, una vez con el peliverde dentro, el taxista arrancó lo más rápido que pudo al hospital, viendo como el azabache como apretaba suavemente la mano de su peliverde, el cual le veía como si estuviera analizándolo. Llegaron en cuestión de minutos al recinto, donde subieron al de ojos azules rápidamente a una habitación.

—Kazunari ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el de ojos verdes mientras veía a su esposo y los aparators, suspirando por sbaer que estaba realmente bien su pareja y su hijo.

—Si pero pásame mi celular, Shin-chan—El peliverde suspiró y le dio el celular a su esposo, el cual avisó por Facebook que su hijo nacería, claro que esto era un plan con maña ya que quería que todos vinieran a ver a su pequeño bebé—Por cierto—Antes de que el ojo de halcón pudiera proseguir, una contracción lo interrumpió, cuando pasó, siguió hablando—Ya vienen para acá Ryouta, Yukio, Aomine, Murasakibara y Akashi con un embarazado Furihata—Midorima miró con cara de muerte a su esposo, el cual le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas traviesas que se borró al sentir de nuevo una contracción.

—Respira profundo y aprieta mi mano, nanodayo…El bebé y tu están bien, por lo que veo, te subirán a quirófano en un par de horas si esto sigue así, ya que se necesita dilatar lo más posible y tu vas bien—Takao rió levemente al oír al peliverde.

—Tu sabes de sobra como me dilato…—Midorima enrojeció al instante, mirando las máquinas con mayor concentración ya que escuchó a un enfermero entrar.

—Eres un estúpido, me casé solamente porque Oha Asa me dijo y por el bebé—Susurró totalmente sonrojado el peliverde que seguía viendo el electrocardiograma como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Yo también te amo, Shin-chan—Canturreó divertido el chico meintras se dejaba checar por el enfermero y sonreía al ver que entraban Kise y Yukio.

— ¡Tak…Kazucchi! —Exclamó el rubio al corregirse de decir "Takao" —Ya venimos a ver a mini Shincchi, espero que no sea tsundere—Midorima enrojeció aún más pero esta vez con algo de molestia, justo cuando iba a reclamarle al rubio, Yukio lo hizo por él, dándole un zape—Waaa ¡No seas cruel Yukiocchi! —

—Tu no seas estúpido—Contestó mordaz el capitán, asintiendo al ver la sonrisa de complicidad del peliverde—Por cierto, Taiga y Tetsuya ya tuvieron a Kiseki ¿No? —Midorima y su esposo asintieron pero luego todos miraron preocupados al azabache que daba unos leves gemidos de dolor.

—S-Si, ya tuvieron a…Kiseki—Susurró el ojo de halcón entre jadeos, el enfermero terminó de evaluar la situación y dio el mismo aproximado de horas que Midorima dijo.

—Hacen mucho escándalo—Todos voltearon a la puerta al ver a Aomine, Murasakibara, Akashi y Furihata entrar a la habitación con regalos—Creí que el mocoso ya había nacido—Midorima frunció el ceño severametne molesto, haciendo que Aomine riera—Perdón, el bebé ya había nacido—

—No le compramos nada a mini Shincchi…Lo sentimos, Kazucchi—El nombrado negó riendo al ver a su amigo rubio arrepentido por no traer regalo alguno—Bueno pero ¿Ya saben como se llamará? —

—Si, será Seitarou Midorima—Respondió el azabache con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acariciaba el vientre antes de que otra contracción le estremeciera—Parece que…Sei-chan…Ya quiere salir—Suspiró el azabache después de la contracción que le había hecho temblar de dolor.

—Creo que ya es la hora, te dilataste demasiado rápido con la sustancia que te dieron y rompiste fuente naturalmente así que…—Un doctor entró rápidamente para checar al azabache, lo llevaron a la sala de partos junto a Midorima para que le ayudara moralmente al momento de dar a luz.

— ¿Ustedes ya pensaron el nombre de sus bebés? —Preguntó con curiosidad Kise al ver como sus amigos se iban a la sala de partos.

—Claro, será Akashi Seiji aunque iba a ser originalmente Akashi Kelvin—Contestó el pelirrojo orgulloso por su pequeño hijo no nato, haciendo que Furihata se sonrojara y se pusiera una palma en el rostro.

— ¿Kelvin? ¿No es Kevin? —Cuestionó con los ojos entrecerrados el rubio al ver al orgulloso emperador acariciando el vientre de su pareja.

—No, iba a ser Kelvin—Yukio ladeó su cabeza tratando de recordar de donde le sonaba aquel nombre hasta que dio en el blanco.

— ¿Kelvin? ¿Cómo la escala de temperatura absoluta? —Akashi sonrió satisfecho al oír tal contestación correcta por parte del capitán de Kaijo.

—Muy bien, capitán. Como dijo Yukio, Kelvin es una escala de temperatura absoluta…El cero Kelvin es absoluta, tal como mi hijo pero Kouki me convenció de que sonaría mejor Seiji, ya que es un derivado de mi nombre y significa que es legal además si mi chihuahua lo eligió, es hermoso—Kise se asombró al escuchar a su esposo y al pelirrojo, se acercó levemente al oído del castaño y le susurró.

—Que bien que lo convenciste para que fuera Seiji, te felicito Koukicchi—Furihata sonrió agradecido, recordando lo mucho que le había costado el convencer al pelirrojo pero con las simples palabras "Seiji es más absoluto que Kelvin" junto a un tono seductor siempre daban sus frutos.

—El nombre del bebé será Atsuya-chin, es como Muro-chim pero sin la "te" del principo—Yukio pensó que quizá alguien que comía dulces a diario y adoraba a su pareja pensaría de la misma manera que Murasakibara.

—Bueno, ahora solo faltamos nosotros Yukiocchi—Canturreó Ryouta mientras abrazaba al azabache coquetamente.

—Ni mierda, si quieres tener un hijo, tu lo parirás—El capitán se arrancó de encima al rubio con algo de fuerza, sonrojándose un poco por la propuesta de éste y pensando que por los embarazos de todos, si le habían dado gans de tener un pequeño bebé de ellos dos aunque le costaría varias copas y buen sexo el admitirlo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

—Tranquilo, Kazu, hoy traigo tu objeto de la suerte, que es un peine verde, también el mío y el de Seitarou, que es un peluche de león, nanodayo—El azabache sonrió al escuchar al peliverde decirle todo eso pero luego se concentró nuevamente en el dolor que le mataba lentamente.

—Shin-chan, duele—Gimió desgarradoramente el chico, gritando al momento de pujar por lo doloroso que sentía—Muero, muero…—Dijo jadeando para tomar nuevamente aire y pujar lo más fuerte que pudiera por instrucciones del doctor—Shin-chan, me muero—Midorima apretó más fuerte la mano del de ojos azules negando y mordiéndose el labio por ver que su hijo saliera pronto para que su esposo no sufiera.

—Tranquilo, amor. Ya casi, ya casi—El ojo de halcón se sonrojó por la manera en que el otro le dijo y ya con las últimas fuerzas que tenía terminó de pujar, escuchando casi al instante el llanto de su hijo—Bien hecho, Kazu…Bien hecho, cariño—El mencionado estaba gritando de alebocia internamente aunque por fuera su cuerpo solo podía emanar una sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál será el nombre de su hijo? —Preguntó el enfermero mientras las otras doctoras terminaban de limpiar al bebé y envolverlo en una manta verde claro.

—Midorima Seitarou—El enfermero anotó el nombre en una hoja y en la pulsera que le pusieron al pequeño niño que ya se había calmado.

—Hola Sei-chan—Susurró Kazunari al ver a su hijo por primera vez, era muy suave con una pelusa de cabello verde obscuro y ojos verdes como su padre—Soy tu papi…Y el que está llorando junto a mi, es Shin-chan, tu otro papi—Dijo riendo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos el azabache, pasándole su hijo a su amado.

—Seitarou…Eres perfecto como tu papi…Nanodayo—Midorima abrazó a su bebé como si fuera lo más valioso en este mundo, tratando de controlar su llanto—Mira—El peliverde le enseñó al bebé su peluche—Éste es tu lucky ítem del día…Te compraré uno todos los días para que siempre tengas suerte, pequeño capricornio…—El pequeño examinó el peluche y luego la habitación con sus ojos, para terminar por ver a sus padres, los cuales le cargaban y le veían con un amor infinito.

—Es muy lindo, Sei-chan—Dijo el de ojos azules al ver como el enfermero le quitaba de sus brazos y de los de Midorima a su hijo para que lo llevaran a los cuneros.

—Claro que lo es…Después de todo es tu hijo, cariño—Kazunari volvió a sonrojarse por las palabras de su esposo, jalándole de la camisa para besarlo dulcemente.

—Amo que me digas así, Shin-chan—El peliverde dejó de lado su orgullo por ese momento especial y le sonrió a su pareja, tomándole de la mano para robarle otro beso.

* * *

Por cierto, "Black paper moon" No lo he abandonado,solo que no lo he actualizado pero pronto lo haré.

Ahora les pondré la lista de los bebés que llevamos hasta ahora:

-Hanamiya Sora-De cabello negro y ojos café.Hijo de Kiyoshi y Makoto,nació el 28 de marzo.

-Hyuuga Ren-Castaño con ojo verde,hijo de Riko y Hyuuga,nació el 30 de marzo.

-Kagami Kiseki-Pelirrojo de ojo azul,hijo de Kagami y Kuroko,nació el 26 de diciembre.

-Midorima Seitarou-Cabello verde obscuro con ojos verdes,hijo de Midorima y Tako,nació el 27 de diciembre.

Significados de nombres o porqué les puse el nombre así:

-Sora-Cielo

-Ren-Flor de loto

-Kiseki-Milagro

-Seitarou-Pues su padre es Shintarou xD y Seitarou sonaba awesome para el bebé.

Datos curiosos:

-Mi cumpleaños es el 26 de diciembre,nanodayo~


	32. Eres perfecto

Hey~ Ya está aquí otro capi de "El renacer de los milagros" Espero que les guste,lamento tardar pero la universidad me mata además el *Perdonen la palabra* cabrón de álgebra es un reverendo hijo de toda su...Progenitora...Es un viejito amargado bien mala onda D': Además no le hablo a nadie en mi salón TTuTT y extraño a mis amigos y ay...Es horrible y más porque no encontraba tiempo para el capi y yo sentía que me asfixiaría en cualquier momento si no lo escribía pero ya está.

Mañana mas o menos o el viernes actualizaré "Black Paper Moon" Además subiré pronto como 3 de Haikyuu y un songfic de les avisaré y les diré "¡Ya tengo estos fics!"

¡Gracias por sus reviews! TwT a pesar de que me tarde años,me siguen comentando,en serio eso descongela mi helado corazón (?) Y como tengo tarea que hacer que me da flojera...¡Contestaré Rw's! Se que no lo suelo hacer porque no se si les moleste o les agrade...Pero me tomaré el atrevimiento de hacerlo esta ocasión.

**AndyStrangeMc:**Yo también adoro el MidoTaka,es una de mis OTP's de KnB! (Nah,ni se nota (?) ) y a Kiseki lo adoré también.  
**TsukiYagami74:**Antes que nada...Amo tu foto de perfil porque el KasaKise/KiseKasa es hermoso en varias maneras y a mi también me da lástima mi Makoto pero eso le pasa por mal plan (?) y Takao,ese Takao es un desmadre xD Yo lo adoro.  
**lirio azul:**¿También te gusta Hetalia? Veee~ Los fénix son cúl's por ende,tu igual *carita feliz* es que luego comenzó a gustarme el Hyuuga x Izuki y así lo escribí y ahora me gusta el KiyoHyuuga pero de eso haré otro fic xD Es que no se...Quería emparejar a mi Hana con Reo-nee porque bueno...Quería que este fic no fuera todo color de rosa con bonitos bodoques y amor mil y el Imayoshi x Hanamiya no lo hice porque me agrada el Momoi x Imayoshi además así me libro de ella (?) *El rubio de Rakuzan es Hayama Kotarou~* y Gracias,me agrada que vaya por "Buen camino"  
**Meli:**Me ha pasado lo de entrar en la "zona" cuando leo xD ((Uhhh,hasta nosotras entramos en la "zona" cuando leemos y Kuroko no! Ok ya,KuroBullying OFF)) Gracias por decir que te hace reír porque en parte de eso trata~ Es que ahora tengo un suave remordimiento de no haber dejado a Kiyoshi con Hanamiya pero me gusta más a Hanamiya con Reo además verás el enredo que habrá más adelante que involucra a ambos...Awww,relato hermoso...Como que te amo (?) y si,hay que hacer entre todos el Nanodayoismo con el MidoTaka como Ship! *Corazón gay*

Ahora ya que contesté esto...¡A leer! ¡Gracias por todo!

* * *

Por fin se acabó el año, trescientos sesenta y cinco días llenos de tristezas, alegrías, emociones, amores, desamores y oportunidades además de que cuatro parejas podían disfrutar ya del milagro de la vida, del milagro de poder tener un bebé entre sus brazos, el pequeño fruto de su amor ya estaba con ellos después de largos meses de espera; ahora solo les faltaba ver lo que ese año y el futuro les traería.

Enero fue el primer mes que tocó la puerta junto con algunas sorpresas para un par de personas que ese mes cumplían nueve meses de estar en cinta, significado que muy pronto tendrían en casa a sus pequeñines tan esperados.

Corría el día diecisiete del primer mes del año, el frío aún llegaba a calar los huesos de las personas pero dentro de un par de meses todo volvería a una calidez que el joven Ryou Aomine ya añoraba.

—Daiki-san…Tengo mucho frío—El moreno abrazó aún más a su esposo, el cual moría de frío a pesar de que el termostato marcaba veintisiete grados y el peliazul ya estuviera sin camisa con un primaveral pantalón, pensando que otra colcha había en la casa para tapar a su esposo, pensó que por ser un departamento al que se habían mudado hacía tan solo un mes le hacía tener tanto frío al castaño.

—Tranquilo Ryou, yo te daré mi calor—El castaño se sonrojó suavemente ante lo dicho por su pareja pero un estornudo rompió la armoniosa escena que comenzaba a crearse, haciendo que el futuro policía se levantara para subir la temperatura y calentar mas té para su esposo.

—Daiki…Creo que me oriné—El de ojos azules al escuchar eso fue hacia su esposo algo preocupado ya que estaba hecho un már de lágrimas.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo no fue na…—Aomine calló al ver que lo que había no era orina—Ryou…Ya viene Yoshiki—Ryou lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar y llorar más fuerte por el miedo y la sorpresa que se apoderaban de su cuerpo, al contrario del mas alto, el cual cargó a su esposo y lo bajó al carro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, después de todo, en ese momento estaba mas concentrado que en la zona misma. El moreno condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al hospital.

Una vez ahí, gritó conmocionado el de azules cabellos, haciendo un escándalo solo para que a su esposo lo llevaran inmediatamente a una habitación, su escándalo fue efectivo ya que varias enfermeras llevaron al castaño que no dejaba de llorar por el dolor de las contracciones a su habitación, donde una doctora ya le esperaba.

—No hay tiempo, el bebé ya está naciendo ¡Rápido, llévenlo a sala de partos! —Gritó la doctora al ver la cabeza del pequeño salir del cuerpo de su progenitor, Aomine corrió junto a los enfermeros a la sala de partos, tomándole la mano a su esposo y relajándole para que terminara de pujar.

—Dai-Ki…N-No…Ya, n-no quiero—Jadeó Ryou al sentirse desfallecer por agotamiento y dolor—Ya no quiero, duele—Susurró tratando de tomar algo de aire.

—Solo una más Ryou, una más y ya—El de ojos avellanos hizo uso de toda su resistencia para poder pujar por última vez, dejando que su hijo naciera después de alrededor de media hora de pujar y una hora de intensos dolores que por fin habían cesado con aquel llanto.

—Es…Yoshiki…—Susurró cansado Ryou, cerrando los ojos un momento para poder tomar aire y tranquilizar su agitado ritmo ya que sentía que en cualquier momento podría morir.

—Hey, campeón, yo soy tu padre Daiki y él es Ryou. Tu eres Aomine Yoshiki—La enfermera anotó el nombre del bebé en la pulsera y en sus papeles. El pequeño bebé tenía una pelusa de cabello azul obscuro junto con una piel ligeramente morena y expresivos ojos miel, era como una copia casi idéntica de su padre.

—Es muy lindo—Daiki asintió emocionado ante lo dicho por su pareja, su sonrisa era luminosa y destellaba en toda la habitación ya que entre sus brazos tenía a su hijo, el cual le vió unos minutos para después reír igual de deslumbrante que él, dejando a su castaño progenitor orgulloso ya que su hijo era idéntico al hombre que amaba desde preparatoria, solo esperaba que no sacara el mismo carácter.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

—Despierta ya, Kiseki. Debes tomar tu mamila—Susurró el peliceste mientras trataba de despertar a su bebé, el cual ya se había pasado dos tomas de leche por estar dormido—Anda Kiseki, despierta—El reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana y el pequeño pelirrojo seguía dormido con una tierna expresión vestido con un mameluco de tigre rojo; después de que Tetsuya le rogara por casi quince minutos al bebé, éste por fin despertó para comer ansiosamente su mamila, acabándosela en cuestión de minutos, volviendo a su sueño pero despertando casi al instante al escuchar a su otro padre despertar.

—Buenos días, amor. Buenos días, campeón—Kiseki rió al ver a su padre de cabellos rojos acercarle un balón de basketball de hule demasiado pequeño, haciendo algunos trucos con su mano, dejando al bebé encantado con los trucos que hacía su padre, quedando dormido cuando el balón desapareció entre sus peluches que rodeaban su cama.

—Taiga-kun, hoy te tocará despertarlo—Dijo el de cabellos celestes cuando se recostaba nuevamente en la cama, dejando a un sonriente pelirrojo que veía como sus mas grandes amores se quedaban dormidos profundamente. Para la llegada de Kiseki, los padres se pusieron de acuerdo; llegando a la conclusión de que Taiga estudiaría en la mañana y volvería a casa a hacer la comida y sus tareas mientras que Tetsuya en ese lapso de tiempo acomodaba sus clases para que cuando él regresara a la casa, Taiga se fuera a su entrenamiento de basketball y en ningún momento dejaran solo al pequeño.

—Si, si, hoy me tocará despertarlo…Duerme bien, amor—El pelirrojo cerró la puerta de su habitación, sin notar que su esposo se sonrojaba y sonreía dulcemente ante aquellas palabras.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

—Shin-chan, despierta—Canturreó Takao mientras cargaba a su bebé para dormirlo nuevamente e irse a la escuela—Hoy vendrá mi madre a cuidarlo para que no te presiones ¿Si? —Por lástima para los Midorima, todo pintaba distinto ya que sus carreras al ser biología y medicina, debían dedicarle un poco menos de tiempo a su hijo, ambos iban en la mañana a la escuela, dejando a Seitarou con alguna de las mamás de los chicos, generalmente con la del azabache y cuando regresaban ambos se duchaban de pies a cabeza para no infectar de algo a su hijo.

—No, hoy no tengo clase, yo lo cuidaré—Contestó el peliverde agarrando sus gafas para ver la tierna imagen de su pareja arrullando a su bebé.

— ¿Pero no tienes clase o algo? —

—No, hoy no tengo nada, nanodayo así que déjame a Seitarou—Kazunari asintió emocionado, pásandole el bebé a su esposo, que lo recibía con gran cariño y le terminaba de arrullar para que se durmiera.

—Bueno, entonces me voy, nos vemos en la tarde—El azabache le robó un beso de despedida a Midorima, que solamente se sonrojó y correspondió el beso con cariño.

—Creo que hoy saldré de compras contigo, Seitarou. Hay que comprar nuestros lucky ítems, nanodayo—El pequeño peliverde se removió entre los brazos de su padre, acomodándose para dormir ya que esa noche no pudo dormir por el calor que le daba su mameluco naranja, despertando a ambos padres a mitad de la noche y manteniéndolos así por unas tres horas hasta que al ojo de halcón se le ocurrió cambiarle la ropa.

Midorima dejó a su hijo en su cuna, cubriéndolo con su manta naranja adornada de balones de basketball mientras que él se encargaba de sacar la ropa que le pondría al bebé, preparaba la pañalera, el carrito que hace unos días habían comprado y finalmente metiéndose a bañar para salir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

—Nee, Muro-chin—Himuro volteó a ver a su amado, que comía dulces sin dejar de ver el programa de cocina que les habían dejado de tarea para la clase del día siguiente.

—Dime Atsushi—Contestó el de cabellos negros mientras le robaba un dulce a su esposo que ahora veía al piso interesado.

—Creo que Mini-Muro-chin se hizo pipi—Himuro subió la ceja de su ojo visible tratando de comprender lo que dijo el pelivioleta, el otro solo señaló el piso donde había un gran charco de un líquido viscoso y sin color.

—Atsushi…Atsuya ya va a nacer—Murasakibara dejó su bolsa de dulces para ayudar al menor a levantarse—Atsushi, cárgame, me duele caminar—El mas alto asintió, agarrando las llaves antes de salir de casa corriendo para después subir al primer taxi que pasaba, tratando de tranquilizar a Himuro, el cual perdía los estribos por no tener ningún síntoma como contracciones o dolores intensos que se supone debería tener.

—Doctor, mi esposo rompió fuente, vaya a verlo—El doctor al notar la imponente estatura de quien le hablaba fue sin chistar hacia el pelinegro que estaba en la silla de ruedas. Después de hacerle varios estudios, un doctor llegó.

—Señor Murasakibara, parece que al momento de romper fuente, se drenó casi todo el líquido que estaba en la placenta del bebé—Las enfermeras comenzaron a correr con Himuro en la cama junto al doctor y a Murasakibara que les seguían—…El bebé está en riesgo de muerte por el tiempo que ha estado sin líquido…—El pelimorado levantó con una mano al doctor, mirándole atemorizantemente.

—Le pasa algo a Muro-chin o a mini-Muro-chin y lo aplastaré hasta que sea polvo—El doctor asintió temeroso y una vez que estuvo en el piso, entró corriendo al quirófano, donde ya le estaban comenzando a practicar la cesarea a Himuro, el cual estaba totalmente anestesiado.

Las hroas comenazaban a pasar tortuosamente para el titán que esperaba con unos dulces que tenía en su pantalón en la sala de espera, viendo como uno a uno de sus amigos llegaban para apoyarle y consolarle. Una, dos, dos y media, tres horas y alguien salió del quirófano.

— ¿Señor Murasakibara? —Akashi se apartó de su amigo para que se parara rápidamente, acercándose en cuestión de dos agigantados pasos a la enfermera—Su bebé está bien, pudimos salvarlo pero su esposo no, necesitamos su consentimiento para quitarle la matriz que se le había desarrollado para que pudiera tener a su hijo—Murasakibara entrecerró los ojos tratando de comprender lo que decía la chica envuelta en ropas azules—Si le quitamos la matriz, no podrá volver a tener hijos pero si no se la quitamos, puede desangrarse y morir, usted decide—Atsushi abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esas últimas palabras, tirando su paleta favorita al piso.

— ¡Salve a Muro-chin! ¡Quítele lo que sea para que viva! —La enfermera asintió rápidamente, corriendo de vuelta al quirófano mientras que gritaba las instrucciones de quitarle la matriz al de ojos celestes.

Midorima y Akashi fueron los primeros en acercarse al titán que parecía que en cualquier momento podría desvanecerse sobre el piso.

—Lo mejor era hacer eso, Atsushi—Comentó el pelirrojo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro al mayor ya que momentos antes había obligado a Kise a cargarlo sobre sus hombros.

—Si, como casi médico te puedo decir que fue una decisión muy buena, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, nanodayo—Murasakibara solo suspiró buscando un dulce en sus bolsillos, al no encontrarlo sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos por las lágrimas que contenía.

—No llores…Aquí estamos para ti—Dijo Aomine al extenderle una bolsa de las paletas favoritas del mas alto, el cual comenzó a llorar en el pecho de Akashi que seguía sobre Kise. Kise estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio pero afortunadamente Aomine lo abrazó para que no cayera y tirara al emperador además de paso, firmar su sentencia de muerte si hacía eso.

Pasó alrededor de otra hora para que una enfermera saliera con un bulto envuelto en una manta morado claro que se movía.

—Señor Murasakibara, su hijo ¿Cómo se llamará? —El aludido se levantó como de rayo para cargar a su hijo y proporcionarle los datos a la enfermera que le sonreía a él y al bebé.

—Murasakibara Atsuya—Susurró el de ojos violáceos que cargaba con la palma de su mano a su bebé, el cual tenía una pelusa de cabello morado oscuro y ojos lilas—Eres…Perfecto—El bebé sonrió suavemente al escuchar esas palabras de su padre, cerrando nuevamente los ojos para poder dormir plácidamente un par de horas después de tanto agotamiento en el quirófano— ¿Puedo pasar a ver a mi esposo? —La enfermera tomó a Atsuya negando con la cabeza, diciendo que debía esperar una media hora más para que lo llevaran a su habitación.

La media hora se le hizo eterna a Murasakibara y sus amigos que estaban sentados a su alrededor dándole ánimos, excepto Kise, él tenía los hombros destrozados porque al parecer, el emperador no era tan liviano como suponía. Cuando por fin pudieron pasar, vieron a un Himuro demasiado pálido y con varios sueros a su alrededor.

—Muro-chin… ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó angustiado el mayor, tomando la mano de su esposo con aglo de fuerza, notando como éste parpadeaba repetidas veces.

— ¿Atsushi? —Susurró Himuro algo débil al sentir la cálida mano de su esposo tomando la suya— ¿Cómo está Atsuya?... —Murasakibara sonrió levemente al ver que el azabache reaccionaba a pesar de que lo hiciera con debilidad.

—Atsu-chin está muy bien, es un niño muy bonito—Contestó el mayor con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, contagiándosela al que estaba acostado.

—Me alegra—

—Muro-chin…En la operación…Te sacaron la matriz para que no te desangraras…Ya no puedes tener bebés—El de ojos azules sintió un balde de agua helada caerle, mirando nerviosamente a su pareja, como tratando de ver si eso solo era una mala broma pero no.

—No…Ahora tu…Ya no te podré dar mas hijos, Atsushi…—Tras decir estas palabras, el chico comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, como si le hubieran dado la peor noticia del mundo—Si ya no me quieres…No hay problema, yo…Ni esto puedo hacer bien—Murasakibara acarició suavemente los cabellos del otro, destapando el ojo que éste siempre trae cubierto.

—Muro-chin, por favor jamás sientas que eres menos que perfecto para mí…—

—Pero—Interrumpió Himuro aún hecho un mar de lágrimas—Ya no puedo darte más hijos…Soy un inútil—Murasakibara agarró con suavidad la barbilla de su amado para que lo viera.

—Yo solo quiero una vida con un Atsu-chin y un Muro-chin…Si te dejaban la matriz, pudiste haber muerto—

— ¡Pues me hubieras dejado! —Gritó desesperado el azabache— ¡Hubieras dejado que me desangrara! ¡Así ya no soy útil! ¡Soy un pedazo de basura! —Murasakibara molesto volvió a voltear el rostro del menor con algo de fuerza.

— ¡No seas estúpido, Tatsuya! —Al escuchar eso, Himuro cesó por un momento su llanto—Tu eres precioso…Además si alguna vez sientes que no eres nada, recuerda que tu…Eres jodidamente perfecto para mi, Muro-chin. Prometiste en nuestra boda que no me dajarías nunca ¡Ahora cúmplelo! —Himuro se quedó boquiabierto, tratando de hilar alguna palabra pero ninguna salía completamente.

—Pero…No tendremos más hijos…—Susurró con un deje de tristeza el azabache.

—Muro-chin…Eres tan cruel cuando hablas de ti mismo…Estás equivocado…Lleno de tanto odio…—El azabache lloró aún con más intensidad con estas palabras ya que sabía que cada una de ellas era verdad—Te he visto perseguir tus demonios, como en el basketball y siendo un repostero…Precioso, por favor jamás sientas que eres menos que perfecto…Precioso, si alguna vez sientes que no eres nada, tu eres jodidamente perfecto para mi—Himuro extendió suavemente sus brazos para que el pelimorado le abrazara y consolara.

—Atsushi…Te amo con todo mi corazón—

—Y yo a ti, precioso y perfecto Muro-chin…Jamás lo olvides…Y soy la persona más feliz del mundo con tenerte a ti y a Atsu-chin—Himuro sonrió sonrojado, sintiendo por primera vez en años como esa pesada y enorme carga que traía consigo desde niño se esfumaba lentamente porque un titán la había aplastado hasta hacerla polvo en cuestión de segundos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Los primeros días de marzo ya se abrían paso en el año nuevo que había acabado con enero y febrero en cuestión de nada, ya casi todos los bebés habían nacido y en semanas Ren y Sora tendrían oficialmente un año de edad, hasta Saki Kiyoshi ya había visto la luz hacía tan solo unos días, destrozando por unos días a Makoto, recordando que su hijo probablemente no conocería a su padre. Teppei, Riko, Hyuuga, Izuki y Makoto ya habían terminado sus carreras y obtenido sus respectivos títulos pero a pesar de todo, faltaba el nacimiento de alguien.

—Seiji, eres un travieso, mira que aún no naces, pillo—Furihata sonrió al ver como su pareja le hablaba a su vientre, recibiendo en respuesta algunas pataditas—Kouki y yo ya vivimos en la mansión porque tu abuelo se fue a la segunda casa—El castaño suspiró recordando el dolor de cabeza que fue el mudarse a esa mansión ya que el padre de Akashi no estaba totalmente convencido y sus padres estaban preocupados por su embarazo pero por fin vivían bajo el mismo techo—Podrás invitar a los amigos que quieras, te haremos una enorme fiesta cada año y no te obligaremos a hacer nada que no quieras…Te esperamos con ánsias Seiji—

—Vamos, Sei. Quiero domir unos minutos, el entrenador que me contrataste me trituró hasta casi vomitar—Akashi rió al escuchar eso ya que como todo buen padre y esposo-Sobreprotector-Contrató de todo para que el embarazo corriera perfectamente y el pequeño bebé aún no nacido ya tenía una enorme habitación que un niño ni en sueños imaginaría.

—Está bien, hermosos. Yo iré al despacho para terminar unas cosas y haré unas llamadas, recuerda que cualquier cosa, tocas la campana—Furihata suspiró con una sonrisa al ver que el pelirrojo por fin daba media vuelta e iba a su despacho para terminar varios contratos, papeles, arreglar juntas y de paso ver si su tesis había sido aceptada como titulación ya que tenía créditos de sobra para terminar su carrera sin cursar el último año de carrera.

Varias horas pasaron desde que Akashi comenzó a trabajar, si no fuera por su mayordomo que le anunciaba la aproximación de la cena, no se habría dado cuenta de la hora. Un atardecer rojizo se dibujaba en la ventana de su oficina, pintando de tonos dorados y rojos la oficina que hasta hace unos minutos era color crema; Akashi sonrió al ver la espléndida vista que le era regalada, agarró su balón de basketball y lo lanzó directamente al tablero que estaba colgado en la pared para cuando el señor de la casa o su hijo quisieran encestar algunos puntos para desestresarse.

El pelirrojo suspiró con una sonrisa al ver la foto que había en su escritorio de él con su amado y que dentro de nada, a su lado habría una de ambos con su pequeño, tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la campana tocar hasta que un gritó lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Furihata había despertado hacía unos minutos de su siesta reparadora por unos incesantes dolores en el vientre pero nada que no pasaría, se levantó para no molestar a los empleados domésticos por un simple jugo aunque si fuera por Akashi, él no movería ni un dedo. Justo cuando el castaño se levantaba, sintió un dolor más fuerte, casi doblándolo de dolor; en ese momento Furihata llegó a la conclusión de que tocaría la campana. Uno, dos…Siete toques y nada así que Kouki no tuvo más que gritar para ver quien llegaba en su auxilio.

— ¡Kouki! —El pelirrojo llegó corriendo a la habitación donde su prometido se encontraba gimiendo de dolor en el piso, ni tarde ni perezoso comenzó a gritar como el señor de la casa que era para que tuvieran preparado el auto y que alguien le ayudara a bajar a su pareja que ahora se retorcía de dolor.

Después de unos minutos la servidumbre ya estaba donde los amos de la casa, ayudándole a levantar a Furihata que no paraba de gemir de dolor y llorar, cuando por fin estaba de pie el castaño, Akashi con ayuda de otro mayordomo bajó al pelirrojo para subirlo al auto. El de ojos cafés gemía de dolor y respiraba agitadamente tratando de calmarse, cuando menos lo esperó ya estaba en una silla de ruedas en el hospital y después en la cama viendo como Akashi le gritaba realmente molesto al doctor.

—Seijuurou…—Susurró Furihata respirando para que se pasara la contracción—Dime que pasa—Akashi tomó la mano del menor cuando ya se había calmado.

—Técnicamente aún no has roto fuente así que llegamos a la conclusión de que rompas fuente naturalmente es lo mejor que puedas hacer…Debes caminar, amor—Furihata empalideció más de lo que ya estaba y con esfuerzos se levantó, recargándose casi completamente en el pelirrojo que estaba abrazándolo de la cintura, ayudándole a dar algunos pasos.

—Sei…Ya, no puedo. No puedo, me duele mucho—Gimoteó Furihata llorando mientras caminaba con grandes esfuerzos.

—Lo siento pero debemos hacerlo—Furihata mordió su labio asintiendo para seguir caminando, justo cuando ya no sentía las piernas del insoportable dolor que experimentaba, escuchó a Akashi gritarle a los doctores que la fuente se había roto. El castaño se recargó tembloroso en Akashi ya que a pesar de que los dolores habían cesado, se sentía demasiado débil—Ya vienen, ya casi Kouki—El aludido asintió cansado, dejándose sentar en la silla de ruedas que lo llevaba a la sala de partos donde lo recostaron.

—Sei…Me duele—Volvió a susurrar el castaño mientras comenzaba a pujar—Nghh…Carajo—Agarró más fuerte las sábanas y la mano de su prometido para que pujara lo más fuerta que pudiera ya que quería acabar lo más pronto con ese insoportable dolor. Después de unos diez minutos escuchó a los doctores hablar y darle unos golpecillos leves a alguna superficie, pasaron otros quince minutos para que se escuchara un sollozo.

—Aquí está su bebé, se rehusaba a llorar pero por fin cedió—Dijo el doctor riendo al cargar el bulto de mantas rojas que le habían dado las enfermeras— ¿Cómo se llamará? —El pelirrojo extendió sus brazos para cargar a su pequeño hijo de cabellos rojos y ojos café rojizo.

—Akashi Seiji—La enfermera lo anotó sorprendida y puso con cuidado y una sonrisa la pulsera al bebé.

—Entonces creo que usted está en su hospital, jefe—Rió el doctor al escuchar el apellido ya que en los últimos años el gran imperio Akashi también había abierto un par de hospitales.

—Por ahora mi familia y yo también somos pacientes—Las enfermeras comenzaron a cuchichear para acordar que debían tratar con especialidad al bebé de ojos rojizos y al castaño que estaba tomando aire en la cama—Mira Kouki…Es nuestro bebé—El de ojos cafés entreabrió los ojos agotado sonriendo ya que vio a su hijo, el cual se veía tan pasivo pero a la vez tan…Absoluto cargado de una dulce mirada, definitivamente su hijo era la palabra "Perfecto" hecha carne.

—Es precioso—Akashi sonrió emocionado al escuchar eso de su prometido que seguía jadeando por aire, le depositó un beso en la frente para que descansara después de tantos dolorosos esfuerzos.

—Eres absolutamente perfecto, Seiji…Tu papá y yo te amamos con todo nuestro corazón…Esta vez no dejaré que un Akashi sufra lo mismo que yo además te prometo que…Mamá no morirá…—Susurró con un nudo en la garganta ya que su madre biológica había muerto cuando estaba en primaria y su padre se casó con otra mujer idéntica a ella para reemplazarla, el bebé solo sonrió suavemente como si le comprendiera perfectamente, dándole su entera confianza a que haría esa promesa realidad—Serás el niño más feliz del mundo…Te lo prometo Seiji y nosotros seremos los mejores padres para ti—Por primera vez en años, un líquido escurría por la mejilla del pelirrojo mayor, éste con sorpresa agarró su mejilla, sintiendo como lloraba; sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y mojaban su rostro…Aquella sensación que no había sentido desde que perdió la final de la Winter Cup contra Seirin, una sensación que le reconfortaba y le daba calidez en vez de dolor.

—Se-Señor A-Akashi—Susurró la enfermera con temor— ¿Me podría dar a su bebé? Esta tarde saldrá el bebé y su esposo—Akashi sonrió al darle al bebé a la enfermera, comenzando a reír en el pasillo del hospital mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Eres un verdadero milagro, Seiji…—Akashi miró hacia los cuneros, donde estaba su hijo ya recostado con una carita somnolienta, rindiéndose ante el sueño, haciendo la foto perfecta para un cuadro vacio que el emperador tenía colgado en su oficina en medio de la habitación—Te amamos, hijo—

* * *

ACLARACIÓN:

Sakurai,Himuro,Bakao,Kuroko,Kasamatsu-senpai,etc...Adoptaron el apellido de sus esposos porque eso suele hacerse en América y en Japón.

Muy bien,ahora los milagritos de este capi:

-Aomine Yoshiki:Cabello azul,ojos miel y de Aomine Daiki y Aomine el 10 de enero.

-Murasakibara Atsuya:Cabello morado oscuro y ojos de Murasakibara Atsushi y Murasakibara el 12 de enero.

-Akashi Seiji:Cabello rojo,ojos café de Akashi Seijuurou y Furihata el 7 de marzo.

Curiosidades:

-Furihata aún es Furihata porque no se ha casado con Akashi.

-Yoshiki es porque Yoshi es como resplandecer y brillar y como Aomine es una luz...Pues Yoshiki igual (?)

-Atsuya es porque soy re-imaginativa y le quité la "T" a Muro-chin xD además así lo vi en un fan art que me conmovió

-Seiji:Significa legal pero le puse así porque me gusta el nombre y es derivado de Seijuurou


End file.
